Spring's Resurgence
by calla lilly rose
Summary: Letting go of the past is hard enough, especially when the future is filled with uncertainties. Spring is calling; new life, new chances, new possibilites. A new adventure beckons them all.
1. Running With Demons

A/N; S. E. Hinton owns all rights to _The Outsiders,_ the characters and just about everything else Ponyboy related. I make no money from the use of her characters in plots of my own design. However, my husband wishes I'd stop doing this and write my own material for a change. Men, can't live with them......

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 1

**Running From Demons**

XXX

"How's the kid this morning?" Steve was looking at me, his concern genuine. Rare, his showing it. I grimaced as I tried to find an answer.

"Quiet. Said he had a headache but insisted it wasn't a hangover."

He laughed. "Like he would know what a hangover feels like."

"He's been drunk before," I reminded him.

"That one time was so long ago, I doubt he'd remember it. Besides," he said with his voice dropping. "That was right after your folks died. He was more than a little messed up back then. You all were."

I nodded, memories of that time still painful to recall. He pulled up to the DX and let me out. "Do me a favor, get his books out of his locker for me... bring them over this afternoon. I know he won't be allowed to test on it, but he'll at least be able to keep up."

He nodded. "That I can do. See ya this afternoon."

"Bye Steve."

I watched him leave and got my keys out, heading into the office to punch in and open up for the day.

XXX

I wiped my eyes of the tears that seemed to drop on their own. I still shook, but less than before. I didn't know whether to believe it or not, but it made me feel better just to hear it - that she was on her way. My head pounded in synch with my heart, each beat causing a throb in my temples. I needed something to stop the pain before it got so bad I couldn't see, and went to get the pills from the kitchen. However, they weren't there.

I looked in every cabinet, searched every drawer; but they simply weren't there. I tried the bathroom cabinet and the first-aid kit too. Still nothing. Then I remembered Darry'd brought me the pills last night and probably left them in his jeans. I found the jeans in his laundry basket, but the pockets were empty - nothing but a receipt and a penny left behind.

Now, on top of being in pain, I was angry. My head was killing me and he takes away the one thing that will fix it. Never mind the many kitchen knives and switch blades in the drawers, just forget the chemicals under the sink and out in the shed. Nope, if I was gonna kill myself, it'd surely be with an aspirin overdose.

I grabbed my shoes and headed out, walking up to the store to get something for my head. I paid the clerk and swallowed some even before leaving the place, hoping that by the time I got home, the throbbing pain would at least be tolerable. Once home, I glanced at the dishes by the sink and ignored them. Same for the small clutter in the living room. I knew Darry was pissed that I hadn't done what he'd told me to do, and I still didn't care to do it.

My hands shook and my chest hurt, and I knew what it was that I wanted. A cigarette. The more I realized it, the more I wanted one. Then the more I wanted one, the worse it got knowing there were none here to have. I already knew there were none in the house – he'd let Two-Bit store his juice here, sure, but the smokes had been banned since I'd come home last summer. Even if Soda'd wanted any, he'd have to go find someone to bum one off of.

My skin crawled for one, making me itch. Before I knew what I was doing, I was literally clawing my skin raw for a single stick to smoke. The walls were crashing in and I had to get out. Out the door, out the fence, up the street... the urge to smoke being my constant shadow as I circuited the neighborhood. Just as in Hollis, when I ran the length of Mrs. Nixon's property night after night, I tried to outrun the overwhelming desire to light up. I ran until I was breathless, when sweat poured off me, when my headache's pain had been replaced by a relentless itch that I couldn't scratch without anything but a cigarette.

Eventually I collapsed, breathless and sobbing against something cold and concrete. When I looked up, I nearly stopped breathing entirely, terrified of where I was. I didn't set out to come here, that much I was sure of. Still, here I was, leaning against the bubbling fountain where over a year ago I'd nearly been drowned and Johnny had killed Bob.

There was no one around. The only sounds besides the water's bubbly flow were birds in the trees and distant cars out on the highway. The whole thing was surreal as I looked at the past staring me right in the face. Bob's blood was gone, the concrete a grayish white. The fountain water was clear- an errant leaf or two floating in the water while a few others had sunk to the bottom.

I stood, looking at the fountain; my sudden terror gone, the urge to smoke forgotten. The old fountain gurgled along, almost daring me to touch it. I hesitated at first, then dipped my hand in the water. As expected, it was cold; but nothing more. I sat on it's rim, looking around. The swings in the distance swayed with the breeze, the merry-go-round sat still and a little off kilter, just as it always had. Lovers and little kids; that's what this place was for. Not for teenagers fighting to survive. I got up and headed home, tired and drained. The past, the present... both turbulant. The future, a question still unanswered.

XXX

"Mom, I've never asked much of you before, but I have to now."

Mom was folding clothes, piles of washed laundry all over the bed. She turned to look at me, skepticism in her eyes. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I know I scared you when I left in the middle of the night from Mrs. Nixon's, riding off into a snowstorm on a whim..."

"And with little more than a jacket, don't forget," she said sternly. "You could have frozen to death out there."

"I know. But I didn't. It was a thick jacket and gloves too, don't forget. But if I_ hadn't _gone, Sodapop and Ponyboy might have frozen to death instead."

"They had their truck. I'm not saying they wouldn't have been cold, but I seriously doubt they would have died."

"Mom, please!" I implored. She stopped folding and sat down, waiting.

"What is it?"

"I have to go back to Tulsa." I said carefully, my words dangling.

She smiled, I couldn't tell if she had already dismissed my request or was laughing at me. "Oh no you don't."

"Mom, please!" I insisted again, stepping closer. She looked at me again. "He needs me!" I didn't have to explain _who_, she already knew.

"Linda, I'm sure whatever is wrong, his family can take care of it. The State made his oldest brother his guardian for a reason. He's not our responsibility! Besides, Tulsa isn't around the corner, it's all the way across the state! You have school...."

"You know school is cancelled. They said on the news the broken water lines wouldn't be fixed forat least two days. That gives me today, tomorrow and the weekend to go down, fix whatever is wrong and come home."

"Honey, the last time you went to Tulsa, that gas station blew up with you just across the street! I can't even fathom what could happen this time. Don't forget, your father has the car. You have no way to get there and back. And as good as Newman is, he won't get you there."

"I'll take the bus... pay my own way, even. I've saved my allowance."

She looked at me more sternly. "You are_ this _determined, aren't you? That no matter what I say, you will find some reason and method to go?"

I hesitate before nodding. "I told him if he ever needed me, I would come. I have to go, Mom. I have to."

"He means this much to you?" Her question was more a statement, but still, I nodded.

She sighed, looking at me - reading my determination. "Let me call Agnes, see what she can do. But Linda, I'm telling you now, do NOT think this is going to happen again and again."

I smiled, thankful. I knew Mrs. Nixon would help – once she heard it was for Ponyboy. Whatever's wrong, I hoped he'd be alright.

XXX

I managed to make it home before four, the first time I'd done that in months. I'd also called off from the warehouse, knowing that like it or not, I was going to have to handle this situation with Ponyboy. I had no clue what was going on in his head. One moment he's doing great. Playing basketball and going out for pizza. Then he's charging some robber holding a gun. Then he's falling asleep in my arms and now... he's getting into fights at school, smoking and drinking when we're not around. I'd heard of teenage rebellion, but he was taking it to extremes.

The radio was off and the house silent. I noticed the dishes still sitting at the sink and frowned. Likewise, the rest of the house hadn't been touched. Down the hall, his bedroom door was open but he wasn't there. Up further, I noticed a lump on Sodapop's bed and paused. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, his legs bent and tucked into an S shape. I bent down at the side of the bed and touched his forehead, glad he wasn't feverish. He was still pale, why I didn't know. Next to him on the desk were the tetrazzini bowl and the glass of Tang, neither touched, the yellow liquid all settled out again.

"Hey, Pone," I called softly, barely touching his shoulder. I noticed he'd at least changed into day clothes at some point in the day, but it smelled like he needed a shower. "Ponyboy, wake up kiddo. Time we had a talk."

His eyes went back and forth, I knew he could hear me. He knew as well as I did that I wasn't leaving until we hashed this out. He opened his eyes and looked at me, then averted his eyes again.

I sat by him, the old bed creaking under my weight.

"I think maybe Sodapop could use a new set of support boards under here, what do you think?"

He shrugged but kept quiet.

"What happened yesterday?"

A momentary pause later ... "Got busted for fighting."

Ah, yes... like I'd forgotten. "Why were you fighting?" I so hated dumbing this down. He knew what I was after but seemed to want to do this the hard way.

"Some guys were razzing me for losing the game. They pushed, I punched; then I went to the office to wait for you."

I nodded. "Couldn't avoid it? Wait until after school hours maybe, when no one would see you?"

His green eyes zeroed in on me. "Sorry. Next time my face meets metal, I'll ask for a rain check."

Well, at least his apathy had turned to sarcasm. It seemed a step in the right direction. "Okay. So I brought you home, told you to clean up... but instead you decided to smoke and get drunk."

Back he went to being silent, locking his eyes on something else. At times, it was like pulling teeth with him, only I think that would have been easier.

"Ponyboy? Why?" I readied myself for the long haul, knowing this might take a while.

"I was thirsty."

I groaned inwardly, watching his expression. Passive, noncommittal. Apathetic again. He knew it was wrong, but didn't seem to care either. I swear, his mood swings were worse than a woman's. I leaned over, my elbows resting on my knees as I stared at him. "Talk to me, Ponyboy. What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing."

I knew better than that. His brain never slowed down. Problem was, while the rest of us had an outlet for pent up energy – roofing, cars or... God knows what Two-Bit did; Ponyboy had no outlet. He spent too much time thinking. If thoughts were liquid, his would be oozing out his ears. This was going nowhere. It also seemed pointless to ground him for drinking, since these days he rarely left the house.

"Have you eaten today?"

"No."

"Well, come on. I'll make you some tuna," I said as I got up.

"I'm not hungry."

It stopped me like nails on a chalkboard. That one line of his was going to make me pull my hair out eventually. "Suit yourself, but I'll make some anyway and leave it in the fridge for you."

I closed the door behind me, wondering how long this was going to last.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	2. Running Nowhere

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 2

**Running Nowhere**

XXX

"Hey Dar, I take it you're skipping the warehouse gig tonight?"

He looked up from the stack of bills on the table and nodded. "Yeah. Figured I needed to hang around here some. How was work?"

I stripped off my shirt, balling it up and tossing it on the sofa. "Same as usual. Steve said he was going to bring Pony's books over. Did he?"

Darry pointed to the books on the couch. "Came by earlier. Said he couldn't hang, had a meeting or something."

"Where's Ponyboy?" I looked around. The place was picked up, even the throw rug was vacuumed and the kitchen floor mopped.

Darry looked at the ceiling and heaved a sigh. "Went to bed."

"It's only six!"

He gave me a knowing look. "Gee thanks. Like I'd forgotten how to tell time."

"Please tell me you two didn't get into it again."

"No, Soda, I didn't," he sighed. "I tried to talk to him, but I swear it requires the patience of Job. He's got the passive-aggressive routine down to a T and I don't have the patience to deal with that. So... I brought him a mop and bucket and put him to work. He finished maybe thirty minutes ago, went to his room and hasn't come out since."

I looked at his closed door. "Was he angry?"

"Nope. Just mopped and vacuumed, put the stuff away and called it a night."

I shook my head. "He's going back to school tomorrow, right?"

"Yup."

"I hope he's ready."

Darry just looked at me, sealing yet another envelope and said nothing.

XXX

Something woke me, I wasn't sure what, but as I lay there listening, I didn't hear it -whatever it was - again. Still, it was _something, _enough to pull me from sleep. It had been a pretty good dream too, one of those Shelby Mustangs I'd read about – 300 plus horses revving in a V-8 engine; parked, of course, in front of our house. Alas, the purr of that engine was not what woke me. I got up and went searching, finding the front door open and a hunched form on the front steps.

Ponyboy.

"Hey," I called out softly as I joined him. He looked over at me, slightly rocking himself with his arms tight around his sides. He was wearing a regular T-shirt with sweat pants and had to be feeling the cold.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I didn't think I made that much racket coming outside."

"Nah, you're fine. Whacha doing out here? It's cold, even for March."

He shivered and shrugged at the same time. Reminded me of how a puppy moves before it learns how to balance. "Just sitting. I ain't drinking, if that's what you're worried about."

"Hey, that hurts. I didn't rat you out, your breath did." I nudged him teasingly. He didn't smile like I'd hoped he would. Instead, his face was tight, as if he were forcing emotion away. "Nah, Ponyboy, I didn't think you were drinking. I was sort of surprised that you did. It ain't like you to do that."

Again, silence. Around us, the winds brushed the leaves in the trees, crickets chirped; but that was about it for noise. The neighborhood had really gotten quieter in the last few years.

"You told me that there were some things I can't fix, and yeah, that's true. But I sure can't fix mysteries when you won't give me the clues."

He shivered again, hunching himself tighter. I debated getting him a jacket, but knew the odds of him opening up were slimmer if I moved away. I was grasping at straws here as it was. I scooted closer.

"Talk to me, Pone."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're holding whatever's bugging you in. Let it out! I'll listen, I'll help. Whatever it is, we'll fix it together."

I was really worried if he didn't open up soon, his breaking point would be reached and this – whatever it was - was going to explode in a bad way.

"I'm fine," he repeated again, softer. He lay his chin on his crossed arms and closed his eyes. In the distance, a car was passing on the freeway. Nothing else seemed to move. Above, even the clouds covered the sky; no stars breaking through. I stood and stretched, then patted his shoulder. Darry was right, this Job guy had to have a lot of patience if he could deal with the likes of Ponyboy. I had the patience, but I was also dog tired and my feet were freezing.

"Let's get to bed. You have school in a few hours; including a track tryout to run."

He got up and came inside, but he hesitated at his door - as if he didn't want to go in. I didn't know what creepy crawlies were bugging him in there and nudged him on to my room. Until I knew what was unsettling him, I'd rather keep him closer anyway.

X X X

I'd done the housework like Darry'd commanded and escaped to my room, trying to read a book - but my eyes didn't make sense of the words on the page. Eventually, I gave up and slipped the novel under my bed, its title and subject forgotten as soon as it left my hand.

I'd heard Sodapop come in, heard him and Darry's muffled talking, then they shut up as the television was turned on. A basketball game was playing, probably the NCAA games. I rolled over and ignored it, not even caring who was playing. Eventually I must have fallen asleep, but I didn't remember it. I'd woken up a little while ago, the house dark and still. The shadows on the walls moved slowly, like snowflakes in a water globe, everything pressing in and swirling, making it hard to breathe. Sweat beaded. I had to get out.

I wandered the house in the dark, trying to find something that would settle me. In the kitchen cabinet, there were only bug-bite ointments and sunburn creams. Even the aspirin hadn't made a reappearance, but since it wasn't a headache plaguing me, I didn't need them. Besides, I still had my hidden bottle in the bottom of my dresser. There was nothing here to calm my nerves but I couldn't make myself go back to bed. So I slipped out the door, trying not to make any noise. I guess I failed at that too, as Sodapop soon joined me.

I tried to find words for what I felt when he asked, but there were too many. I couldn't narrow it down, make what I felt make sense. I just wanted to punch something, _hit _something; hell, break something! But if I started whaling away on Sodapop, I knew I'd be committed. So, I kept quiet. He led me inside and then to his room. I was glad for that too. My room was too small, closing in on me. He pulled me next to him and only _then_ was I able to push away my thoughts, drifting away to a troubled sleep.

X X X

"Guys, it's morning. Time to get up." Darry's voice echoed down the hallway, the smell of coffee wafting with it.

"C'mon, Ponyboy. I'll let you shower first."

"Thanks." I sat up, yawned and scratched my hair. The few hours of sleep hadn't calmed me much, but I could think better. Still, I didn't feel right. Adrift, sort of, with no direction. I knew I had to go to school, go to class, go to track. After that, what? Maybe I'd just stay on the oval and run in circles all day.

I got out of the shower to find the guys over, already helping themselves to the kitchen. "Hey kid. I hope you read your books. I'd hate to think I'd entered the Knowledge Zone and exposed myself for no reason." Steve teased. "I'm not sure if they make an antidote for that sort of thing."

"Knowledge zone?" Two-Bit asked, looking over from the boiled eggs he was helping himself to.

"The kid's locker, dumb ass." Steve clarified.

"You shouldn't have bothered," I mumbled, looking at the stack.

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Come on, time to go."

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Two-Bit was still shoving in more of our food. Not that I minded, I wasn't hungry.

"Some senior meeting Lane wanted to have with us. Maybe I'm Valedictorian and the teachers have been keeping it mum all year. I dunno. Move your gear if you're going, I leave in one minute."

"Hey, I wouldn't count on Valedictorian if I were you." Soda snickered. "More than likely someone spotted you lifting Lane's hubs and the meeting is just a rouse to get you to campus where the fuzz are waiting."

"Whatever. Time to go. Later guys!"

"Hey Ponyboy," Darry called as I reached for the door. I turned to look. "Good luck with the tryouts, okay?"

I nodded and followed the guys to the car.

X X X

"Alright, Ponyboy, you've completed your suspension," Principal Lane was telling me when I got to school. I had to report to him before I could go back to class, and he never misses an opportunity to lecture anyone; especially greasers. "I don't want to see you back in my office for fighting again. Understood?"

I took the paper he handed me, one I was to have all my teachers sign then return at the end of the day. "Yes sir." I was about to leave when something nagged at me. "Mr. Lane?"

He was already going over something on his desk when he looked up. "Yes, Ponyboy?"

"Is Mrs. Mose leaving?"

He cocked his head in surprise before nodding. "Yes, she is. How did you hear about that?"

"She was here that day, when all this started. Who's coming in to replace her?"

He took his pen and started back to his work. "That's for the school board to decide. Don't you worry about it. Besides, you're not in any of her music classes, are you?"

I shook my head. "No sir."

"Then it won't affect your schedule at all. Good day, Ponyboy. Don't be tardy, I'd hate to see you back in here before the end of the day again."

I took the hint and headed to my first class, having my teacher sign the slip on the way to my seat. The first teacher gave me the same look all of them did, that I was some hood ready to pounce on someone and put their lights out. I tried my best to ignore it, wondering how long this was going to last; but it wasn't easy. In short, it made for a very long day. Coach was the only one willing to talk to me, stopping me in the hallway before my second class.

"Hey Ponyboy," he called as he spotted me. I stepped out of the way of the kids pushing up the hall and waited. "Glad to see you're back. Principal Lane asked me to give you a try-out for the track team. I was going to do it anyway seeing as how we really need you this year, but I was glad he asked since I hate showing favoritism among the athletes. So, be ready to run this afternoon, right after the last bell. I'll meet you on the oval. Okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, Coach. I'll be there."

He gave me a pat on the shoulder and disappeared down the hall into the throngs of students. I merged in with the rest of them.

Even with missing school, I managed an 83 on a science test. Most of it seemed common sense - that or I was just a good guesser. The teacher even seemed pleased when she handed me the test back. I guess I wasn't washed out in everything afterall.

Still, I didn't feel like joining in with anyone, not even the guys. I didn't go meet them for lunch, heading out to the track field alone instead. The sun was bright, the weather warming up. It would be a perfect day for running. Just me, the clay, the wind and the sun. The urge to take off now was overwhelming, but I didn't. I had to save it for later, when it would count.

Hours later, I had my chance. I'd changed into my gym clothes, stretching while waiting for Coach to show. A few members of the team had already come out to watch, wishing me luck and saying they'd missed me the other day.

"Man, I'd heard what happened. If I'd been there, you know I'd have helped you out." Tony, one of the guys on the team, had said. Some of the others nodded their agreement.

"Coach would have loved that, have half his team suspended," I joked. They snickered and smiled, then headed off to the bleachers to watch as Coach was spotted on his way over.

"Okay, Ponyboy, show me what you have. Ready? Go!"

He hit the button on his stopwatch as I took off, pumping my arms while my shoes kicked up the red clay behind me. The wind was in my face for the first half, whipping my hair as I sliced through it. On the backstretch, the wind was at my backside, pushing me. My strides were longer than last year as I'd put on a few inches over the months. My feet had also grown, the tightness of my cleats rubbing my feet in painful ways. I'd worry about that later, for now, I had a run to finish. As I approached the finish line, I heard the claps of the guys on the stands. I guess I did okay.

Coach was writing my time in his ledger. "Wonderful, Ponyboy. You know you get three tries, but only one goes in the books, and that one makes the cut as it is. Do you want to go again?"

I shook my head, my breath catching up with me. "No thanks, Coach." I said, my toes painfully rubbing against the tops of my cleats. "If that time's good enough, than that's all I need."

He beamed. "You're welcome, Ponyboy. Alright, I guess that's it. Practice on Wednesday, as usual. You boys have a good afternoon."

Coach turned and headed off to the parking lot, the guys came over and patted my back. It was good to be in their company again. It helped relieve me of some anxiety, but as they walked away headed home, I still felt out of sorts. I was going to stay and run more, but not with these shoes. Asking Darry for new cleats was always hard, as they were expensive and didn't seem to last as long as they used to. I changed back into my regular shoes, tossed my cleats into my bag and started down the road home.

X X X

"So, how'd ya do?" Darry'd asked as I came in. While I wasn't sure if Sodapop would be here or not, I was surprised to see Darry, figuring he'd be out with Michelle if he wasn't at one of his jobs. Odd how he was spending so much time home since I'd been suspended.

"Made an 83 on a science test."

He stopped slicing the peppers, his jaw clenching with the downward motion. He still wanted perfect grades but had gotten to the point where he could accept something a little lower. However, a high C was nowhere near his acceptability standards. I also knew that wasn't what he was asking about.

"It was on stuff they went over those two days I wasn't there, so I guess that's not bad considering I went in blind for it. Oh, I made the team too, in case you were wondering."

He grinned and went back to the peppers. "Good, at least one thing went well for you today."

"Good? Heck Darry, he smoked them!" Two-Bit said, coming in with Steve.

"I wasn't racing against anyone, Two-Bit, besides, you weren't there. How would you know?"

"Hey, I have my own sources. Don't knock it."

"Homework, Ponyboy. I want that C up to an A before the end of the year."

I knew that was coming. I slipped on my glasses as I sat at the table and pulled out my books - but for the life of me, I couldn't get into them. I shoved the History book away and tried the Math work, but that became a tangle of numbers that didn't make sense either. My frustration was building as the guys pushed and shoved each other around the room, oblivious to me. Finally, I flung the pencil across the room and got up in a huff.

"Whoa, kid!" Steve yelped as the pencil missed him by half a foot.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose where the glasses had made small ovals, ignoring Steve entirely.

"Pony, don't be tossing stuff. Just do the work." Darry chastised from the kitchen doorway. Something was simmering and smelled good, I'd forgotten how long it had been since I'd eaten.

Anger bubbled within me. "I can't. It ain't easy just to sit and do that stuff," I snapped. "It might have been easy for you, but I ain't you. Half of it don't make sense, the rest won't sink in! I'm fed up with it."

Soda showed up, a towel wrapped around his hand. The sudden silence in the room was charged. I don't usually get that way with my homework, and I certainly don't mouth off to Darry like that. Too many bad memories get conjured up.

Darry looked at me with stern eyes, then turned to Sodapop. "What happened to you?"

He looked at his wrapped hand then back at us, shaking his head. "Nothing. What's going on here? Ponyboy?" The intent stare he gave me was enough to send me reeling.

"Nothing, I just.. it's nothing." I started for my room, brushing past the guys. Once in the darkness of my room, I tossed my glasses on my desk and stood still, hands in my back pockets as I tried again to figure out what was wrong. My heart hammered, I wanted to run. But I was stuck in this room, trapped again.

Trapped until I heard a voice that promised to set me free.

"Ponyboy? Where is he?"

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	3. A Walk In The Park

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 3

**A Walk In The Park**

XXX

The voice was like a songbird. I nearly took my door off its hinges yanking it open, just to find her standing in the middle of our living room. The surprise on my face was as real as what was registered on every other face in the room. I mean, I knew she _said_ she was on her way, but I didn't think she'd actually pull this off!

"Linda?"

As soon as I spoke, she turned and made a bee line in my direction, her arms around me just as tightly as mine were around her. The room disappeared, it was only her that I saw.

"What's wrong?" she softly asked, her eyes filled with worry when I let her go. "What happened to you?"

"How did you get here?" I asked back, ignoring her questions. She shook her head, ignoring mine as well.

"You called for me, I came. It's that simple. I told you if you ever needed me, I'd be here."

"Tell me you didn't just hop a bus?" I mumbled, remembering our joke about the bus fare when I was in Hollis last. In the back of my mind, I was doing all I could to avoid the question again.

She stood indignantly and crossed her arms. "No, doofus, I hot wired my dad's car."

I looked at her sharply, the corners of her mouth were upturned. She was being sarcastic, silently laughing at me. I felt my face heat up.

"Mrs. Nixon brought me. It took some wheeling and dealing, but I made it." Her eyes were critically sizing up everything about me. I knew I looked pretty bad, but this was the first time I was ashamed about it. "Is there somewhere a little less populated we can go to talk?"

The guys presence suddenly came back into focus; no one had moved an inch since we'd hugged. Two-Bit's eyebrow was up, humorously watching us while Steve looked bored to death. Soda and Darry... they were another story altogether.

"Where's Mrs. Nixon?" I asked, looking around.

"She had somewhere to go, said she'd be back in an hour or so."

"C'mon," I had her hand in mine, starting for the door.

"Stay around the house," Darry called.

"Let him go, Dar," Sodapop insisted in a low undertone. Whether Darry agreed or not I didn't hang around to hear. I led her off the porch and out the fence, heading around the corner and out of view of the gang.

XXX

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded, looking at Soda who was still at the door watching the kiddies round the corner, making my insides squirm in discomfort. "Where did she come from?"

"I think that would be Hollis, Muscles."

I glared at Two-Bit, who was smirking. "Don't tempt me, I'm not in the mood. I _meant_, what's she doing here? Sodapop, you call her?"

He turned from the door, shaking his head. "Nope." The towel around his hand was loose, some blood seeping through. I put Ponyboy and his issues on the back burner, wanting to make sure Sodapop wasn't about to lose an appendage.

"I'm going to ask again, what happened to your hand?"

He shrugged, going to the bathroom. "Nothing, really Darry. Cut it on something, that's all. Nothing major. Why were you arguing with Ponyboy?" He turned the water on, the sink turning pink as it washed the blood away.

"Because he's acting like a teenage brat and has been for days. I'm fed up with it. What the heck did you cut your hand on?"

"He's a teenager, he's allowed to act like one. Or have you forgotten that in your old age?"

"That's going to need stitches. And no, I haven't forgotten, but neither of us were that bad."

"Oh, I think I remember Sodapop getting into a few escapades, ain't that right Steve?"

"Nit-Wit, leave me out of this."

"You both need to butt out. Haven't you got a sister or something to annoy?"

Two-Bit was smart enough to say nothing, just stood there and looked effectively reprimanded. Steve wisely stayed a good three feet away, listening in while peeling an apple with his blade.

"Don't jump down their throats, it ain't them you're steamed with," Soda called out over the water.

I rolled my eyes, feeling everyone ganging up on me. "Look, I don't ask for much...."

"Yes you do. Perfect grades, good behavior, no girlfriends, home on time and a bright future. Well guess what, Darry, he's human. He's going to screw up sometimes. And as far as Linda showing up - no I didn't call her but I'm glad she's here. He won't talk to me. I've tried. I've done damn near everything I know to get him to spill whatever's haunting him but he won't budge. It's just possible she might be able to help him, and I'm all for whatever it takes to break him out of his funk. His depression is getting dangerous, Darry. In case you haven't noticed, he doesn't eat and isn't sleeping."

Soda was glaring at me, but I couldn't deny that what he'd said made sense. I handed him a clean towel. "What did you cut your hand on?" I asked again, nicer this time, conceding to what Sodapop had said.

"Heck, Sodapop... you do that at work?" Steve asked, finally speaking up.

"No, I was over at the junkyard messing around. Tripped and fell on some parts. No big deal."

"It_ is_ a big deal if your tetanus shot isn't up to date." The cut was across the top of his hand going down toward the webbing; about two inches long but not deep.

"My shots are good. I was just impaled on a rebar pole a few months ago don't forget. If I were going to catch tetanus, I'd have gotten it from that."

I gritted my teeth, hating it when he was right. "Sure, fine ... I'll check it in a bit, first let me get that sewn."

"Joy oh joy. Just keep the scar small, okay?"

XXX

I held her hand and walked along, not really knowing what to say. For the longest while, that was enough. Then she sidled closer and held my hand tighter.

"So, what's been going on?" An easy question with a complicated answer.

"Everything's just a mess. I dunno anymore. I don't even know where to start."

"Start anywhere. What happened at the restaurant?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to start there. "No, not that. Not yet." I stopped, looking over across the street.

"Nice park," she said off-hand.

I looked at her then back across the street at it. "I used to think so too. C'mon. If you're going to hear it, you may as well hear how it started."

It took a while, starting with the night Darry'd hit me. I didn't gloss over stuff, didn't dwell on anything either. I'd been over this so many times in my mind that it was almost like reciting a book I had read fifty times over; my life droned out in an emotionless recitation. Only at the fountain did I pause, and it wasn't for dramatic effect either. Too many memories still haunt me from it, even if the walls of darkness had begun to break down. She seemed to understand, saying nothing as we stood side by side in front of it. As I continued my story, telling her everything, she nodded her head at appropriate spots, looked shocked at the right times, and put her arm around me when I'd told her of Johnny and Dallas dying. Some of this she already knew, but I'd never just put it all out there in one long shot like this.

We sat on the swings, our feet absentmindedly pushing us forward and back. I had started, no sense in only telling her half. I went on, recalling the storm that had sent me to Hollis in the first place. The tornado, the house tearing apart, Darry being missing. How I'd thought he was dead and how sick I was from feeling abandoned again. I'd thought I'd lost yet another member of my family.

"Everyone seems to drop around me, like I'm some grim reaper."

"Darry's fine, Ponyboy. He's at your house," she reminded me softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. I know. Then I almost lost Sodapop. He's alive too, but I also nearly lost him in that explosion last fall. And if _that_ hadn't nearly killed him, Vietnam was waiting for him in the wings."

"I didn't know about that - about the draft. But he's doing okay, isn't he? He's home, he's not going to be drafted now, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's okay. They can't take him. Not with his lungs all screwed up."

"And last winter was good. I mean, we didn't get to spend too much time together, but we did get to have a day or two. It was cold, but I'd take that over nothing."

I glanced at her, smiling some. "It was okay, now stop making lemonade out of my lemons." I held her hand as we sat on the swings, remembering the cold days last winter. They seemed so far away.

"Anyway, after that, I came home and tried to keep busy. School, basketball … that sort of stuff. We were doing good in basketball, but we lost our last game which ended our chance for regional play."

"I know, I was following it in the paper."

I raised my eyes and nodded. "Oh yeah, your library gets the _Tulsa Herald_."

She smiled. "I have to keep up with you somehow."

"After that game, the last one where we lost, well, things just went down hill. Some of the senior members of the team thought I threw the game. I didn't, our opponent just beat us. Trust me, I wish it had ended differently. Anyway, ever since - I sort of... I dunno, lost purpose. Like I'm just going along waiting for something else to happen. When I'm busy, I don't have time to think. But when things slow down, I think too much."

We sat there, watching the fountain bubble away for a while.

"What happened at the restaurant?"

A cold chill ran down my back. It was time, I knew. "The story they printed in the paper wasn't exactly true. At least, it _was, _but a few details were left out. Sodapop and the guys didn't see everything that happened, and I didn't feel like adding more to what was already a robbery/ murder/ suicide gone wrong."

Linda stiffened up, alarmed. I smiled. "No, I didn't shoot the guy. But, he didn't exactly shoot himself either. It was so fast. It all just happened so fast!"

"Tell me."

I was silent, remembering what I could of that night - trying to piece it into words. I dug my feet into the sand under the swings, feeling the coarse graininess trickle into my shoes.

"This is sort of something I want to keep quiet. I don't need any more press," I cautioned her. "It was bad enough they'd put my name in it for being grazed by that bullet, but if our social worker were to know what happened, I'd more than likely be taken away."

"I won't tell, Ponyboy. I swear."

"I hope not. I'm counting on it." I looked her in the eyes, seeing nothing deceptive there. If she were going to hurt me, she would have done it long ago anyway.

"Like the newspaper said, the guy pointed the gun at the kid, then I leapt out from where I'd been hiding - trying to take him from behind. He must have seen me, since he turned and fired. I felt something hit me but kept going, landing on him, getting one or two hits in. What happened next was so fast, I don't think the guys saw it - it was too fast and everyone was running around, trying to escape. He raised the gun again, putting it to_ my_ head, right on my temple. I was an inch or two from his face, and although I wasn't there but half a heartbeat, I could see it – he wanted me dead. He pulled the trigger but had forgotten to cock the gun. It didn't go off. He pistol-whipped me instead.

"By then, everyone was pulling on the guy - trying to get him off me, but no one could stop him. He just wouldn't quit! He lodged the gun between us and jerked the hammer back. Just as he was pulling the trigger, someone yanked his arm again. I felt his insides rip open as Soda screamed."

Linda wasn't swinging anymore, just staring at me, listening to my every word. I swallowed and made shoe prints in the sand under me, then went on.

"I thought maybe I was dead anyway; made sense as I couldn't see or hear anything anymore. I woke up when someone was suffocating me with ammonia pellets. I jerked, trying to get loose, but Sodapop held me, both of the guys there too. By then it was over, the robber was dead. That woman, the waitress by the door? I glanced over to see if she was okay, see if anyone had helped her. No one had gotten to her in time. Her body was still there, her eyes blank and empty."

Linda blinked, a horrified expression reflecting back.

"So, when the cops showed up seconds later, the guys gave the story that was in the paper. And for the most part, it's true … I just didn't tell them that he'd stuck the gun to my head too. Since the guys didn't know, they didn't say. We don't need any more publicity, I'm sort of sick of it anyway."

There was a few minutes of silence as everything I'd said sunk in.

"Darry knows, right?"

I looked at her. "Darry knows what?"

"About what really happened at the restaurant. About the gun... about the robber pointing it at you?"

I shook my head. "No. He just knows I got shot at. This one on my side," I lifted my shirt showing it to her, a small scab and a streak of redness around it all that remained from my ordeal. "It wouldn't change nothing noway. Just give him more to worry about. He doesn't need that. He's got enough to worry about as it is."

She reached out and stopped me, her hand on my leg. "He should know, Ponyboy. I mean, you're stressing bad enough as it is! He's got to see that you're not doing too well."

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you are!"

I smiled, the feeling strange. "Well, don't hold it back on my account, Linda. Please, feel free to speak your mind!"

She smiled some, relaxing a bit. "I care, Ponyboy. I care a whole lot. I don't like seeing you this way. I can tell you're hurting." She was quiet again, thinking hard considering how scrunched her eyebrows were. She looked up. "Have you told this to_ anyone_?"

I shook my head. "No. Just you."

"Wow. You trust me that much, huh?"

It wasn't a question so much as a statement. I smiled a bit more. "I trust you, explicitly." I reached over and pulled her swing toward mine, her lips so close I could smell the Dr. Pepper she'd been drinking recently. "I haven't told you yet, but I missed you. I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, I've missed you too."

I hesitated only a second, not knowing if my actions were going to be met with a slap. I took a chance anyway and kissed her, her lips soft and tender. Not only didn't she slap me, she also held the chain to my swing to her, neither of us letting go. Not letting go that is, until a car horn sounded and we both let go, our swings acting like a Newton's Cradle, swinging sideways bumping into each other. The motion made me laugh. It was the first time I'd laughed in a while.

I smiled and breathed deep, feeling a small weight had been lifted. "Come on. I don't want to go home yet. Let me show you the neighborhood." I got up and took her hand, the two of us leaving the park together.

"I thought there were thugs and hoods around," she said skeptically.

I smiled. "Only the best thugs and hoods you'd ever want to meet."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	4. Revelations

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 4

**Revelations**

XXX

An hour had gone by, and while the two knuckle heads had left, the missing duo hadn't returned. I was a bit antsy as to what they were doing. I knew he wouldn't go_ too_ far, but where was his limit? Lordy have mercy, I really needed to have that talk with him.

"Would you stop stirring that?" Sodapop, sitting on the counter eating a Popsicle, broke into my thoughts. "It's done for Pete's sake."

I gave him an annoyed look and took the pot off the burner. "Why don't you get down from there and help me out instead of giving me cooking tips."

"Cause you hate how I cook, so what would be the point?"

"I never said I hated your cooking, I just hate what you do to it."

"There's a difference?"

I never got to give him a rebuttal, someone was knocking on the door. "Make yourself useful, answer that."

"Aye aye, skipper," he sneered, hopping off at the same time. "Oh hey, come on in."

I looked over, wondering who was here.

"Sodapop, my you've gotten taller. Are you still growing?"

"No," he laughed. "I think I've pretty much stopped doing that. How are you, Mrs. Nixon?"

He let her in and I turned the burners off. Dinner was almost ready.

"I'm fine, just fine. Darrel, how are you?"

She tipped her head at me with a smile, her eyes glancing around the place. I was a bit embarrassed, knowing even if her place was trashed it would still be better than mine scrubbed spotless. Still, this was the best I could do. "Great, Mrs. Nixon. I hope your trip out wasn't too much of a hardship. If you don't mind, who called you to come out?"

"Oh now, you should know better than to ask. A little bird asked me for a ride out to Tulsa, and since I had some business to do out this way anyway... it seemed now was a good time. Where's Ponyboy and Linda?"

"Out," Sodapop said, grinning.

"Out?"

I rolled my eyes. "They went out for a walk. I guess to talk, but," I looked at the clock, "it's been over an hour … I could send Sodapop out to hunt them down. I told them to stay in the area."

She nodded with a knowing smile, waving me off. "No, don't bother. I'm sure when they get hungry, they'll find their way back. What smells so good?"

"It's just some chicken stir-fry. It's a bit bland..."

"Funny, Sodapop. Just because I don't use an entire can of seasoning...." I shut up, remembering our company who was probably not used to our ways. Soda caught my glance and cooled it too.

"Mrs. N., care for some stir-fry?" He was already getting the plates out of the cabinet and heading to the table.

"I'd love some, but only if it's not any trouble. I didn't mean to come here and eat you boys out of house and home."

"Don't worry, there's plenty. Darry always cooks enough to feed the neighborhood."

"That's because the neighborhood usually shows up. It's no trouble, Mrs. Nixon."

"If you're sure. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Pray for it," Soda laughed, whacking me on my arm and dodging me at the same time. He knew company like Mrs. Nixon was the only thing saving him right then.

We settled down at the table to eat, my eye on the door and the clock at the same time. I said nothing, but I was sure Sodapop knew what I was thinking. He was darting glances at the door and the front window just as much as I was.

"What business brings you all the way out here, Mrs. N?"

"Casper, believe it or not. There's a man out here who owns a mare in heat. He'd called me last year, but things were too hectic to get out this way. This year the timing was better. I had planned a trip later in the month when a few other mares are due to go into cycle, but when Linda called … well, some things are just more important."

"You brought Casper?"

She nodded. "Casper and Ivory. I've been wanting to pair her with Casper for years, but I don't own her and her owner would never agree to it. He wants her paired with another gray like her, and it's taken this long to find one. However, that sire's owner won't bring him out to Hollis, so Ivory's owner agreed to let me bring her here to him. It sounds like a logistics nightmare, but really only required a few signatures and transportation. I had to go over to meet the owner today, get Ivory in the breeding shed with the sire, go over the paperwork and talk with the vet. Linda was hopping all over my truck to be dropped off, I hope she wasn't in the way."

"No ma'am, she wasn't. She came in and a few minutes later she and Pony left for a walk. A walk that's taking much longer than expected."

"I'm sure they're fine. If I know Ponyboy, he wouldn't take her anywhere dangerous. How is he? I've sort of been worried about him myself."

I shrugged and nodded, not knowing what exactly she was asking. "He's okay."

She gave me that look, the look a parent gives when they know they're being lied to. I was out of practice with that look. "I didn't fall off the turnip truck yesterday, Darrel. Look, I'm not going to take him from you, but that doesn't mean I don't care. How _is _he? Linda'd said when he called … he was nearly unrecognizable on the phone."

"So Ponyboy called her?" Soda confirmed.

Mrs. Nixon put her fork down, nodding.

"He's been … distracted … since the shooting. His grades have fallen, but he'll bring them back up," I explained.

"Distracted? I would think the poor boy has every right to be _distracted _– according to what I read, someone aimed a gun at him in a robbery!"

"Yes, someone did. And that someone is dead. Ponyboy wasn't hurt too bad, grazed on the side. Didn't even need stitches. He's a tough kid, just not the type to let stuff go - and I tell him that all the time. Move on, get over it! He will, in time. He always does."

"So he's not having nightmares about it?"

That got both our attention. Sodapop and I looked up, alarmed.

"How … ?" Soda asked, not finishing.

"When he came out to live with me, he'd had some. Woke me up in the middle of the night, hearing him crying. The longer he was there, the less frequently they happened. Sure, he's tough on the outside – but he bottles what he feels until the cork pops. Happened when your friends Steven and Two-Bit came out that first time. After they left, the poor boy was an emotional wreck watching them leave; but he never let them see it when they were there. I can't imagine having someone aiming and firing a gun at him could be any less profound."

"We're dealing with his nightmares and in time he'll be fine." I answered simply, not wanting the true depth of Pony's problems aired in the open. I'm still his guardian and although I'd given her that opportunity to have custody, she and Pony both refused. I was in charge and had to deal with this my way. I know what's best for him. In time, he'll come around.

XXX

"So that's the strip?"

"Yeah, it's more exciting if you're cruising up and down it though, not just looking at it from the top of the overpass a few miles away."

Cars were whizzing past us, but we were safe standing on the grassy hill for the freeway on-ramp. At least, I knew we were safe, the drivers had other ideas.

"You come out here often?" she shouted over the angry blare of an eighteen wheeler. She was laughing as the driver accelerated and headed away.

"Here? Oh yeah.. when I don't want to hear myself think!" I laughed back. "Come on, we'd better split before someone calls the fuzz on us."

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked later after we were back on the sidewalk.

"Not too much. You?"

"I haven't had anything since sometime after one, when we stopped at the McDonald's on our way here. I swear Ponyboy, if you don't eat, you won't need to run like the wind, it'll blow you away!"

"Aw, stop. I get enough razzing from my family."

"They care, that's why. I care too."

I looked in her eyes, her irises bright against her flushed skin. "I know they care. But Darry rarely understands. It's gotten better since a year ago, but he still doesn't get me. Not really."

"Give him time."

She had no idea how much I hated that line. "How much? How much time do I need to give him to understand I don't think and feel the way he does, and probably never will? He's already had over fifteen years to figure me out. You did it in less than three months without even trying!"

"Hey," she said, pulling me around to face her. "I'm not the enemy here. And you're right. He might never understand you entirely, but I can tell he cares."

"How?"

She smiled. "Because he fights for you. Fights every time something happens. He fights to keep you. And this...." she waved her hands at me, "... this isn't you. Not the you I met out in Hollis. Where are you, Ponyboy?"

"Now you're not making any sense. I'm right here."

She shook her head. "No, physically you're here. But mentally... you're still in that restaurant, struggling. You watched that man put a gun to that child's head. A man who had already shot a waitress and left her to die. He was going to kill that kid, and only you could stop him."

I stared at her, my breath ragged.

"You're not in that restaurant anymore, Ponyboy. You lived. You escaped. You saved that kid from dying. The bad guy died, _not_ the good guy. Stop letting that man hurt you. It's over!"

"It's not that simple," I said carefully.

She put her arms around me, pulling me to her tightly – just as she had when she came into the house. "It _is_ that simple. You lived. That child lived. You couldn't save that waitress just as you couldn't save Johnny... but neither of them are in pain anymore. You shouldn't be either. Please … for your own sake ... let them go."

"I have."

"Have you?"

I pressed my forehead to hers, nodding my head in the process. Even as I stood there, nodding and saying I had, the images of Johnny dying seared across my mind. Sometimes letting go was the hardest thing to do.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	5. A Small Chat

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 5

**A Small Chat**

XXX

"Get a room, filthy greaser!"

A beer can was flung out a window with laughter following it as the Corvair sped off. Linda jerked in my arms to look but I held on to her; knowing a retort was not only dangerous, it wouldn't do any good.

"What was that?" she asked, looking at me after they were gone.

"Just a reminder I need to get you out of here."

"But I thought you said the hoods around here were nice."

"Not my _exact_ words," I explained as I crossed the street heading back toward my neighborhood. "And those guys weren't from my side of town. It's hard to explain, but once the sun goes down, things can get dicey. It's best if we just head back." She said nothing more, just looked around a bit nervously as I crossed dimly lit streets and weed covered yards in the dark. A few minutes later my own back porch - lit up by a pathetically weak light bulb, was in sight. Sodapop was in the kitchen, moving around by the window over the sink. While still in the shadows, I slowed to a stop.

"What?" she asked, knowing we were here but not going any further.

"Once we get over there, I can't do this...." I reached over and kissed her, my heart thunking away in my chest when I felt her kissing me back. A moment later, I smiled at her, her eyes shining back at me.

"No, I guess not."

Since all thought had evaporated from my head the moment our lips met, there really wasn't anything else I could say right then. I squeezed her hand and led her to the house.

XXX

"Hey guys, saved you some dinner. Linda, whacha want to drink? We have Pepsi and milk." We also had beer, but I wasn't going to offer that.

"Pepsi, thanks."

Mrs. N. came into the kitchen just as Pony shut the door, pulling him into a hug. He looked up at her and smiled reassuringly into her questioning, worried eyes.

"I've missed you. Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yes ma'am. I'm like a Timex, I can take a licking and keep on ticking. I'll be fine."

"I hope so. You're a good young man. I worry about you. I swear, you're turning me more gray-headed than Alex is."

He laughed. "Give her time. In a few years, my problems will seem like a piece of cake compared to whatever she'll put you through. Where is she anyway?"

She groaned. "I left her with Melissa for the weekend. She's already trying to do me in, all of seven but acts like a teenager. She's into dressing up and prancing about. However, the closest things I have to a dress at the ranch are the bags of feed."

Pony joined Linda at the table while Mrs. N. headed to the couch to watch television. "I miss her, tell her I said hey."

"I will. You two go on and eat. Linda, when you get done, we'll have to head over to the hotel. I promised your mother you'd call, just so she wouldn't worry."

"You can call her from here, Linda. I don't want your parents worried about you while you're down visiting," Darry offered. I really didn't know what he was getting so concerned about, Mrs. N. was here with cat-eyes watching everything just as well as he was.

At the table, I noticed Linda and Ponyboy were rather quiet, stealing glances at each other. Childish - but cute too. At least he didn't seem as depressed as he had been before. I didn't care what Darry said or thought... she was good for him.

When they were done eating, Mrs. N. gathered her things and headed out to her truck to get ready to leave; Pony walked Linda out to the porch. Darry made a motion to follow but I hooked his arm and pulled him back. Not an easy feat considering he outweighed me in pure muscle.

"Oh no you don't. Spying on your little brother.. tsk tsk... what would Dad say about that?" I teased.

Darry didn't seem particularly amused. "He'd probably say 'damn good idea'. Those two need some chaperoning."

"They ain't gonna do nothing criminal, now leave them alone. He'll kiss her, she'll kiss him... maybe they'll play some tonsil hockey... that's bout it."

"That's disgusting, Sodapop."

I looked at him with an amused expression. "Maybe you ought to call Michelle and see if she'd agree with you about that. I'm sure by now you've exchanged something more substantial than spit!"

"Butt out, Sodapop."

The door opened and closed, Ponyboy looking back and forth at us. "You guys fighting?"

"No," we said in unison.

He shrugged and took his and Linda's plates to the kitchen while Darry got his jacket on.

"Ponyboy, you do up the dishes since Soda's hand is messed up. I'll be back later. Both you guys had better be here when I get back."

"Where you going?" I asked, looking up.

"Don't worry about it. You just keep an eye on Pony. No sneaking off, you hear me?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I got ya. Say hey to Michelle for me."

He shot me a wary look, then shut the door behind him.

XXX

"You feeling a little better?"

Soda was looking at me from my doorway as I was straightening up my desk. I hadn't realized what a mess it was - the whole room was a disaster. "I guess so. What did you do to your hand?"

He looked at it then shrugged. "Cut it accidentally. Pony, I need to talk to you."

He sat on my bed leaning up against the wall, I knew from his look that whatever was on his mind was important. I stopped stacking my books and plopped down next to him. He took a while to say anything, making me wonder what this was about. Then he looked at me.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I mean, you're growing up and all, and I ain't got a problem with you and Linda or nothing like that, but if something's bugging you, you can tell me. Right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I know."

"Since the shooting you've had a hard time dealing. I was there too, Ponyboy; and watching you struggle with that maniac scared the shit out of me. I wish none of that had happened, since you've already had more than your share of bad experiences, but don't lock me out. Please? I can't stand to see you hurt like you do."

He didn't know how bad it really had been, and even though Linda had told me to tell my brothers, I still couldn't. I really saw no point in telling, since it was all in the past anyway and nothing could change it. Instead, I concentrated on tracing the outline of one of the patches on my bedspread. Mom had made it for me a few years ago. She'd made one for all three of us, but Darry rarely used his and Soda's was stained with some grease spots. I kept mine in better shape. He nudged me and I looked at him.

"What is it? What demons are you keeping from me?"

"None, Soda. I just.. I dunno. I'm tired. It's been a long day."

He sighed then smiled. "Yeah, it has. I bet you did real well on that track tryout. Let me know when your races are so I can schedule myself around the meets, okay?"

"I'll try. I'll get a copy of the schedule Monday."

"Hey Pone?"

I looked at him.

"You know I like Linda, don't you? I mean, she's good for you, and I like that."

"You think so?"

He grinned and nodded. "Just remember one thing though, that liking a girl is fine, feeling love for one is okay too; but when you take things further ..."

"Sodapop, please... don't go there," I felt suddenly embarrassed, as if the room was just way too small. He smiled but disregarded my plea.

"When you take that leap where you want to be with her... then it's a whole other ball game. Things change when you get physical in relationships – and you ain't old enough to really understand what I'm talking about. I thought I understood when I was with Sandy, and you see how that went. Don't repeat my mistakes, you're better than that. Okay?"

"You didn't make no mistakes. She did."

He said nothing, just leaned his head back against the wall for a minute. "We both made mistakes, kiddo. Just don't repeat them. Linda's a tuff lady – smart and outgoing like you, and Lord knows you need someone who's up at your level. She's a good match for you, but don't rush stuff. Go slow, okay?"

"Heck Sodapop, she ain't next door or nothing."

"No," he said getting up. "But from what I've seen, distance don't seem to matter. You two will cross any barrier to get to the other if either of you are in trouble."

I thought about it, still amazed at how she'd managed to just drop everything and get here.

"I take it you're okay to sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I hope," I said with a nod, feeling better about things. Better enough to sleep in my own room without the walls closing in on me.

"You going to bed now, or are you planning on cleaning up this pig pen?"

I smiled. "No, I think I'm done. You really think Darry went to see Michelle?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. He's old enough to do what he wants. If you need me, you know where to find me. Night."

"Yeah, night Sodapop."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	6. A Sunday Walkabout

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 6

**A Sunday Walkabout**

XXX

I wasn't sure if it was the sound of bacon on the stove that woke me, or the sharp aroma of coffee wafting down the hall that first brought to me to my feet. Either way, I woke with a start. Scratching the bristles on my chin, I found Ponyboy flipping another pancake onto a platter already several inches deep.

"Morning Ponyboy. Made coffee, huh?"

"Yeah."

He slipped more bacon in the pan, the fat popping in the grease. I had a gulp then winced as I spat the liquid down the sink.

"How many scoops did you use?" I popped the top off the percolator, the cup brimming with the murky spent grains.

"Four or five. Not enough?" He looked at me quizzically, and I just shook my head.

"Next time, just let me make the coffee." The stuff was sharp as a tack, ready to burn holes in my tongue. I poured it down the drain, rinsing the pot to clean out the loose grains. He just shrugged.

"Sorry."

I watched him absentmindedly, flipping pancakes onto the towering platter and heaped more bacon onto paper-towel covered plates.

"Pony, how much are you planning on making? We're not running a buffet here."

"Mrs. Nixon and Linda are coming by. I figure they're gonna be hungry, since Jay's won't be open for a few hours yet. Steve's gonna be here soon too, since he and Sodapop have to go to work."

Ah, yessss. Linda. Santa Claus and The Easter Bunny could show up too, but I doubt he'd even notice if the Viper were here. I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. When I got out, the place was buzzing with people. Half the food was already eaten; Mrs. Nixon, Sodapop and Steve sat at the table yammering on about something or other.

"... Oh, you should have seen it. It was pretty, alright. I kept that car in great shape. Even my husband was jealous. Although," she laughed, "I did let him drive it every now and then, just to tease him."

"What kind of car did you have?" I asked, looking around for the missing chef.

"Just a Deville," she downplayed.

"A 1953 Cadillac Coupe Deville, she means." Soda smiled. Even Steve was entranced.

"What happened to it?"

"Oh, I sold it. Traded it for the pickup. Douglass hated to see it go, but the truck was more practical for the ranch - and for us. When you kids get older, you'll understand – sometimes you have to make sacrifices for others, and little things like very nice cars are just material objects. Time passes, and eventually all you have are happy memories of what you had with no regrets for letting them go. Anyway, here I am prattling away. I take it you have to work today, Darrel? A Sunday?"

I nodded, filling my thermos. "Yes ma'am. Construction goes by the weather, not the day of the week. It's supposed to rain tomorrow, so the boss wants us there today. Feel free to help yourself to anything you need here, Mrs. Nixon. I'm sure Ponyboy, wherever he is, will be helpful."

"He's out in the tree with Linda." Soda pointed out. "And we have to go too. Great talking with you, Mrs. N."

"Yeah, and if you ever find your old Deville, buy it and send it to us. We'll fix it up for you at cost." Steve added.

"Certainly boys. Bye now."

Soda and Steve headed out while I grabbed my tool belt from the counter. I saw Ponyboy and Linda in the tree, each on a different limb, looking lost in conversation. At least he was talking to someone.

"He's had a rough go of it lately. Usually he's more chatty with me, but seems more clingy to Linda this time. Not that that's a surprise - he called her for help, not me. Though, I'm sure they'd be an item if he'd stayed out in Hollis."

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said with an audible hint of disdain. Mrs. Nixon looked at me.

"I take it you don't approve of something?"

I smirked. "They're a little young to be so head over heals with each other. Last time they were alone, they were kissing - if I remember right."

She smiled at me. "Darrel, far be it for me to tell you how to raise Ponyboy, but I trust him. I trust him and Linda both. They're good kids with good heads on their shoulders. He seems to need someone his age he can talk to, relate the difficult things he's been through the last few weeks of his life. And yes, I remember their kiss. Nothing quite like being a young teenager in love, is there?"

"That doesn't bother you?"

She laughed a little. "No, it doesn't. Like I said, I trust him. And her. And her parents trust me to watch over her while she's here. And yes, they may kiss again, and if they do, then they do. They each have enough sense to stop before going past that boundary that will cause serious trouble. Why? Don't you trust Ponyboy?"

Talk about a question that makes my skin crawl. "I do, but boundary lines haven't exactly been established yet."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing more about it. "I'm taking them over to the stables for a while, let them help out with Casper. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That's fine. He knows how to get around town by himself, does it often enough."

"And tonight, I want to take everyone out to dinner, my treat. I insist, so please don't say no."

How could I? I nodded. "We'd be happy to go, but I can pay our share. You don't have to pay for our meals." While I appreciated her gesture, I was more than capable of paying for our meals. I didn't always need a hand-out.

She smiled. "Fine, I'll make reservations for five tonight. I know this gets us getting out of Tulsa late, but I don't get to see much of Ponyboy. The sacrifice is worth it. He's really a great kid. You and Sodapop have done wonders with him. Your parents would be proud."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'd better get on to work. Have a good day, Mrs. Nixon."

"You too, Darrel. You too."

XXX

"Okay you guys, I'm heading over to the stables. Both of you be there no later than noon if you want to help out with Casper."

"Okay, Mrs. Nixon. We'll be there." I called over. The door closed and from where we were, I heard her truck start and pull away. "Want a tour of the house now?"

She hopped down. "I thought you'd never ask."

She smiled and took my hand as we crossed the yard then headed inside. "The kitchen, complete with stove and fridge...."

"Modern, wow!" she teased.

"And in here is the living- slash- dining room...."

"Who are they?" She asked, looking at some pictures on the mantle. I stepped closer.

"That's my parents," I said softly. "These were taken maybe two months before they were killed," I explained about the two fancy portraits. "These others were taken by Darry, I think, with his camera." The professional pictures had my parents in a very unnatural pose, backs straight with a forced smile on their faces. The ones Darry'd taken were more lifelike, their smiles and posture natural with Mom laughing at something when the shutter was snapped, and Dad's photo had him grinning normally too. Although the pictures were black and white, I recognized the dress as the dark blue print with a lighter blue blouse while Dad was dressed in his khaki pants and a workshirt; his cowlick sticking up in the back just slightly visible in the shot.

"None of you or your brothers?"

I shook my head. "No."

She turned and saw the piano against the opposite wall, a few other pictures on top. "Have you been practicing?"

I smiled. "More than I used to. I played for tips for a while last fall, when Sodapop was out of work and money was tight." I sat on the bench, softly playing some of Beethoven's work. "When Darry found out, he was upset, but at least the bills were paid. He let me continue up until school started again. I've sort of been busy with sports and stuff, haven't played much since."

"Is that you?" She pointed to a small picture on the piano top, one of my favorites. I nodded.

"I was, maybe, five? Mom was giving me lessons and Dad snuck up behind us." Mom and I had our backs to the camera, my feet dangling below the bench while Mom's worked the pedals. She and I were looking at each other just as Dad snapped it.

"You were so cute!"

I grinned, feeling my face warm up. "Thanks. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the place."

I led her down the hall, the first room being mine. I was sort of embarrassed; it was messy, but at least I'd made my bed.

"Yours, I take it?"

"Yup. Darry's always on me to keep it clean. I just sort of never listen."

She snickered. I was just glad I didn't have any clothes strewn about. I remembered from my visit to her place when I saw her bra on her bed. Thank heaven's I'd remembered to toss all my dirty clothes in my hamper and hide it in the closet last night. She looked at me, smiling deviously and cozied really close. I didn't back away.

"This remind you of anything?"

Like I needed to be reminded. I leaned over and kissed her, then smiled a bit. "I remember. Trust me, a guy remembers when his girl kisses him in her bedroom. Or he _should_. I certainly do."

She bit her lip. "So I'm your girl, huh?"

"I hope so. I don't just go kissing on anyone that shows up."

She half-shrugged. "That's a relief. You still have my book?"

I reached over to the shelf, pulling out the worn copy of _Canterbury Tales_ that she'd thrust into my hands several months ago. She smiled.

"I'm impressed. Keep it."

"Always," I said, setting it back on the shelf.

Although there really wasn't that much else to see, I showed her Sodapop's room, my old desk that still occupied the corner in his room since mine didn't have space for it; and pointed out Darry's room. His room was always cleaned up, the most ever out of place would be a pair of socks that might not have been put away. He was always the neatest of the three of us, even before our parents died. The most level-headed, the most financially secure, the most logical. It was a good thing he was born first, cause while we'd probably have more fun, we'd be lost if Sodapop had to run the household!

"There's the bathroom, and by the back door are the laundry machines. So, what do you think of the place? It might not be a castle, but it's home to me."

She grinned a cheesy grin. "And a man's home is his castle."

"Come on, lets get out of here."

XXX

We walked around the school on our way to the track field. She seemed more amazed at the school building architecture than anything else. I guess I'd taken it for granted; to me it was just a big school building, to her, it was a castle.

"Wow, this place is huge! Does everyone go here?"

"Just the high school kids."

"Just the high schoolers? Man, at my school, it's eighth through twelfth. My class has sixty students alone in it, how many in yours?"

I thought about it. "There's two hundred fourteen in my class. Steve's a senior, he's got about the same – two hundred or so. There's over a thousand kids that go here in all four grades combined."

"A_ thousand_?" she asked, astonished. "How do you not get lost?"

I smiled, the question silly to me. "You just don't. One class at a time, I guess. Come on, let me show you the track field."

However, my own appreciation for the field was not echoed in her eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, holding in my pride. She looked blankly at it. "Linda?"

"It's an oval. With white lines. On red clay."

"It's our track field! What, you're not impressed?"

She looked at me, teasingly. "Trust me, on the inside - I'm ecstatic. You got anything else around here?"

I had my hands on my sides and shook my head. Incredible. "Well, I guess we could break in so I could show you the trophy case. Darry's football team's trophy is in there from when they went to State, and my track team's trophy's in it too from our relay's over the last few years."

She giggled. "No, that's okay. I don't need my father here bailing me out. Then I'd never get to come back here to see you."

I took her hand and headed back out, wondering if I should take her out by the DX to catch the bus, or head up 42nd street and cross over at Elm – but that would take me right to West Lawn, and I didn't feel right going there either. In the end, I opted for the DX bus stop. Mom and Dad could wait, they weren't going anywhere anyway.

I held her hand as we walked along, not really knowing what to say, just comforted to be in her presence. I think she sensed my feelings, since she didn't force me to say anything, just waited for me to come to terms with my feelings on my own. Problem was, I wasn't sure what it was that made me feel so weighted in the first place.

"I'm glad you came out, but I really don't know how you did this. You had to have told Mrs. Nixon something big to get her to drop everything and leave."

"I told her you were in trouble and needed help, and that was all that needed to be said."

I looked at her, somewhat in disbelief and sighed. "That was all? Really?"

"Yeah, it was. When her husband was killed, no one asked her what she needed; it was all sort of understood. People trickled in to help, never being asked or even told what needed to be done. It's a farming community, Ponyboy; we all depend on each other in good times and bad. Even Mrs. Horton came out and took care of Alex until Mrs. Nixon could pull herself together and jump back into living again."

"Sort of like my buddies." She looked at me. "They act all tough, and don't get me wrong - I wouldn't want to cross any of them, especially when someone's in a foul mood. But when the chips are down, we know we can depend on each other."

"I guess the country and the city are more alike than I thought afterall. At least, in some ways. Your friends - they seem like a good bunch of guys. Tough and all... sure. But good. They've always been there for you, even coming all the way out to Hollis when you needed them."

"Yeah," I said, thinking it over. "We're a tight bunch, even when someone's hacked off at another, we always back each other up."

We walked another block without saying anything, then the DX was in sight.

"Hey you two. I thought you'd be over at the stables by now." Soda came over to meet us after the car he was filling up left the pumps.

"We're on the way. Pony took me to the high school first. That place is huge!"

"Impressive, ain't it? Pony, can I see you a second? S'cuse us Linda."

Soda led me into the office, then looked at me close as the door closed. "You okay?"

I tossed a dime in the jar and got a Pepsi from the cooler. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Just wanted to ask. You showing Linda the town?"

I shrugged. "Not much to see, I mean, I showed her the ribbon last night. Today the school. I could take her to the movies, but we're supposed to meet Mrs. Nixon at the stables."

"You know what's going on over there today, right?"

"Not really. Something about Ivory and another gray. Why?"

He grinned and gawked at me, making me feel weird. "She brought Ivory down for a little one-on-one action with another stallion, and I think Casper's also got a date or two lined up."

I shrugged. "Okay, so what's the big deal?"

"I used to work over there, remember. You haven't exactly seen what they're gonna do, but don't be getting no idea's about it either."

"I did work at Mrs. Nixon's ranch last summer, or have you forgotten? I know how little horses get made, just like I know how babies get made. Anything else?"

He looked at me skeptically, then scratched his head. "Nope. Just … thought I'd warn you. Seeing it up close and personal is far different from reading about it." A car pulled up and Sodapop turned to look at it. He hopped off the counter and headed for the door. "Have a good day, Pony. See you tonight."

I went out to Linda, who was sitting on the bench where customers usually wait while their cars get serviced. "Everything okay?"

I nodded and handed her a Pepsi. "Yep. Here, thought you might be thirsty. The bus will be here in a few minutes, might want to drink it fast." She did and belched, surprising both of us. She turned plum red from embarrassment and hid her face in her hands.

"Sorry, that was massively rude and I didn't mean to do that," she garbled out.

I put my arms around her, consoling her while trying to stop giggling. "Yup, country and city kids are more alike than we both thought." Then, to explain further, I belched too. She started laughing at me and whacked me halfheartedly on my back while I still held her; then her arms wrapped around me as well as we settled down. The bus came in sight and I let go, handing her a dime as the door opened for us to get on.

As we sat down and the bus pulled away, I noticed Sodapop and Steve standing next to each other outside the service bay, obviously having watched us. While they'd seen everything, I knew we were too far away for them to have heard a word. I was sure, though, that I'd hear about it later.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	7. Linda's Advice

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 7

**Linda's Advice**

XXX

The stables were busy. There were a few people taking riding lessons in the rings, while some trail riders had come back just as others had gone out. Watching the hubbub of activity made me realize some of what Sodapop had said rang true: I had no clue what was going to happen. I mean, I _did_ know how babies were created, I'd just never helped in the process before; of any species. Whether Mrs. Nixon knew this or not I had no idea, but she handed me a long lead rope and simple instructions:

"Clip the lead onto his halter, then bring him over."

Yeah, okay. I understood the first part - but how do you tell a horse it's time to...? As I led him over to where the mare and a half dozen people were waiting, he sort of figured it out on his own. She lifted her tail and pee'd, which seemed to get Casper in the mood. Oddly enough, I thought that was far from a turn-on.

"Here, son. Better let me take that."

One of the stable hands gave me a smirky smile as he took the lead rope, then Casper … took care of business. I stood by Mrs. Nixon, dumbstruck, which she thankfully said nothing about. Soda was right though... books didn't give this justice.

"Uh, Mrs. Nixon, what happens if this.. uh, doesn't take?"

She spoke seriously, but hid a smile too. "The vet's had the mare on hormone shots, so it should take. If not, they'll call me up and we'll make arrangements for another time. Don't worry, Casper's a good sire. Ivory's the one I'm worried about. If she doesn't get pregnant with the sire I found for her, I doubt Mr. Davis, her owner, is going to let me bring her back. It's taken this long to find a matching gray, but she's a maiden; never been put to foal before. I've had Dr. Winters out to see her for hormone injections, but even with the shots, this might not work."

"Wow, it's more complicated than I thought."

She looked at me, a slightly amused expression on her face. "Bringing new life into the world is seldom easy. Still, only humans seem to mess it up."

Linda was at my side, watching as Casper dismounted and the two horses were led into separate directions.

"Kinda neat, isn't it?"

I looked over. "Huh?"

She giggled. "You told me about Sodapop being the horseman in the family when you guys were younger, but with your skills at riding; I just assumed you'd helped before."

"Nope, not till now."

The redness in her cheeks was cute, but it only accentuated how little I knew. I hated feeling this dumb.

"Well, now you know," she commented as we walked over to the nearby fence, climbing to sit on the top rail. "There really isn't much more to it; the sire mounts, does his business and then the horses are separated. No cigarettes, no flowers, no promises to break of calling in the future. All business, zero romance." She grinned then turned to watch as Ivory was brought out. A loud whinny sounded and I turned to look. In the distance, another white horse - a gray stallion, was being led out of a horse trailer and brought in this direction.

"Finally, a look at that gray I've heard so much about! Mrs. Nixon's talked about him nonstop since she'd found him. Ivory's owner was pleased too. I hope this works! Just think, in a year, there'll be another little white Ivory galloping about."

I didn't know exactly what to say about that, so I said nothing. I guess I was still a little beside myself at what I'd just seen. She looked over and nudged me. "You okay?"

I nodded, silently embarrassed. "Fine."

We sat there for a while, watching as the gray's were mated then led away. Now that I knew what to expect, the shock was wearing off. She hopped down. "Come on, I guess Casper's done for a while."

"On second thought, I don't think I want to go riding right now, " I said as I climbed down.

Linda turned to look at me, then cocked her head. "He's okay to ride, Ponyboy. What's wrong?"

_Casper_ might've been ready to go galloping, but for some reason, I couldn't see myself up on him right then. That thought just left me feeling weird. "Nothing, I just don't want to go riding right now."

She shrugged. "Suite yourself. What do you want to do?"

I looked around. Along with horse trails, there were footpaths that led up and around. "Wanna go for a walk?"

We told Mrs. Nixon where we were going, was told not to stray away, and headed off. I held Linda's hand once were out of sight and for a while, the only noise was the sound of our feet on the trail and the birds flittering about. Every now and then, I heard the whinny of a horse back at the paddock, reminding me how close we were to the stable; and for me - how far away I was from Hollis.

"You guys are leaving tonight?"

"Yeah, after dinner. We'll be getting back really late and I have school tomorrow – if they repaired the water pipes."

I felt her hand, the softness of her skin, and tried to ingrain it to memory. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

Her fingers squeezed mine. "I wish I didn't have to leave so soon either. This has been fun. I'm glad you called. Not that I'm glad things have been pretty bad for you, but I'm glad you trusted me to help."

The barns were visible over the fencing and trees bordered the footpath; close enough to see the workers but far enough away to make them seem small in the distance. I leaned over them, feeling heaviness in my chest again. Linda put an arm over my shoulder; patiently waiting for me to say something. My throat was too dry to speak.

"You're going to be okay, Ponyboy."

I nodded, wincing my eyes shut before opening them again.

"I know. I just... sometimes I feel cursed, ya know? I've seen so many bad things. At night – I can't sleep. Sometimes everything is normal; quiet and peaceful. Weeks go by with no problems. Then other times, when I close my eyes, all I see are friends I've lost. Time just won't make it better. I hear my Mom, telling me good-bye that last night. I hear Dad telling me to behave for Darry – the last thing he'd said to me as they were going out to dinner. I hear Dally – his voice echoing over and over that it wasn't loaded. I hear Johnny telling me to stay gold. It had all stopped for a while - when I went to Hollis, but then that woman got shot... and I watched her die … then the gunman put it to _my_ head … it just all came back."

"None of that was your fault."

"Doesn't matter. I still feel it."

She leaned her head against my arm, pulling me to her. I let go of the fence and wrapped my arms around her. She was like a warm blanket; no … more like a safety net.

"When those times get tough, when all you hear or see are the painful things in your past, I want you to think of me. Remember_ this_ time, _this_ moment. I'll always be here," she tapped my chest. "It maybe won't stop the pain, but at least you'll know you aren't alone."

Her eyes were looking up at me, searching for understanding, searching for acceptance. I looked at hers with longing. The weight in my chest tightened – I leaned over and kissed her. Nothing big, nothing deep, but as she put her arms around me, I felt the tightness loosen and I could breathe better.

Without thinking of it, my hands felt her back, felt the indention along her spine, felt the clasp of her bra. I began to feel more than comfort and knew it was time to head back to civilization. While Linda neither protested my sudden turn from her embrace, she didn't complain. I held her hand as we finished the walk in silence, returning to the stable's office where Mrs. Nixon was filling out papers.

"Ready to go?"

I smiled. "Yes ma'am," Linda and I said in unison.

XXX

We were back in the tree, side by side and talking about whatever crossed our minds while waiting for my brothers to show up from work. Mrs. Nixon was in the house, making a few phone calls back to Hollis. It was getting late, they'd be home soon.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, are your parents okay with me?"

She thought for a minute. "Mom is. Dad... I dunno. I mean, he likes you, but... likes the distance between Hollis and Tulsa more. How bout your brothers? Darry always gives me... the willies."

I smirked. "I guess they're okay with you. Sodapop sure, he's told me so. Darry... well, I don't think he'll ever trust me."

"Me or you?"

"It ain't you. Trust me, in his eyes - I'll always be the thirteen year old kid brother he was saddled with when our parents were killed."

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy. That's got to be rough." She took my hand and I twined our fingers together.

"You get used to it, I guess." More silence as the evening bugs began to chirp. "Where're we going?"

She looked at me. "What do you mean? Dinner? I have no idea."

I smiled. "No, I mean us. Where are _we _going?"

"Oh. Where do you want us to go?"

This was just so difficult to figure out. "You're in Hollis, I'm here. Do you think there's ever gonna be a chance just having a night out won't entail permission slips and a three hour ride?"

"Oh_ that_! I dunno. But I can say this.. so far, we've managed. Why? You found someone else you'd rather hang out with?"

I smiled and ran my thumb over the back of her hand. "No. Nothing close to that. I want..." I looked down as I said this, realizing my feelings were deeper than I thought. "I want to be with you, hang out and stuff. Go dancing even." I looked back at her, expecting to be laughed at. Instead, she smiled.

"I'd love that too. Tell ya what, I'll start bugging my parents to move out here.. but don't hold your breath. It might take a while. By then, we'll both be old enough for college and can just secretly attend the same university."

"Maybe shack up?" I suggested humorously.

She faked chagrin. "Ponyboy Curtis, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

I smiled and kissed her. "My kind."

She pulled away and slugged me lightly on the shoulder.

"You hit like a girl," I teased.

"Don't threaten me, I have sharp knees and know how to use them."

Instinctively, I squeezed my legs together. She laughed. "You guys are too easy. All tough, until you get a whack in the crown jewels."

"Hey, you ain't got a pair, you have no idea how much that hurts!"

She smiled deviously, then changed the subject which I was rather glad for. There are some things I just can't explain to someone who'd never have a clear frame of reference. She looked off in the distance, then turned back to me, looking serious.

"Ponyboy, do me a favor. I've been thinking of it a lot, even before the end of last summer. When... when things get tough for you, write it down and send it to me. Don't filter it with time. Just … put it in ink and mail it. You're not a good bottler, in case you haven't noticed. It might not help, but it sure wouldn't hurt. Try it, just to see. Okay?"

I digested what she'd said, then nodded. It was worth a try. Lord knows, trips to see each other weren't always going to be so easy – or convenient.

Darry's voice boomed from the kitchen doorway, nearly startling me out of the tree. I didn't hear him come home. "Ponyboy, let's get ready to go!"

"You _sure_ it ain't me he doesn't like?" she asked again.

As we got out of the tree, I looked at her. "Nope. It's all me."

XXX

"I _hate_ wearing a tie! Darry, why did you agree to this?" Soda tugged at his neck, trying to stretch the collar away from his skin. At least Ponyboy was sitting still in his ironed shirt and slacks, not complaining for a change. In a way, maybe that should have been more concerning.

"Oh shut up. Ain't like I like it any more than you do." I fought the urge to yank at my own collar, trying to be a good sport while hoping I wasn't setting myself up for a huge bill. I should have realized dinner, to Mrs. Nixon, was something more involved than burgers and fries.

Mrs. Nixon didn't mention where we were going, I was just to follow her. It didn't take long before I realized she was leading us over to the West side, and wasn't sure how I could explain territorial boundaries to someone from out of town. Then, a few extra miles later, it dawned on me that she was headed toward Rosewood's. I looked over at Ponyboy, who seemed just as surprised as I was at the route.

"You knew she was going here?"

Even Sodapop stopped pulling at his neck, waiting for an answer.

"No, I didn't."

He said it honestly enough, but I still wasn't totally convinced. He could lie really well when he wanted to, but I didn't see what he'd get out of lying about this. She pulled into the parking lot and I pulled in a few spaces over. Ponyboy got out quickly enough but I snagged Sodapop, who looked at me.

"Go easy on the bill, okay?"

He nodded, understanding.

The place wasn't fully packed. It'd been around Christmastime when I was here last, and without thinking of it, I turned my head toward the balcony table Michelle and I had sat at.

"Ponyboy, you're back! Good to see you again!"

The hostess was beaming at Pony, who looked sort of embarrassed about the unexpected attention. He and Linda were behind Mrs. Nixon, looking like they were trying to avoid everyone. It didn't work. As soon as the hostess called out his name, seems everyone who worked here turned. Smiles greeted us, most of the staff remembering Ponyboy while a few others gave Sodapop similar looks of familiarity. At least they both seemed more comfortable. We were led to a table and sat down.

"My, Ponyboy; seems a lot of people know you." Mrs. Nixon acknowledged, looking around.

"I sort of know the staff. Darry let me work here for a while last Autumn."

She nodded her head appreciatively. "Waiting tables?"

Soda choked back a laugh. "Not likely." The muffled sounds of a kick was heard just as Soda jerked Pony's way. He threw an angry smirk and reached to rub his leg.

"I played the piano for tips until Christmas break was over."

"_This_ was the place? Really?"

"Yes ma'am."

A waitress handed us menus and took drink orders, then the food was ordered. Sodapop and I got the two cheapest things on the menu while Ponyboy ordered a slightly more expensive chicken plate. As I counted the cost in my head, both he and Sodapop were engaged in other activities. Pony and Linda were lost in some conversation of their own while Sodapop ogled a waitress with rather nice eyes and shapely curves. I sighed, wondering what Michelle was doing and worried how many extra hours at the warehouse this was going to cost me. For what our part added to, I could almost buy a weeks worth of grocery.

"Ponyboy! I'd heard you were here!"

"Evening, Mr. Brock," Pony stood, shaking the manager's hand. I remembered my meeting with him, making sure he understood that if Ponyboy continued to play, it'd be with a chaperone. The guys were all agreeable – even Steve – and one at a time they drove him here, staying out of the way while Ponyboy played the piano for tip money while Sodapop was out of work. I hated that he'd worked, but heard he was really good. He'd not only had a lot of fun, but he brought home some serious tip money that he gave to me to pay the bills. "These are some friends from out of town, Mrs. Nixon and Linda McDougal; and my brothers, Sodapop and Darry."

"Enchanted! Please, everyone, if I can do anything to make your evening more special, please let me know."

"We will, thanks Mr. Brock."

Waitresses buzzed around as the meals were served, idle chit-chat circled the table, then Mrs. Nixon excused herself a moment. I'd thought nothing of it until later in the meal when we were almost done. Then Mr. Brock reappeared at Ponyboy's side.

"Ponyboy, the staff and I have a request..."

Pony looked at him, a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"Play for us. Anything you'd like, your choice."

I looked over at Mrs. Nixon, suspecting Pony'd been set up. Judging by how she didn't look at all surprised, I had a feeling I was right. I could tell Pony seemed reluctant but I stayed quiet, letting him decide. However, if he said no, than that would be that.

"I, uh, don't have any music with me."

"You once told me you didn't need music to play ...."

Pony looked around as he searched for another excuse, then Linda leaned over towards him mumbling something. I didn't hear what she'd said, but whatever it was convinced him. He put his napkin on the table and nodded, getting up. A smattering of applause came from various employees as he took to the small stage where the grand piano lay waiting. He sat, felt the keys, then began to play something. The song he'd chosen sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. Soda, however, turned to me sharply and looked … amused. I didn't get the joke.

Pony played quite well, reminiscent of watching Mom many years ago before I got busy being a teenager; when football and dating took precedence over my mother and her forth passion... the piano. Watching him was like watching her, all over again. I was grateful he'd learned the instrument, glad _that_ part of our mother lived on.

Soda tapped my arm and I looked at him. His eyes roamed the room and I looked too. Seems most of the patrons were watching him as well. He finished the tune amid more-than-respectful applause, louder now as it came from all over the restaurant, but tempered as this _was_ a restaurant and not a concert. As he got up and made his way back over, he seemed rather embarrassed by all the attention. I wondered if it was because_ we _were here, as he should be used to this since he'd played at Rosewood's for several weeks and had to be accustomed to it.

"Marvelous, Ponyboy. Absolutely wonderful." Mrs. Nixon boasted, patting his hand. He shrugged.

"It was just something I'd heard at the movies, thought I'd try to play it. I missed a few notes here and there, but Henry Mancini's_ Romeo and Juliet _theme wasn't too complicated." He looked around, people were still looking and smiling at him.

"But you don't have the music with you," Mrs. Nixon pointed out. Ponyboy just shrugged.

"The notes aren't that hard to recall. Maybe I'll work on it some more, get better at it – just in case I get called into the spotlight again."

I sat there, amazed. He could recall a piece of music without the notes in front of him. I thought about it, not able to remember if Mom could do that.

"Ponyboy," Mr. Brock said, coming over, "you know you have an open invitation to play, any time you'd like. Don't be a stranger."

"Yes sir, and thanks. I'll try not."

I got the waitresses attention and she came over. "Yes?"

"Check please."

She nodded and went back to her counter, then returned empty handed. "It's been taken care of."

I looked at Mrs. Nixon, trying not to show my pissed side. "Mrs. Nixon, it's nice of you, but really, I can pay for my brother's and I to eat...."

She gave me a confused look. "Darrel, I didn't. Honest, I'm as shocked as you are. Miss, are you sure?"

The waitress looked up as Mr. Brock came over. "It's my gift, your meals are on me."

Now I was thoroughly confused. Pony wasn't a pro, and as good as he was, it wasn't worth a free meal – especially one this expensive. Still, we all got up and headed out - but while everyone's back was turned, I conveniently "forgot" my jacket. While everyone was out at the cars talking, I returned to get it – heading straight for Mr. Brock.

"Sir, I appreciate you thinking Pony's a good pianist, but honestly, I can pay for our meals."

He motioned for me to follow him into his office and shut the door. "Darrel, I never assumed you couldn't. Your dinners were a gift because I – and every restaurant owner in the area – read about the heroic thing Ponyboy did at the Pizza Palace a few weeks ago. Not many grown adults would tackle an armed robber, let alone a young man half his size. It's the least we – those of us in the food industry – could do to show our gratitude. It wasn't an assumption of your financial status at all. I'm humbly sorry if it seemed any other way."

"I, uh. I...." I was so caught off guard. I held out my hand and shook his. "Thank you, Mr. Brock."

"You're welcome, Darrel."

Back outside, Soda was with Mrs. Nixon at our truck while Pony and Linda were by Mrs. Nixon's. Even in the darkness, I could see their proximity was closer than just friends. I guess it was time for me to wake up and smell the stench; they were more than friends and all my sulking wouldn't change that. Shoot, by now he was probably in love with her.

Man, what a mess I had on my hands.

"Linda, it's time to go. I told the stable manager we'd be back to get Casper and Ivory in thirty minutes, anything more and I'll be charged extra. Time to say goodbye for now."

She headed over and hugged Ponyboy, who held onto her like he used to do our mother. Then she came back over to us.

"Darrel, thank you so much for having us out. I made some calls from your phone, please just forward the charges to me. Sodapop, it's good to see you doing so well. Now, both of you, feel free to come out to Hollis anytime you want. When things just get too tough, or when you need a vacation from the stresses of reality. I'll always be here for you, all of you, if you need me."

"Thanks, Mrs. N. That's really nice of you to offer. I'm sure Ponyboy will be itching to head out … probably by sunup."

Soda smiled, but I was certain he wasn't joking. "I'll try to get Ponyboy out for a break before summer's end. And don't worry about the phone bill, I'm sure Pony will be hot for the phone to talk to the Vip... his_ girlfriend _before too long."

"Now," she said, patting the lapel of my jacket smugly, "that didn't hurt too badly, now did it?"

I was glad for the semi-darkness. "More than I care to say."

Soda kicked at some gravel under his boot as she laughed at my implied pain. Then, with nothing else to say, she turned. "Linda, honey; time to go. Bye Ponyboy. I love you, son." She got in and started the engine, waiting for Linda to get in.

As darkness fell, I looked on as my fifteen year old brother planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips then stepped back as Mrs. Nixon drove off. Once out of sight, he turned and wordlessly followed Soda into the truck. We both looked at him, but he wouldn't look back at us. Finally, I started the truck and pulled out. Soda, I guess understanding how painful good-bye's are, patted his knee twice and didn't press the issue further.

Once home, he went to his room and shut the door. I could only hope whatever he'd needed to lift himself from last month's depression was obtained with their visit. Otherwise, we were back to square one.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

A/N Okay, I try very hard to keep all references, literature, musical pieces etc, used in my stories centered around the early 1960's, since in _The Outsiders_, there is no particular year for when Ponyboy was 14. Yeah, I know a lot of readers and ff writers place it in the mid 60's, but since it wasn't in the book, I don't use it. Anyway, point is, I looked extensively for a romantic yet upbeat piece, to be played on piano, that Pony could play. And sure, several of you could probably come up with something right off the bat. So.. forgive me. Romeo and Juliet's love theme came out in 1968/69 depending on the source. A few years past what I wanted, but fitting for the scene I wrote.

And as for the noticible delays in updating, I have had some serious issues behind the scenes that have kept me from thinking of or writing any ff. My apologies. Thanks. Calla


	8. Secrets Around Town

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 8

**Secrets Around Town**

XXX

The work day had gone by in waves... sometimes a whole lot of customers, sometimes a whole lot of nothing. The down time gave me time to think.

Pony had said nothing after Linda and Mrs. Nixon drove off, just got in the truck and fixed his eyes out the window. I hate it when he does that, since I can't read him that way. He also isn't prone to just talk about his problems either if Darry's around, so I knew better than to try to coax anything out on the way home. But even after getting home, he sealed himself up in his room and said nothing.

"Hey Pone?" I'd asked, knocking on his door.

"It ain't locked, Sodapop."

I went inside, watching him put away his nice digs. "You played good tonight. Darry and me, we didn't know she was going to do that or we'd have stopped her. You weren't embarrassed were ya? It didn't show if you were."

He gave a half-grin. "No, I wasn't embarrassed. Just caught off guard. It's hard to come up with something right off the bat like that, especially with no music prepared."

I grinned with pride. "Cute tune. Romeo and Juliette? You trying to say something with that?"

He instantly blushed, telling me everything I wanted to know without a word being said. "It was just a song, don't make more of it than what it was."

_Yeah, right_. He slid into his night clothes and made for the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he came back, he slid under his sheets and looked at me.

"Anything else?"

"Naw, I guess not. You … okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

I got up and flipped off his light. "You know where I am if you need me. And Ponyboy...?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever _do _need me, to talk … or anything, I'll be here. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure Sodapop. Night."

I guess he slept okay since he didn't wake me, call out for me, or get up to wander the house in the darkness like he had so many times after the shooting. I was relieved he felt better, but was also disappointed – and a little jealous that he couldn't talk to me about it. Maybe that was a part of growing up - or maybe not. Either way, he seemed better, and that was the whole point of Linda coming down in the first place.

He'd gotten up and left for school without any dark clouds seemingly hanging over him. Darry'd just raised his eyes in silence as Pony'd left with Two-Bit for school; Steve being the chauffeur again. Which reminded me – I'd have to talk to Two-Bit about something I'd found later on.

The bell dinged and I looked up. A familiar 1949 Cadillac was pulling into the service lane. I groaned but put down my sandwich, slapped on my "happy" smile, and went to see what had to be the oldest driver Tulsa still allowed on the road; Mrs. Korlin.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Korlin. What can I do for you today?"

XXX

I looked at my watch, beating the steering wheel as if that was going to make the red light turn green any faster. Stupid interview - at least it seemed to go okay. It had to be way over on this side of town, not over by the office like I'd wished. I knew Sodapop would notice I was late. Knew he might also be a bit ticked off about it too, but also knew he'd never complain about it either. It wasn't his way.

He was waving to the driver of a powder blue Caddy as it left the DX; or rather, from my vantage point it looked like he was waving at the Caddy itself, since the old hag driving it was barely able to see over the steering wheel. I smiled, knowing I'd gotten out of dealing with Mrs. Korlin one more time, but also knew Sodapop would be especially ticked since he'd had to deal with her in my absence.

"Hey Sodapop, sorry I'm late."

"Man, I aught to bust your balls for this. Where were you? - and it'd better be good."

I laughed. "Wish I could say it was worth it, but it was just traffic. I think I caught every red light in town." He looked at me skeptically, we both knew there weren't that many red lights between the school and here. I punched in and slid on my jumper, hoping to get his attention off my weak excuse. "What did Korlin want?"

"She heard a 'plinking'," he said with disgust. I understood completely. "Last week it was a funny smell, week before that it was a stuck fuel gauge. We should start a pool, see what she comes in for next. I swear, I don't know how she keeps passing her driver's tests, she has no knowledge of cars and can't even see over the steering wheel."

I grinned. "You know she just wants to see you. What's that she calls you? Her …."

"Please, I don't need to be reminded," he interrupted with a pained expression.

"... little Cup of Tea." I laughed. Soda got me right in the chest, hard too, sending me backwards, but he was smiling.

"Next time, you're dealing with her," he insisted with a grin plastered across his face.

"No thanks. Besides, she likes you." I shook my head, wondering how long she'd keep going before the cops got wise and took her license away. With white hair and thick glasses, not to mention she really couldn't sit high enough to see over the steering wheel; I was amazed she was still legal on the road.

"Okay, look.. I gotta go. If I don't get to the scrapyard, I'll never get those parts found. You being late don't help."

"Fine, go. You still keeping this from your brothers?"

"Oh heck yeah, and you'd better not rat me out either."

"My lips are sealed. Go - but be careful. You get anymore gashes on your hands – Darry's gonna demand answers."

"Not yet he won't. Bye."

The bus was pulling up and he hopped on just in time. I shook my head. Seems we were all keeping secrets these days.

XXX

"Ma, come on... please? Haven't I always been your favorite son?"

"Two-Bit Mathews, you can stop with the batting of the eyes and sorrowful expressions! You know it doesn't work on me – it never has! I'm your mother, for God's sake. And as for being my favorite son... you're my _only_ son. No, for the last time, you may _not_ borrow my car!"

Grrrr. I really needed Ma's wheels, and this was getting ridiculous. "Can I rent them then?"

"Rent?" The laughter that erupted as she repeated me hurt. "With_ what?_ Show me what sort of cash you have."

I pulled out my wallet, flipping it open with flare - only to have a not-so-well-hidden packaged rubber fall to the floor in the process. She looked at it and then at me, disgust on her face. I instantly put my foot on it, pretending it wasn't there while pulling out the three dollars I had inside.

"Uh huh. Given your age, Keith, I don't want to know the intricate details of your …_ personal_ life … but keep in mind the circumstances of how you got here. And _that_ had better not be going on under _this_ roof, or in _my _car whether you take it with my permission or not. And, while I'm on that subject, keep in mind that this is your sister's house too, and I don't want that sort of behavior going on around her. God knows I'm batting a thousand living in this neighborhood keeping her from falling into the same trap I fell into, I don't need you influencing her into early …."

"Ma!" I interrupted, knowing my mother could go on for an hour if I didn't head her off at the pass. Why she was so worked up I had no idea. I was nearly twenty-one and had lost that innocent spark long before she realized it. At least I was being careful; what did she think the rubber was for in the first place? "I ain't. Okay? I promise."

She cooled her jets, narrowing her eyes to slits to stare me down.

"Fine. And no, you still cannot take my car. It's been nearly a year, Two-Bit. I helped you get that last one, this time you need to buy one on your own."

I stared past her at the crushed rusted hulk out the back window, where Steve had helped me heave it last summer when the tornado came through. At the time, we were all too busy with the kid being taken by social services, Karen's busted arm and getting Darry's place back in shape to worry about my car, since it'd been pancaked by the tree and was hopelessly beyond repair anyway. However, spring was here... and this little bee was wanting some honey, but the source of my stinger's joy wanted a flower to ride in. Since Ma wasn't giving of her wheels, all I had to offer was the local transit system, and that just wouldn't do. So, it was either get a set of wheels, or … or … damn, I was so desperate and flustered, I ran out of euphemisms. I needed a car. Period.

"Fine Ma. I'll get a car." I changed my tune back to hopeful as I shoved my wallet back in my jeans. "Can I get a loan from you then?"

"Keith! No, you may not! Get a job! All your friends have jobs! It's time you joined the rest of society! Out! Now!"

She pushed me out the door, comical since I both outweighed and towered over her. I knew she didn't mean it, since she left the screen door unlocked with the main door open too.

"Love ya, Ma!" I called as I descended the steps.

"Love you too, Two-Bit," she answered.

I took some shortcuts, heading out behind the houses and cut through some alleys over to the strip, wondering what kind of job I could find. Really, there wasn't anything that interested me. Besides, I just couldn't see myself a stock-boy or a burger flipper - wearing a goofy hat with my name pinned to my shirt. On top of all that, there were a few stores I was avoiding, since I'd swiped a few extra things that I shouldn't have - and the clerks were wising up to me more.

"Hey, Two-Bit, you lost?"

I looked up. "I thought you were still in juvey. They let you out or didja escape?"

He grinned, showing off the gap in his mouth where a tooth should have been. Last time I saw him, the gap wasn't there....

"Shoot, I did my time. The place is lame, always pushing everyone there to do good on the schoolwork they bring in. Counselors nag us to shape up, conform to rules, be good citizens of society. Ya know, the usual bullshit. Don't know why, that stuff is boring. What's a rule for if not for breaking!" He laughed as he lit up a smoke. I noticed on his arm were a few more scars – he'd been in a knife fight. Yep, Tim's little bro was headed on a one way destination straight to the big house. Reminded me of someone else who ain't around no more.

"Who you trying to emulate, Curly? Dallas, or Tim?" I grinned inwardly, Ponyboy would be proud I'd remembered that word. Just goes to show, my brain does work occasionally.

"What are ya trying to say?" he asked with his forehead scrunched in confusion.

I cocked an eyebrow, amazed at the kid's stupidity. "Just answer the question."

"I ain't trying to be nobody."

"Well, kid, at least you're well on your way to being just that." I sidestepped around him and walked off, knowing he'd never figure it out. A slab was waiting for him, in time, somewhere down the road.

Around another corner, the red and blue diamond was visible over the other buildings.

"Hey, anyone around? I need a fill-up!"

"You need a car first, bozo."

I grinned. Steve rolled out from under the Buick and stood up.

"Speaking of that, any idea where I can get one, cheap?"

The cheesy grin bugged me. "I take it Mamma said 'no'?"

I nodded. "Not only that, she actually told me to – get this - get a job! Can you believe it? After all the things I've done for her, this is how I'm repaid."

"You ain't done nothing for her, you lazy grease."

"Have too!" I retorted, the conversation reducing itself to childishness.

He got back on the dolly and rolled back under the car. "Being a tax deduction is hardly 'doing something' for her. Besides, ain't you too old to be claimed anymore?"

I could have said something really nasty, since he ain't done much for his pop neither... but decided his friendship was more valuable than a dumb retort I'd regret later. "Guess not. So, any ideas where I can get a set of wheels?"

"Try the junkyard," he called out. "Find something that looks halfway repairable, me and Sodapop'll do what we can."

"And what does 'halfway repairable' mean exactly?"

"Jesus, Two-Bit... did you pay any attention in shop class? A frame, an engine, something that's not too busted up. Don't give us no challenges, just something that's fixable."

I nodded. "Got it."

"Moron," he uttered from under the car. I grinned, glad I had friends that could help.

XXX

"Hey Mrs. Martha. Anything new?"

The librarian looked up from her stack of books and smiled. "Ponyboy! How have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you."

"I've been … busy. Not a lot of time for reading. So, anything come in I'd like?"

She tapped her pencil on her chin. "We've gotten in some new novels, they'd be in the back on the 'New Arrival's' shelf. You seem to like a variety … it's hard to pick just one flower from the bouquet, so to speak. Go help yourself."

I nodded and wandered over, the new books with never-touched pages gleaming on the shelf. There were lots of books; some were historical, others about gardening. A few novels were present but only one caught my eye, _A Garden Of Earthly Delights _by Joyce Oates. At first I thought it was another gardening book, but the cover wasn't right. I read the jacket and it seemed interesting enough, so I took it up to Martha and pulled out my library card. A little while later, I was on my way home.

I wanted to start on it, but I knew Darry would blow a gasket if I didn't get my homework done first. I tossed a frozen brick of meat on the counter to thaw then pulled out my books and sat at the table to start. There were only a few months left of school - I had to do well. Our last break was Easter but that was still a few weeks away. However, it was hard to concentrate as each time I looked up, the phone stared at me, tempting me to call Linda and see how she was doing.

Thinking about Linda made me remember our conversations, and that led me to remember holding her hand. Before I knew it, the book in my hand had become transparent, the words obliterated from view. I closed my eyes, remembering the feel of her touch, the smoothness of her skin, the...

Crap. My textbook tumbling from my hands to the floor woke me out of my reverie, my heart pounding away in my chest in sudden panic. I had a feeling I was being watched and turned to see Sodapop giving me a strange look from the door, the screen still propped open with his hand blocking it from closing all the way. Had he spoken? I couldn't remember.

"You okay there, Ponyboy?"

"Yeah," I said, reaching down to get my book, hoping I could hide my embarrassment. At least the pressure in my pants seemed to have dissipated before becoming such an issue that would require a change of clothes.

"You sure? You were totally zoned out." He came over and reached for my forehead, but I pulled away before he could touch me and went to the kitchen to check on the meat. It was still a frozen brick.

"I'm fine. I dropped my book, I didn't realize that was a criminal offense in Oklahoma these days."

"Calm down, I was just teasing ya." He opened the fridge and pulled out the Tang pitcher, grimacing as he swallowed some. "This stuff is terrible, how do you drink it?"

"It's that or water. If that's the only choice I have, then I'd rather have my water flavored."

I put the meat in a pot of water to thaw it faster while he washed his hands. "I thought you were getting off at three?"

"I uh, I did. I just had some stuff to do first."

I looked at him, waiting for that to make sense. "You got a girlfriend?" I suddenly asked.

He laughed. "No, I don't." He looked at me, his eyes honest. "I don't. But, I sort of do have something I'm working on. I haven't wanted to tell you or Darry, but … I guess I can tell you. But – you can't go squealing on me, okay? Let me tell him when I'm ready."

This had to be big. He never keeps secrets from Darry. "Sure, no sweat."

"I'm sort of building a car for myself."

That's it? That's the big secret? "You're a mechanic, why're you so worried about Darry finding out?"

"Cause you know how he is. He'd say it was a waste of time, that the money I'm using can be spent on something else, that it won't pass road inspection. That sort of stuff. I need a car, the three of us can't survive on Darry's truck forever and he knows it. We used to all fit, when you and me were smaller. But, shoot Pone, you've hit a growing spurt and that cab just ain't big enough no more."

"Tuff. Steve helping you with it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, when he can. It's at the junkyard. Martin's keeping it for me, letting me know when matching parts show up."

"Can I help?"

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	9. Pains

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 9

**Pains**

XXX

"So when do I get to see this car you're building?"

"You told the kid?" Steve looked out at me from under the car he was working on.

"Yeah, I told him. I don't think he'll squeal though, will ya Pone?" I goosed him with a socket wrench before he batted it away.

"I ain't gonna say nothing, but when do I get to see it?"

"After work. Right now, first thing's first - work. How's your homework coming, by the way?"

He squeezed his empty can and tossed it into a barrel, belching in the process before giving me a disdainful glance. "Not you too. Jeeze, let Darry do the nagging, will ya?"

I shook my head at him. "Alright, but if you don't get it done, you know Darry's gonna be madder than a ticked-off hornet. If he grounds you, you won't get to go nowhere this weekend – including the races down at the drag strip."

"Hey, I thought it was just you and me going there this weekend?" Steve grumbled. When I looked at him, he looked steamed.

"Stop your grousing and let him come along." Steve went back to the carburetor and I turned back to Pony. He had that - _I don't want to be in the way_ - look about him, a look I often saw when I invited him to hang out with me and Steve. "Don't worry bout Steve, he just ain't got nothing else to grumble over now that the cold weather has ended."

"Soda's right... ain't you got homework to go do?" Steve called out from under the car.

"You're the senior, ain't you the one with the homework?"

"You mind your own business, kid!" Steve glared, pointing his wrench at Pony from under the car.

"I'd better go. See ya tonight," he said hopping off the pile of stacked tires.

"Yeah, bye Pone." I watched him lope off, crossing the street and disappearing from sight. I thought of smarting off to Steve about how he treats Ponyboy, but decided nothing would be gained from it. Those two always had a complicated relationship, but I think they knew they each regarded the other as a buddy. I put away the tools Pony'd been messing with, then got back to work as well.

XXX

"Darry?"

"Yeah?" I was in the middle of getting my stuff organized for tomorrow's work; a new house was just going up on the outskirts of town. It was a big project; I'd seen the blueprints and the place was one of the largest homes I'd ever seen. Mr. Campbell had to bid to win the project, and the only reason he'd won was a promise to have it done fast. That and his reputation for being a solid builder is what drew the owner; and everyone on the team had to deliver. That meant I had to be ready to work long hours every day, Saturdays included. If it rained, then Sundays became workdays too. So far, though, the weatherman had said the skies would cooperate.

"Could you help me with this?"

"Yeah, sure … whacha got?" I looked over, Ponyboy had his science book out, his pencil pointing to a chemical formula as long as the page. I groaned, remembering that chemistry was not my strong suit. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Help you - how?"

"The molecular formula has only eight carbon atoms, but the diagrammatic formula has ten. I can't figure where the other two came from."

"Well read it again and see if you can find them," I answered, reaching down to get my ladder secured in my truck.

"I _have_ read it. Twice. It still don't make sense."

I looked at the book again, a bead of sweat dropping onto the page. The line of C's, Cl's, O's and H's blurring into some nutty word. "Ponyboy, look, if you can't find the two carbon atoms, then skip it and ask your teacher tomorrow. But do the rest of the work, you can't skip the whole lesson."

I knew that wasn't the answer he was wanting, but it was all I could do right then. Of all the subjects I could help him with, second level chemistry was not one of them. I was lucky to have gotten out of my own high school chemistry classes with B's, and that was years ago. By now, most of the chemical bonding formula's had evaporated from my memory. He looked taken aback, his book still held out but having dropped some at his side.

"How's dinner coming?" I asked, trying to sound less uncaring.

"Soda's cooking. The potatoes are orange, the stew soupy," he said closing his book with his pencil holding his place.

"Sweet potatoes? With stew?"

He shook his head. "I never said they were sweet potatoes." He turned and headed back inside without a word more.

_Great,_ I thought. _Pony's got homework issues and Soda's still screwing with the food. Why couldn't I have normal brothers? _I finished loading the truck and covered it with a tarp, then headed inside.

"Dinner's bout ready," Soda called. I glanced at the table, the food looking unusual – as usual.

"If you'd put half that creativity into high school, you'd have done better." I sat down and started in.

"Pony! Come eat!" he yelled down the hall. "And as for you, quit nagging me about that. It's ancient history."

I looked at him but said nothing, then he turned to get something else from the kitchen. Pony came and sat down, picking at the stew.

"Just stir the whole mess into one pile, Ponyboy," I offered. "Then you won't see the color and it'll eliminate the soupiness of the stew."

"Darry, you coming to the track Friday?" He asked suddenly, looking up.

I knew I was forgetting something. "Can't. I'm out at that new sight and – as far as that goes, I'm going to be late every night until it gets done. I'm sure you two can manage, right?"

"Yeah, sure Darry." Soda answered, a bit too eagerly. Made me wonder what he was up to. However, he was eighteen and out of my hands.

"I'll come, Pony. Don't worry," Sodapop assured, not that it seemed to make Ponyboy any happier.

"I'm sure you'll do well. I'll be rooting for you, but you know I can't miss work. If we get this house done on time, I should have a sweet check and a little more time off."

He stared at his dinner, nodding.

"Hey," I called, getting him to look up. "Look, I'd be there if I could, but you know I can't. Not unless you want me to lose this job. You understand, right?"

He nodded more emphatically. "Yeah, Dar. I understand. It's okay, no sweat." He took a bite and went back to brooding. Linda's visit had lifted his spirits for a while, but lately he seemed to be sinking again. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as it had been.

"How are we doing on money?" he asked out of the blue.

"Oh, I've got a few grand in the bank, another thousand or so under my mattress. Why?" I asked sarcastically. Soda batted me on the arm and gave me a sour look, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. I swallowed and looked at Ponyboy closer, sighing. "I have enough for the bills and stuff, Pone. Stop worrying about money, that's my job. We've got enough to get through the month without trouble. Besides, it ain't like worrying about it will suddenly make more appear." He ran his fork over the river of stew, listening but saying nothing. "Everything okay?"

"I need new shoes for track."

"New ones? What happened to the last pair we got you?"

"My feet grew."

I should have known. He may still be the thinnest of us, but he was getting bulkier and taller. It only made sense that his feet would grow just like the rest of him. I chewed what was in my mouth a little extra, stalling while I thought.

"Your old ones can't last a bit longer?"

"I guess so."

"Pony, don't lie. Darry, I've seen his feet. The skin's so blistered he's getting sores. He can't run like that. I'll put in some overtime... we'll get you new shoes."

Now I felt pathetic. "I didn't know they were that bad. You and Sodapop go out looking tomorrow, see what you can find. I'll leave you some money to get them with."

"But what about the bills?" Pony persisted.

I shook my head. "Like I said, don't worry about the money. You just go get you some shoes that fit."

So much for avoiding the warehouse gig while we got this house built. With new shoes to be bought, it only meant I'd have to pull double duty. All day at the site, then a few hours at the warehouse - I'd be lucky to get an hour of downtime between gigs for a while.

XXX

"Hey," I said wearily. The door opened and I stepped inside, shutting it behind me.

"I thought you weren't working at the warehouse this week," Michelle said, leading me to her kitchen counter while her cat scampered away.

I kissed her then sat down. "I wasn't, but Pony suddenly needed new shoes." I yawned, my arms sore. "I wasn't going to come up, but I saw your light on. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Darry, you should know better. Night shifters rarely sleep normal hours. Besides, even if you don't see my light on - if you're in the neighborhood, you'd better stop by. So, is this it for the night, or do you have a third job somewhere else?" she teased.

I summoned the strength to give a weak grin. "No, this is it for the night. But I'll have to be back up at six to do this all over again though."

She gave me a pitiful look, then came over behind me and started rubbing the knots out of my neck. I had to admit, it felt damn good. "And how long is this insanity supposed to last?"

"Two weeks, maybe three. However, I'm just doing the warehouse thing for three nights. That should pay for a pair of shoes, with a little left over in case something else happens." I rolled my neck, her touch soothing.

"I could loan you the money you know. It's not like Freckles is costing me much – just cat chow and kitty litter. It wouldn't be a hardship."

"No," I mumbled. "We're good." Whether it was my pride standing in the way, or knowing we really would be okay; I just couldn't see myself taking her money. I hated loans – even interest free ones. It only meant I'd have to pay it back, and if I was going to pay someone back, I might as well just pay the people I owed the money to in the first place and not a loan holder.

Michelle's fingers had become a full-palm, deep muscle massage, working my back along my spine. The results were the same as if Soda were back there - I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I was so tired, I had no idea how I was going to manage the drive home. Next thing I knew, Michelle had led me to her bedroom and was tugging my boots off.

"Hello Sodapop? This is Michelle. Darry's over at my place....."

I'd faded off before the rest of that sentence came out.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


	10. Brothers Hanging Out

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 10

**Brothers Hanging Out**

XXX

"How bout these?" I suggested. Pony came over and looked at them, checking the bottoms out before handing them back.

"Nope, those aren't for track. The spikes aren't right. Plus, they're too heavy. I'd never get off the starting line with those."

I looked at them then sat them back on the display. "I thought a shoe was a shoe," I said with a shrug. He grinned then tapped my shoulder.

"Not when you're racing in them. Trust me, it makes a difference."

"Can I help you boys?" Asked a saleslady. I noticed she'd been watching us warily ever since we'd come in.

"I need a pair of track shoes. Size seven … if it's available."

I watched as she looked Pony up and down; from his too-tight and scuffed everyday tennis shoes, laces broken and soles worn thin, to his faded and hole-in-the-knees jeans; on up to a hand-me-down shirt of Darry's and his slicked back hair. She pursed her lips tight and nodded curtly. "Let me go to the back and see what I have. Have a seat, I'll be right back."

I didn't put much stock into that. I was right. She came back out a moment later with a pair of scuffed up shoes that looked like they belonged in a trash bin, not on a shelf - and held them out. "I'm afraid this is all I have. Will they do?"

Pony looked at them, shaking his head. "No. Those aren't even sized seven."

She pulled them back, a look about her as if we were wasting her time. "Well I'm sorry, son. This is all I have."

"Thanks anyway." Pony headed for the door.

"Hey, go on and wait for me outside. I'll only be a second." While he headed out to the curb, I turned to the lady. "Just so you know, he's the fastest runner in his whole high school and is only fifteen years old. I find it hard to believe that in this whole store, you ain't got nothing but that old pair of decrepit has-been's to try to sell. Cash is cash, no matter where – or_ who _- it comes from. Thanks for nothing, lady."

"What was that all about?" Ponyboy asked as I joined him, the saleslady still standing stock-still where I'd left her.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, I know of another store. We'll have to hurry to catch the bus."

We headed down the street to the bus stop, Pony traipsing along with his thumbs in his back pockets; his forehead furrowed in thought.

"What's got you all thinking?" I asked, elbowing him after we'd gotten on.

"Darry's putting in an awful lot of hours. He gonna be okay?"

I nodded. "You know Darry. If he ain't hauling around something too heavy for anyone else to carry, he ain't happy. Don't worry, Pone. Darry'll be fine."

"So when do I get to see this car you're building?"

That made me chuckle. "Well, Tim's holding it for me now; out at his shop. I had to move it – Martin was running out of space. It's more a clunker that needs a lot of work. Between Steve and me, we've bout got the engine done. It's still a mess though. Tim said he'd help with the bodywork... I just needed to tell him when we were ready."

"And Darry still doesn't know about it?"

"Nope. He told me I'd have to manage getting my own wheels on my own, so that's what I'm doing. I sure can't just go down to Henry's Auto Mart and buy me a set of wheels. Anyway, rebuilding a junker is just like what I did in school, so it ain't been too hard yet. Parts are easy to find, thanks to Martin and his junkyard. I'm just waiting until we get it up and running first before showing it to Darry. He should get a kick out of it though, doncha think?"

Pony nodded. Our stop was ahead. I yanked the string and the driver pulled over, Pony and me got off. The shoe store was across the street but we weren't alone. Around us, Socials were giving us looks I wasn't exactly liking.

"Ain't you a little far from home, grease?" One of the passing Soc's sneered. Indeed, we were way over on the west side and on our own. Sometimes, I don't think too well either.

"We ain't here for trouble, just minding our own business. Let's leave it at that, okay?" I prayed the goon would listen, I really wasn't looking for a fight. Pony was already slouching down, tense, his eyes darting without moving. Still, even if he were ready, it was just the two of us against the West side. We didn't stand a chance if this ballooned out of control. The Soc gave us the once over, much like the other saleslady had - but backed off. I waited a second, making sure we weren't gonna get jumped from behind, then pulled Pony away in the opposite direction. Once we were left alone, his relief was shared. Our predicament was soon forgotten once he turned and looked up – and his jaw dropped.

"This? Are you crazy?"

"What? You don't think they'll have track shoes in your size?" I teased.

"Yeah... I'm sure they will. But Sodapop... it's Oshman's! You know we can't even afford the air in there!"

"Shut up and go on. And don't breathe, since we're so poor." I gave him a push and we headed in. The place was huge. I'd been in it once, a long time ago; and aside from Two-Bit swiping a ball or two – I doubted anyone but Darry'd been in here. The look on Pony's face was worth it – he looked like he'd just walked into Disneyland. I hoped he wasn't taking me seriously about the 'no breathing' part, since I hadn't seen him suck in air yet. "Come on, shoes are over here." I caught his arm and steered him over.

"Man, Sodapop... look at all this stuff!"

"Can I help you?"

We both looked over, some guy was looking at us curiously while standing by a display. "He needs a pair of size seven track shoes," I answered.

"Distance or sprint?"

"Sprint," Pony answered. The guy walked us over to another aisle and waved his hand in front of at least three different types with every size possible.

"Anything else?" The man asked with a casual smile.

Pony looked at me. "No, thanks. I think we can manage. Appreciate it though." I answered.

The guy left and Pony pulled out some boxes, looking inside each as if they contained a treasure. It was sort of comical watching him, but I let him take his time. It didn't take long before he had a pair. "I like these, but..."

"But what?" I asked looking over at what he'd picked out.

"They cost too much."

I took the box and checked the price. They were higher than I hoped, but I fingered the cash tucked in my pocket. "Nah, don't worry about it. Consider it your Easter present. Wanna look around some?" The look in his eye said it all, so we hung out for a bit then checked out, heading straight for the bus to get back to our side of town. Once seated, I tapped the box he held in his lap. "Now you ain't got no excuse for not doing your best."

"Thanks, Sodapop," he said with a sheepish grin.

"You're welcome, kiddo. But... this sort of means I can't go to the meet this week. I gotta put in some overtime, okay?"

"We broke again?"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it ain't nothing we ain't used to."

He nodded. I knew he'd understand.

XXX

"_Ready? .. Set?" ._. BANG! And the runners are off.....

"Not bad, Curtis. Second place. I'm very proud of you! Excellent run!" Coach was beaming from ear to ear. Too bad I missed first place – by maybe fifteen feet or so. I was really close, but as they say - close only counts in horseshoes. Still, I was still pretty happy with second. I wiped the sweat off my face, grinned happily, and took the pats on my back from my teammates.

In the stands, Karen and Kathy waved while Two-Bit whooped and hollered - to the obvious embarrassment of his sister. Darry and Sodapop were working while Steve was off doing his own thing. He rarely came if Sodapop didn't, not that I minded too much.

"Running like the wind in a tornado, huh Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked as they came over after the awards ceremony. I took off the medal and handed it to him. He looked it over appreciatively.

"I almost had first. Maybe next week."

"I think you did a great job," Karen cooed, her eyes blinking a bit more than really necessary. I took my medal back and ignored the smirk on Two-Bit's face. I knew what he was thinking, and I had absolutely no interest in his sister.... even if her hormones seemed to be screaming at me. My heart belonged a few hundred miles west, Karen needed to go fawn somewhere else.

"Come on, time to scram. Hungry, Pone?"

"Starved, but I'll wait until later. Just drop me off at home."

We piled into his mother's car, borrowed or swiped for the afternoon - only he knew.

"Thanks, Two-Bit!" I called as he dropped me off. He honked his horn and rounded the corner, out of sight. I put the medal on the table and went to clean up. After that, I went to eat.

XXX

"Hey Pone!" Soda called. I nodded and plopped down on the tire stack, the only thing resembling a place to sit in the garage. I held out the medal that I'd stuffed down my shirt and smiled. "Whoa! You won?"

"Nah, came in second. Still, not bad."

He came over and wiped his hands on a rag, taking the medal. "Tuff! Second place! Wish I could'a seen it. Who showed up?"

I shrugged. "Two-Bit and his girl; Karen too. I swear, I don't know what her issue is, but she needs to move on."

"She starting to be a shadow, huh?" he winked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah; I wish she'd take the hint and bug someone else."

He laughed. "I get it all the time. Don't worry. It gets old after a while."

"You think she'll move on?"

"Nope. She'll just be joined by others. It's our destiny as Curtis's, little bro."

"More like fate, you mean."

"Eh, whatever. It's all the same. You ready to go?" He put up the tools as Eric, the evening attendant, came in.

"Yeah, I guess so. Where we going?"

"To look at my car.. or what there is of it."

He chucked off his jumper and clocked out, then we hopped the bus over to Tim's.

"Hey, was Steve there?" Soda suddenly asked as we were walking up Tim's walkway to the back of his place.

"Steve? No, why? He rarely comes to my meets. Unless you're there, that is."

"Hmm, wonder what he's up to."

I looked at Soda, but he didn't say more. Tim was in back, some of his guys hanging around too. I noticed just as we showed up, Angela - his and Curly's kid sister - sneered at us and went inside. Now she had curves that Karen hadn't acquired, but her attitude left a lot to be desired.

"Hey Sodapop. Kid. Come to look at your car?"

"Yeah, see what I can get done in an hour before I lose what's left of sunlight."

"I have lamps," Tim offered.

"It ain't the light I'm fighting, it's knowing once it's gone, Darry gets home."

Tim nodded. "Yeah, that could cause some issues. You know where the shop is. Oh, and I found some leather like what you were wanting for the seats. It's usually more, but I can get it for cost. Just say when."

Sodapop grinned. "Thanks, Tim. Every bit helps."

"Evening, kid."

I stopped cold and looked up. "Hey Tim."

"Heard about you in the race. Good going. Maybe you'll get that trophy next week."

"Yeah, thanks."

I followed Sodapop into Tim's makeshift shop, which if the cops ever came here, they'd insist it was a chop shop. Every tool you could want was here. Thing was, Tim wasn't a mechanic. He just knew where to _get _a mechanic, or a body man, or a glass man.... or anyone really, if he wanted to. He had all the stuff here, all he needed was the human to do the work. That's sort of why Tim was one you didn't cross. He could save your rear or hand it to you, depending on his mood or if he liked you or not. He likes Sodapop, since between Soda and Steve, Tim hasn't had to pay a mechanic in years. He respects Darry and gives him a head's up on stuff. Me... well, I had zero skills to offer and no usable talent to speak of, so I tended to stay well out of his way unless I couldn't help it.

Once inside the garage, the only thing that stood out was the car up on blocks. "Soda, is that what I think it is?"

He smiled. "Yeah, what do you think?" A beaten up Galaxie sat waiting for Sodapop to do his magic. I couldn't believe it.

"These sell for nearly four grand, new - off the lot! What did you pay for it?" It wasn't in bad shape. Soda made it seem like it was just demolished, and while it did have rust and dents in it, a smashed windshield and some front end damage, it looked pretty good.

"Six hundred. I'm making payments to Martin for it, and throwing in some personal work on his car... but this was just too good to pass up. Hand me that tool box, will ya?"

I handed him the box, amazed at the find. Still, six hundred was a massive amount of money. He was right, Darry'd have a fit if he knew. Soda was already under the car taking something apart. I scrunched under with him.

"See, if I get this bolt off and unhook the latch, then I can get _that_ part out," he said, tapping some other piece. I had no idea what he was doing, but it was fun to watch. Every now and then he'd let me help unbolt something, tug on something, or in some form or fashion, dislodge something. An hour of popping bolts and loosening nuts later, something gave and the part he was wanting was suddenly free. "Whew, that did it. C'mon, help me get this to the table and we'll call it a night."

As we were leaving, Tim was sitting on his front porch smoking, beer in hand, when he looked up at us. "Get anything done?"

"Yeah, finally got that stubborn part out. Should make the repairs go faster now. We'd better split before Darry gets in. Thanks Tim."

"No problem, Sodapop. Night, Kid."

"Bye." Maybe it was my imagination, but I was certain I felt Tim's eyes on me the whole way out. Gave me nervous goose-bumps.

XXX

"So, where you both been hiding?" Darry was eating a sandwich when Pony and I got in. Pony gave me an uncertain look, but I brushed it off.

"Hanging out. Did some car work, lost track of time. Say, you should see this new piece of hardware Pony's got. Show him, Ponyboy." I nudged him forward, hoping that medal would get Darry's mind off our grease riddled hands and late return home.

"Nice. Those shoes better than your old ones, I take it?"

"Yeah, they fit real good. Made good too, I think they should last a long while, longer than my others."

"As long as you don't outgrow them before you outwear them. Well, you two are on your own for dinner. Sandwich meat is in the fridge, bread on the counter. I'm beat."

Darry was hunched over, I could tell he'd overdone it again. This new house was gonna kill him, since his boss promised to have it done faster than the other bidders. I scrubbed my hands of the grease and grime and got the Ben-Gay, and in no time was working out the kinks in his back.

"You need to take a break from this, Darry," I said carefully. Pony had made his dinner and was eating in the kitchen with the radio on low, but he worried enough about everyone as it was. I didn't want him listening in. "You ain't the only one on the roof, you know."

"Let me handle my work, Sodapop. I don't tell you how to do what you do."

"You would if I came home all knotted up like you do."

"Shut up and fix my back."

The radio flipped off again as Pony came around the corner. He gave a tired nod then headed off to wash up. When I had Darry as unknotted as I could get him, I went to wash up too, too tired to eat.

"Thanks, little buddy," he said as he headed down the hall.

"Just watch it up there, okay? We sort of need you around, ya dig?"

"Yeah yeah, I dig. Night guys. Good work today, Pony. I'm real proud of you," he called into the darkened room. I heard Pony answer something, then Darry headed off to bed. I closed the front door and headed to my own room, my own arms and shoulders sore. I hoped they'd be better for tomorrow, as work was keeping us real busy at the station; what with everyone going on Easter break next week. At least between Darry and me, we'd finally get ahead of the bills for a change.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	11. Depths Of Friendship

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 11

**Depths Of Friendship**

XXX

"Hey, how ya been?"

I could hear the smile in her voice. "_Not bad. Thank heavens we're out on Easter break. I look forward to a week of sleeping in, riding Newman, and the Spring Jamboree next Saturday. It's gonna be great, wish you were here for it."_

"Aww man, the Jamboree? I hate missing it. There ain't no way Darry's gonna just let me head back to Hollis for that, though."

"_Yeah, it'll be a blast. So, what's your plans?"_

"Same as yours... sleeping in if I can get away with it. Sodapop's rebuilding a car, said he'd let me help him. There's always the library or movie house in the evenings, too."

"_You still playing the guitar?"_

"Not as much as I was," I answered a bit guiltily. "I've been busy with school, track, and all the other things to get done before the school year gets out. I know... I'm a slacker. I should be flogged," I laughed.

"_Just don't let your skills go to waste. You worked hard. Now, how are_ you _doing?"_

Finally, she was getting around to the core of the matter. "I'm better, I guess. I try not to let what happened get on my mind too often. I know I did the best I could; still... I can't help feeling guilty that if I'd done something else, maybe that waitress would have lived."

"_It wasn't your fault. And you saved that kid, Ponyboy. I'm proud of you. I don't have half the guts you have to be so …. so.... brave? I dunno. It takes more than what I've got – I know that much. You doing what I asked?"_

I thought about it, trying to remember what she'd wanted. "Sorry, remind me...."

"_Write your troubles down and send them to me. If they get too much to handle on your own, then send the troubles packing. It might help."_

"Oh yeah, right. I'll work on it." Silence filled the air between us, I wished I could hold her against me.

"_Ponyboy?" _

"Yeah, I'm here."

"_I guess I have to go now. Mom's home and I still have to get Newman some fresh water and hay. I miss you."_

I swallowed hard. "I miss you too. I'd better go too, my room's a disaster - as usual. Tell Mrs. Nixon and everyone there 'hey' for me, okay?"

"_I will." _

The silence on the line was as vast as the ache in my heart. "I love you," I whispered, not sure if she was still there or not.

"_I love you, too."_

XXX

"So what did you do all day?" Darry asked as he brought in the last of the grocery sacks. I started putting it away while he grabbed some beef and the marinade stuff. Looks like he was planning to grill, which meant he was in a good mood.

"Called Linda. I wasn't on the phone long though. She said they were having a Jamboree this Saturday."

"Don't get no ideas, I haven't got the time or money to take you out to Hollis. Sorry."

"Nah, that's okay. Anyway, picked up around the house and read some. Nothing much. How was work?"

"Not bad. The roof is almost done, the brick are going up, and the inside's getting wired. Next week the walls and the plumbing should be done. We're on schedule, as long as it doesn't rain."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed."

He finished the marinade and turned to me. "Get your shoes on, lets go for a drive."

Huh? I had no idea what he was up to, but I did what he asked and followed him out to the truck. He took us to some closed down shopping center on the outskirts of town and got out, handing me the keys.

"You haven't practiced in a while. Go on, driving is a skill you have to practice, not something you memorize from a book. Lets see what you remember."

I got it started on the first try, but it jumped and died twice before I got it going smoothly again. I guess I kept coming off the clutch too fast. Darry braced for the jerky action, saying nothing – even when I nearly sent him into the dashboard a couple of times. However, I wasn't a total incompetent; I was parking, backing up, three-point-turning and getting it into fourth gear on longer loops around the parking lot before too long. By then, Darry seemed more relaxed and had released the dash board, sitting back as I went along.

"Not bad, kiddo. My turn."

I handed back the keys and slid back over, but he didn't take us home. Instead, he headed out to Bryler park. Something fishy was going on, but there were no poles in the truck.

"So, I've been meaning to have a talk with you, about you and Linda. Guess I've put it off long enough."

"Aww, Darry... you ain't got to do this. I ain't stupid, you know."

He grinned. "I never said you were stupid, Ponyboy. I've told you before; when it comes to girls, you do tend to use your head. But... times are changing, you're getting older, and you've gotten to the point where … at times... your emotions might overrule your common sense. I just want to make sure you know what I expect; where the boundaries are."

"So_ now _I have common sense?" I asked sarcastically as I hopped out of the truck, suddenly needing distance between us.

"It seems to be improving with your age," he conceded.

I groaned, knowing how stubborn Darry could get. "I already know where babies come from."

"It ain't _how_ they're made... Ponyboy. I know you know that. It's how far you think you can go _without_ causing one to get made that'll get you in trouble." He looked at me and scratched his head, as if trying to figure out what to say next. "You've already been kissing her, I know that for a fact. So what do you think the next step is? Or have you already gotten there too?"

I wasn't sure what answer he wanted, so I tried to figure it out. I guess I had a blank look on my face.

"Oh dear God, why is this on me?" Darry asked softly as he stretched back and looked skyward. Was he really expecting Heavenly intervention? "Look, Ponyboy," he said turning back to me. "You already know having sex will get a girl in trouble, and you know_ that _kind of trouble will keep you from getting into college and consequently, out of here. You are too smart for that. _I _can't afford a kid, I certainly can't afford my kid brother having a kid either.

"For one thing, you are way to young to even be messing around with girls, let alone trying to round the bases like you seem to be. Kissing, touching, groping... and anything else you might be doing ... it'll only lead to trouble. If Linda lived any closer, I'd be a hell of a lot more concerned; but you're getting old enough to notice other girls besides Linda. I hear Two-Bit's sister is making plays for you...."

"_That_ will never happen." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. That idea was just gross, but Darry poked my chest hard with his finger anyway.

"And _that_ is reassuring - to some degree. But there are other girls, and if Sodapop is any indication, they will flock to you just as they do to him; giving you more than ample opportunity to 'taste the punch'. I can't watch you every second of every day, so here it is: I don't care what you may be thinking at the time, I don't want to hear excuses of any sort. You keep your pants on – even if she's promising you she's on the pill, hasn't started having periods, has some sort of miracle contraception device guaranteed by her doctor. And despite what the guys may have led you to believe, not even condoms are perfect. None of it is guaranteed."

"You ain't..."

"I _said_ none of it," he interrupted harshly. He looked angrily at me, but I had no idea why. "Besides, if you really think you've got some infantile puppy love for Linda, then this is the truest test of a relationship – being true to her even when you're apart."

"That ain't got nothing..."

"Do you love her?" he interrupted again.

By the way he kept cutting me off, I wasn't sure if this was one of those conversations where I really wasn't supposed to say anything, but he seemed to keep changing the rules on me. I squirmed, not liking having to talk about this with Darry. With Soda, sure; but not Darry. It left me feeling like I was on the witness stand, except that the judge had already rendered his verdict and I was facing a firing squad.

"Yeah, I do," I said softly, not looking at him. He was silent, making me look up. The breeze blew, ruffling his hair a bit, making him look less angry.

"You're fifteen, Ponyboy," he said carefully but without being mean. "What do you possibly know about love?"

I had no answer that would make sense. Bull sessions were one thing, but talking about love was different. I felt what I felt, and while I was embarrassed to be talking about it with anyone besides Sodapop, I wasn't ashamed of it either. I shrugged without looking at him, it was the only answer that I could give.

"Lordy have mercy, kiddo, what a mess. First Sandy, now Linda. The both of you wear your hearts on your sleeves. Amazing. Well, I hope you don't get your heart broken like Sodapop did. He tends to bounce back better than you do, but he still hasn't found anyone to put up on that pedestal again."

He walked around, nudging something on the ground until he picked it up. He looked around some more and picked up something else, cracking them together and eating them. Pecans, I guessed, judging from the trees around us.

"Am I already too late?" he asked in a quiet monotone without looking at me.

"Too late for what?"

He glanced at me. "This talk. Am I wasting my time?"

I felt my ears burn, goosebumps rising. "No, Darry... I … haven't." My voice faded as I realized what I'd just revealed to him, how stupid I must look and sound.

We both stood still a moment, the breeze making little ripples in the near-by lake as a duck and her ducklings waded around on the far side of the water's edge.

"You'd have made Dad real proud, Ponyboy. I know it." Darry finally said as he turned to me, dropping the empty shells on the ground. He clapped me on the back, then walked around, picking up a few more pecans and lowering the tailgate to sit on.

"Dad was proud of you and Sodapop," I pointed out, getting some pecans of my own and hopping on the tailgate of the truck to crack them. I really hoped the sex talk was over.

Darry cracked the nuts and tossed the empty shells away. "You are his son too, Ponyboy."

I nodded, picking through the pecans on the tailgate between us for the biggest to eat. "Yeah, but you and Soda were his pride and joy. You both are more like him, having a knack for building stuff. Roads may have been his work, but carpentry was his passion. He loved building stuff, just like you."

He brushed his hands on his jeans and looked at me. "You have your own special talent. Just because you don't know what it is right now don't mean it won't reveal itself later. One thing's for certain, you aren't destined to grow old in the hot sun doing physical labor, or be slathered in mechanical fluids for a days wage. Something better is out there for you."

I looked at him. "What?"

He shook his head slowly. "Only you can figure that out." He looked around into the empty openness as I wondered why more people didn't come out here. Sure, Bryler Park was a bit far from our side of town, but the place was real nice. Quiet and peaceful.

A hawk was circling the area, his wings outstretched against a cloudless blue sky. The bird looked like it was floating effortlessly. Free. I wished I could be that bird for just a second. For a while, Darry and I just sat there, listening to the silence as the pecans were occasionally cracked and eaten. Eventually, they were gone.

"Ready to head home? I think those steaks should be ready for the grill by now."

"Yeah," I said hopping off the truck. He got out and handed me the keys. I looked at him, wondering if he was serious. He smiled.

"Take us up to the main road, I'll take it from there."

XXX

"Where have you been? I don't mind covering for you, but at least let me know."

"I know, I know. Sorry buddy, I had something I had to do." Stupid health department. I kept getting the damn run-around, going from one office to the next. You want to know how to screw up a perfectly good idea? Make the services free, then give priority to everyone better than you.

"Graduation stuff again?"

"Yeah, something like that." I felt bad, lying to Soda like this, but I knew telling him what was up would only ruin his day. Shit, it'd ruin more than that. I knew I'd have to tell him, but I was stalling. I'd never felt like a coward before, but here I was, being one to my best friend.

"You okay? You've been acting weird lately."

I forced a grin. "Nah, just busy with stuff." I punched in, getting my stuff from my locker. Soda headed out to the pumps while I went to take care of whatever was in the bays. Checking the workload, I knew it wouldn't take long. I started in, avoiding the usual bullshit banter that Soda and I usually had; which thankfully wasn't hard to do considering there was a steady stream of customers at the pumps. Hours went by fast and I finished up, heading out to give Sodapop a hand.

"Thanks, have a nice day, Ma'am." he crooned to a lady in her mid-twenties as she drove off. He pocketed the tip she'd given him, his charm turned on full blast.

"You gonna help me with my car tonight?"

"Sure. You get that gear box off yet?"

"Pony and me got it off a few nights ago. I've been working on it until you could give me a hand with the other stuff."

I nodded. "Sure thing. Let's finish up here and head over."

XXX

"Hey Two-Bit. Bumming or slumming?"

He flopped down on my couch and gave me the finger. I ignored it. "Shoot, I think my whole house has gone hormonal on me this week. I can't take it anymore. Mind if I hang here for the duration of their 'monthly visit'?"

I laughed. "Sometimes, it pays to have brothers. Sure, you know where the stuff is, make yourself at home. But... uh, remember, we do _live_ here... okay?"

"Not a problem."

"Good. Now, make yourself useful - fold those towels."

He looked at the stack of towels next to him and made a face of revulsion. "Really? You want me to_ work_?"

I gave him a cold, hard stare. He caved quick enough. "Okay, fine. It's just some towels. Could be worse."

"I'm glad you think so, since the next load out of the dryer are our whites. Full of t-shirts, socks..."

"Oh God, please don't say it."

I laughed. "Kidding, Two-Bit. Just kidding. So, I heard you were on the hunt for wheels. How's that going?"

"So far, pretty pathetic. Seems everyone wants cash. No one is just _giving _them away these days."

"Damn, imagine that. Well... if you're up for it, I happen to know where you can get your hands on a really nice two-door Nash. One of the guys is selling his for four hundred bucks."

He gave me a goofy look. "A Nash? I thought they went out of business."

"They did, but he has one he's trying to off-load. It still runs but needs some tuning. You interested?"

"Little problem, oh smart one. I ain't got no four hundred bucks. You gonna give it to me?"

I shook my head. "Not hardly. It's called a job. When are you gonna get off your lazy butt and get one? Heck, even Ponyboy bugs me to go back to Rosewoods. Why haven't you joined the employment bandwagon?"

I noticed the silence, unusual for him. I looked over.

"I have, sort of."

That surprised me. "You? Work? … Really? … Where?"

He grinned, getting up with the towels folded and put them away. "I'm got hired over at Macks. He needed a driver and I need some dough. So, for a few hours a day, I'm riding all over Tulsa, hauling new stoves and ice boxes all over town. The pay's terrible, but it's more than what I have now."

Something bugged me about all this. "Don't tell me you're quitting school too. You didn't, did you?"

He gave me a tired, one-sided grin. "Hell no. Not after all this. I'm gonna pass this year, seeing as how I ain't got no other choice in the matter. I'll still be able to hang out one last year before my stint is up and graduate just before I turn 21. I think I'll be the oldest Senior on record! Hah! Don't worry though, I'll still watch the kid's back next year. With Steve all graduated and gone, ain't no one but me still hanging with him. I didn't come this far to let you guys down."

I smirked. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"What?" he asked innocently. _Too _innocently.

"Hanging back year after year to be his back-up."

He said nothing for a moment. "Shoot, Darry, don't go getting all wise to me now. It'd ruin my rep."

I smiled and shook my head. I wondered when he suddenly got this brain-fart of an idea to fail every year just so he could prolong his time at the high school. I knew he wasn't stupid, but until now, I didn't realize the extent he was willing to go for my kid brother. Come to think of it, anytime Pony'd been in a tight squeeze at school, Two-Bit had been there - somehow, someway, to get him out.

I doubt Ponyboy realizes how far our friends were willing to go for him. I didn't realize it myself until just now.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

A/N... I changed the amount Soda's car (Ch 10) is costing him to get it more aligned with the Nash.


	12. On The Horizon

**Spring Resurgence**

Chapter 12

**On The Horizon**

XXX

Weeks were passing quickly. Easter break had come and gone. I hadn't planned it, but Easter morning I'd snuck off to sunrise service before Darry or Sodapop had woken up. I'd left a note, but I guess it'd blown off the table somehow... I found it under a bookcase that evening. I'd gotten back just before noon to find Darry mowing the grass, a tee'd off look on his sweat covered face.

"Where ya been? You know better to take off without leaving a note."

That blindsided me. "I_ did_ leave a note," I explained as I loosened the tie from my neck and unbuttoned my shirt collar. "I left it on the table. Where else would I go dressed like this, this early in the morning?" Even the bus driver had looked at me weird.

His eyes narrowed but seemed to accept my answer. "Next time, put the note where we can find it. Go change. Sodapop's doing the dishes and laundry, you can clean the bathroom and trim the grass around the house."

Glory, not the bathroom. We all took turns cleaning it, but it was the one chore we all loathed. I'd rather wash and fold all the clothes we could wear in a week before volunteering to clean the can. Not to mention I'd cleaned it last week. Mental note to self... next time you leave the house... leave a note on every flat surface that no one could miss. Easter Sunday ended up being a long day. By the time the evening came, I was looking forward to school again.

"He's only grumpy cause he's had so much work to do with that contract," Sodapop explained that night. "He'll loosen up again as soon as they get done. Don't sweat it."

I hoped so. At least he had his car to escape to, I had nothing. But like he said, as soon as the house was done, the mood lifted. He took us out to see it the afternoon they'd finished, before his boss officially showed it to the owner. I could see why he'd been so busy, the place was huge!

"Wow, Darry. You got this done in a month?" Soda asked, looking around in amazement.

"Me and the guys, yeah. Well, we did the framing and roofing. Once that was done, I stayed to help with the cabinetry. The place has two fireplaces and five bedrooms. It's massive – more house than I can afford, that's for sure."

"They paid you good, right?" I asked, peering inside one window. Darry wouldn't let us in the house, the carpet had been laid and the place was immaculate. We'd only mess it up.

He smiled. "Don't worry, Pone. I made sure I got paid."

And it showed. Darry came home the week the check cleared with twice as many sacks of grocery than usual. The bills – usually placed in a pile on Darry's dresser, were mailed out before they could pile up. He even gave me a dollar to go to the movies that weekend, without my asking.

"You wanna go with me?" I asked him. He smiled but shook his head.

"Nope, but you go on and have a good time. I'm going out with Michelle and I think Sodapop's got something planned to do too, so you're on your own. Stay out of trouble and be home before midnight. Capisce?"

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks though."

"You're welcome, little buddy."

So, my weekend plans were taking shape. First, I had to get over the school week – which included the last race of the regular season. Both Darry and Sodapop showed up for it, along with the gang; everyone waving and cheering as I took my stance at the start. We were competing against Brookwood, another school with a very good track team of their own. We already knew we were going to regionals next week, since our team had ribbons galore. Still .. one more would be nice. Greedy as hell, sure... but nice. The starter's gun went off and I tore out of the blocks like a bullet.

The wind was at our backs. Within seconds, it was just the two of us... me and the guy from Brookwood, sprinting alongside each other.

"Give it up, shorty...." he taunted. He shouldn't have done that. I tend to run faster when I get angry. I tucked my head in tighter and streamlined, outpacing him. With one last angry push, I soared through the finish line, earning whoops and praise from my teammates, not to mention whistles and cheers from the stands. I also got some nasty looks from the guy I'd just beaten.

"Just you wait. I'll see you again," he growled before the officials came over to us on the stands.

"Can't wait," I answered back softly, ignoring him for the most part. _Sore loser,_ I thought. I've come in second plenty of times so I understood being frustrated. However,_ angry_ about it.... nope, I never went that far.

"Not bad, Ponyboy, not bad at all!" Two-Bit and the others were coming over. I smiled and took the good-natured tousling I was getting.

"What's his beef?" Steve asked, jutting his chin at my opponent.

I shrugged. "Guess he can't stand being second. I dunno."

"There's plenty of jerks in the world, Ponyboy. Don't worry about it. Ready?"

I waved at Coach, who nodded his understanding. I went home and showered, then we all headed down to the lot to play ball.

XXX

"So now that you have that project done, what's next on your agenda?"

"Oh, I dunno. Mr. Campbell is bidding on something out by the highway. There's a new subdivision going up, a whole bunch of middle income homes. Nice ones, too. I think he stands a good chance of getting the contract. I'll know in a week. Until then, it's just a few roofs to do, nothing big."

"Finally, a break. You ever take a vacation?"

I laughed. "A vacation? You mean a go-away-from-reality vacation?"

"Yeah," she said with a semi-serious look on her face.

"No."

"Why?"

I wished I lived in her world, able to get away even for a day. Staying at her place overnight was chancy enough. "Because," I answered. "I've got too much here to watch out for."

"Darry," she sighed, looping her arm in mine as we walked along the storefronts. "They are way too old to need a hoverer. I'm pretty sure even Ponyboy knows to behave himself. Take a break! You need it."

"That may be, but it's not necessarily my brothers who would get us into trouble. We've got lots of friends who see my place as the perfect party hang-out. And when I'm away... they like to play."

"And you call those guys 'friends'? They'd really risk your home and brother's well-being for a night of partying?"

"Don't judge them. They've helped me out of many jams and never said 'no' when I've called on them for help. They want to blow off steam by having a beer or two at my place – fine. They hang out longer than I'd like? - I offer the couch or the door. They watch my back, I watch theirs. But... I also realize if they had a whole house to themselves, knowing I wasn't going to return for an extended period of time.. I shudder to think what I'd find when I got back."

"Well, that throws a wrench in my plans then," she said with mild contempt in her tone.

I stopped and looked at her. "Your plans?" I asked as I brushed her hair back from her face.

"I was sort of hoping to take you out to my parent's place.. so you could meet them. It's over in Wellington, Kansas; almost a three hour drive."

Her parent's? It took me a moment to realize - yeah, we'd gotten to that point in our relationship.

"I didn't realize I needed to get their consent to see their little girl," I teased, pulling her closer to me.

"You don't," she responded, nuzzling my neck. "But they have been asking why I don't get up to see them as much as I used to."

"And your answer was......?"

"I told them I was taking care of patients," she teased back with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ah … but I've not been a patient. Sodapop was, not me." I answered her pull on my back with a gentle pull of my own.

"Oh, I think the various physical exams I've done on you already qualify me to be your nurse. Shall I go over your statistics?" Her fingers trailed my chest, I took her hand in mine before it went too low. A deaf man could hear the suggestive humor in her tone. Enough playing.

"You want to call it a night and discuss this further indoors?"

"I thought you'd never ask. But what about your brothers?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of your place rather than mine. As for my brothers, they'll survive one night without me. Lets go."

XXX

"Man, that's one tuff body. Thanks a heap, Tim."

"My pleasure, Sodapop. Now, when are you planning on finishing the transmission?"

"We'll hopefully have it done in a few days," Steve answered, wiping his hands on a rag. "If you can spare your carrier, we'll tow it out to start road testing it."

"Not a problem, just say when."

I looked at my car, man... the thought of that gave me a chill. _My car!_ Tim had his guys do the bodywork, the results being near perfect. Sure, there were some dings they couldn't get out, but that was fine. I didn't need showroom appearance. The real test was under the hood.

Since Steve and me were reworking the entire engine, we upped the power it put out. That only meant I'd really have to watch it when I was on the road. This was going to have more power than Darry's truck. Of course, Darry didn't get his truck for speed. When he bought it, he got it just to have wheels he could use with his part-time job and something that could get him to college and back. Then the part time job turned into a full time job and college was put on indefinite hold. His small truck was getting too small for us, and provided this passed the road test – it would be a blessing for everyone.

Steve and me left Tim's shop, heading for our neighborhood. "Hey, there's a rodeo on Tuesday. I noticed on the schedule we're both off. Whaddya say we go to it?"

"Tuesday?" he asked strangly.

"Yeah, Tuesday. What, you and Evie going out?"

"No, she's busy. But I don't think I can make it. Why don't you call up Two-Bit, see if that clown wants to go."

I sighed. "I already did. He's working. Can you believe it? The town bum is _working_ that night."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, seems everyone is changing these days." He pulled out a smoke and lit up, his forehead crinkled with lines.

"Don't tell me you're bugged about something. What is it?"

Steve took a deep pull, then exhaled. "Sodapop, how long you plan on working at the DX?"

That shocked me. "I dunno. I guess as long as I can, for now anyway. I mean, it ain't like the other stations in town pay any better. Besides, we got it made. Good hours, a boss that leaves us alone, good customers... why?"

"Because, man. That's just it. There's plenty of stations in town. And there's more coming. We do good in gas sales, sure. But as far as body work... engine work, that sort of stuff; well, I've been watching the books. We ain't doing so hot in that area, and that's where the big money is."

I took his pack of smokes and lit one for myself. "What are you getting at, Steve?"

He glanced at me, shrugging. "Just that there's a difference between being a mechanic and a gas jockey, and that difference is coming our way. You'd better be ready for it."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	13. Into The Spillway

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 13

**Into The Spillway**

XXX

"Hey Darry," Soda called as I was getting my boots on. "You got time this afternoon?"

"Time for what?"

"Meet me over at the river bottom, say around three."

"I ain't getting off work until three, but I'll get there as soon as I can. What's up?"

He smiled. "You'll see. Don't keep me waiting though, okay?"

I shook my head, wondering what he was up to. "I'll do my best, but I'll make no promises. What's taking Pony so long? Steve'll be here soon."

"He's in the shower, should be out soon."

I got my notepad and my tools together and headed down the hall, calling over my shoulder - "You know Steve ain't one to wait around. He ain't got time to walk to school either. Pony!" I shouted, banging on the door, "Get a move on! Your ride's gonna be here any minute!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving," he muttered, followed by the sounds of the water shutting off and the curtain being flung back. I went back to the living room to get my stuff ready. As I got my lunch packed a horn blared outside quickly followed by Steve sticking his head in the doorway.

"What's taking so long? Hey!" he yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, "Little Shit! I got exams this morning! Move it or lose it!"

"That's kinda crass, doncha think?" I asked him, feeling the breeze in Pony's wake as he flew past me. His hair was either massively greased or still wet, the sheen visible on his uncombed locks.

"Got him out the door though, didn't it? See y'all at three." The door closed and his car vroomed out onto the street.

I turned to Soda, my meaning clear. "You wanna talk to him or should I?"

"Nah, I'll do it. I don't know what's got Steve in a mood lately, but for once I don't think Pony has anything to do with it. I'd better get going too. You gonna drop me off?"

I grabbed my things, checking the kitchen to make sure everything was off. "Don't I always? Let's go."

XXX

"Ponyboy, got a minute?"

I looked over. Coach was waving his hand, calling me over. "Great, now what?"

"You're untouchable, Ponyboy," Tony, one of the guys I knew had noticed Coach too. Tony was smart but not Socy, and just as uncoordinated as ever. Coach was always popping Alka-Seltzer in his drinks just before Tony's class came in. It was full of the nerdy smart guys who all seemed to be born with two left feet. "In Coach's eyes, you could do no wrong. Me? I'm _very_ expendable, so I'll catch you later."

"See ya, Tony." I muttered as I headed toward Coach. "Yes sir?"

"Ponyboy, glad I caught you. Look, seems your paperwork for your physical is missing." I slouched in disbelief, thinking -_ amazing how _**my**_ physical is the one that disappears._ Coach picked up on my mood swing immediately. "Yes, I know what you must be thinking, but I don't know how it happened either. I've searched the office and all my files but so far – I haven't located it. Regional play starts day after tomorrow. I don't know what else to say except..." Coach seemed to physically choke on the words, "without it, you can't run."

"There's nothing you can do about it?"

He shook his head, a devastated look on his face. "No, Ponyboy. Unless I have some medical documentation on you, you'll be disqualified. I have another physical form you can take to your doctor, see if he can just fill it out again and stamp it. As soon as you get it, call me. I'll make the trip out to your place to get it if it's after hours. I'm... I'm really sorry this happened, Ponyboy."

I took the form he held out, wondering how in the heck I was gonna pull this off. Coach had disappeared down the hall and when I looked up, I was nearly alone in the hallway. A few stragglers were running toward doors already closing, the last bell having already sounded. I hurried too, but was too late. There was no way I was going to get up the three flights of stairs and down the corridor in time.

"Mr. Curtis, the last bell has already rung. Do you have your tardy slip?" Mrs. Ashton asked of me, a tired look on her face.

"No ma'am. Coach was talking to me...." I wheezed as I came in. Sarcastic looks came from the scattering of soc's that were already in their seats, while others wore smug expressions. Needless to say, greasers weren't the popular kids in here.

"So Coach gave you an excuse slip?" she interrupted, knowing I probably didn't have that either. I shook my head.

"No ma'am."

"Then off to the office with you."

I nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with her. I'd never given her any trouble, but she nonetheless treated me as if I were a constant irritation at her side. It was well known that unless you came from the West side, you were destined to be the problem child and/or scapegoat of the class. I reached for the door and headed back down the stairs to the office.

"Afternoon, Ponyboy. What can we do for you?" the secretary asked as I came in.

"Coach kept me from getting to class on time. He didn't give me a note, and Mrs. Ashton wants one from either him or the office."

She nodded, seeming to understand. "Have a seat, I'll see what I can do."

I sat down in the leather chair opposite the counter and chewed a nail. I had to figure out how to get a physical on twenty-four hours notice when usually it took a week just to get an appointment – and would probably cost a lot of money. Money I knew we didn't have! And because of_ that_, now I was stuck in the office waiting on a permission slip to get_ into_ class, class I wouldn't be missing if Coach hadn't lost my physical in the first place!

"Mrs. Hobshire, am I to understand you _don't_ know how to play piano?" Mr. Lane's muffled yet irate voice broke into my thoughts. Even through the semi-closed door, I heard him.

"I wasn't hired by the board to play piano, Mr. Lane, and the board was made fully aware of my knowledge base when they offered me the position. It's near the end of term, qualified music teachers aren't easy to come by this late in the year. Rest assured, I can teach effectively without knowing every instrument. Besides, I'm only the interim teacher, the board will find a more _suitable_ instructor over the summer since my qualifications don't match up to your academic needs." I could feel the ice in her tone even from where I was sitting. Obviously, Mr. Lane wasn't happy.

"I have no doubts as to your teaching abilities, it's just... well, Mrs. Mose was always our pianist. I'll have to consult the board, see what can be done. I don't want to keep you from your students any longer. Thank you for coming in."

"Ponyboy," the secretary softly called over. "Here's a note. Run along, you don't want to miss any more class than you already have."

I got up, taking the note from her hand. "Thanks." The corners of her lips turned up - a faint understanding smile crossed her face, then she tilted her head toward the door. I took the hint and headed back to class.

XXX

I took the bypass and steered my truck onto the dirt path that led to the river bottom. It was bumpy and steep, which is why cars weren't allowed down here. Plus the city used it as an emergency spillway when water got too deep. However, the sky's have been clear of rain for days – we were safe from a sudden flood. I found Steve and Two-Bit hanging around, sitting on the hood of Steve's car smoking and looking bored.

"What's up?" I asked as I pulled alongside.

"Nothing much. Soda has a surprise for you though." Steve said with a cheesy grin. He hopped off and went to the driver's window, honking his horn. They looked behind them and I followed their eyes. A dark blue Galaxie rounded the corner out of the shadows of the tunnel, and as it got closer I noticed Sodapop was behind the wheel.

"What's this?"

He stopped and got out, motioning his hand as if he was presenting it. "Whaddya think?"

I looked closer. "It's a car. Where'd you get it?"

"It's mine, Darry! Bought and paid for. Well, _almost _paid for. Get in, take a look!"

"Paid for? With what?" I looked inside. Leather seats, clean interior. Much too nice for us to afford on our pay. "What gives?"

Steve was looking down, trying to hide his grin. Two-Bit was laughing. Soda just grinned ear to ear.

"It's mine, didn't you hear me? You said I had to get my own wheels, so I got them."

"Let me get this straight. Someone had a Galaxie just sitting around and offered it to you for next to nothing? 'Cause next to nothing is all we have."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I bought it off Martin... out of the junkyard. It came in one day and he called me up, telling me about it. It was smashed up; busted in some crash the first owner had. That guy sold it for scrap, but Martin said if I paid him decent, he'd sell it to me and let me scrounge around for parts to fix it with. Me and Steve here," he whacked Steve on his chest for emphasis, a motion Steve swung back in retaliation for, "got it fixed up. Sure, we had a little help from a few other greasy hoods that specialize in body work; and yeah, I still owe Martin a few greenbacks for it, but that won't be a problem. Long story short... you said I had to get my own wheels, and I did. Now, what do you think?"

"How much?"

"Aww, come on Darry, _what do you think_?"

I groaned inside, knowing whatever the cost, it wasn't cheap. "You fixed it up ... from the junkyard?"

"Yeah. The engine, transmission, new lights, new seat coverings... everything."

"It's what we did in school, Darry; not to mention what we do at work. Only, this time it was _one_ car getting the works, and the cost came out of our pockets."

"Which brings me back to my first question... how much?"

"Six hundred," Soda said, the wind obviously knocked out of his sails. I almost swallowed my tongue.

"Six hundred? Sodapop... are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?"

Two-Bit flicked out his switch, playing with it while Steve just watched us - legs crossed as he leaned against his own car.

"No, Darry.... for once I'm not being the crazy one here. We need another set of wheels. Shoot, _I_ need a set of wheels. And this one was a steal for six hundred. It's mostly paid for, I just owe another two hundred to Martin - but he's taking payments. The rest of the dough I've been saving. We ain't had problems with the bills since the DX blew up around me, and ever since then I've been putting money away. Can't you just be happy for me? I worked hard on this."

I tapped my fingers on the door, realizing he _had _put a lot of effort into it. Everything he'd said was true, and he _did_ deserve to spend his money like he wanted. He'd earned it, afterall. I looked at him.

"You gonna get in and show me what this baby can do?"

He smiled, then ducked his head. "Thought you'd never ask."

He zipped the car up the spillway and back, getting it up to 70 for a bit before hitting the brakes and bringing it back down. The engine was quiet, the ride smooth. "Pony know about this?"

"Yeah, he's been helping me every now and then. Not much, just welding parts and helping with assembly. At least he'll pass his mechanics class, whenever he takes it."

"I don't know how you feel about it, but something tells me auto mechanics isn't high on his priority list of classes to take. Sorry, bub."

He looked at me and grinned knowingly, squeezing the steering wheel a bit. "No, I don't think so. Lucky him, huh?"

"Shoot. Lucky us."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	14. Free Clinic

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 14

**Free Clinic**

XXX

"Pony! Hey kid!"

"Whassup?" Steve asked, craning his head to glimpse what I saw... or thought I saw.

"I thought that was Ponyboy, catching the downtown bus. Coulda swore it was him."

"Two-Bit, you been hitting the booze again? Why would the kid be heading downtown?"

"Shoot, do I know? But it looked just like him! What's he up to now?"

"Damned if I know, but I gotta go to work. I'll see you later."

"Work? Sodapop said you was off today."

It took him a second to answer. "Well, I am. But I gotta go see somebody about a job they weren't all too thrilled about. I'll catch you later." He started the engine and gave it some gas, making the engine roar a bit. I hopped off the fender and got out of the way, not wanting to become a speed bump. Realizing my only ride had left me, I started hoofing it back to my neighborhood.

_Man, I really need some wheels,_ I thought to myself. I'd made a few dollars already, but I doubted it'd be enough for any type of down payment. _Shoot, even Soda managed to get wheels before me. At this rate, the kid'll have wheels before too long, and he don't know how to drive yet! _I crossed the street and made shortcuts through various backyards, hopping fences along the way. Eventually I was under the tall oak the kid liked so much, noticing the Galaxie up on ramps with Soda underneath, fiddling with something.

"Hey!" I shouted. Soda's legs jumped, startled, and he crawled out from under the car.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't do that again!" he said, waving a wrench at me.

I was still trying to stifle a laugh. It was rare when anyone could sneak up on a Curtis. Well, on Muscles or Sodapop that is. Even his shadow could sneak up on the kid at times.

"What do you want, or did you stroll on over just to give me a heart attack?"

"No, I came to see Superman. He home?"

"Why are you stopping out here to ask. Go on in and yap away. He's in the kitchen, cooking."

Soda crawled back under the car while I hopped the three steps to the back door. "Hey," I said going inside. Darry was busy with some pasta. "Mmmmm, lasagna? That's new for you."

"Shut up. I've made plenty of pasta dishes before. Now, what do you want, or is your timer off and you just managed to get here too early for dinner?"

"No, I actually wanted to ask you about that buddy you have. The one trying to sell the Nash?"

"Oh yeah. Him. He still has it, you seriously want it?"

I grimaced. "I want to see it first, maybe get Sodapop or Steve to take a look at it. Is it something, you know, I'd want?"

He looked at me with a funny grin. "That depends on what you want it for. To ride around in? Sure. A make-out car? Doubt it. Then again, knowing you, where there's a will, there's a way."

"Nah man. I need a set of wheels. He still wanting four hundred?"

"Yup. You mean you got the money now? How many drunks did you roll to get the dough?"

I gave a one sided grin. "No, I haven't gone that far. I'm an honest hood."

He smirked at me. "Yeah, an honest hood that steals from every store in town."

"Little stuff don't count. C'mon man, you know I wouldn't do nobody no real harm! Swiping shit's just for kicks."

"Whatever. If you want the car, I'll give Mitch a call. But if you jack him over, it's on you, buddy. I'm staying out of it. Read me?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks."

Their phone started ringing. Darry slid the lasagna in the oven and answered it. I hunted their cabinet for the chips, found them and was munching away when Darry's voice got my attention. That or maybe his tone. Stressed. Something was wrong.

"He's where?" … "Is he hurt?" …. "Then why...?" … "No, I'll come get him." … "No, I didn't send him down." ... "No, there's no need....." "Yeah, I understand. I'm on my way."

By then, I wasn't munching on chips anymore. One was held in my hand, stuck in midair – frozen on its way to my mouth. Darry had coiled the phone cord in his grip, he was now trying to free his hand from the tangle. He ignored me, stepping across the living room and kitchen in four strides.

"Sodapop!" he paused a second. "I gotta go downtown. I need you to stay here with dinner, and don't screw with it either."

"What's wrong?" Soda asked, his voice coming nearer as he hopped on the back porch.

"Ponyboy's downtown at the free clinic trying to get seen."

"Seen? For what?"

"Do I look like I know? The nurse just called. He signed in, put down 'urgent' as his problem and went to the waiting room. Since he's underage, they called me."

"Two-Bit, was he sick at school?" Soda asked me.

"I don't think so, though I didn't see him at lunch."

"Darry, you want me to go with you?" Soda asked, turning away quickly. Soda never wore concern well, not where his kid brother was concerned.

"No, stay here. In addition to calling me, they were calling social services – protocol for kids who don't live with their parents. I need someone who can answer the phone in case O' Donovan calls." Darry had his boots on and his keys in his hand, and was out the front door without another word.

"What's happened now? Christ!" Soda asked, but I don't think he was asking me a thing.

XXX

_Shit, now what?_ I had no idea what to think. I was pretty sure if he was really hurt, the nurse would have told me what hospital they were sending him to. She didn't sound excited... as if some kid was about to die on her hands. The free clinic was all about taking care of minor stuff; cuts, sprains, pregnancy... God, I really didn't need to think about that._ Please _tell me he wasn't there for condoms. I'd have throttled him first then bought them for him, but please tell me he ain't there with some chick for an oopsie. Crap! No, on second thought, that ain't Ponyboy. Steve or Two-Bit... perhaps, but not Pony.

I went over all the things that had been wrong with him in the past.... man, that list was long. Concussions, burns, blindness, infected cuts, nosebleeds ... what the heck could it be this time? And why didn't he just come home? I know I can be a hard-ass with him at times, but when he's sick, it's a different story. Hell, he should know I wouldn't berate him for being sick! Why didn't he just come to me?

Blue lights whipped in my rear-view. One glance and I was ready to cuss a blue streak. The fuzz.

"License and registration, sir."

"Sorry officer. I got a call that my brother was at the downtown clinic. Something urgent, but the nurse didn't say what."

"Right. License and registration please."

I handed him the documents, feeling anger and worry and frustration all raging inside me.

"You were going 62 in a 50 mile an hour zone. Step outside the vehicle sir, hands on the hood and don't move while I radio this in."

I did as he said, hoping this would go by quickly so I could get down to the clinic. Memories of my folks hit me, how the cop had spent so long telling me that my folks had been in an accident that by the time we'd gotten to the hospital, they were both dead. Of course, the coroner said they'd been killed instantly, but a part of me always wondered if _maybe_ one of them had somehow made it to the hospital. Mom had always had a low heartbeat... it would have been possible. She'd have been in agony... but it may have been possible. Was I losing precious time with Ponyboy?

"Clean record, no wants or warrants. Sign here and watch your speed, Mr. Curtis."

I took the ticket and hopped back in the truck, shoving the papers in the glove box while going _exactly_ the speed limit the rest of the way.

When I got there, the place was a maze of halls lined end to end with people sitting or sleeping in small chairs. Most were dressed in torn, soiled clothes and smelled heavily of urine and cigarettes - with a fine hint of marijuana wafting in the air. I made my way to a receptionist.

"Fill out these papers and ..." she started, handing me a clipboard.

"I'm here for my brother. You guys called me, said he was here for something urgent. Where is he?"

"Sorry?" She looked at me with a blank stare.

"Ponyboy Curtis. I was called. A nurse said he was here being seen for something urgent?" I was at my wits end with patience and courtesy.

"Oh." She read some ledger she had in front of her, then directed me to the stairs. "Go up to the third floor, over to the right. The pediatrics nurse is there."

"Thank you," I mumbled as I walked away. I was being rude, but right then I didn't give a shit. What was wrong with Ponyboy?

"Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked the nurse at the front of the pediatrics desk. "Someone called and said he was here?" I explained further when her own blank stare shot back at me.

"Oh! Hold on..." She reached behind her and got a clipboard, handing it to me. "Since he's a minor, he needs to have his parent's consent for examination. Are you his father?"

"No, I'm his brother – and legal guardian. Where is he? What's wrong?"

"He's in the back waiting room...." she pointed down a hall; a hall filled with coughing, sniffling people – kids and adults alike. I didn't wait for any more explanations, tearing off to find him myself.

I saw him sitting in a chair in the back of the room, sandwiched between two people - one of which looked like she was sick from the plague and another kid with swollen eyes. He himself had a paperback in his hands, looking for all the world like he should have been in the library, not in the downtown free clinic. Relief – then anger – hit me. I took a deep breath steeling myself and made my way over to him.

"Ponyboy, are you hurt?"

He looked up, obviously startled to see me. "Darry, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same." As far as I could tell, he wasn't mangled. He had both legs, both arms and one head still connected to his body. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He handed a form out to me. "Coach lost my physical. I have to get another one or I'll be disqualified. I know appointments with my regular doc take time... and cost a lot. This was all I could think of. How did you find out I was here?"

Once again, the overwhelming desire to both throttle him and sweep him up in a bear hug warred within me.

"They called me. Get your stuff, we're out of here."

"But Dar, if I don't...."

"No argument, Ponyboy. Let's go." He followed behind me as we headed back the way I'd come in, saying nothing until we got to the truck.

"I was going to call if I couldn't get out before dinner time. You ain't mad, are you?"

I glared at him and he scrunched as far from me as he could get in his seat. We rode in silence for a while, the corner of the pink ticket sticking out of the glove box fluttering in the breeze. After a few moments hesitation, he reached for it.

"What's this?"

I took it from him, shoving it down my shirt pocket. "I got a ticket on my way over to get you."

He looked at me then away. "Golly Darry, I'm sorry."

"Do you ever think? I mean, c'mon Ponyboy! You had to know they would call me. You're a minor! Minor's have to have their parents... or _guardians _with them when they go see the doc! Free clinic or not!"

"It was just a physical...."

"You put down that it was_ urgent!_ Made it seem as if you were really hurt."

"It_ is_ urgent... if I don't get it done today...."

"Pony, you don't know what you're talking about, so just hush. Got me? Just sit there and be quiet."

For once, he did as I asked and didn't say a peep more until after we got home. Sodapop was on the porch smoking, Two-Bit next to him. They both stood when we pulled up, relief lighting their faces when Pony got out of the truck.

"Hey, well, I see you're still in one piece. What happened, kid?" Two-Bit asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Pony said sullenly, heading inside. Soda watched him then turned to me.

"Well?" he asked, smoke drifting from his mouth.

"It was nothing, he's fine. He needed a school physical form filled out; thought he could just hop over and get it done. He has no clue the mess he's caused."

"It's gonna get worse. O' Donovan's on her way over."

"Jesus Christ, now what?"

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

Folks, I'm sorry about the way Spring has gone. Between ch 5 and 10, I had massive issues to deal with behind the scenes... punctuated with a car accident. To say the least, I've been a little out of sorts. You've been loyal readers, and I know this hasn't lived up to my earlier works... my apologies. I'm trying to pull it back on track. Not an excuse.. just reality. Thanks. Calla


	15. Billy Cannady

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 15

**Billy Cannady**

**XXX**

The phone rang not ten minutes after Darry had left, making me jump nearly out of my skin. I'd already bummed a smoke off Two-Bit - his last one too, which sent him out to fetch more. It was either a smoke or a beer to calm my nerves, and getting soused wouldn't help the situation. He came back quick enough, too quick to have actually gone to the store. I didn't ask where he'd stolen them.

"The kid's fine. I mean, I saw him earlier... at least... I _think _it was him."

"You_ saw_ him?"

"Yeah... he was getting on the downtown bus..."

The phone rang and I hopped up to answer it before he could finish. "Hello?"

"_Sodapop? It's Mrs. O' Donovan. I heard Ponyboy is being seen downtown at the clinic. Is he okay?_"

"How'd you....?"

"_Sodapop, it's protocol. Is he okay_?"

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Honestly, Mrs. O 'Donovan, I'm still waiting to hear myself. I'm sure Darry'll call if it's something serious." _However, calling _you_ would be the last thing we'd do.. unless it _was_ that serious._

"_I'm on my way over. I'll have to see him for myself, just in case the judge needs to hear about it."_

"Mrs. O' Donovan, I promise, we'll call if it's anything bad!"

"_I'll see you soon, Sodapop."_

"Well?" Two-Bit asked as I slammed the phone down and walked back outside, snatching the pack and pulling out another weed. He watched. "Must be serious. What is that - three in a row?"

"Shut up," I demanded, lighting up.

"The kid'll be fine, Sodapop," he said again, a little more sincerely. "What can I do?" he finally asked.

"Our social worker's on her way over. I guess I got to get the house cleaned up real quick, try to salvage something out of this."

"I'll lend a hand, just don't tell anyone about it. Working is bad enough... cleaning house would do me in."

I didn't give the house much thought. Somehow, worrying about dirty clothes paled in comparison to my brother's well-being. Two-Bit did most of the work, straightening up stuff and cleaning the kitchen table. As for Pony's and my bedrooms, they were as good as they were gonna get. The beds were made haphazardly and the floors cleared of the big junk, while the rest of the rubbish would just have to sit. Darry's room I didn't bother with since he always had it in decent order. I was outside with Two-Bit when Darry pulled back up. I could feel my blood rush to my feet in relief when Pony got out of the truck under his own power, seemingly nothing wrong with him at all.

He went inside and Two-Bit broke the news about our impending company. Darry leaned his head on the porch banister squeezing his eyes tight then stood and shook his head. "Ain't like there's anything we can do about it. Let's go eat. Two-Bit, if you're gonna be here, you'd better pretend to be a saint, got me? No horseplaying, no cursing, no..."

"Hold up, big guy, I'm way ahead of you. Now that I know there's nothing wrong with the kid, I guess it's best if I skedaddle on out of here. If you guys need anything, I'll be over at my place." He hopped off the porch and set out for his place.

"Thanks, Two-Bit," I called to him.

"Come on," Darry said as he pushed me inside. "You need to brush your teeth - get that smoke off your breath before she gets here."

"Yeah, okay. We gonna eat or wait until she's gone?"

"Heck no I ain't waiting. I'm hungry."

I went to wash up, stealing a glance in Pony's cracked door in the process. He was sitting on the side of his bed in the dark, looking down. "Hey Pone," I said gently, slipping inside his room. "So, what happened?"

"Coach lost my physical. I can't run without it, and regionals are tomorrow. If I miss it, I'm out. If I don't get the physical done, I'm out anyway. Going to the clinic was the only thing I could think of where I could get it done on short notice."

"They won't make an exception?"

He tossed me a smirk. "Do they _ever_ make exceptions for greasers?"

"You're their top runner. They might."

"Not on _this_ planet they don't. I'm out. That's all there is to it. _I'm out_."

Disappointment dripped from him. The form was by him on the bed, I took it and looked at it. "Maybe I could fill it out. Forge a name or something. Then Darry can get you in to see the doc next week and later you can switch the forms in Coach's office! No one would be the wiser."

"Nice, Sodapop. But no."

"Guys, dinner!" Darry was calling from the kitchen, his tone telling me we weren't gonna get any more calls to eat.

"Well, little man, I don't know what else to tell ya. But do me a favor. Change your clothes and throw them in the washer, then take the world's fastest shower. You smell like MJ, not exactly the smell you want the social worker getting a whiff of when she gets here."

"O' Donovan's coming here?" he looked up sharply.

"She'll be here any minute. Now, go shower and toss your duds in the wash. How you ain't buzzing is beyond me. Who'd you sit next to at that clinic anyway?"

He shrugged, already stripping his clothes off. I shoved them in the machine using a little extra powder while Pony headed into the bathroom. He was in and out in no time. Darry, meanwhile, said nothing; and I thought it wise to just let him settle at his own pace. Pony dressed quickly and when we both came to the table, we were wearing nicer clothes than we usually hung out in. Even Darry had slipped on a collar shirt.

So we sat at the dinner table, dressed like goofballs and ate in silence as we waited around for the sounds of an unwelcome sedan to approach. It took about an hour, but all too soon she was there, coming up the walk. And, I noticed with a sinking feeling, she wasn't alone.

XXX

"Come in, Mrs. O' Donovan. I'm sorry about the mix-up, this has really been a big misunderstanding."

"That's okay, Darrel. I was due for a visit anyway. Ponyboy... how are you?"

"Fine," Ponyboy answered cautiously. "I just needed a form filled out, I didn't realize the mess I caused. Honestly, there ain't nothing wrong with me."

"Well, that's a relief. Sodapop, how are you?"

"Great, ma'am. Thanks." Sodapop was nervously looking out the door. I saw the man too, some guy wearing a very official suit standing out by the sedan. I wondered if he was a judge or some sort of assistant, here to force Pony to go if he put up resistance.

Pony also followed our looks outside, but like melting ice, he seemed to drop his guard as he took a step forward. "Is that Dr. uh, Dr._ Cannady_?"

Mrs. O' Donovan smiled. "I was wondering if you'd remember my uncle. He's why I was late coming over. He just arrived at my house when I got the call to come out here. He's been on the road for most of the afternoon but didn't want to stay behind when I told him I had to come see you. He's asked how you've been since he last saw you. My, that's been almost a year now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, almost," he mumbled as he skipped by me, hopping off the porch steps and heading straight for the man. It shocked me when the man smiled broadly, opening his arms wide to pull Ponyboy into a tight embrace. They stood out in the yard talking for a bit while I stood in the living room in semi-shock.

"Uh, Darry, what's going on?" Soda asked.

"I'm not.... quite..... sure."

"Didn't Ponyboy tell you? Maybe not..." she stuttered as she saw the looks on our faces. Mrs. O' Donovan rehashed their trip out to Hollis last year, filling us in on details that had fallen by the wayside of time and memory. By the time she was done, Ponyboy and the good doctor were climbing the porch steps, yammering on like old friends.

"... and I did pretty goodl in basketball too, but that was over months ago." Pony looked at me, grinning happily and introduced us. "Dr. Cannady, these are my brothers Darry and Sodapop."

I shook the doctor's hand, wondering how this country farm doctor could put Ponyboy at ease while the pediatrician who'd seen him since he was in training pants still scared the wits out of him.

"How's that arm of yours healing?"

"It's all better. Got a tuff scar, but that's it." He pulled his sleeve up and showed the doc the thin white line just under his deltoid.

"So I see!" he said enthusiastically as he felt along the line. "So, you had a good summer out at the farm then?" he asked. I was certain I saw Pony's ears pink up as he nodded. I had a good guess who he was thinking of.

"Yes sir. I mean, I _wanted _to be here, with my brothers... but it wasn't too bad out in Hollis either."

"He did rather well, from my reports. Mrs. Nixon gave him outstanding remarks. High praise, indeed. And you both managed well here too, getting the house fixed up. It still looks very good. Was that a new car I saw in the back?"

"Uh, yeah. It's mine," Sodapop piped up. "I'm still working on it, but it's mine. Me and Steve have been fixing it up. I hope to get it road tested by the end of the month so I can drive it legal-like."

"Still working at the DX?"

Soda nodded. "Yes ma'am. I've been there for two years now, give or take."

"You must know your way around vehicles really well then, young man," the doctor inferred. Soda smiled proudly.

"I do, thanks. Between Steve and me, we can pretty much fix anything on wheels."

"And how have you been since the explosion?" Mrs. O' Donovan asked, ignoring his poor grammar.

"Good."

She cast him a knowing look.

"I get winded some," he conceded, "but they said that was to be expected since I got one of my lungs tore up. But I'd rather have that than be in 'Nam. My brothers need me; I aim to be there for them, no matter what."

"Good family values, Anna. I like that," the doctor said, patting her arm. Mrs. O' Donovan smiled but said nothing of it.

"So Ponyboy, what caused you to go down to the clinic in the first place?" She asked instead. I knew this was coming eventually.

"My track coach lost my physical that I turned in at the beginning of the year. Regional meets start tomorrow and I'm on the squad. Or, I'm _supposed _to be. If I don't have that physical completed, I can't race. It takes a long time to get seen by my doctor, he's always backed up. Plus..." his eyes looked to me quickly then turned down, "it sort of costs a lot – even just to get a form filled out. So, I went to the clinic hoping I could get it done. I left right after the last school bell, knowing it was going to take a while, but that didn't matter to me. I was gonna call if it got late. Really, Darry, I was."

His eyes pleaded forgiveness, but I was still miffed about it. Now I had a ticket to pay for, not to mention it was going to hit my insurance premiums eventually.

"Anyway, I didn't want to involve you," he said, looking at Mrs. O' Donovan, "... or get anyone else mad at me... but I couldn't very well use a fake name on my form either. Honestly, I didn't know all this was going to happen. I just wanted to race tomorrow."

"Well," the doctor said, breaking the silence. "I think I know of a doctor who can see you - without an appointment. And he even makes house calls – for free. How's that?"

Pony suddenly looked up, his saving grace right in front of him.

"Really? You'd do it?"

"Of course I will," he laughed. "Just let me get my bag out of Anna's car. I'll be right back."

"You realize how lucky you just got?" I whispered to him as the tension broke. I didn't wait for an answer, since if he _didn't_ realize it, he wasn't as smart as I knew him to be. The doctor came back carrying a black bag.

"Now, where shall we go?"

"My room, I guess."

"So, Darry, is everything okay here?" Mrs. O' Donovan asked. I smiled, holding back a laugh. I wasn't fooled. She had a job to do and was still doing it. I didn't trust her for anything, not when it meant my brothers... well, _Ponyboy,_ was still hanging in the balance. She could still recommend taking him away.

"We're doing fine. Ponyboy is doing well in school - still high on the honors list and all. Still playing sports and keeping fit, staying out of trouble – this trip to the clinic notwithstanding; just - basically doing well."

"And you? How are you holding up with all this responsibility?"

I shrugged, acting like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm used to it. The bills are paid, I'm holding down my jobs, and no one's gone hungry."

She was silent a moment, looking like she wanted to say something else but didn't. Then she turned to Sodapop.

"Sodapop, you built that car?"

"Yes ma'am. From a wrecked heap to that," he beamed with pride.

"What's it got under the hood?"

"You? You know about cars?"

"Well, no," she laughed. "Not really. But I'd still like to see your handiwork – if you have the time."

"C'mon out back, I'll show you," he said with a grin. They went out into the back yard where he backed it off the ramps and started the engine, letting her sit in the driver's seat.

I watched for a while as I did the dishes, then the door to Pony's room opened and they came out.

"... and the guy in the band gave me that guitar, told me to practice it. I've been working on it, but, well, I sort of got behind with everything else I have to do."

"Sounds like you have a full schedule!"

"I stay busy. Not much longer until school is out again though."

"Time does seem to fly by, now doesn't it? Well, here you go. One physical, all done." He signed the papers and handed them back. "If this one gets lost, have your coach call me. I'll personally vouch for you, okay?"

"Great, thanks sir! Um, say sir, how long are you gonna be in town?"

"A week. I have some business at the hospital and I'm wanting to spend time with my niece and her family."

"Would you like to come to the meets tomorrow? If you have time, that is."

"Ponyboy," I admonished, surprised he'd even offer. I was more surprised by the doc's answer.

"I'd like that. I'd like that just fine."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	16. Early Notice

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 16

**Early Notice**

XXX

"Coach!" I called, yelling over the din, getting some derogatory cat calls paired with nasty looks from the people around me as a result. I ignored it, plowing through the crowd making my way to coach.

"Ponyboy?" he asked as I got to his side. "Were you able to..."

"Here," I wheezed, smiling. I thrust the paper in his hands. He took it and looked it over, also grinning.

"Wonderful! I don't know how you did it, but great job!"

"So I'm okay to race this afternoon?"

"You're all set! Meet us at the bus after the last bell with your things. Good luck!"

The first bell rang and I adjusted my bag on my shoulder. "Thanks Coach. Got to go. Bye!"

I made it to class quickly, getting there before the last bell sounded. It was hard to concentrate as Oklahoma's history from the time of the Louisiana Purchase through the Choctaw Nation, right on up to Andy Jackson telling all the redskins to haul out of their eastern homelands really didn't hold my attention like history usually did. All I could think about was running, having my brothers in the stands watching, and maybe Dr. Cannady there too. Two classes later and I was still buzzing as I headed out to meet the guys for lunch.

"Hey, kid. You better watch it. You almost took a header off the ramp!" Steve laughed.

"Yeah Ponyboy. We ain't gonna go cheer on someone in racing when they can't even walk right!" Two-Bit teased too.

I grinned it away. "So you guys are coming too?"

"Shoot kid," Two-Bit chucked my arm. "Like we'd miss it?"

"Just don't make us sorry we came, got me?" Steve growled with a smile. I knew he was kidding. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I didn't eat much – I rarely do on race days. I was still antsy sitting out in the sunshine while they horsed around in the Stop-N-Go. My stomach was so tight, I was ready to hurl before they even came out. Figuring I was spending too much time in the sun, I hopped off and walked around in the shade, letting the feeling pass. It did just as they came out, and we all headed back to school.

"Okay kid, seeya later," Two-Bit called as we parted ways once back on campus.

XXX

"Class, time's almost up. Here's your homework assignment," Mrs. Locklear was passing the handouts to the kids in the front rows, who took one then passed them back and so on and so on. I got mine and read it as she explained it out loud. I guess she thought we were illiterate or something.

"Mother's Day is coming up," immediately a groan sounded in the room. We weren't ten, these assignments were for little kids, not high schoolers – jeeze!

"Yeah, I hear the love you all have for very woman that gave you life," she said dryly. "Now, as I was saying, Mother's Day is coming up and I want you to write an essay on her life. Yes.. _her _life, before you showed up in it. That means you're going to have to actually _talk_ to her. For some of you, I realize that means you'll be doing something you probably haven't wanted to do since you were twelve, but you just might be surprised to find out how similar you both are. Who knows, you might discover something interesting about her back before you were the apple of her eye." The bell rang, and as we all got up and headed out, she was still giving us pointers that we were - for the most part - ignoring. "Believe it or not, you just might learn a thing or two. Ponyboy! A moment please."

I shook my head and went to her desk, watching as the last of my classmates disappeared into the halls.

"Ponyboy, I realize you won't be able to complete this assignment within the parameters I set, so I'm going to give you some leeway with it. Do you have any other relatives?"

That was a dumb question. She'd read my file – all my teachers had. She knew there was no one else. "Just my brothers."

"No aunts, cousins?" My shaking head was answer enough. "Well, you're a smart young man, I'm sure you can be honest yet creative and manage something. Don't blow this off; like I wrote on the handout, it counts for a large part of your grade. Questions?"

"It _has_ to be about my mom?"

She nodded. "Yes. It has to be about her. Do the best you can."

I folded the paper and stuck it in my book. "I'll try." I headed to the door.

"Oh, and Ponyboy?"

I turned around.

"Good luck with the races this afternoon. I'll be watching."

I smiled, nodding. "Thanks."

XXX

"See him?" Sodapop asked, scanning the field.

"Hell no. I _do_ however see the blond cheerleader over on the far side of the track. Now she can pole vault me anytime!"

"I doubt she'd want to vault with your pole, Two-Bit. Her pom-pom handles are longer." Steve quipped.

"Bullshit! Besides, how the hell would you know?" Two-Bit asked defensively.

"Shut the hell up, all of you." I commanded, not wanting to know that answer. Two-Bit shoved Steve hard, forcing him to have to grab the bleachers before falling off the back, which Steve retaliated with a jab of his elbow into Two-Bit's side.

"Hey, here come the runners." Sodapop said, pointing toward the overhang down on the field.

"Why can't they just do this at school? It would have been a heck of a lot easier than busing them across town to the stadium." Two-Bit griped.

"Nah man, then someone would have called it cheating, giving someone home field advantage," Steve answered, settling back down.

"All they're doing is running in circles, who gives a hang where the circle is?" Sodapop griped along with the others.

"Hey man," I reminded him, "you called off work for this, so don't complain."

"Yeah yeah, I ain't complaining. Just saying, is all. At least the snacks are better here." Sodapop ripped open a bag of Swedish Fish and downed some before the package was snatched from his hands. "Hey!"

"Oh shut it. I know you swiped these from the DX." Steve chided, downing several at once.

"I put a nickel in the till, thank you very much!"

"I'll be damned. They came!" Down lower in the stands, I saw the familiar face of Mrs. O' Donovan and her uncle as they took some seats. I was going to go over and say something along the lines of "hello," but thought better of it. I still didn't trust social workers – not while having so much to lose.

"Huh? Who?" Steve asked, trying to follow my gaze.

"I had a feeling he would. He took a keen interest in Ponyboy last night, didn't he, Dar?" Soda asked with a grin.

"Yeah, he did. Shut up, they're starting."

"Thank heavens. I ain't got all day to sit around in the hot sun and watch the kid lope by."

I whacked Steve on the arm. "If you didn't want to show up, then why did you?"

He grimaced, rubbing the suddenly red spot where my knuckle had hit him. "Hey! Cool it, big guy! I'm here, showing my support."

"Support? Compared to you, his jock gives him more support!" Two-Bit laughed, spewing his drink at his own disgusting joke. The guy in front of us turned and gave us nasty looks then got up to sit somewhere else.

"Two-Bit... that was uncalled for," I shot at him.

"Yeah, especially since I think he left it at home," Soda said while stifling a grin. I looked away, wishing the sun wasn't so hot while doing my best to keep a straight face. "Kidding, just kidding. Here, have some more Fish." Soda handed him another package and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. We all settled down as the races started up. There were eight schools competing in 12 events, with hundreds of kids milling around. Pony was in three of the heats including the relay. It was going to be a long afternoon.

XXX

Pony was still grinning as we headed home. "Man, I missed it by _that much_!" he said separating his fingers by just a fraction of an inch. "If I'd just gotten out of the blocks faster, I'd have made it!" he surmised with a happy cough.

"You did great anyway, Pone," Sodapop said appreciatively as he looked over the trophies held between them. He may not have gone out for sports, but he still enjoyed basking in the light mine and Pony's stars gave off. I remember catching him years ago telling girls that yeah, he was 'that football player's brother.' I wondered how he'd try to parlay Pony's wins into dates – but I kept that to myself.

"Yeah Ponyboy, we're really proud of you. You did good, kiddo!" I goosed him with my elbow as I drove. He squirreled away, coughing harder while laughing.

"Hey, don't choke on us!" Soda teased, pounding Pony on his chest.

"I ain't gonna choke," Pony said, swatting away Soda's hand. "It's just a bug or something I inhaled while I was running the relay." They settled down for the ride home, Ponyboy flipping on the radio to some fast beat tunes to listen to as downtown Tulsa went by outside. Ahead of us, Steve and Two-Bit were already lost in the traffic, Steve's truck just a dot on the highway. "Hey, did Dr. Cannady show? I didn't see him."

I nodded. "Yep. He was there."

Pony said nothing, just smiled as we made our way homeward. By the time we made it back into our neighborhood, the tunes had mellowed and Pony was asleep with Sodapop's eyes glazed over too. I heard Steve's car horn blare as he turned onto his street, leaving us to go on alone. "C'mon, guys, it's been a long day," I said as I pulled up to the curb. "Time for bed."

They trudged out of the truck and into the house, Pony coughing still as he meandered to his room. We were all exhausted but I went to shower anyway – the hot water acting as a sedative, relaxing my stiff back and shoulders. Guess I could do without Sodapop's efforts tonight. When I got out, I stopped to check on them before heading to bed.

Pony had managed to change into his night shorts but had conked out before getting his t-shirt on. He lay on his stomach, one arm flopped carelessly over the pillow by his head, with his other hand tucked under his chin. I pulled the sheet up, knowing in the back of my mind that it was probably pointless. He would just worm his way out of the covers again later in his sleep. On the floor by his dresser were the trophies, their painted gold surface reflecting the light from the hall. I smiled, proud of him.

In the other room, Sodapop was laying on his side with just his briefs on. I rolled my eyes but didn't wake him. He was working a double tomorrow to make up for being off today – and rest was a commodity we were all short on. I pulled the sheet over him and slid his door closed, then headed to bed myself.

XXX

"Steve! Hey man, good to see you! I'm up to my gills in backed-up work orders. Help me, I'm drowning!"

"Shouldn't have taken so many orders then, doofus. Alright, whacha got?"

He took the clipboard off the nail, looking them over. "Fine," he said tossing it back on the counter. "I take it this is the broken fan belt?" He pointed at the gray Olds. I nodded. He popped the hood and got to work. For a while, it was just the two of us working in the garage, getting the workload done one car at a time. Jim was outside, leaving us alone while working the pumps. By the sound of the bells, he was steady out there too. Hours later, I could see light at the end of the tunnel.

"Whew, glad that's over. So, where you been hanging lately? I thought you and me'd go to the races last Monday, but you weren't no where to be found."

"Yeah, I've uh, sort of been busy."

I grinned, remembering those nights when I'd been busy too. That was a long time ago. Too long, in fact. "Tell Evie to loosen the leash a bit. You and me need to go have some guy-fun."

He grinned. "It ain't like that, Sodapop." He got up and grabbed a drink from the cooler.

"So uh, what's going on then?"

He wiped his brow and looked over the pumps. "Soda, I've been meaning to tell ya, but uh... well, my time here is gonna be coming to an end, buddy-o."

"What? Did the bossman give you notice? That sorry sonofabitch!" I went over to him see his face, words didn't tell me half as much as expressions did.

He shook his head. "No, that ain't it. Cool your jets, man. I ain't getting canned."

"Then what is it?"

He swigged more drink before continuing. "Look man, you quit school. That was your dig, not mine. I understand and all, but this," he said, motioning around us, "this ain't gonna cut it for me. For now, sure, it's something to do and brings home some dough, but I ain't you. I ain't got a family that's gonna let me hang out after graduation. Pop's already telling me to get out more and more."

"Hell, Steve, why didn't you say something? You know you can always come over to my place. Darry don't care!"

"Yeah, well... I do. I ain't his burden."

"We ain't_ no one's _burden." I said harshly.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean it like that. It's just – your home ain't like mine and you know it."

"So where you been staying?"

"Backseat of my car, mostly. Anyway, that ain't the point. Graduation's coming up in a few weeks, and I'm gonna have to give the boss my notice eventually. I just didn't want you hearing about it through the grapevine."

"Where ya going?" It was hard for me to even think about it, Steve got me this job... we've been buddies almost as long as I can remember. Very few days have passed without at least seeing each other, let alone hanging out.

"I ain't_ going _nowhere, I'll still be here, in Tulsa and all. Just.. I got a job waiting on me when school gets out. That's where I been going after school and most weekends, interviewing for the position and getting preliminaries out of the way. See, there's a mechanic's class at the community college, teaching about big engines and stuff. It's a one year thing, a certificate program and everything. Gonna lead to bigger and better jobs than being a gas jockey and part time mechanic, that's for sure."

"College? Really? What - you get a scholarship or something?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Hell no, I ain't the essay-for-money type. The school got me a gig working at the airport. It's close to the school so I can get to work right after classes. I just won't have enough time between school and work to put in hours here. Something's gotta give, and this ain't leading me nowhere."

"Airport? Don't tell me your gonna be fixing all those jets."

"Shoot, I doubt the FAA would allow that. No, it's just working on the shuttle vans in their garage. It's some sort of school-work program the college and airport worked out. I get paid decent money in exchange for hours in their garage, my tuition is reduced, and I have a few years to pay it all back. Not a bad deal in the long run. It's a paycheck at least. One that comes with a future." He tossed the empty bottle in the trash and got the work order for the next car. "I gotta do something. This ain't gonna last forever. You might want to keep that in mind."

"You still gonna be living here?"

He took a while to answer. "As long as I can. But, judging how things are going... it ain't gonna be long."

"Whacha gonna do?"

He looked me in the eyes. "I haven't got that figured out yet. Come on, lets get to work."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	17. From Dust And Cobwebs

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 17

**From Dust And Cobwebs....**

XXX

"Well, I tell you what. I haven't had any other offers, but since you're a friend of Darrel's, I'm willing to hold it for you until you get the money together. Don't take forever doing it though. You don't get it before the end of May, deals off. You want it after that, you're gonna have to pay me more for making me wait. How's that?"

Like I had a choice? I shook his hand. "Deal. I've got close to two hundred now, I'll call you when I get the rest." I got the guys number and headed back to Mom's car. If nothing else, I was gonna have one heck of a getting-out-of-eleventh-grade gift for myself, and for once - it would be bought all legal like. I nodded up at Darry, high on a roof and busy with work. He saw me, giving me a slight wave of his hand. I knew he didn't like to be bugged when he was on a work site, so I left the chatter for later. I knew Sodapop was working too, meaning the kid was on his own for the day. I grinned, wondering what sort of nonsense he was up to when left to his own vices.

"Hey Two-Bit," Karen leaned in the door as I pulled in my driveway. "Mom's on the warpath. Seems you took the car without asking and she needed to go to the store for something. Just thought I'd give you fair warning."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks sis. Hey, she home?" I asked as Karen headed off toward one of her friends houses.

"Nope," she yelled over her shoulder. "She took the bus." As she walked away, I suddenly wondered when she got hips.

Crap. Looks like I was gonna have to hack away at Mrs. Logan's rosebushes again. I hated the bushes, they always left me with scratches from the thorns. Still, it was the easiest way back into Ma's good graces, and until I had wheels of my own, I really needed Ma to not be pissed at me. I hopped out and headed down the sidewalk.

The Curtis place was quiet, windows open with just the faintest hint of the radio on. I stopped to peek in the windows, spying the kid on his couch with photo albums around him, his glasses perched on his nose. Odd, wonder what was up?

"Hey kid," I called in the doorway. He glanced my way.

"Hey. Don't just stand there, come on in and shut the screen door. You know I hate bugs in the house."

I smiled, parking it in the armchair. "Whacha doing?"

He turned a page but didn't look up. "Minding my own business, how bout you?"

Sassy. He was in a mood. I noticed his newest trophies on their mantle. "They look good up there, all shiny and all. How many you got now?"

He looked up and shrugged. "Dunno. A bunch." With that, he was back into the photos. I wondered what was so interesting and reached over, pulling one out of the dusty box.

"Where'd you get this from?" It looked and felt old, covered in cobwebs and dust. I sneezed, scattering the dust off it and earning a reproachful look from the kid.

"Hey, be careful with that," he growled.

I looked at him with one eyebrow cocked. "It's a photo album, kid. Not the Declaration of Independence."

"Two-Bit!"

"Alright, alright … I'll be careful, jeeze!"

Inside were faded pictures of strangers. Photos with aged, brown edges. No one I recognized. "Who are these people, anyway?"

He looked over at the album I was holding. "My grandparents, I think. That's my mom and her brother when they were kids."

Well, now I felt like a rat. No wonder the kid was being protective. "Darry know you got these?"

"They're my folks too. I ain't got to have his permission to do everything, ya know," he said with a sniffle.

I waited a minute, gauging the kid. He wasn't tearing up, best I could tell.

"Where y'all been keeping these? I ain't seen them before." I turned the pages, the young Mrs. Curtis and her brother smiling up into the camera captured my attention. I noticed, too, how much the kid favored his mom. She looked to be his age in the photos I held.

"Darry had them in the basement," he said as he carefully turned another page, not once looking at me.

It was obvious there wasn't anything happening here, and looking at my watch, I remembered I had a job to get to. First, though, I had to get back on Ma's good list. I sat the album back and got up. "You need anything kid?"

"Nuh uh." He coughed and reached for a tissue, and as I headed off their porch, I heard him blowing his nose. I shook my head -_ Ponyboy, the sentimental one strikes again!_

XXX

"Ponyboy! You get dinner going? Pony?" Darry caught the door and came in after me. The house was too still, the kitchen cold.

"Don't tell me he ain't here," Darry said, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Well," I said with a grimace, "he might have left dinner in the oven."

He looked, but it was empty. Darry gave me a smoldering look.

"I'll get something whipped up real quick," I said, trying to appease him. "You go cool off."

"You worked all day too. He knows when we work weekends that it's his job to at least get dinner ready. That ain't asking too much of his busy day."

"Darry, please.. not this same argument," I grumbled back tiredly. "I'll_ talk _to him, okay? Go on... I'll have something done when you get out."

He headed off down the hall, still mumbling under his breath. I was glad, I needed some space to cool off myself. I couldn't believe the bombshell Steve gave me. Ever since he told me, I've been laying low, slapping on a fake smile for customers and tipping my hat as usual - but the zest wasn't there. I opened the fridge to see what we had, ready to take my frustrations out on any harmless vegetables that stood in my way. Ah - perfect. BLT's. Lots of slicing and dicing involved with that. I pulled out the bacon and started frying it, chopping lettuce and tomatoes into smithereens too. Chips – what's left of them thanks to Two-Bit – were poured in a bowl. Some canned stew was in the cabinet, so I heated that up as well. I wasn't looking for a balanced meal, too angry and hungry to worry about that. Darry came out just when I was finishing up.

"He show up yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope. It's Saturday, he might have gone to the movies or something. Don't get riled yet, okay?"

"He didn't_ ask _to go to the movies."

I left it alone, knowing the more I tried to get Darry to calm down, the more angry he'd get. The more angry he got, the more twisted inside I'd get. It was how we operated, nothing would change that. It took a while before he decided to move on.

"How was work?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Great, what happened?" he drolled, obviously expecting the worse.

I sat down, picking at my sandwich suddenly not as hungry as I'd been. "Steve told me he was gonna be leaving the DX after graduation. Total surprise, no warning or nothing."

"Really? Where's that hood going?"

"College, apparently."

Darry stopped chewing on that one. "College?"

I nodded. "Yeah, said he's already gotten a new job working at the airport, in_ their _garage. Once he starts classes, he's gonna be leaving the DX. Sucks, man. Sucks."

Darry mulled it over. "Good for him," was all he said. I could see the pain in Darry's eyes, him thinking of what could have been if our situation had been different. Still, he'd never knock anyone from getting out of here, even if it meant he was the last one left. "You gonna be okay?"

That had been my question since Steve told me. Honestly, I wasn't sure. "I guess so. It's gonna be different, ya dig? We've been working together for so long.... I don't know what it'd be like not seeing him around like I do now. Since grade school even!"

Darry just looked at me, understanding - I'm sure, but also lost as to what to say. We ate in silence for a while, the sounds outside too quiet for my liking. Finally he just balled his napkin and picked up his plate. "It'll somehow work out. I doubt Steve's just gonna disappear tomorrow. Anyway, you cooked, I'll get the dishes."

"You sure?"

He gave a tired grin. "Heck yeah. Go on, relax a bit. These won't take long. Thanks for cooking, even if it wasn't your night."

"Hey, I live here too, it ain't a big deal." I took my plate into the kitchen, scraping the remains of my sandwich into the trash and rinsing it off. "Besides, he can just cook on one of my nights, no sweat. I'm gonna go grab a quick shower, get this gas smell off me."

I slipped in the shower, using more hot water than I should have and hoped Darry wasn't planning to get in later. He hated cold showers worse than I did. Anyway, I got cleaned up and dressed again, noticing the house was still unusually quiet when I got out. That didn't bode well. "Still not home?"

Darry looked up at me, a hint of worry showing behind his eyes. "No. Any ideas?"

I shook my head. "I'll go check his room, see if anything's out of place."

"I already did. Didn't see anything, but go on. Maybe you'll find answers somewhere in that mess."

Darry was right – on both counts. There wasn't anything out of place or hinting at where he went to, _and _the room was a mess. I sat on his bed, thinking this out when I noticed an out-of-place box.

"Hey Darry, c'mere a sec, would ya?"

"You find something?"

He appeared in the doorway, looking in. I handed him one of the albums I found, shoved in the corner by his bed. "What are these doing out?"

"I have no idea. Last I remember, they were in the basement."

"The basement?"

"Yeah," he said softly, looking at the worn pages. "I found them when I was cleaning out their room, you know - after they died. I wasn't going to get rid of them, but you guys were a bit too messed up to ask for suggestions. I figured the time would be right eventually." Darry closed the book and handed it back to me. "Question is, what's _he_ doing with them?"

I put the albums back in the box and shrugged. "I think, more to the point, is where did he_ go _now that he's seen them?"

"The cemetery," we both said, the answer obvious.

I found my shoes while Darry got the truck keys, but before we got to the door Ponyboy was already heading inside. He turned and waved as a dark car honked its horn and drove off. He turned and rubbed his eyes, seemingly surprised to see us looking back at him.

"Hey. Sorry about being late, guess I lost track of time."

His excuse was lame, even for him. But what stopped both me and Darry was how he was dressed. Slacks and a button shirt.

"Where have you been?" Darry asked, his tone more curious than angry.

"I was out doing some research. I didn't expect to be out so late or I'd have left a note. Oh!" he said, cringing, "it was my night for dinner! Gosh, I'm sorry. Really – I'll make it up to you."

"Make it up to Sodapop, he's the one who improvised. Then make it up to me for not leaving a note. That should put you doing dinner for the week, understand?"

Ponyboy nodded. Darry flipped on the set and settled in his chair, relaxed now that our charge was home safely.

"What kind of research are you doing, Pone?" I asked as I followed him to his room.

"Just a school paper I have to write. Boring topic, nothing in any of mine or Darry's books will help."

I jutted out my chin. "So, what's up with the photo albums?"

Pony looked at them, pausing a minute. "The humidity in the basement was ruining them. I thought I'd clean them of the cobwebs and dust, then store them in my closet for safekeeping. That okay?"

"Sure, fine by me." He didn't say anything back, just slid on his night stuff and straightened his room up some. It was obvious he didn't want to talk. "Night, Ponyboy."

"Night, Sodapop."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

Reviews make me happy!


	18. Dusty Memories

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 18

**Dusty Memories**

XXX

"What are you doing down here?" I asked, noticing the light on in the basement. It was nearly four in the morning, a Sunday morning no less, and the sound of boxes being moved around woke me from a sound sleep.

"Sorry, I was just looking for something. Go back to sleep."

He was covered in a layer of dust, much like the rest of the stuff in the corner. The same corner I'd put our parent's things in nearly two years ago, after they'd died. I sat on the step, wondering what the Sam Hill he was up to. "Not likely. C'mon kiddo, what's going on?"

"I told you, I'm looking for something."

"In _that_ stuff. What is it, maybe I can tell you and we can all go back to bed."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I got to find it alone."

I wasn't awake enough yet to deal with his stubborn side. I watched what he was doing with bleary eyes and decided he was being careful enough. "Well, okay, but don't be slinging that stuff around – we can't replace it. When you decide you want help, come get me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Night."

I headed back upstairs but didn't go to bed. Instead, I made a pot of coffee and got the stuff for omelets out. Below us, I heard the continuing shuffle of boxes as he kept up his search. Almost an hour later, Sodapop came wandering into the kitchen.

"We got a mouse in the walls or something?" he asked, yawning and scratching his head.

"No, we have a horse in the basement."

He looked at me confused, making me laugh. He wasn't awake yet. "Ponyboy's in the basement, looking through stuff."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Danged if I know. I asked, but he won't tell me squat."

"This is insane," he mumbled as he turned for the basement door.

While he was downstairs, hopefully making sense of this newest conundrum our brother created, I got the omelets going. I maybe couldn't fix Ponyboy – when have I ever? But I could whip up something to eat.

XXX

"Okay Ponyboy," I said yawning again – instantly sorry I did so with all the dust he'd kicked up. "We give up. Enough already. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something, go back to bed."

"I'd love to, but it'd do me no good. You're making enough racket down here to scare the roosters from laying eggs."

"Hens lay eggs, not roosters," he said with a scowl as he pulled yet another box from the corner. I went over and looked in one of the boxes he'd pulled out, wondering what it contained. Inside, I recognized some of Mom's old porcelain figurines wrapped in newspaper. She'd kept them in her's and Dad's room, on their dresser. That same dresser is now in my room and full of my clothes - mine and a few of Pony's things, anyway. We shared it when he bunked in my room since it was big enough for both our things. I set the box back and looked around.

"Wow, they had a lot of stuff, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered, not really noticing the stuff.

"Pony, c'mere," I hooked his arm and pulled him back.

"Let go, Sodapop. I got stuff to do."

"Like what? Come here; sit down and talk to me."

He may have sat, but his eyes were still digging in boxes. "Why are you doing this?" I asked carefully.

He turned to me, mild anger fuming in his eyes. "Have I done something wrong? Am I not allowed to look at that stuff? _Their_ stuff?"

I shook my head. "No. If you want to look at it, go ahead. We don't care if you do, it's just odd that you suddenly _want _to. What's the deal? What's the rush?"

"I'm just …_ looking_ for something, that's all."

Something told me he wasn't telling me everything. I laid my chin on his shoulder. "Whacha looking for? I'll help, if I can."

"No," he said resolutely, giving up some of that anger he was holding inside. "I got to do this alone. It's one of those things where I don't know what it is I'm looking for, but I'll know it when I see it. You can't help me." He turned to me, his green eyes shimmering in the dim light. "Okay?"

I patted his knee. "Okay. But if you need us, we're here."

He nodded. I got up, stretched and went back upstairs.

"So, solve the puzzle yet?" Darry asked as he slid an omelet onto a plate.

I shook my head. "Nope. I dunno what's going on, just that he's determined to search until he finds whatever it is he's looking for."

"He's bullheaded, that's for sure."

I laughed. "He gets that from you."

Darry grinned. "That kid is nothing like me. Even Dad used to say so."

"Oh?" It was rare that Darry would turn nostalgic on me. He nodded.

"Yeah, he used to say that there couldn't have been three related kids more unalike than the three of us. Me with building, you with your dislike of school and taking apart anything with an engine, and Ponyboy... just watching everything as he silently observed his way along."

I laughed. "Shoot, we ain't changed much, have we?"

He didn't answer, just cracked more eggs into a bowl to start another omelet. "Go tell Pony to wash up and come eat. He's gonna get sick down there breathing in all that dust."

XXX

So far, I'd learned …_ nothing_. Nothing that I didn't already know. Some of it I'd blocked out – until I saw small reminders of things I'd forced myself to forget. In many ways, the pain of losing them was still too deep. I wasn't sure how I was to do this assignment, considering there wasn't anyone around who knew her back before I came along. Heck, I only got to know her for thirteen years myself – the first six or so not even a flicker in my memory.

All I knew is that I started off premature, being delivered after a long car ride to visit Grandma in Independence caused Mom to start bleeding real bad. Grandma died when I was nearly three, so I didn't remember her, either. Besides, Mom already had two other apples of her eye before I'd shown up. One more wouldn't have made _that_ much of a difference. I rinsed off the soap and dried off, then went to eat.

"You okay?" Darry asked as I sat down. He pressed his hand to my head but I pulled away.

"Hey, watch the hair! I'm fine, just … working on something."

He gave me a look but backed away. "Don't go getting sick. You still have to race this coming Friday."

I gave a tired smile. "I won't. I ain't sick, just... _working _on something." He stopped bugging me for a while, everyone setting down to eat. The omelet was good, just a bit bland. I finished first, tossing half my food in the trash since I wasn't all that hungry, and went to do dishes. Darry went to change and Sodapop went to shower. Finally, I was alone with my thoughts again.

I'd tried last night to talk to the one person who might be able to help me, Father Bryce. Mom had known the Father a long time; since becoming one of the pianists at the church somewhere along the time Darry was born. But, it wasn't to be. After getting dressed up and catching two buses across town,_ then _having to sit through the afternoon Mass - turns out he wasn't even there; out of town for at least two weeks. It was extremely disappointing, but at least one of the deacons gave me a ride home.

"Hey, I'm going over to see Michelle for a bit, then I plan on heading to the grocery store for stuff; you want anything?" Darry's voice broke into my thoughts.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good."

"Okay. If you do go out, leave a note. Got me? A_ note_. Be back later."

"Hey Ponyboy.. I'm heading out too. Me and Steve are gonna get my car ready for the road test this week. You wanna come help?"

"Soda!" I heard Steve hiss in protest. I smiled, wondering when he'd shown up. Still, I shook my head.

"No thanks. I've got a lot to do. See y'all later."

"Bye kid." Steve called, relief in his tone.

I headed back to the stuffy basement, dust still floating in the air. I sneezed and coughed, thankful no one was around to hear. The corner was a mess. I knew if I was going to find anything, the first thing I had to do was organize it. So, I started in, unpacking and repacking everything in tight order.

I found more of Mom's figurines that she'd liked so much, some of Dad's leather belts – a few of which had met my rear end during moments of childhood tantrums. In other boxes were clothes – why Darry kept those I didn't know. Sure, Darry handed down stuff to Soda, and Soda in turn handed stuff down to me... but the idea of hopefully wearing anything of Dad's was somehow macabre to me. Taking a whiff of the clothes... there was no trace of my parent's scent either. The material smelled musty, just like everything else down here.

I was just about out of hope, having gone through - then repacked - every box in this corner, until I found a box filled with odds and ends, stuff that closely resembled the contents of a junk drawer. No... I realized a second later... it was stuff from their nightstands. I felt my heart jump when it dawned on me what was right in front of me.

It was in two layers. I guess Darry had dumped the contents of one stand in then covered it with newspaper, then dumped the other stand's stuff in on top. Even the newspaper seemed somehow poignant. It was dated the day they died. Time, it seemed, stopped forever on that day.

I debated against doing this here in the dusty basement, and decided to take it to my room. My nose was running anyway, so it made a good time for a break. I took the box to my room and set it on my bed, then washed my face and hands which shook for some reason.

Once back in my room, I shut the door and opened the box again. It took a while, unpacking the contents. I had an eerie feeling like someone kept looking over my shoulder the whole time. I turned twice, but the door remained shut. I was alone.

On top of the newspaper were a handful of assorted ink pens, a few maps of greater Tulsa along with the outlying communities, and a watch that no longer worked with a broken band that was still the circumference of my Dad's wrist. I looped it over my own for a moment, amazed at how much bigger his was to mine. Also in the pile was his notepad; faded ink reminding him of what roads he was to be on for work. I wiped my eyes, wondering what the crew said when Dad didn't show.

There were also a few spare shoelaces, a measuring tape, and other odds and ends; typical stuff found at the bottom of anyone's side drawer; stuff we all think we're gonna use but never do. I lifted the paper, the add for hamburger on sale for three cent a pound at Kelton's Discount Grocery long expired.

Mom's stuff was next. In many ways, it resembled Dad's. Her watch, which had stopped at 1:37 – but AM or PM I didn't know, was there and fit my wrist better. I smiled, remembering how slender she'd been as I sat the watch aside. There was her little Bible and - under it – her Rosary. I held them for a bit, remembering our times at Mass together. Sneezing brought me out of my reverie. I sat the Rosary by the watch and kept plowing.

In a booklet was a craft project she'd been working on, cross stitching what looked like some tulips in a garden. She'd gotten about halfway done before never getting to work on it again. A notebook with her writing in it was below that, _"Darry's birthday coming up – pick up briefcase,"_ was at the top of one page. In the middle was_ "Pineapple Upside Down Cake - need vanilla,"_ and "_Strawberry Ice cream, 2 containers in case Sodapop finds it."_

I thought about it, not remembering any briefcase. Darry had been going to college part time then, his first and only semester before having to take us on. At the time, the New Year and Darry's birthday were forgotten in our grief.

Below all that was something about me. Just a line, but at least I wasn't forgotten. "_Buy Ponyboy new_ _shoes."_ I guess my feet have been a financial strain to everyone. I carefully set the notebook down, picking up the last thing of interest – a small wallet that when opened, contained pictures of Mom and Dad, each holding or playing with the three of us when we were really little. I looked through it carefully, turning each small picture over to read the handwritten notes on their backs, then replaced one to look at another.

In time, my back ached, cracking when I sat up to stretch. I looked at the clock – hours had gone by. Darry could be home any time now, depending on what he and Michelle were doing - and if he really was going to get grocery. As carefully as I could, I put the stuff back – save Mom's Bible and Rosary, her notebook and this small wallet. I closed the box and took it back to the basement, setting it where I could find it later, then put the stuff I'd kept in my own bedside drawer.

I needed time to think, to process everything. I do that best when I run, so I changed and headed out, zipping around town while thoughts overtook my brain.

XXX

"Pony! Come help put this stuff away!" I set the bags on the counter and waited for a response, but only silence greeted me. I sighed, thinking _what is he up to now?_ My happy mood from being with Michelle for a while before she had to go to work was instantly ruined. It had begun to drizzle and I wanted to get the grocery inside before everything got soaked. "Ponyboy!" I yelled into the basement, but it was dark and there was no response. _Grrr!_

It took a few trips in and out, but I got all the bags in on my own, getting somewhat wet in the process. I did a slow burn while changing my clothes to get dry, then put all the grocery away too. I looked around, no note. _He's beginning to treat this place like the gang does, just coming and going as he pleases, _I thought to myself_._ I left out some chicken, drowning it in marinade then shoving it in the fridge for an hour, figuring if I waited on Ponyboy to remember he was supposed to be cooking, we'd all starve.

I went out to work in the garage, lamenting how quickly the guys could turn it into a jumbled mess. They didn't do that to the DX, I thought as I looked around, so why here? I flipped on the small radio, listening to some Creedence Clearwater Revival, the Supremes, and the Shirelles crone on as I cleaned the place up. I was almost done when a car engine pulling up next to the garage got my attention. In it was Sodapop, grinning at me from behind the wheel of the Galaxie with Steve next to him in the passenger seat. Until it was legal, I had him park it in the back of the house. They both looked happier than bank robbers getting away with a heist.

"Well, I guess you got it finished up," I smiled as they dodged the rain coming inside the garage. "Now for the big question – is it going to pass?"

"With flying colors," Steve grinned, running his hands through his hair. "Took it to a guy I know who's gonna help Sodapop get his tags and stickers tomorrow. It's road ready, trust me."

I had to grin. "Well, at last your skills have come in handy. Good work, Sodapop. You too, Steve."

"Whacha doing out here?" Soda asked, looking around.

"Cleaning up your," I pointed to Sodapop first then swung my finger at Steve, "and _your _mess! If you guys want to use the garage, then clean it up when you're done. It ain't rocket science, guys."

"Hey, sorry Darry, but... ya _know_... we ain't the only ones that come out here." Soda said, trying to fend off guilt.

I raised a wary eye. "I'm not dense, Sodapop. This ain't Pony's hang-out. He doesn't come out here all that often unless he's doing yard work. He didn't do all this."

"Yeah, there ain't no books – just owner's manuals!" Steve joked, taping the stack of manuals I kept for parts numbers. I gave him a _shut-it _look, which he understood perfectly.

"Where is Ponyboy anyway? Still in the basement?" Sodapop asked while flipping his keys in the air. I grabbed them mid-toss.

"Danged if I know. He wasn't home..._again._ And there was no note... _again!_ I thought you were gonna talk to him?"

Soda sighed. "Yeah, I will. I _will!_" he said more emphatically when I gave him a disbelieving look.

"You'd better. Any more of this nonsense is gonna drive me over the edge."

"Shoot, Darry... hasn't he already driven you over it?" Steve quipped.

"All of you have, buck-o. Now, out of here," I commanded, flipping off the radio. "I just got this place finished up. Do me a favor and let it last a week!"

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the rain fell heavier. Steve looked up then chucked Sodapop on the back. "Wellup, that tells me it's time to head out. Been fun, Sodapop. Don't forget, ten o'clock at Dave's for your car! Later, Superman!" Steve hopped the fence and cut through some backyards while Sodapop and I dodged the rain onto the porch.

"You gonna miss work because of the rain tomorrow?"

"No, there's some carpentry work my boss has us doing until the weather clears up." Lightening flashed, making me look up then out, scanning the street. _C'mon, Pone, use some sense. If it's raining, you need to head back._

"Want me to go look for him?" Sodapop asked, reading my mind. I shook my head.

"No, then I'd just have both of you out there."

A louder crack of thunder shook the house, making me think better of going out to hunt for him when he suddenly tore around the corner, splashing through puddles and tearing through the gate. If I hadn't reached out to catch him, he'd have slid on the porch since there was no traction for his shoes to catch.

"Whoa!" I laughed, steadying him. "Jeeze, you're soaked."

He coughed, his cheeks bright pink. "Sorry, went for a run.. lost.... track of time." He bent over, catching his breath and coughing hard. Soda went and got him a towel.

"Here, go shower and warm up," he said, holding the door open.

"And don't forget," I called to him as he headed for the john, "you're cooking dinner!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it," he muttered as the door closed.

"So, you have fun at Michelle's?" Soda asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning stupidly.

"That's none of your business," I answered, unable to hide a grin. He whacked my chest teasingly, grinning as he got away.

"Ahhh Darry. Tsk, tsk, tsk... loving and leaving her like that!"

"Shut the hell up, Sodapop. She had to go to work, and I had to come here – to manage both you clowns. Now, find the game on the tube."

"What game?"

"Any game, I don't care. Somebody's gotta be playing something."

He flipped the channels while I grabbed a drink and went to sit and watch whatever he found. Down the hall, my ears picked up on more than a few muffled coughing spells. To me, they stood out like a dripping faucet even over the gush of water.

"Here's_ Car And Track_, wonder who's winning?" Soda sat down to watch while I, on the other hand, got up.

"Ponyboy?" I knocked on the door. The water cut off.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Pause. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I wasn't convinced, opening the door a bit and sticking my head in. "You sure?"

He was still standing in the tub with the curtain drawn, but a second later he pulled it back to get out; a towel around him. "Yeah. Close the door, you're letting the heat out."

"Don't get mad," I said as I shut the door. "I'm just making sure you ain't falling apart in there." I shook my head and went back to watch television. Still, yet again, like the plop of a single water drop from a leaky faucet, I heard it. Another cough.

I headed into the kitchen this time, getting the chicken ready to slip in the oven. Ponyboy came out, dried off and dressed, his hair combed back but missing the usual grease job - and looked at me.

"I thought you wanted me to cook?"

"Nah, I got it. You go watch the races with Sodapop."

He didn't argue, going to the armchair and curling his long legs under him instead. A little while later I was debating on which vegetable to fix and called out - "What d'y'all want? Corn or peas?"

"Corn," answered Sodapop blandly. I waited for Pony to chime in, but he never did.

"Ponyboy?"

He still didn't answer. I looked over at him, finding him fast asleep.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	19. Fudge Brownies

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 19

**Fudge Brownies**

XXX

"Hey, you gonna get up? C'mon, dinner time." I opened my eyes to see Darry hovering, shaking me a little as he nudged my arm.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Dinner... yeah." I got up and went to the table, but my appetite was left behind. Still, I knew I was only going to get looks from Darry and Sodapop if I didn't eat, so I forced myself.

"You don't look so hot," Darry surmised, watching me carefully. I shook my head.

"I'm alright. Just tired from running today. Guess I'm still worn out from the races last Friday."

He gave me that _I'm not buying it _look, so I moved on. "How's Michelle?"

He smiled, I knew he would. "She's fine. Working tonight, as usual."

"I'm gonna be late getting in tomorrow, depending on how long it takes me to get the tags at the tag office."

"Oh yeah, the Galaxie. Gonna bring it home all plated and everything, huh Sodapop?" I smiled, glad for yet another topic.

He grinned. "Yep. Sure am!"

"If something happens and you can't, just hop the bus and we'll get it taken care of later in the week," Darry said, always the pessimist.

"Aww, ain't nothing gonna be wrong with it," Sodapop said through a mouthful of chicken. "You'll see. Both of you."

I did the best I could with eating, but I really wasn't going to get much more down. I got up, starting the water to do the dishes. Before running the water, I heard Darry mumbling something low to Sodapop.

"I got them, Ponyboy," Sodapop called after me.

"It's my turn," I called back, not wanting to argue about something so dumb as dishes.

"Yeah," he said, coming over and putting his arm across my shoulder, "but I want to do them. Go on, I got this."

I gave up, nodding my head and heading to brush my teeth. I crawled under my covers a few minutes later, my head hurting and too many thoughts running around to rest. I reached in my drawer looking for something to ease my headache, finding both some pills that might help and Mom's notebook - the notes on presents never given and shoes never bought still staring at me. I flipped on my lamp and held it, turning it back to earlier pages – just to see what else was written.

Her handwriting was small and thin, her cursive printed like a secret she was holding back. Darry's cursive is thicker than either mine or Soda's, bold – no nonsense. It fits his personality. Sodapop's has a flair to it, but is choppy too. Like he would be writing a capitol J or L for example, but instead of making the curly part, it would fall flat, every single time. Mine? Hard to gauge your own, but it's thicker than Mom's but nowhere as thick as Darry's, and my loops aren't flat like Sodapop's. But I make my letters smaller than either of theirs.

It looks like she had a grocery list on this page, some vegetables listed along with two gallons of milk. I smiled, remembering we did always bring back two gallons. Seemed we never could keep it in the house for any length of time. We still can't, come to think about it. There was also syrup, flour, and packets of Fleischmann's yeast listed. She did love to bake, although with this list, there's no telling what she was preparing.

Another page revealed a list of musical tunes. Hymns, best I could tell. I vaguely remember her telling me when I was a little kid, that first Father Bryce would tell her what the next sermon would be about, then she'd find and submit relevent hymns she wanted to play to the choir director, next the choir director would talk to Father Bryce about it. Finally they'd let her know which hymns were right for that next Mass. A low knock suddenly sounded at the door and I quickly put Mom's notebook away and flipped off the lamp. "Yeah?"

The door opened, Soda sticking his head inside. "Hey, how ya feeling?"

Funny, I hadn't thought about that for a few minutes. I shrugged. "Okay. What's up?"

He came in and sat by me on my bed, brushing my hair back. "Well, you ain't hot, that's a relief. You just ain't been yourself lately."

I scooted over, giving Soda more room. "Nah, I'm fine. I've just been working on an assignment. It's, well, it's keeping me kinda busy. I want to do it right, but I ain't got much to work with."

"What's it on?"

I wanted to tell him - but for some reason, I didn't. I shrugged instead. "It's complicated."

He said nothing, just watched me a minute before scrunching down next to me. "School year's almost over. It's been a busy one, ain't it?" He put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him and I went willingly; resting my head on his chest while listening to the slow methodical lub-dub's of his heart. I nodded again.

"Yeah. Just another few weeks to go."

"Darry and me, we're real proud of you kiddo. You've been through a lot this year. I know it just seems like it keeps getting harder, but one day it'll be easier. And me and Darry, we ain't going nowhere, okay? No matter what, we'll be here for you."

I didn't know what to say, knowing this last year wasn't as bad as the year before it, when everyone seemed to be dying around me. Still, this year I'd almost lost Sodapop. Steve too, but they'd managed to do what the others didn't. They'd hung on.

"Soda?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you remember? About Mom?"

I felt him turn some, and I looked up at him without moving away. We rarely talked about our parents and never like this. Soda's hand gently combed my hair as he looked out into my darkened room.

"Her smile, I guess. Her voice," he said gently, a faint smile of his own curving his lips. "The way she could tell what was happening just by seeing the looks on our faces. She'd know who had started whatever fight we were in, who had finished it, and which of us got dragged in accidental-like. Darry still ain't got that mastered," he said with a soft laugh. "But she could talk to anyone, about anything, and get anything done."

I listened as he rambled on, his voice stuck in memories he alone held.

"I remember when I got my leg hurt, when I tore that ligament. Mom stayed with me the whole time at the hospital. The nurses told her she'd have to leave and go home, but even as drugged as I was, I remember she told those nurses in no uncertain terms that she wasn't going to leave me. And if they had a problem with that, she'd take it to the Board of Medicine all the way in Oklahoma City! I'd never seen her like that before, and frankly, I never saw it again; but she put her foot down so hard that night that she broke the heel of her shoe clean off! Boy howdy, Mom as a spitfire! Hard to believe, huh Pone?"

He looked at me, smiling in the memory. I smiled too, wishing I could have seen it. "Dad kept me and Darry here, I didn't get to visit you until you were ready to come home. I remember I was real worried," I mumbled. He gave my shoulder a slight squeeze.

"It's alright. It hurt, but it's all better now. It ain't a big deal."

"No, I meant, I wished I could have seen Mom telling those nurses off."

He nodded. "Yeah, that was something. But shoot, you're the one that spent the most time with her. You've got loads more memories than I have. What do you remember?"

Lordy, I remember everything. I shrugged. "It's all confusing. Like her voice is fading away. I still hear it, but not like I used to. Now, I'm not so sure the pitch in my memory is right or not. But I remember how she loved to bake. Funny, she was so skinny for someone who loved to cook so much."

"Well, that's cause she hardly got to eat anything she made," Soda explained. "Once we found out there was something in the oven - it was a first come, first served, losers weepers kind of thing."

I thought about it, remembering, yeah – he was right. As soon as word got out, the whole gang would show up. Muffins, cookies, fudge... Mom never held any of it back.

"Don't get me wrong though. She had some too. She always had a stash for just them, for her and Dad."

He was quiet, his fingers stopped plying my hair. I looked at him, a glimmer of remorse in his eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing." he said, shaking his head.

"Soda?" I gave his chest a small shove, insisting he tell me.

"It's just, I remember finding their stash one time. You were in grade school – just a little twerp, too young to even know, much less remember. I'd found a plate of fudge brownies once, stuck up in the high cabinet over the icebox. Why I was there I don't remember, but I had one and gave the other to Steve. Those were some real good brownies, too. Later, after we'd been put to bed, I heard her through the walls telling Dad after he'd come home from work about a treat she'd saved just for them. I heard her go into the kitchen and pull a chair over, then the high cabinet door was opened and, well...."

"Well, what?" I asked, wondering what'd happened, why he'd stopped.

"She started crying. That got me, Pone, making Mom bawl. Of course Dad went to see what was wrong, and I heard her tell him that she had made something, but it was gone. Dad said something low, too low for me to get, but then he said they'd have brownies again next year. I guess... I think it was their anniversary. Their_ anniversary _and I'd screwed it up for them."

"No you didn't." I tried to find something good or funny about eating the last two brownies, but I couldn't come up with anything. "Besides, I'm sure they laughed about it later. You said it happened a long time ago. I'm sure they had more brownies later on."

"They did," he said with a misty smile. "You're right, they had plenty. The next day, life continued like normal, no mention of the missing brownies ever made. Say, why the trip down memory lane?"

I shrugged, not wanting to say. This was still painful, but for me it was an assignment I had to do. No need to drag anyone else down into this pain when they didn't have to feel it. He felt my head again and sat up.

"Well, get some rest. You've got school in the morning, and I," he said with a happy grin, "am finally gonna get my wheels officially on the road! Night, Ponyboy."

"Night Sodapop."

XXX

"Morning! Rise and shine! Hey, you knuckleheads... up and at 'em!"

Darry's baritone was not what I wanted to hear at this hour. My chest hurt, my head hurt. The room would not stop spinning.

"Ponyboy! Time to get up, Little Man! Lets go!"

Following that, he flipped on my light, both sixty watt bulbs burning my eyes right out of their sockets. I made it to my feet, the pulsing desire to shove his head face-first in his damned egg sandwich extremely overpowering. However, perhaps even thankfully, my body wasn't moving at any speed that would enable me to sneak up on anyone, let alone Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr.

"Ponyboy!" he yelled, making the floorboards tremble.

"I'm Up!" I yelled back, grabbing my head in the process. _I'm up, damn it, I'm up_. There, thinking it didn't feel quite so bad. I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt, found some socks that sort of matched and found my shoes. I made it to the bathroom and looked at my face. After careful consideration, I decided I could go another day without shaving. However, if I didn't brush, now_ that _just might get me expelled. I did what I could and splashed some warm water on my face, getting my shirt a little wet in the process, but eh, that would eventually dry on its own.

"You gonna eat?" Sodapop asked me, holding out an egg. The thought made me nauseous. I shook my head and waved it off. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, feeling like the opossum that didn't quite make it across the road.

Soda stopped, looked closer and laughed. "You growing a beard?"

"I_ might_. Lemme alone about it, I'll shave later."

"Don't let Darry catch you going out like that."

"Kid, you want a ride, this is the only chance you get."

_Ah, my chauffeur beckons_. I got my books and headed outside, the overcast sky promising more rain later.

"Kid, you look like shit."

"Good, that's the look I was going for. Drive on."

Steve grimaced and started the engine, pulling us out of the drive with a sickening lurch.

"Hell, Ponyboy, if you want sideburns, I can help you with that."

Where the hell did Two-Bit come from? I looked over my shoulder and there he was, hunkered in the backseat, smoking a Kool.

"Gimme one," I said, holding out my hand. That got the attention of both of them.

"Nawww, I don't think so," he said, tossing the half-smoked stick out the window. "I like keeping my limbs attached to my body. I shudder to think what Darry would do to either of us if..."

I rubbed my temple. "Fine, then just be quiet." I lay my head against the cool leather seat with my eyes shut, wishing my chest didn't hurt so much.

...

"Hey kid, we're here."

Steve had already parked and gotten out, and was waiting for me to roll the window up and get out too. I did, and headed inside as the guys walked on either side of me. Oddly enough, neither said anything.

I managed my way through one class after another, all day long. My teachers looked at me funny, some even giving me stern looks when I never even said a word to anyone the entire day! The only one I spoke with was Mrs. Locklear, who asked me how my research paper was coming along.

"Fine, Ma'am. Thanks."

"Remember, this is an important assignment, don't treat it lightly."

I looked at her as if that was the stupidest, most callous thing a person could say. My mother was an important person. This assignment is just a grade. Obviously she'd never lost a parent or a kid to help give her some frame of reference. Still, I nodded and headed down the hall, too numb to think about going to lunch.

"Ponyboy Curtis! What is wrong with you today? Right to the office with you!"

_Groan_! Mrs. Darcet! _Again_! The witch had me suspended last winter, now she was here to do me in again. "What for? What did I do? It's lunch break, I'm allowed to be in the halls. Ma'am." I nearly strangled myself on that last word. Her face turned scarlet.

"Get to the office immediately, Mr. Curtis!" she stammered, even pointing a finger to show the way. Actually, I appreciated the direction, since I was headed the wrong way in the first place. I went – for reasons I wasn't quite sure about. Mrs. Darcet fuming alongside me. Once in the office, the secretary gave me a sympathetic look but said nothing either.

"Mr. Lane," she demanded, as if the secretary could possibly mistake our visit to be with her.

"He's in a meeting. Sorry, Mrs. Darcet, you'll have to wait."

Her lips thinned out into an invisible slit. "I'll be back to see him when he's done," she seethed, then left.

When the outer door shut and the stamping of her heels faded, the secretary took a deep breath and looked at me. "So, what happened this time?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. Really. No fights. No running in the halls. I wasn't even talking."

She smiled. "Yep, sometimes it's a mystery with Mrs. Darcet, but don't tell anyone I said so. Well, she didn't say what she wanted, and you have no idea either, so – why don't you get out of here and stay out of her hair for the rest of the day. Bye, Ponyboy."

I nodded and left, heading along hallways I rarely traverse. It led me to the music room. It was empty, everyone out to lunch. I had no appetite anyway. I thought about just taking a nap until I spotted the grand in the corner. I smiled, remembering the sweet notes a well tuned grand could produce. It was more than I could resist and sat at the bench and played some of the _Romeo and Juliette _theme that I'd played for Linda. It made me smile, thinking of her and how she looked when I kissed her outside of Rosewoods. I remembered what she's said, to write stuff down. She has faith in me, faith that I can write. Even if I have no faith in myself, she does. That made me feel a little better.

_Romeo and Juliet _transitioned to Beethoven's_ Fur Elise_, something Mom played a lot of. It was familiar, warm. I'd gotten most of the way through it when it also got me in a heap of trouble.

"And _who_, may I ask, are _you_?"

I looked up to see Mrs. Hobshire, the new music teacher, standing over me. Her hands were on her hips, some of the music students peering in the door at us. I swallowed, and swallowed hard.

"Uh, Ponyboy Curtis, Ma'am." Carefully, ever so carefully, I lowered the lid over the keys, trying to remember what floor I was on so that if I had to jump out the open window, I might be able to make a break for it without breaking my legs in the fall.

"I see. And what makes you think you can just come in here and start banging away on an expensive instrument like that?"

Now I was getting riled. Mom didn't teach me to_ bang_ on anything. "Look, I'm sorry... but I wasn't banging on anything. I'll just go and promise, I won't be back."

Unfortunately, I should have made a play for the window and not the door, seeing as how a couple of brunettes in checkered knit skirts and knee high socks were blocking the way out. A hand gripped me by the upper arm almost as tight as the vice in my chest; and once again, I was being led back down the halls and right back into the office. The secretary nearly choked when she saw me, trying hard not to laugh.

Mrs. Darcet was there too. Man, was I in trouble.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	20. An Offer

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 20

**An Offer**

XXX

"Thank you, Mrs. Hobshire, I'll see to _him_ from here!" Mrs. Darcet fumed.

"That's alright. I need to see Mr. Lane about this student."

"As do I. It seems this young man is doing nothing but causing disruption everywhere he turns!"

"Honestly, what did I do?" I asked of Mrs. Darcet, who looked like she wanted to slap me. An instant pull on my arm had me tugged backwards a step, but I think I'd rather have had her hit me; at least it would have been something worth going to the office for.

"Ladies!" Mr. Lane called out, his door suddenly open with him standing there staring at all of us. "What is the matter?"

I was shuttled into his inner office like a prisoner; the warden – Mrs. Darcet, leading the way. Honestly, I wasn't up for this. Heck, I still had no idea what I'd done wrong in the first place. Once inside, Mrs. Hobshire let me go as the door shut behind us. I found a seat in the back and settled into it, letting them argue out my offenses, too tired for this.

"Look at him!" Mrs Darcet started, pointing to me as if I were on display at the zoo. "Mr. Lane, he presents himself disheveled – an affront to authority! It's one thing to be unable to afford appropriate clothes, but to wear what he has in so tasteless a manner.... it's a mockery!"

_This_ is what was bothering her? My_ clothes_? I looked down at myself, trying to find what on earth was bugging her so bad. My worn and faded blue jeans and a T-shirt? What was so bad about them? The jeans had once been Sodapop's and the shirt, admittedly, had also seen better days. Originally blue, it was now more a confederate gray-blue after perhaps a zillion washes. It had a stain on the bottom hem - grease or ink I wasn't sure. But – it didn't have any holes in it _and_ my belly button was covered, an issue NBC had with one of their more attractive actresses. I really didn't see what the problem was!

"Now Mrs. Darcet, the dress code states that the students wear clothing that is both non-revealing as well as maintained. I see nothing that he is wearing that um, that clearly violates that code."

_Ha! You go, Mr. Lane! _I put my hand on my chest, rubbing it slightly for a moment. Man this office is stuffy.

"He hasn't.... shaved!" she said incredulously, stuttering and tripping over her words; as if it was something he should have seen from the get-go.

_You gotta be kidding me! _I involuntarily touched the side of my face, amazed that the miniscule growth of a few little hairs were gonna cause all this! And it wasn't like I looked like a lumberjack, for Pete's sake.

Mr. Lane looked down, trying to force the smile that refused to be hidden to go away. He knuckled the side of his desk and looked her hard in the face.

"Mrs. Darcet. The young man has a right to grow a beard if he wishes to. Just as there is no rule forcing the ladies to, ah, shave their legs, there is no rule requiring the boys to shave their faces. Is there anything else?"

If Mrs. Darcet could self-explode, she looked like she was about to do it. She turned three shades of furious without saying a word. Finally, she shook her head. "You can't be serious! It's no wonder kids like him do so poorly!"

"Mrs. Darcet!" Mr. Lane interrupted, his eyes dark, the humor all gone. "If you would like to discuss this matter in private, we can do that. Now, is that all you have for me concerning this student?"

"Yes, it is," she said icily.

"Then the matter is closed. I'll discuss anything else you may have later. Right now, I'm sure you have a class about to start. Now, Mrs. Hobshire, what can I do for you?"

As baseless as I knew Mrs. Darcet's complaint was, I knew Mrs. Hobshire's complaint would have more merit to it. I had no business being in the music room, my playing abilities beside the point. I coughed, feeling my chest tighten as I did, but was ignored as they dived into my second "offense".

"It's about the issue you've been asking me about. I think I've found a solution."

Mr. Lane looked at her with a blank expression. "Come again?"

"The graduation march," she said simply. "Pomp and Circumstance."

"I thought we had decided that already. There are no musicians available. We'll just have to use the recording, scratchy as it is."

"Maybe not." Mrs. Hobshire gestured at me. "Seems we didn't look hard enough. I found this boy playing the piano in the band room just a few minutes ago. No sheet music in front of him, either."

Mr. Lane looked at me, surprised. "Mr. Curtis, what were you doing in the band room? You're not in any of the music classes."

"I, uh," I never got to say more.

"That's not the point. Look, Mr. Lane. I'm just the interim teacher here, but you've been after me to find a pianist for the graduation ceremony ..."

"Now Mrs. Hobshire, I haven't been _after_ you..." he interrupted, but was interrupted himself.

"Let me finish, please. Just as you have tried, so have I. I've called everyone I know. Those who can play are already scheduled to play elsewhere. Hard to believe, but this ruffian seems to possess that talent. He's quite good, if I may say so."

The room was silent for a second. "Ponyboy, is this true?"

"Is what true?" I was too busy thinking how hot it was in here to really pay attention, especially when they seemed to be having their own problems. Why was I here?

"Can you play the piano?" Mr. Lane asked simply. Outside, I heard a bell ring. I was going to be late for class if things didn't get moving along.

"Yeah, yes sir. I can."

"You can? I didn't know that. I'd like to hear you, see for myself."

I rubbed my head, the beginnings of another headache taking shape. "When, sir?"

He looked at his watch. "There's no time right now. How about his afternoon, right after classes have ended? I'll meet you in the music room, along with Mrs. Hobshire. You don't have track practice, do you?"

I shook my head. "No sir. Not today."

He tapped his desk and straightened up. "Great, then I'll see you this afternoon. Here," he said, scrawling something on a piece of paper and handing it to me." Give that to your next teacher so you won't be counted tardy."

I took the note and stepped outside his office, the outer office being a bit cooler and more comfortable. At her desk, the secretary peered over her glasses and gave me a grin, leaning over her desk to quietly ask me something. I stepped closer to hear her.

"Now, am I going to see you again today?"

I shook my head. Her eyes laughed at my situation as I turned to leave. Down the hall, I stopped by my locker, grateful to finally down some pills that would work on my headache before heading off to class.

XXX

"Hey, where were you?" Two-Bit asked after the last bell of the day rang.

"Where was I when?" I asked back after gulping some water from the water fountain.

"At lunch. Me and Steve waited on you, but you never showed." He looked harder at me, I closed my eyes, feeling exhausted.

"Lay off. I was busy – and speaking of that, I still have something I gotta do." I put my hand on him to push him out of my way, but frankly, it was like pushing a brick wall. I stepped around him instead and started to head up the corridor, back to the music room.

"Shoot, kid. You don't look so hot."

Hot? Yeah, I felt hot. Too late to stop at my locker for more pills, I just wanted to go up and get this fiasco over with. "I'm fine, Two-Bit," I called over my shoulder wearily. "I'll see you later."

"Ponyboy, you uh, you want a ride home?"

I turned, leaning against the stair rails to steady myself while trying to rub the tightness out of my chest. "I don't know how long I'm gonna be and besides, ain't you got work?"

"Shoot kid, I ain't got to show for a while. I can wait."

"Ain't Kathy already waiting on you?" I asked, annoyed. He grinned.

"Yeah, she probably is. Okay kid," he sighed, moving his books to his other hand. "If you don't want me to wait, I won't. Take care!"

Finally, he turned and headed out of the building. I waited a minute, still leaning against the railing while coughing hard, then stood straight, marching around the corner to get this over with. In the music hall, Mr. Lane was looking at something in his briefcase at one desk while Mrs. Hobshire rifled through what looked like sheet music on another.

"Ah, here you are. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Mr. Lane said, smiling.

"Sorry sir. My last class is on the other side of campus. And I had to go to my locker."

"That's quite alright. Now, show us what you can do."

I sat down and looked at the keys, then back at him. "What was it you wanted me to play again?"

"Pomp And Circumstance. You know, the graduation music? Here," Mrs. Hobshire put the music on the stand and I glanced at it, remembering its melody. "Can you play it?"

I nodded, finding the keys and starting in. It wasn't hard, the music she found not as complex as some I'd seen. I got halfway through it when I looked at them while playing on. "I can probably find you a better arrangement though, unless you really want to go with this one."

"What do you mean by that, a better arrangement?" Principal Lane asked. I smiled and amped it up some, showing off a bit. If Mrs. Hobshire thought I'd been banging the keys earlier, there was no telling what she thought now. Mr. Lane seemed impressed. Glancing at Mrs. Hobshire, she was smiling too. Then, a coughing fit hit and I had to stop, feeling as if my lungs were getting sucked out.

"Well, that's good enough for me," Mr. Lane acknowledged with a nod, patting my back uselessly. "But, we still have to ask you – and get your guardian's permission if you agree. Ponyboy, simply put, we need a pianist for the graduation. When Mrs. Mose left, that left us without anyone with piano skills. We've – Mrs. Hobshire and I, have been going through every resource we have, but … seems everyone has engagements already. It'd be wonderful if you could help us out. Would you like to assist us?"

"You want me to play the graduation march next month?" I asked, getting my wind back. Mr. Lane nodded.

"I'll have to think about it. I dunno what Darry's got planned yet." Total bull. I knew Darry wouldn't care one way or other, but I didn't want to get sucked into something I'd regret later. Mr. Lane gave a tight smile and nodded.

"Well, please do. We're running out of time and ideas. I'd better let you go so you can get on home. And uh, might want to take something for that cough, you know – before it turns into a cold. We're counting on you on the track field this Friday! Anyway, have a good day, Ponyboy."

I got my things and headed out, glad to be out of the building. The air was stuffy, the walls closing in. I was half way across the parking lot when I heard Two-Bit coming up behind me.

"Hey Ponyboy. Hey, hold up kid. So, what's the deal?"

I coughed, wishing this tightness in my chest would go away. "What deal? I thought you were going to Kathy's?"

"Nah, I'll get there eventually. You in trouble or something? Why'd they keep you late?"

"No, I ain't in trouble. It's just something they were wanting me to do for graduation."

"Whoa! Don't tell me you're getting bumped again! All the way to being a senior?"

"No, Two-Bit, stop being crazy. They want me to play the graduation march is all."

"Well, we all know you got the talent. You gonna do it?"

I looked up, the distance suddenly blurry. I stopped and leaned against a tree, feeling the breeze cool me some. "I dunno."

"Hey kid. You really don't look so good. Pony? … hey, Ponyboy?"

I opened my eyes in time to see him about to smack my face, blocking his arm with my own. "Don't freaking hit me, Two-Bit. I'm fine." I stood up again and headed on down the road, Two-Bit staying right next to me the whole way home. Once home, I'd had enough of his concerned glances and worried expressions.

"Two-Bit, I got homework to do. Ya remember? Tests to study for? Exams? Things you have to _pass_ to go up a grade? Ain't you got some of those too? Go on! Skeedaddle. I don't need you hanging around right now."

He smirked, looking at me as I spread my books out on the table. "Okay, fine. But so help me, if you start getting sick, I'm gonna regret it."

"GO!"

"Fine," he said leaving the house, mumbling under his breath as the door slammed back.

Finally, I was alone. I got my glasses and a glass of water, downing yet more Tylenol to maybe perk me up some. I'd lost count of what and how many pills I'd taken already, but I had to get this done or Darry'd have my hide. Two hours later, I'd managed everything but that paper. I put my books away and went back to my room, pulling out Mom's things and looking at them again. Reading her notes about stuff that seemed so inconsequential then. Now – each stroke of her pen made me cherish her few remaining words even more.

I started doing what I could, writing a rough draft. It wasn't much, but it was a start. When my pen hovered over my notebook longer than I liked, I knew I had to get out of here for a bit. Even though I felt achy, I wanted to head over to the cemetery for a few minutes. After all, if I was going to write about Mom, I might as well pay her a visit.

XXX

"Welcome back, Sodapop. Stickers and plates – guess, it's all legal now," Tim said with an approving grin.

I hopped out of my car, smiling like a kid at Christmas. "Yep, no more bugging Darry for the truck."

"You get your own insurance, or are you still riding Darry's coattails on that one?" Jim asked as he came over.

"Low, Jim, even for you." Tim smirked, adding a solid smack to Jim's arm. I brushed it off, knowing Jim was doing me a favor even if he was being a dick about it.

"Hey, let me worry about my insurance. Get on out of here, and thanks for covering."

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome." Jim got his stuff and clocked out, leaving me at the DX as the only mechanic until Steve showed up. Tim was helping himself to the cola's, tossing a few coins in the cup. I waited until Jim was good and gone.

"Hey Tim, you uh, you hear of any place that'd take a mechanic? One without no diploma?"

He looked at me, sizing me up. "You know something I don't?"

"Nah man, I was just wondering what's out there. Future reference sort of stuff. You know."

"Cut the crap, Sodapop. I didn't help you rebuild that honey of a car just to get treated like dirt."

"It's nothing, really! Just, Steve mentioned he might be leaving for greener pastures in a few months. I don't know if I want to hang around here all by my lonesome after that. That's all I'm saying."

"Wellup, times are a changing, now ain't they."

I waited for an explanation, considering that was more a statement than a question, but he didn't elaborate.

"If I get wind of a position coming open in the automotive world, I'll let you know, but word to the wise - don't give up your day job just yet."

"Thanks Tim." A car pulled up and I went to take care of it. When I came back out, Tim was gone.

XXX

"I fixed dinner," Ponyboy answered before I could even ask. He was in the kitchen, leaning over the sink while doing the few dishes dirtied from the preparation.

"What'd you make?"

"Sloppy Joe's. Slaw's in the ice box. I'd better take it out before it gets too cold."

He turned to the fridge, surprising me how flat worn out he looked. He took the container and sat it on the table, then got the buns and bowl of meat too. Then he sat down at the table, resembling a ragdoll being tossed in a corner. A scruffy ragdoll. He needed to shave, but I'd get on him about that later.

"You okay?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm coming down with a cold or something. I'll be fine. I ate an orange when I got home."

"You get your homework done?"

"Yeah. It's done. All that's left is just an essay I have to do, but it ain't due until Monday. Mrs. Locklear gave us a couple of days."

I smirked, remembering Mrs. Locklear. She was a pretty good teacher but loved handing out essays. "I doubt you of all people will have a problem with an essay."

He shook his head. "No, I'm working on it. I'll have it done."

"Soda'll be home soon. He got that car of his all legalized, should be bringing it home. Wonder where he plans on parking it?"

"Hey uh.. Darry? You mind if I skip dinner? I ain't really hungry, and I'm really beat. If I'm gonna race on Friday, I'd better kick this cold. I got most of the dishes done. All that's left are the dinner plates and stuff."

He really was beat. I nodded. "Yeah, go on. Get some rest."

He trudged down the hallway, trailing his fingers along the wall before disappearing into his room. I watched him a moment then turned to eat - trying to savor the few minutes of peace I had until Sodapop came in.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	21. Collapse

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 21

**Collapse**

XXX

"Hey, Pony... time to get up."

I opened my eyes, Sodapop looking down at me. I glanced at my clock, the time being just after six thirty. Guess I forgot to set the alarm.

"You sure you want to go to school? Looks like you ain't feeling so good."

"Got to," I mumbled, "I got finals in a few weeks. Teachers are reviewing the stuff now."

"Well alright, if you say so. But uh, trust me, you're gonna want to shave today. Man, what did you do? Sleep in your clothes?"

I looked down at myself, nodding. "Yeah, I guess so." I didn't remember going to bed last night, my whole body just shut off like a light switch as soon as I sat down; but I still didn't feel rested. My chest hurt, sucking in air was work. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Take a fresh razor in with you, you're gonna need it."

I showered and shaved, my face feeling better even if my body didn't. I managed to get out, dry off and comb my hair, then went to my room to get dressed.

"Come on, Ponyboy... let's go!" Darry thundered. I nodded - stupid since he couldn't see me, but my throat was too sore to yell back.

Steve gave me a ride to school, him and Two-Bit talking in low voices in the front seat while I laid my head back against the leather, eyes closed; ignoring them as the car rumbled down the road.

"Okay kid, time to amscray."

Steve was holding the seat forward so I could get out, but I must have gotten up too fast cause I had to grab onto something to keep from falling over. That something was Steve, who gave me a sharp look. My books landed at our feet - and I swear, it felt as if the world tilted.

"Shoot, kid, you feel okay?" he asked as he steadied me. Two-Bit came over, tossed away the butt he'd lit just a moment ago and picked up my books, handing them back to me. He looked more serious than I'd seen in ages.

"Pone, you ain't in no shape to come here. Hey Steve, gimme your keys. I'll take the kid home and bring the car back. Won't take fifteen minutes, tops."

"No, I'm fine. I ain't going home." I headed toward the building, waving off their calls to get my rear back there. "Guys, I have classes! I can't miss them every time I catch a cold. Now come on, you know Darry'll hit the roof if I ditched."

I ignored their cussing at me and headed inside, mostly because if I'd turned around, I'd be counting ladybugs in the grass. I didn't remember the path up to the main building being so steep before. Climbing the half dozen steps was like running the bleachers for training. Just getting to my locker left me breathless. I found the pill bottle I'd hidden inside, but it only had one left. _Great, that's gonna last me maybe thirty minutes._ Still, I took it, grabbed my books and headed to class.

"Mr. Curtis, are you feeling alright?" one of my teachers asked as I came in, bumping into the desk in the front row. A few Soc's that had already showed up let go some laughs at my expense. I nodded at her, giving a sheepish smile. "Yes Ma'am. I'm just getting over a cold." She gave me an uncertain look and said nothing more, starting her lesson when everyone was seated. Another class went by, the same odd looks, the same droll answer. I hit a few more desks along the way, as if walking were a new skill to learn. Still, once each class would start, I was essentially – and gratefully - ignored by most everyone, teachers included.

However, by the time lunch rolled around, I knew I was done. I'd given myself bruises; clipping desks all day while walking and pinching myself while sitting, just to stay awake. My mouth was parched – no amount of water seemed to help, and my neck hurt. But worse than all that, breathing was starting to get tougher even while just sitting still. When everyone else scattered to go to lunch, I gave up; dropping my things in my locker and slipping off campus to head home. All I wanted to do was sleep.

The walk was a blur, daydreaming being the only thing making me put one foot in front of the other. Memories of Linda filled my head - when we'd met at the jamboree, riding off into the darkness. Mrs. Nixon had been angry at me for leaving, but now I'm glad I left. Linda listened to me play the guitar, then listened to_ me_ – when all I had were my memories to speak of. Family I thought I was going to lose, friends I thought I'd never see again. Then she listened to me talk about my past – about the family and friends I _did_ lose and wouldn't see again no matter what happened. I missed having her to talk to.

Suddenly, cars were whizzing by much faster than they should have. I woke up a little from my daze and looked around – the area I was in was nowhere near my house. How'd I do this? I was closer to the DX than home, and I knew doubling back would do me in. I crossed the street, getting honked at in the process, and continued over to the station.

"Ponyboy? What are you doing here?" Soda asked as I stumbled off the street. I guess he'd been calling to me since I'd meandered into traffic, but I didn't hear him.

"Hey, you got anything to drink? I'm really thirsty," I said, tripping on the curb, nearly collapsing in his arms.

He held me up with both arms, looking at me hard. "Yeah, Pone. Come on inside and sit down. I'll get you something in a sec." He took me to their microscopic break room in the back where I flopped on the small couch pushed against a wall. He disappeared then returned with a drink in his hand and the rest of his sandwich - a bite already missing - wrapped in foil.

"Hungry?" he asked, holding it out. I shook my head, picking up the soft drink. I sipped some, the carbonation burning my throat and making me cough, wincing from the scorching pain it created.

"Mind if I just... lay down?" Not that I waited for an answer. I was already staring at the ceiling, the water stains forming patterns like clouds in the sky.

"Pone? God Almighty, you feel warm. Hey Ponyboy, does the school even know you left? Ponyboy?" He shook me but I couldn't answer. My chest, head, throat;_ everything_ hurt. And even though I wasn't yet asleep, I could hear myself sucking in air. Soda patted my arm, I wasn't sure if he said anything more or not. I felt a blanket, or maybe a DX jacket? I dunno, but he was putting something over me. I hated the extra heat, but drifted off before I could protest the covering, not caring anymore what was happening.

XXX

"Hey, Ponyboy... Pone, c'mon, kiddo. Wake up. Let's go home."

I opened my eyes, seeing Darry nearly nose to nose with me. "I'm thirsty," I mumbled to Darry. Darry? "What're you doing here? Ain't you got to be at work?" I hissed, my voice strangled.

His blue eyes were lined with worry and he still smelled of sweat and sawdust. "No, Ponyboy, I'm taking a half day. "C'mon, let's go home."

I pushed myself up, feeling dizzy from the effort. He hooked his arm under mine and lifted, bringing me to my feet faster than I was ready. I had to grab hold of his shirt to steady myself.

"I'll be home in an hour or so," Sodapop called over as he held the door open.

"Fine," Darry said over his shoulder. I noticed Soda's look as I shuffled out the door. He was watching me, his eyes dark. I wanted to say something but was too tired. Darry was handling all the conversation anyway. "See you at the house."

"How's the kid?" Steve asked, his concern thick. I wondered when he'd gotten here. Darry led me to the truck, opening the door and letting me inside. I lay back against the seat, disappointed it wasn't cool. He must have parked it in the full sun. I felt hot enough without having to lay on a hot truck seat too.

"Dunno. I need to get him home."

I felt the truck shift as Darry sat down, then the lurch as he put it in gear. His hand snaked along my side. "Damn, he's putting off heat waves," he muttered softly. I had no idea who he was talking to since we were the only ones in the truck. "Pony, are you awake?"

I nodded, I think. The truck slowed then stopped, he got out and opened my door. "I can walk," I mumbled when he made a move to lift me. It was slow going since the sidewalk kept tipping. Darry kept a hand on my arm the whole way inside, steering me down the hall when I tried to collapse instead on the couch.

"Bed, Ponyboy. And take off those hot clothes you're wearing."

Bed. Strip. Right. I sat on my bed and tried to pull off my shirt, getting my hand stuck in the material as I tried to pull it over my head. Finally I gave up and laid down, managing at least to kick off my shoes. I coughed, a raspy-getting-me-nowhere cough that only served to tire me out more. Darry came in holding a dark bottle of something and a cup of water.

"I'm thirsty," I mumbled, ignoring the bottle.

"I know. Here -" he got my shirt off me, then in one swift motion had my jeans unbuttoned and laying in a heap next to my shirt. "I've got to get you cooled off." He stopped after that, leaving me wearing only my briefs. I was too tired to be embarrassed; actually I was grateful - the cool air did feel better to my hot skin. "Put this under your tongue and keep your mouth shut."

I tried, but I couldn't breathe very well. He watched me, telling me to shut my mouth every time I had to suck in air. Finally he took the thermometer out, allowing me to finally gasp air into my chest. "Shit," was all he said. I opened an eye and looked at him wearily. "Here, sit up."

I pushed myself up again while he held a cup to my lips. The water was ice cold, chilling me at first but cooling off my insides – if only for a few seconds. "Swallow this pill, Pone." It was like swallowing a rock from a quarry, scraping along the insides of my throat. He followed that with what could only be described as a teaspoon of bitter acid from the dark bottle. I grimaced, wanting to spit it out.

"Swallow, Ponyboy."

I did, the retched mess making me brace to hurl it back up. Darry grabbed my trash can and rubbed my back, mumbling "steady, Pone... steady," over and over again. When the feeling subsided, I relaxed, reaching for the ice water again to wash out that taste. After a few swallows, Darry sat the cup back down and felt my head. "Where do you hurt?"

"Everywhere," I said as the arm I was leaning on began to give out and I laid back down.

He rolled his eyes. "Where does it hurt_ the most_?"

I put my hand on my chest, the sound of air moving in and out like that of a leaking balloon. He sat with me for a long while, saying nothing more while feeling my forehead and pushing my hair from my eyes, his hand occasionally doing slow circles on my backside. When the front door opened and slammed shut, he pulled a sheet over my hips.

"Sorry, we had a bunch of people pull up at the last minute. How's he doing?"

"Soda?" I opened my eyes, seeing him and Darry in the doorway to my room. I reached out for him and he came over and took my hand. "I don't feel so good."

"I know. Just rest, okay Pone." I nodded, closing my eyes. In time, I felt myself sink into darkness where sleep was supposed to be, but rest was still nonexistent.

XXX

"What's wrong with him?" Soda asked me.

_How the hell do I know_? _I haven't got a medical degree,_ I thought. My verbal answer was more subtle. "Dunno. What happened when he showed up at the DX?"

"Nothing! He just showed up and said he didn't feel good. Did you give him anything?"

I looked at him as if insulted. "Of course I did. But plain old Robitussin and a Tylenol ain't gonna solve this."

"So what are we gonna do?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, wishing I had all the answers like everyone thinks I did. Sodapop looked at me, his eyes doggedly waiting for some solution I was supposed to have. I only had one, and I hated to use it. "If he ain't looking better in an hour, then I guess I'll take him in."

Soda gave me that look, that wordless look of scared comprehension – but I was all out of ideas. He nodded and went back to Pony's room. My head hung down, ashamed that I couldn't do more, worried that I was doing the wrong thing, and afraid something worse was going to happen. I gave it a minute, then shoved those emotions back in their steel box and went to join Sodapop at Pony's bedside.

"He ain't breathing so good," Sodapop surmised when I sat down by him. It wasn't hard to miss, being all fast and raspy. His neck arteries pulsed faster than usual, nearly twice as quick. And he was still furnace hot. I gave up, knowing the hour was only going to make him worse.

"Soda, get your car."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

A/N A little housekeeping... Yes, the reference in the previous chapter was to_ I Dream Of Jeannie_... but no – the principal's name has nothing to do with Diane Lane. It's actually my High School Principal's name – Mr. Colon Lane, Jr. Why anyone would name their son Colon is beyond me, but that was, in fact, his name. I chose it so I would remember it, as keeping details straight is important to me.

Second... just to head off the obvious solution here, and yes I wavered back and forth as to doing this or not, but I decided _not _to have Darry call Michelle concerning Pony's fever. My reasons are plenty, and varied; but I won't go into them in this forum.

Thanks for your reviews!


	22. TwoBit Comes Calling

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 22

**Two-Bit Comes Calling**

XXX

A cold sensation snaked up my hand and into my arm, as if it was_ in_ me, not on me; and pulled me from sleep. I opened my eyes, the ceiling overhead different from the one in my room. I turned my head slightly to the sudden movement that was way too close for comfort. My eyes focused; it was Michelle, dressed up in her nurses uniform and doing something with my hand. Rather, after looking closer, she was messing with tubes going_ into_ my hand. As she moved away, I saw a syringe that she put on a tray before smiling at me.

"Ah, so you're awake. How ya feeling?" she asked softly as she sat down next to me.

"Where...?" My throat burned. I tried to touch it, but the tubes going into my hand were connected on the other end to two bottles floating above me, each dripping stuff straight into my arm. It didn't exactly hurt, but I didn't like it either. Made me feel trapped. I wanted out.

"You're in the hospital. Don't move around too much, just rest."

"The ICU?" I remembered that's where Michelle works. It stopped me cold, scaring me. How bad off was I?

She shook her head. "No, I floated to this floor. Don't worry, you're going to be okay."

"You wha...?"

She grinned. "Seems everyone is too healthy to come to me, so I had to leave my floor to come to you. I've been all over the hospital for a week now. Par for the course, no big deal."

_Par for ... who's playing golf? _I didn't get what she was saying and started looking around, wanting my brothers to make this make sense. Unfortunately, no one else was here. She picked up on my rising panic. "Darry's outside, talking with the doctor. I'll go get him." She stood and I tried to sit up, moaning from sudden dizziness.

"Now Ponyboy, just settle back and rest. I'll _get_ him, I promise."

I didn't really have a choice. I was whipped. No race I'd ever run, no game of hoops I'd ever played left me this weak. Michelle stepped out and was gone maybe thirty seconds before the door opened and Darry's frame filled it.

"Hey there, kiddo," he said as he came over to me. He pressed his hand against my forehead then against my cheek, relief in his eyes. He looked tired too, but I was sure he had more energy than I did right then.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Pneumonia, real bad. According to the doc, you've been a walking bacteria factory for a few days. You've had us real worried. We brought you in yesterday afternoon, and you've pretty much been out of it ever since."

"How'd I catch that?" I asked through raspy pipes. To say my throat hurt was saying there was just a little sand on the beach, but at least I was breathing a tiny bit better. Darry reached over and poured some water from a plastic pitcher into a cup, then added a straw and sat by me on the bed, shrugging.

"Don't know. Here, drink a little." I did, the effort winding me some. He sat the cup back. "Maybe you caught something when you went down to the clinic last week; maybe you caught it running in bad weather. You could have gotten this from a whole host of sources. We don't know, probably never will. What's important is that now you're getting better."

I nodded, tired still.

"Your fever didn't even break until around ten last night, when they finally found the right cocktail of drugs to give you. But, at least it's working."

I looked up at the two bottles, too exhausted to wonder what they were.

"You're missing work," I whispered.

"It's raining, so I'm not missing anything. Don't worry about that. You want something to eat?" A tray was on a table by the window, Darry brought it over and looked at it. His expression spoke volumes. "I think that's turkey. Might be pork. Anyway, it's got plenty ..."

"Dar," I interrupted. He looked up. "I don't want it." The smell gagged me some. He understood and covered it back up, taking the tray away.

"Maybe some pudding later, when you're feeling up to it."

I nodded, my eyes heavy. Darry seemed to understand, flipping off the light and opening the window a crack, the sounds of rain pattering the glass soothing.

"Get some rest, Ponyboy. We'll be here when you wake up."

XXX

"Hey, how's the kid?" I asked, shoving a chunk of cake in my mouth.

"Oh hey, Two-Bit. Dunno. Darry's over with him right now. I'm headed that way too as soon as I shower and change."

I looked over, watching Sodapop strip off his shirt as he went back and forth between his room and the bathroom. "I can't believe you actually went to work with him in the hospital," I muttered, spewing crumbs.

"Believe me, I tried to get off. Even promised to work a double next week, but boss said no dice. I'd be there now, but Darry threatened this morning to not let me see him unless I showered first."

"Oh? I never noticed bad BO on you before!" I teased.

"It ain't body odor, dip-wit; the gas fumes make him seize up. His breathing gets worse, so until he's over this, no shortcuts. Hey, ain't you got work to do?"

"Not today, not with this weather. My boss is sorta like the big guy's. He don't like deliveries of expensive appliances done when they're gonna get wet. Seems customers don't like a water-soaked fridge."

"No, I guess not."

Sodapop disappeared into their bathroom while I finished off a Pepsi. I was contemplating heading out when Soda emerged wearing a towel, his hair going everywhere. I smiled, knowing if the kid wasn't in the hospital, Sodapop wouldn't be so shook up right now. He looked like he was gonna fizz over. I laughed at my silent joke, Sodapop ignoring me – as usual. "Slow down. The kid's with Darry, not strangers." My advice went in one ear and out the other.

"Dang it!"

"What's up?" I asked, looking down the hall. Soda went from his room to the kids, shouting his answer back.

"My jeans are missing. They're probably in here."

"Why would your clothes be in his room?" I asked, looking at the grocery list Darry had made and stuck to the fridge. I wondered if I could fake his handwriting well enough to add a few things without him knowing it. After adding _Little Debbie Swiss Cake Rolls_ and _Chuckles_ to the list, I realized it was way too quiet around here. "Soda?" I headed back to see what was up. I found him sitting on the kid's bed, a notebook in his hands with a troubled expression on his face.

"Wha'dija find?" I asked.

"I … I don't really know. A story, or something... about Mom. But why?" He looked at me, bewildered.

I took it, reading it. Sure enough, it was about Mrs. Curtis, but it didn't seem like a story to me. I wasn't sure what it was, to be honest. I handed it back. "Ask the kid."

"Shoot, I gotta go," he said tossing the notebook aside and sliding on a pair of jeans. Looking at them, I wasn't so sure they were his. They fit too tight in the seat and looked like highwaters, but I doubt Sodapop would notice. He slid on his shoes and headed out.

"Hold on, I'll go with ya."

XXX

"Hey, how's he doing?" Sodapop came in, setting two bags of food on the table then going to Pony's side.

"He's getting better. Woke up a few hours ago." I said stretching, cramped up in this chair. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Sodapop scowled, hearing he'd missed Pony's being awake. "Don't get all ticked off, he was only awake for a few minutes."

"He feels warm. I thought his fever broke already?"

"It did," I said, checking out the contents of the bags. "But until he's over this, it's going to go up and down like a yo-yo, at least that's what Michelle said."

Soda got up, slapping his pockets and looking at the bottles hanging over Pony.

"You don't know any more than I do what's in those bottles, so don't mess with them. And there ain't no point in hovering, he'll wake up when he's good and ready. Come eat. I don't need you getting sick too."

Sodapop gave up the bedside watch and sat by me, slurping his drink and unwrapping his sandwich. "I ain't gonna get sick," he said softly, a complex of worry lines on his forehead. "I've just got a lot on my mind is all."

"What is this, anyway?" I asked, looking at the wrapper my sandwich came in.

"Some new burger joint they opened on the ribbon._ Burger King _or something like that. Two-Bit wanted to give it a go. Not bad."

"You brought that clown? Where is he?"

"Left him in the gift shop. He'll either get busted stealing everything or will be up soon. Told him I wasn't waiting around for his shenanigans."

"He's gonna get hauled before the judge one day if he don't quit that nonsense."

Sodapop was quiet for a bit, his eyes staring blankly out at Pony as he slowly overchewed his dinner. I may not have known what he was thinking, but it was easy enough to tell who he was thinking _of._ "He'll be fine," I said softly. "Stop worrying."

"I ain't," he lied, swallowing his food. "Hey Darry, any idea why would Pony be writing about Mom?"

"I didn't know he was."

"He asked me a few nights ago what I remembered about her - and he was going through their stuff in the basement not too long ago, remember? I didn't think nothing of it then, but just before we came out here, I found some stuff he was writing in his room. Stuff about Mom. You don't think that caused all this, do you?"

"Sodapop, memories don't cause pneumonia, so I wouldn't worry too much about it. What kinda stuff was he writing about?"

"Just … _stuff. _What I saw didn't make any sense, but I could tell he was writing about her."

"Do I even need to ask what you were doing in his room?"

"It ain't no big deal. I couldn't find my jeans, so I went to look in his drawer. That's when I found the notebook on his dresser."

"Yeah well, those ain't your jeans," I said, laughing inwardly. "Those are a pair he got from Mrs. Nixon." He looked down to see for himself.

"No fooling? I thought they were snug. Shoot, how can you tell?"

"Simple, no holes in the knees and the cuffs ain't worn. Not to mention it looks like you're about to cross the Red River. Anyway, if he wants to write about Mom, I say let him. It's been long enough."

"Yeah, but what if... what if he gets depressed or something? He's been through enough! He can't take much more."

"He ain't a china doll, Soda..." I started.

"I ain't... depressed," a soft voice said. We looked over, Pony's eyes were opened just enough to see a glint of green through the slits. We both crossed the room to be closer to him.

"Hey, you're awake," Soda crooned gently as he sat at Pony's side, careful of the IV in his hand. "How ya feeling?"

"A little better, I guess." He reached for the bed rail, struggling to sit up. I helped him up while Soda squished a pillow behind him, propping him up better. Pony reached for the tubes of oxygen going in his nose but I blocked his hand.

"Nuh uh, buddy-row. That has to stay, at least until the doc says you don't need it."

"It's uncomfortable."

"You need it."

"It makes my nose hurt."

"Pony," Soda insisted, "Stop arguing. It stays, period."

Surprisingly, he listened.

"You want something to eat?" I offered. He shook his head.

"You got any ice water? My throat hurts."

Soda poured him a cup and he swallowed some.

"Pneumonia, huh?" he asked, rubbing his chest.

"Yup. Michelle looked at your x-rays. Said she was impressed you'd managed as long as you did. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

He ate some ice, the effort obviously tiring him. "I just thought it was a cold. Sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Don't worry about it, Pone," Soda said, ruffling his hair. I shook my head slightly, amazed at Soda's cavalier attitude. I'd clarify the things to worry about versus _not_ worry about later, when they were more up for it. A faint flicker of a smile glowed on his face before he closed his eyes, making me think he wanted to go back to sleep again. I was going to let him; instead, the door opened.

"Hey all, is the kid awake?" Two-Bit asked. Guess he wasn't arrested after all.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Pony opened his eyes again but didn't lift his head when Two-Bit pulled up a chair.

"Hey kid. They giving you special treatment up here, seeing as how Superman's dating your nurse?"

"For your information,_ Keith_, Michelle ain't his nurse. Her shift ended and she went on home a while ago. And if you don't shut your trap, I'm gonna show _you _some special treatment instead!" I threatened.

"Whoa now, you know I'm just funning ya there, big guy. We all know the kid's getting pampered up here no matter who his nurse it. Ain't that right, Ponyboy?"

"Not judging by what they sent for dinner," Ponyboy mumbled. "Help yourself, if you can stomach it."

"I already had the nurse take your tray, Pone," I told him. "It was starting to make my stomach flip too."

Pony tried to give a weak laugh, but ended up in a coughing fit instead. "Easy, Pone. Easy." Sodapop rubbed Pony's back as he doubled over, sucking in air raspily and hard. Watching him, I felt more helpless than I had in a long while as there was nothing I could do to make this better.

When the coughing had passed and Pony sat back, it was obvious he was worn out. His eyes glossed as he fought to stay awake. I curled my fingers in with his as his hand lay limp by his side; silently letting him know we were here and that it was okay if he wanted to sleep. I'd already been told by the doc and Michelle that the best thing for him right now was simply that – rest. Fluids, medicine, and lots of rest.

"Rummy, anyone?" Two-Bit took a deck of cards out of his pocket, shuffling and dealing them out on the bedside table.

"Uh, Two-Bit, where'd you get these cards?" Sodapop asked as he picked his hand up and started arranging them. To not notice the grin on his face was to say you were blind. I piked up my hand and saw why.

"Thought these would pick the kid's spirits up some. Just acquired them from the store down the street."

"Two-Bit, you depraved idiot!" I hissed. "Have you lost your mind? You can't bring this in here!" Thankfully, Ponyboy was already zoned out. The cards – which had a plain backing, had nude drawings of women on the face side. Two-Bit smiled, proud of his latest lift.

"Awww, everyone gets a gift when they go in the hospital! It's in the bylaws of patient/ friend relationships. I had a hard enough time figuring out what to get him, since he don't seem the balloon or teddy bear type."

"Two-Bit," I warned in a low voice.

"Darry, come on, man. He ain't exactly innocent no more, and the kid's gotta learn the ropes sometime! Now, you gonna play or not?"

"He's learning plenty fast enough without visual aids. He don't need no help from you." I rolled my eyes and picked up a card, deciding to ignore what obviously wouldn't change. "You show these to him, you'll be dealing with me. Once this hand is over, they go back in your pocket and they disappear for good. You got me?"

"Yeah sure Darry. Whatever you say!" he said with a mischievous grin. Still, I knew I'd be checking the card drawer at home for a long time to come, waiting for him to plant them - "accidentally."

Sodapop won the hand, Pony stayed asleep, and when the game was done, I booted Two-Bit out.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	23. Crossed Wires

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 23

**Crossed Wires**

XXX

I woke with a start, feeling as if someone was sitting on my chest and wouldn't get up. The feeling was enough to rattle me, making me cough. Once I started, I couldn't stop. It was so bad, I'd grabbed the rail and pulled myself up, doubling over. It helped... some. The door opened, Michelle poking her head in.

"Ponyboy, you okay? I thought I heard you coughing in here."

She came over, sitting beside me and felt my head. Since it was her and not some stranger, I let her. Still, it felt a little weird. "Where're my brothers?" I panted, out of breath.

"Darry had to step out for a while but said he'd be back late this afternoon. As for Sodapop, I think he went across the street for something. He'll be back in a few minutes. You're warm, I'm going to go get your meds since you're awake. I'll be right back."

She left and was gone a short while, then returned. "Here, swallow this. It'll help with your temperature." Once again, another rock went down my throat. This time at least it wasn't as sharp. She also had a syringe and was injecting something in the IV going up my hand. I felt it – a cold snake wiggling up my veins.

"What's that?"

"Just something to help you, but it might make you a little sleepy. Not that that's a bad thing, you need to rest. We're gonna try you off the oxygen for a bit, see if you can handle it."

I could feel it working, whatever it was. The room took on a watery edge. Michelle sat and watched me, removing the tubes from under my nose. It itched for a minute, then was better.

"You doing okay?" she asked, her voice getting further away. I've never been stoned before, but I couldn't imaging it feeling any different.

"Yeeaaahhh..." I drolled when the question finally registered. She looked at me curiously.

"Hmm," she sort of said to herself while looking at the syringe, her face puckering some. If she were talking to me, I never heard the question. "Maybe I need to tell the doc not to order this for you anymore."

"Michelle?" I asked, feeling floaty and unconcerned. She looked at me, waiting. "You gonna marry Darry?" It rhymed. Marry Darry, marry Darry ... I wanted to laugh, but didn't. At least, I don't think I did.

She smiled faintly, brushing my hair away from my eyes. "He's not asked me."

"But if he did?" I asked as she started blurring in and out of focus like a carnival fun house mirror. Blobs of black and blue drifted across my vision and I was getting dizzy trying to keep my eyes straight; the effort making me nauseous.

"Did he put you up to this?" she asked, the distance between us growing somehow.

_Wha? Did who put me up to what?_ My brain was idling, the rest of me shutting down. I wanted water, my throat dry. She suddenly reached across the vast distance separating us and pulled open my eye, looking at it. I wanted to blink, not liking my eyes messed with, but couldn't. She pulled the covers up a little higher.

"Rest now, no more talking. I'll check in on you from time to time." She murmured to me as she turned off the lights and slipped out of the room. She left the door cracked some and it seemed I floated right out of it, away to a happy place while I giggled myself to sleep.

XXX

"Maureen, I'm telling you, just turn the key!"

"Frank, I did!" The woman called back indignantly from the driver's seat.

I couldn't help hearing the conversation as I passed by the Buick Riviera, appreciating how well the car looked on the outside. The inside obviously wasn't in such great condition as the engine wasn't starting despite the lady nearly breaking the key trying to turn it over. I gawked a little too long.

"Son, can I help you with something?" The man asked hotly, pushing his hat back while obviously wanting me to leave.

"Maybe I can help you. I'm a mechanic, what seems to be the trouble?"

"A mechanic. Really."

I nodded, ignoring the sarcastic tone he'd used and went to take a look. I sat my things down and peered over the engine. "Try to start it," I said. The man looked at his wife who turned the key over, but the engine stayed silent. I followed the cable, finding a wire that looked burned. "Yep, hold on a second."

I jimmied the wire off the block, then slid the part out.

"I didn't say tear my car apart!" The man said hotly.

I smiled, turning on the charm. "Just one second... I'll get this fixed for you." I headed back into the store, found the stuff I needed and came back out. They were fussing again but stopped as I came back, tearing the replacement out of he package. Once I had the block back in place and had a new wire attached, I called out.. "Okay, try it again." It started instantly. The man said nothing; the woman seemed smug. I gave the rest of the engine a once over, seeing a few other things that would, in short time, go bad.

"This is a pretty tuff car, sir. You've kept the outside looking almost new, but I see some things inside it that might need to be taken care of before it leaves you stranded somewhere. I can recommend a good garage, get you in and out at a fair price, if you'd like."

"That's not necessary, I do my own work on it. How uh, how much do I owe you for the repair?"

I handed him the receipt for the stuff I bought. "This was only $2.48. No charge for the fixing."

He handed me $2.50 and nodded. "Thanks, son. We'd best be going."

He got in but the lady slid out at the same time, forcing the man to wait a few seconds longer. "Son," she said, putting a five in my hands. "Thanks so much for your help. Where's that garage you were mentioning?"

"Maureen!" the man grumbled.

"Frank, admit it, you're not a mechanic," she called over her shoulder. "Now, enough's enough."

I gave her the address of the DX and my phone number and she got back in the car. He nodded to me again and I bobbed my head in return as he pulled out. Once they'd left, I shook my head. _Boy howdy, how some folks make it in this world! _I got my bag and headed across the street to the hospital, wondering how Ponyboy was doing while I was gone.

XXX

"Hey, baby. I've been thinking... how bout during lunch, you and me head off for a little..." I snuck up on Kathy, nibbling her neck as she put her books in her locker. Her friends either giggled or rolled their eyes, but they also left us alone.

"Two-Bit, we need to talk."

_Ahh Christ_. I hate it when a gal hands me that line. Nothing good ever follows it.

"Talk away, my sweet Cherie."

"Not now, later. After school."

I blinked hard. "If only I could. I gotta head over to see somebody then get to work. It's a disappointment, I know. This working gig _really_ cramps my style but …."

"Well, at least you're finally taking_ something_ serious. And 'no' to the little lunch rendezvous idea."

"What is it, Kathy?" I sighed, leaning against the lockers and giving up the pretense. "What's wrong?"

She shut her locker with a loud clang, looking me in the eye then down at her feet. I reached to brush her hair back hoping she'd defrost some, but the chill only worsened.

"Two-Bit, I can't do this anymore."

"Whoa, baby! Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?" People were gawking, my rep on the line. I took her hand and headed out the closest door.

"So, whassup?" I asked once we were out of sight of prying eyes.

She looked at me, a few hairs breezing across her face. At first she looked mad, then she just shook her head slightly.

"I'm tired of being your 'stand-by' girl. The one always waiting in the wings for you as the other girls come and go. I'm tired of being the 'dependable' one, the one you can call when you need a date but the others are too busy. I'm not blind; I know there've been many. I've dealt with it long enough, put up with it since the first time we went out. At first it was … _nice_, I guess, being the one you called your steady. But now it feels more like I'm just a call girl, waiting by the phone for you. I can't do that anymore. I need a man who wants me. Me! Two-Bit, me and me alone."

"Kathy, babe, don't do this. I_ do_ want you..."

"Yeah, well it seems you want everyone else too. You can't have everyone. Eventually you're gonna have to decide on one and keep it that way. Look, we gave it a go but it just didn't work! I want to move on, find someone who cares for me... and no one else. We can still be friends though. It's been a wild ride – hanging out with you," she laughed, her eyes shining but determined. She cocked her head. "I've got to go, class is starting soon. I'd uh, I'd advise you not to be late. Seems Mrs. Darcet is on the warpath ever since your buddy Ponyboy nearly got her suspended."

"What was that? About Ponyboy?"

She rolled her eyes, climbing the steps as she looked at me. "Rumor has it she was saying some pretty derogatory things about him in front of Lane. Now she's facing disciplinary action … or so I've heard. She's out to get anyone from the East side now. You'd better watch it."

"Thanks, Kathy... for everything."

She nodded and went inside. I knew she understood what I was saying.

XXX

Sodapop was already in the room when I got back, not surprising really. He and Steve were building a tower out of cards on the bedside table when I came in. I looked closer; they weren't Two-Bit's cards.

"Hey Darry. He's been out for a while now."

"Relapsing?" I leaned closer, feeling his head as concern flooded me. _I had to go to work for a while - and this happens!_ I thought miserably. However, he didn't seem hot. "And where's his oxygen?"

"Michelle said he didn't need it no more. They came and got blood from him an hour or so ago..."

"Kid was so out of it, he didn't even wake up," Steve drolled, steadying a card on the tower.

"Anyway, something about checking his blood for infection, seeing if the drugs were working. I dunno, ask her."

Looks like that was what I was going to have to do, since neither Sodapop nor Steve knew what was going on. I found Michelle at the nurses desk.

"Hey," I said, leaning against the counter.

"Hey yourself," she answered with a coy smile.

"The guys were telling me something about his not needing oxygen and …." I drifted, hoping she could fill in the blanks.

"Oh yeah. He's doing great. I think he might just be over the danger zone. Still got to get him to eat though. His doctor wants us to give him oral meds from here on, unless he can't tolerate it. I think he'll do fine though, once he wakes up."

_That's a relief._

"And uh, Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm being sent back to my unit. They got a few new patients and I'll be going back there tomorrow."

I nodded my head, knowing this streak of good luck would run out eventually. "We were lucky you could help us out while you did. I know the guys appreciated it, knowing they could trust you. I certainly felt better about it."

"Darry, he's awake," Steve quietly called from the door then looked behind him into the room as if something wasn't exactly right.

"I uh, I guess I'd better get back," I said, rapping my knuckles on the wooden counter as I turned around.

"I'll be in in a minute. Just going to get him something to eat... something I think he'll like."

Sodapop was at Ponyboy's side, rubbing his back as Pony sat drawn up in a ball of sorts. Steve glanced from them to me when I came in as he reached for cards that had mysteriously scattered around the floor.

"Windstorm?" I mocked as I passed by.

Steve chuckled. "Sure Darry, if that's what you want to think."

I left that alone. "How ya feeling?" I asked Ponyboy as I sat by his feet.

"Killer headache," he mumbled softly. He looked it; sitting scrunched up, rubbing his temples while blinking his eyes hard. Michelle came in with a tray.

"Here, I think this might be more your style. You doing okay?"

"His head hurts," Sodapop answered.

"Ponyboy?" she looked at him, mild concern showing.

"Headache. _Man,_ what happened?"

"You don't remember?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Just that you gave me something... something... that ..." he trailed off, his forehead wrinkled as he put the heals of both hands over his eyes.

"What is it, Pone?" I wondered.

"I dunno. Just don't give that to me no more, okay?" he asked as he looked at Michelle, his eyes squinting even against the fading light of day.

"I won't, don't worry," she answered. "Here, try to eat and I'll go get you something for your headache."

"Let's see what she got you." I checked out his tray while Sodapop cranked the bed up.

"Okay, time for me to split. Don't forget, Sodapop, you're at the station tomorrow, first thing."

"Yeah, I won't forget. Thanks, Steve."

Michelle came back with two pills and some fresh water, which Pony swallowed with a grimace. "Try to eat. The sooner you eat, the sooner you get to go home."

He gave a faint grin as he saw what Michelle'd brought in for him. This wasn't hospital food, I recognized the containers from her own kitchen. "Soup and an egg sandwich. Just like at home."

"Guess she knows the cook, huh?" Sodapop smiled. Pony hesitated momentarily then reached for the spoon, finally getting something back in his system. I sighed, knowing he was getting better at last.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	24. To Each, Their Own

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 24

**To Each Their Own**

XXX

Darry was outside getting my release papers signed; leaving me and Sodapop alone for a bit. I was bored stiff; tired of being held captive to this small room yet still too tired for any kind of physical activity. Walking long distances wore me out, and even though I'd tried to hide that from Darry, he knew anyway. I'd been allowed out of my room to walk the halls earlier and he'd come along - "just in case." Halfway to the gift shop he was proven right when I had to stop a minute or two until I got my breath back. He said nothing, just watched me like a hawk while I rested. Doc said I'd be this way for a few days, but that I'd get over it.

"If only my track competition could see me now, huh?" I smiled weakly at my own joke, it not being all that funny.

"There'll be other competitions," he'd simply answered. I nodded, knowing any chance I'd had at track this season was over. I mustered my strength and we'd continued back to my room.

Still, I was looking forward to being home... taking a real bath, sleeping in my own bed, lounging around in my shorts while going numb in front of the TV... but I knew Darry had other plans. He'd already stopped by the school and gotten my assignments that I'd missed; they were waiting for me in a pile on the dining room table – or so I'd been told. So, I sat on the edge of the bed looking at the gray floor tiles, waiting in silence until Sodapop came over.

"Ponyboy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was in your room a day or so ago... and I sort of saw something you were working on but it didn't make sense. Something..." he said, his voice hesitant, "... about Mom."

_My report. _I'd put it out of my mind for a while, forgotten while things slid in and out of focus here. Soda waited for me to say something, a worried look on his face. I shook my head as if it were nothing big.

"It's just an assignment I have... a report. I'm sorta glad you reminded me, it's due Monday."

"Why though? What's this assignment for? Who would make you write about her?"

"It's okay, Sodapop," I said, trying to sound passive. "It's just a writing assignment Mrs. Locklear handed out. You had her once, remember? She loves to do that sort of nonsense. It's nothing. I'll get it done after I get home, no big deal."

He looked uncertain, making me chuckle. "Cut it out. I've got the preliminaries down, I just need to work on the body some... get it right."

"I wish you'd have told me. I'd have told Mrs. Locklear to bug off! Our family ain't her business."

"That's the fun of writing, Sodapop. The only people that know the real truth are you, me, and Darry. I can make up anything I want and she'll never know the difference."

He grinned. "We gonna get to read it?"

"Maybe," I answered, saying nothing more.

"You ready to go?" Darry asked, coming in with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"You bet."

XXX

… _So anyway, I'm home again. None the worse for wear, just worn out still. I might sit out the Spring Dance even though I'd sort of been looking forward to it. My brothers always made such a big deal out of going to theirs but somehow, I think they were hyping it up just to annoy me. Besides, you ain't here to take and there sure ain't no one around here I'd want to dance with. Sodapop suggested I go and just sit out the dances, but really, what fun is that? Nah, I'll probably just stay home and study. I've got a lot to catch up on anyway._

_I lost a lot of study time being sick, and I'll be lucky if I can pull a B average when the year is over. Darry got me a medical excuse so they ain't gonna hold me back as long as I pass my finals, and that's just a few more weeks away for my district. How bout yours? One thing's for sure, I'll be glad to shut my alarm clock off for a few months – no matter how the year ends. _

_How's Mrs. Nixon and Alex? Tell them hey for me, that I miss them. Thanks for the pictures you sent, seeing the place makes me miss it so much. Seems Alex has grown a foot since I saw her last, and she finally cut her hair shorter! I didn't think Mrs. Nixon would ever go for that, but yeah, I agree... long hair gets kinda hot in the summer. _

_So, has that mare carrying Casper's foal delivered yet? Send me some pictures if you can. Wish I were there. Gotta go, Darry's calling me to come eat. He's been on my case about eating lately... like I could help losing weight when I was sick! Take care. Love ya..._

_Ponyboy_

"Ponyboy, I ain't calling you again! Get your rear in gear, little bro!"

I folded the letter and stuck it in an envelope before going the table. "I'm here, jeeze."

"How was school?"

I shrugged. "Lots of notes to go over. I still have a test or two in math, but I think I got that okay."

"Just do the best you can," Darry said, I think realizing it'd take a miracle to make all A's this year.

"Coach pulled me aside today, said he was gonna miss me at the races tomorrow. I wish I could make it."

"Not after just getting out of the hospital, you ain't," Sodapop stammered. "Shoot, you're still popping pills like some addict!"

"Those are_ prescription_ pills, Sodapop; don't make it sound worse than it is," Darry admonished.

"Point is, he's still getting over being sick," Sodapop muttered to Darry before turning back to me. "You can't go running, Pone. No matter how much they want ya. Sorry buddy."

"I know. I just wish there was some way..."

"Concentrate on your studies instead, Ponyboy," Darry cut me off, shoveling in a mouthful.

"You going in tonight?" Soda asked Darry who paused, then nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head over after dinner, get a few extra hours in at the warehouse. I might not be home until morning though, so don't wait around on me. Pony, you take your medicine before you go to bed and the two of you had better not leave the house for nothing. Even if Steve comes over – got that, Sodapop?"

Soda and I exchanged a wink, we both knew what that meant. Seems a certain nurse was off duty for the evening. Soda chugged down his drink and nodded. "Sure, Darry. Me and Ponyboy'll hang out here. Say hey to Michelle for us - you know... if you bump into her or something while you're out."

Darry ignored the comment. I was quickly losing interest in dinner, my appetite not what it usually was. The weather was changing as Spring slowly evolved into Summer; and none of us ever had much of an appetite when the weather got this way. Getting over pneumonia only made my appetite worse. Still, I did what I could. When we were done, I went to do the dishes while Darry got his stuff to head out. Before he left, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Darry paused, then looked at Sodapop with a confused expression. Then he handed the phone out.

"You know a Maureen Benton?"

"No, I don't think so." He took the phone and spoke to whoever this Benton lady was while Darry headed out the door. I followed him, eager for a late afternoon cool breeze. He let me start the truck for him then I slid out to trade places on the sidewalk.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," he started. "Don't for get to take..."

"...your medicine," I said with him, knowing what he was going to say. He smirked. "I got it, Darry. I know - two white pills and one of those green one's. Then go to bed."

"Fine, just read the directions to make sure... and no more than the bottle says. Now, go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched from the sidewalk as he drove off then headed inside, surprised to see Sodapop getting his shoes on. "Where you going?" I asked curiously since Darry'd told us to stay home.

"Gotta go out for a bit," he said hurriedly. He was grabbing his cap as I trailed along behind trying to figure this out.

"But Darry said..."

"Pony, I ain't ten," he spun around rather annoyed. "I'm eighteen, and right now, I got to go out for a while. You ain't ten either, so I think you're old enough to stay in the house, watch some TV, take your medicine and hit the sack all on your own. Ain't ya? C'mon Ponyboy... ain't ya?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just... where ya going?"

He paused, blinking a moment, then said simply, "out."

Looking at how he was standing there, I knew that was all I was going to get. I nodded hesitantly and he disappeared out the door too. A few minutes later, I heard his car start and he was gone as well. Since there was nothing else I could do, I shut the door behind me and opened the windows, letting a faint breeze in before working on my essay about Mom. When enough time had passed that I couldn't focus on that anymore, I took my medicine and headed to bed, cutting on the small radio in my room to shut off the silence. Somewhere between the Four Tops and Simon and Garfunkel, I fell asleep.

XXX

The alley was dark and deserted, the lone car sitting as expected under a street lamp that amazingly hadn't been shattered yet. The driver got out, waving as I pulled up near-by. The tension I felt disappeared despite still being way too close to the river bottom.

"Hey there, Mrs. Benton. I'm glad you called. So, what's the problem?"

"Mr. Curtis, thank you so much for coming out."

"That's okay, and call me Sodapop. So," I said, lifting the hood, "What's going on tonight?"

"It won't start again. I swear, that husband of mine thinks he knows all about cars just because his brother did." She droned on as I started searching under the hood for the newest problem. "Sam... that's my husband's brother; he did all the work. But," sigh, "that's been almost nine months ago. Since then, Frank's tried to look at it but I can tell it's like a giant puzzle to him. He doesn't know what he's looking at no matter how long he stares at it. He won't admit he can't do it, either. In the meantime, I still need my car to work. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure, ma'am. But, if you don't mind me asking, why isn't Sam taking care of this?"

She paused to answer, the hurt in her eyes. "They owned a station together, Sam and Frank. Called it _Benton's Fix-Its._ Sam was the mechanic and Frank was the office manager. Frank can do a lot, but if it involved something more complex than changing light bulbs, it was up to Sam to get it done."

She turned wistful, looking off into nothing. "So what happened to Sam?"

"Sam was there alone, working late on a car that just_ had_ to be ready the next morning. Normally, Frank would've been there too, the two of them hanging out jibber jabbering the hours away until the work was done. But Frank was home sick and, well, the next morning he dragged himself to work to do the ordering... finding Sam by the back door, already gone. He'd been shot..."

I felt myself pale, even in the darkness. "Did they catch the guy?"

She nodded. "A few days later. He'd hit a few other stations, getting away with several robbery-murders until he tried to rob someone who'd had a loaded .357 and wasn't afraid to use it. They found Sam's wallet, along with a few others on him."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Benton," I said carefully. "I'll have it up and running for you tonight, but I can tell it's going to need a full overhaul if it's going to stay going. I already see two other things that need to be replaced, and soon. Can you get it to the DX station where I work at?"

She looked torn. "I _can't._ Frank's upset enough about his brother – they were inseparable as boys, you see ... and now..." her voice trailed some, then she shook it off. "I'll be more than happy to pay you double if you can get my car fixed up over at my husband's garage. I have the keys – Sam won't go back there anymore. Just as well, customers haven't come back either. But all the tools and replacement parts you could possibly need are all there; all the robbers took was the money from the till and Sam's wallet. And," she said quietly, "his life."

"You sure you don't mind me being there? That your husband won't... be upset by it?"

She smiled real kindly at me. "No, Mr. Sodapop. He won't. I don't know what we're gonna do with the garage, but for now... it's just my car to fix, nobody else's. I work at the diner down the street on the corner so I can park it at the station and walk to work from there. Come by to get the keys when you're ready, I'm there early in the morning until around four."

I gave the belt another tug, making sure it was in place and pushed my cap back. "Go ahead and give it a go, see if it'll crank." She did, the engine having a sluggish start before settling in. Mrs. Benton came over as I shut the hood. She tried to hand me some money, but I waved it off.

"That's alright. I'll be at your station in the morning to look it over in the daylight. I'll write up an work order and we'll go from there. That okay with you?"

She nodded. "That'll be fine."

XXX

"Man, I _need_ the rest of the dough! The deadline is nearly up and if I don't have the rest of the money, Mitch'll sell it to someone else, or make me pay even more."

"How much you got?" Steve asked, wiping the sweat off his face.

"I'm short by sixty bucks. Sixty lousy bucks, man! I'll have it, just not in time. Not by the first!"

"You ain't saved your dough?" Tim asked, swigging a beer he'd brought.

"I did, it's just... you know how crap happens."

"Not to you, I don't." Tim mocked. "You got it made, Mathews. Admit it."

"Nah, man... I know, I make it look easy, but shit happens to everyone, including me."

"And what kinda shit happened to you? Seems you're the only one going through life unaffected." Steve grinned, tossing the hex wrench in the pile on the floor, grabbing another tool instead.

"Hell, Steve, even I got problems," I said, taking a deep drag on my smoke.

"Right; hangovers and trips to the free clinic for your penicillin shot!" Tim ragged, belching loudly.

"No, man. _Real_ problems. I just don't go broadcasting them like some of you bozo's do. And for your information, I_ had _the money, but something came up and I had to spend some of it. Now I'm short again."

"Like what, buy beer and smokes?" Steve chuckled.

"Har har. Not likely. Ma got behind on some stuff and I had to help her, not that it's any of your business," I answered hotly. I guess they were out of retorts, since no one cracked any more jokes at my expense.

"Here," Steve said, shoving twenty in my shirt pocket. "Anything to shut you up. But - you're paying me back."

"Oh hell ... here." Tim pulled out his wallet and handed me forty. "And yeah, I'm gonna come find you if I don't get that back after a while. Now go get your stinking car."

I looked at them, Steve still working on that rusted bucket's transmission and Tim popping open another beer.

"I said get! Call that Mitch person Curtis works with and tell him you got the dough. That or," Tim mumbled lower, "give us back the money."

I knew better than to say anything, since comebacks to Tim usually resulted in bruised eye sockets. As I headed out, I heard Tim mutter to Steve...

"Acts like he's getting a hot rod. For cripes sake, it's a friggin Nash! Jeeze!"

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	25. Beyond The Social's Expectations

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 25

**Beyond The Social's Expectations**

XXX

"Hey," I said, munching Cheerios at the table. Sodapop shuffled through the kitchen – scanning the fridge before giving up and making himself a PB&J. Except the J was really sliced ham; we were out of eggs and jelly. "You got in late. Didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I had something that came up... last minute. Looks like you survived okay." he teased, walking behind me then suddenly dropping an ice-cube down the back of my shirt.

"EEYIKES, Soda..._ Pop_! Don't do that!" I screeched, pulling my shirt off to get the ice off my skin. He was laughing hard by then, his face all red. I grabbed the ice off the floor and chased after him, throwing it at him but missing by inches. "You are so gonna get it!"

"I see everyone's up. Morning Soda, is this 'torture the kid day', at last?"

"Hey Steve. I dunno, Pony, you up for more torture?" Soda joked from the opposite side of the dining room table where I'd trapped him. I was gonna say something snide back, but started coughing instead. It took me a minute to recover, ending up winded. I gave up the chase with a comical roll of my eyes at Soda, who smiled crazily back. He knew I was done chasing after him for now. Still, I sneered at Steve.

"Torture me at your own peril. I _will_ get even, eventually."

"Kid, you ain't big enough, man enough or stupid enough to try it. C'mon, get a shirt on and get outside. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

I'd have thought he was being mean, except he was smiling when he said that. I downed my medicine and grabbed another shirt, then hustled outside to meet him.

"See ya, Pone!" Sodapop called after me as I left.

"Where's Muscles?" he asked as we pulled away.

"He worked last night at the warehouse. Then I guess he went to Michelle's. Other than that.. it ain't my business."

"I'm glad someone's got a life around here," he mumbled. I looked at him.

"What, ain't you and Evie still a thing?"

"Kid," he said roughly, his jaw clenching as he stared hard at the road, "that ain't your business either."

I sat there with my trap shut tight the rest of the way.

XXX

"Ponyboy, have you decided?"

I looked around, the guys had scattered as Mr. Lane came over. "Sorry sir?"

"The graduation music. I'm sorry I couldn't get up with you earlier, but, well, you've been sick and I didn't want to disturb your rest. How are you, by the way? Better, I hope?"

"I'm feeling better, thanks. I haven't spoken with Darry about it... it sort of got forgotten about. I'll talk with him tonight, make sure it's alright. I don't think it'll be a problem though."

He nodded. "Great... that's just great. And just in case you could, Mrs. Hobshire managed to find a, uh,_ zippier _arrangement of the music. I'd still like to hear it, make sure it's appropriate for the occasion. Can you come by and practice this afternoon? The Seniors are meeting in the auditorium for practice during last period. I'll send a note to your teacher, excusing your absence."

It was gym, and since I was out with a doc's note for two weeks, it really didn't matter. I got my things for my next class and closed my locker. "That's fine. I'll be there, no sweat."

"What?" he asked, looking at me. I smiled.

"I meant, it won't be a problem, sir."

XXX

I snuck unnoticed in the side door and made my way down to the front, winding my way through the auditorium seats in order to avoid the Seniors who were for the most part acting like grown up kindergarteners. As if by second nature, they had divided themselves by classes - soc's on one side, greasers on the other; the sides separated by an aisle. Each side milled around, talking in their little groups and horsing around. Occasionally, one side would sneer at the other, the hostilities simmering just below the surface. Times hadn't changed since the rumble like I wished they had.

It was obvious; one side, dressed in their nice clothes and fancy shoes - looked forward to a future filled with college and good careers; while the other side - sporting longer, slicked back hair and scuffed boots faced minimum wage employment in back-breaking sweat shops and low-income housing. The path to a better future – for those who sought it, would be paved with shards and ruts... and a lot of dead ends. Dead end opportunities, dead end wages, and in most cases... just plain dead. I shook my head, sickened by the thought.

"What do you think you're doing here? You lost or something? Go play in your sty, loser!" One of the soc's muttered at me when I got too close. A bunch of his buddies milling around nearby stepped closer. I didn't give him the satisfaction to know how shaky they made me.

"You got problems with him, do ya? Then you got problems with me."

I didn't turn to look, knowing that voice by heart. Steve. I could also feel the presence of more than one grease behind me, but didn't turn to look.

"He ain't got no business being here, do ya.. ya little piece of shit?"

"Take a swing at him, go on... and you'll all get your diplomas courtesy of the fuzz." Someone behind me growled low.

"You'll be there too, greaseball!" the soc sneared.

"Then let's hope we don't share a cell, I might have to teach you ..."

"Ah, good. Ponyboy, I see you made it. Tut tut, gentlemen, take your seats so we can get this started." Mrs. Hobshire called out as she came up the aisle, oblivious to the fight she'd either stopped, or simply delayed.

The two sides split up again, the soc's sitting on one side and the greasers on the other. Steve grabbed my shoulder and whispered harshly to me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was_ asked_ to be here..." I tried to answer, but Mrs. Hobshire was coming toward me waving her hand like she wanted me to follow her.

"Come with me, Mr. Curtis..."

"Jesus kid, _now_ what are you up to?" Steve hissed. I didn't get a chance to answer.

"I put the music on the piano, go ahead and look it over." she murmured to me as we walked to the stage. "Mr. Lane is on his way to hear it. Seniors," she turned back to the still-simmering graduating class, "let's get started. This year, due to Mrs. Muse transferring out, we won't have her usual rendition of _Pomp and Circumstance_ to march to. Instead, we will have a guest student, Ponyboy Curtis, play for us. Some of you might know him, he's one of our talented Sophomores and has agreed to lead us through the ceremony."

I rolled my eyes listening to her babble on. Yeah, they all knew me... or knew _of _me, and was pretty sure most of them didn't want me participating in their graduation. Just to prove my hunch correct, the undercurrent of moans and catcalls swept through the muggy auditorium like a hot breeze – I was clearly not welcome.

The undercurrent abruptly ended when Mr. Lane came down the aisle and made his way over to me.

"Okay Ponyboy, let's see what you can do."

I gave it a go, the new arrangement admittedly better than the earlier rendition but still not the full measure I heard in my head. I doubted he'd liked it if I went off on my own though. He smiled, apparently pleased. When I was done, he nodded.

"Excellent. You have a talent there, young man."

I smiled, too embarrassed to say anything else. Also, I'd noticed the rest of the auditorium had grown silent as well. I looked over my shoulder at them, one side silent with stone faces, while the other tossing a few smug grins my way. I could have sworn I saw a grin on Steve's face, but by the time I'd looked in earnest, he was back to his usual annoyed look with me.

"Okay, Seniors, let's go over the schedule... everyone look at the papers Mrs. Hobshire passed out …."

It was confusion for the rest of the hour, as they had to get in alphabetical order; putting soc next to grease as they lined up. I noticed from my vantage point on the stage that there was more than a few incidental shoves going on. How this was going to go over on graduation day without an all out fight breaking out was going to be interesting. Mr. Lane play-acted the ceremony from start to finish, and once more I played the recessional. The bell rang, and we were all finally free to go.

"Not bad, grease," I heard as I passed through the crowd. I stopped and looked, the Soc was getting his stuff and stiffened defensively. Others just looked at me warily but didn't advance. "What, you expecting more?"

"No," I said carefully before I turned and headed outside. I heard heavy footsteps and braced for the hit; but turning, it was only Steve.

"Hold up, Ponyboy. Darry'd have a cow if he knew you were walking home. I'll give you a lift, drop you off on my way to work."

"Thanks." I hated to admit I really wasn't looking forward to hoofing it in this heat.

"Welcome. So, how'd you land this gig?"

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "The piano playing. How did Lane find out about your ivory fingers?"

"Oh," I shrugged, "I got caught by Mrs. Hobshire playing the grand in the music room that week before I was sick. She told Lane, and next thing you know, I'm the pianist. I didn't ask to do this."

"Well," he said opening the doors, "don't screw it up."

"Trust me, that's one crowd I don't want to have angry at me."

He laughed in agreement as he sped off school grounds.

XXX

"Ponyboy, get to bed. It's late and you heard what the doc said, that you still need to rest. Remember?"

He frowned before looking up at me. "I doubt he meant for those instructions to stick for the rest of my life. I ain't all that tired, Dar."

"Ponyboy, don't try me. I can't afford for that pneumonia to double back on you, now get to bed."

"Just thirty more minutes? Please? C'mon Darry, I gotta get this paper done. It's due tomorrow and all I have to do is retype it."

I groaned inwardly, hating it when he puts my back against a wall like this. "Fine," I relented – somewhat. "Another thirty. Then it's lights out, done or not. Want me to proof it for you?"

He shook his head. I knew he was doing that paper about Mom, but unlike Sodapop I wasn't going to snoop. Just like when he did that paper for Mr. Syme, when he'd want me to read it, he'd bring it to me.

"Nah, that's okay. I've gone over it twelve times already. If something's misspelled, it's just gonna have to be misspelled. Once I get done typing it again, I ain't typing it no more."

I accepted that. Knowing Ponyboy, I was pretty sure I wouldn't find anything wrong with it even if I did proof it.

"How're your other classes going? Finals are coming up – don't think I forgot."

He grinned. "I know better than that. I'm doing the best I can, but don't hold out for miracles."

I gripped the top of his doorjam, stretching the kinks out of my back. "I think if you wanted a miracle, you'd find it. Now, get to work. Thirty minutes... no more."

"Hey Darry?" Ponyboy called me back as I turned toward the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Did Steve tell you?"

_Great, now what'd he do?_ "Tell me what?"

"Mr. Lane has me playing the piano for the graduation. I thought you might've heard since Steve's in the graduating class. Mr. Lane had me practicing today with the Seniors."

"Oh? No, this is the first I've heard. Anyone razz you?"

He smiled, the tips of his ears turning pink. "No. In fact, I even had a Soc tell me it wasn't bad."

"Really?" I asked, not able to hide my amazement.

"Yeah, then the guy looked like he wanted to deck me for saying it. He didn't though." His grin was half laughter, half disbelief. I had to grin too. "I'd better get back to this paper."

"Take your pills, don't forget."

The steady tap-tap-tap of the typewriter went on well past thirty minutes, but before I had to go back and remind him of the time, silence had fallen and his light was off. Passing by his door, I heard his light, steady breathing and pulled it shut for him.

XXX

I heard Soda's Galaxie pull up as I was finishing another set of weights outside in my garage. I put the bar down and quickly noticed the glowing end of a lit cigarette between his lips as he slid along the shadows headed toward the house. "Hey, Sodapop," I called out into the darkness. "Whacha been up to?"

"Oh, hey," he shrugged, hopping over the overgrown bushes separating us and came over. "Not much. Had a late repair come in. Some dame ran over some nails and needed some patches. Didn't think I'd ever close up." He watched me a minute then grinned. "How much you lifting now?"

I looked down and counted it up, telling him. He raised his eyes, obviously impressed. "Here, you want to try?" I offered.

"No thanks. I don't need no hernia surgery this young in life."

I smiled, then jutted out my chin at the stick. "So... what's up? What's with the smokes?"

He looked at the dying stick and dropped it, snuffing it out with his shoe then shrugged. "Nothing. Just, summer's coming quick."

"So?"

"Steve's gonna be leaving the DX after he graduates, remember?"

I nodded, remembering he'd told me. "Well, Pepsi, it ain't like neither of you planned to be there forever. He's going to school... good for him. You could go back, get your GED."

He shook his head. "I ain't cut out for school, Dar. We've had this argument before, you know the score."

I put the weights back on the peg and nodded, that argument old and frankly, tiring. "So, he's leaving. That don't mean you have to go, does it?"

He shook his head again. "Nope. It's just not going to be the same, is all."

"Time moves on, little buddy. Change is the only constant."

"Yeah, I know." He looked toward the house, the only light on being the living room lamp. "Pony asleep already?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He got his homework done and was out. Told me he's playing the piano at the graduation. Hard to believe, huh?"

He grinned tiredly, nodding. "Yeah, tuff enough."

The sound of puking got my attention. Someone was using my fence to brace against as they hurled. I was gonna go hit them with water from the hose, thinking some drunk chose the wrong house to lose their dinner on, until I saw who it was.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	26. Steve's Problems

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 26

**Steve's Problems**

XXX

"Steve? Christ, man... what happened to you?" Soda asked, grabbing him by the arm after the puking subsided, hoisting him up the steps and inside the house.

"Sodapop? Shit man, I think... ughhhh..."

We weren't gonna get him to the john in time, so I grabbed the trash can and shoved his head in it, waiting until he was done to let off his neck. His eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of whiskey.

"You been hanging around Two-Bit?" I asked harshly.

"Nuh uh... no man. I haven't. I swear..." he answered, spitting nasty crap in the can.

"What the heck happened?" Soda asked loudly. I looked nervously down the hall... glad Pony's door was still closed. Not that he hadn't seen this before, but I'd rather he didn't be a party to it right now. Soda saw my glance and lowered the volume some.

"Shoot man, same crap as usual. Pop... told me to get the hell out again. Busted a bottle and waved it at me even, but I knew he wouldn't use it... he _wouldn't_... I know he wouldn't. But I got out anyway, just to let him cool off. Wound up at Bucks. He gave me some ... uggh... Jack D to cool off with, then … God, I dunno how many shots later... he gave me a room for the night. The room looked so damn familiar... then I realized... it was Dally's! The fucking bastard gave me Dally's room! I think I busted the window... I don't remember. I left quick, he was still screaming at me as I made it down the road to get here."

"You done puking?" Sodapop asked, handing him a towel.

"Yeah, I think so. Hell... Darry, man, I'm sorry bout this."

"We'll talk about it later. You need to get cleaned up. Soda..."

"Yeah, I got it. Come on, buddy." Soda hoisted Steve to his feet, sending him in the direction of the bathroom while I glanced down the hall again. Pony's door was cracked but I couldn't remember if I'd closed it all the way or just pulled it to. I really hoped he wasn't listening in but didn't want to risk messing with his door either. If he was asleep, it'd only wake him up.

The shower turned on and Sodapop took in a pair of sweats for Steve to change into before taking the trash can outside to hose off. Meanwhile, I had the couch done up with clean sheets and a spare but flat pillow. The water stopped and a few minutes later, a more sobered up Steve was sitting motionless on my couch. He held the pillow tight against him - not moving, not even blinking as Sodapop sat on the other end of the couch, watching his best friend carefully. I sighed.

"Okay, guys. I'm beat and I gotta work in the morning. Sodapop.. you got work too, don't forget. And if you're gonna stay up anyway, try to keep it down so Ponyboy can sleep. The school year ain't over yet, and he still has classes. Night."

"Night, Darry," Soda whispered back. I knew they would be up for a while, talking this out. What Steve would remember when daylight came would be anyone's guess.

XXX

"What happened?" I asked quietly. It wasn't for Ponyboy's sake either. I'd known Steve far too long, and drinking because his Dad pissed him off wasn't his style.

"She left."

I looked at him. He stared, unblinking into space, I doubt seeing the dining room table that was just a few feet away. "Evie?"

He nodded. "Yup. Said she was tired of me. That I was," he snorted, "get this... boring."

"How the heck did she come up with that? You, my friend, ain't boring."

"Tell me about it. Shit, three .. no,_ two _nights ago I was nearly busted by the fuzz for the hubs I lifted. One saw me do it, but I beat it out before he pinned me." A vague grin spread over his face a moment - then disappeared.

"So … what -?"

"She said I was dreaming too big... that school was for pussies. That I was wasting my time and money."

I didn't know what to say to that, since we both knew how I felt about school. Steve was different though. He could do it, he was smart, but money was always our issue. It was everyone's issue on the East side.

"Shit, I think she's probably right."

"No, she ain't," I said quickly, knowing if he started thinking he'd fail, he would.

"Say, man, you got any weed?"

That surprised me. "No, you know we don't mess with that shit. Darry'd kill anyone who brought that crap in this house."

"Oh, yeah.. right. Sorry, forgot where I was."

"Don't tell me you're smoking it?" I asked, shocked.

He shrugged a bit. "Tried it, sure. It's been a long time though. Some friend of Sheppard had it at one of his parties. No biggie. How bout a regular stick?"

I pulled the pack I had from my pocket and got up, knowing if Darry caught us smoking inside, we'd be sleeping _outside _for the duration of the summer – _without_ mosquito spray. He followed along, crashing onto the wooden porch harder than I'd have liked. Still, he was too drunk to notice.

"So, Evie broke up with you because you want to go to technical school? That's lame."

"Tell me about it," he said, lighting up. "But, she's gone anyway. Three years, Sodapop. Three fucking years! I thought we had something going there."

Again, I didn't know what to say. Memories of Sandy floated by my head like the smoke from our sticks; hazy but palpable. At times, I could still taste her lipstick on my tongue.

"She'll regret it later," I mused, wondering if Sandy regretted leaving me – baby or no.

"I never told you this, but she thought she was pregnant once." I looked at him, wondering how many surprises I was going to have tonight. He stared off into the darkness, seeing things I couldn't. "Oh yeah.. it would've been mine. She was real regular... could set a watch by her. Then, the watch ... _stopped_. Days went by with her not starting, then a week.. then two. The third week she was getting frantic, then suddenly she was bleeding like no tomorrow. I never was so happy to see a girl on the rag in my life! After that, we were more careful. Tons more careful. I, uh," he said, turning his bloodshot eyes to me, "I didn't tell you because... well, I know the Sandy thing still hurts ya, and you've already had more than your fill of hurting. I didn't want to do more."

"Time goes on." I said, feeling the emptiness in my heart rise up again. It'd been a long while since I'd felt it. I smiled, trying to move on. "Don't sweat it, when you're making all that dough with that fancy certificate program you're enrolled in, she'll be back, begging. I just bet ya." I tried to sound cheerful, for his sake.

"I don't know if I'll even get through it. The cost is more than I thought it would be. I never expected shit to cost so much. That airport gig ain't gonna pay me what I make at the DX, not for a long while."

"I thought they were gonna help with the tuition and stuff?"

He ducked his head, shrugging. "They are. But I still have to pay the bulk of the bill. Best I can figure it, money's always gonna be tight."

I felt a glimmer of hope. "You ain't got to leave the DX. You can still stay part-time. And if your old man gives you anymore shit, just stay with us!"

"Nah man, I can't. Be realistic, I ain't gonna burden Darry no more than he already is. And I know how much you want me to stay at the DX, but I can't. The school is pretty much all day. By the time I drive all over kingdom come to get everything done, the day's over. I'm looking for another part time gig, but it's gonna be hard to find a job that lets me set my own hours." He yawned, whatever whiskey remaining in his system acting like a sedative. The butt of his smoke fell unnoticed from between his fingers, so I ground it out along with my own then helped haul him up. It wasn't easy, he wasn't light or steady on his feet, but I managed to get him inside.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I thought I had it all worked out, then Evie pulls this on me... and suddenly … " His voice trailed. Even though his eyes were already red, I could hear it in his voice as it cracked. "Fuck man. Everything just fell apart. Poof, gone. What the hell...?" He lay down and wiped his eyes, keeping them closed when he was done. I got up to leave him alone, but before I got to the hallway, he softly spoke again. "Hey Sodapop?"

"Yeah?"

"Ponyboy's real talented, you dig? That's one lucky little shit .. all of you, real damn lucky."

I waited for something else, but nothing followed. "Thanks, Steve. Get some sleep, buddy." He faintly nodded, and I went on down the hall. I creaked Pony's door open, he was asleep curled on his side. I was pretty sure Darry was out too, behind his own closed door. I crawled into my own bed but my mind refused to shut off for a long time. There had to be a solution, I just had to find it – if indeed one existed for anyone on the East side.

XXX

"You seriously ain't planning to attend the dance?" I asked incredulously between spoonfuls of mac and cheese. Admittedly, it wasn't the best breakfast, but we were getting real low on grocery.

"Don't see no need on going," Pony shrugged, his glasses slipping on his nose as he looked over the Saturday crossword while munching on buttered toast. "Ain't got no one to take, and besides, I didn't get a ticket."

"Oh," I said, nodding. I'd forgotten about the tickets. They started charging more the year after I graduated. Soda also went to his Spring Dance, but I think he had someone open the back door for him – cheapskate. "I can get you a ticket, Pony," I reminded him sarcastically.

His green eyes were as tart as his comeback. "Skip the ticket and get some eggs instead. We're running out of everything around here."

I didn't want to remind him that it was his hospital bill that was cutting into the grocery budget. Soda was picking up the slack, but even that takes time. "Soda got paid yesterday. After he gets to the bank, then I'll get grocery."

He sat the paper down and flipped the pencil behind his ear. "What do you think of me getting a job this summer? I want to help, and Max might take me back all legal-like now that I'm fifteen."

"You really wanna scoop dog poop, Pone?" Soda asked as the bathroom door opened, steam billowing out behind him.

"It's money, and I don't mind the mess. Besides, Max lets me play with the pups while I'm working."

"I dunno, Pone," I mumbled. Yeah, I wanted him to do something constructive over the summer, but working at the pet store just wasn't what I had in mind. "Let me think about it. In the meantime, why don't you look around... see what else there is to do."

"I could always come work with you."

"Oh no. I ain't having you nowhere near a construction site."

"Wanna come work on engines with me?" Soda suggested.

"Nah, not really."

Somewhere inside me, I felt a fleeting whisper of thanks for that. One grease monkey under this roof was enough. "Who's up for some football?" I asked, putting my plate in the sink.

"Yeah!" they both whooped together. At least that was something we could still agree on.

XXX

"Class, great work on these essay's. I can tell _some_ of you ..." Mrs. Locklear emphasized the 'some' heavily as she handed them back, "... spent a good deal of time really putting effort into this. For that, I commend your hard work. Now, lets open our texts to page 243..."

I turned my book to the assigned page but hardly saw the print on it. Instead, I wondered what my grade was on the essay. It was face down and I was too chickenshit to turn it over. I'd put everything I had into it, wanting it to be just right. Yeah, I'd told Sodapop that I could make stuff up and Long-Nosed Locklear would never know the difference, but I didn't. Everything in that essay was how I felt, what I remembered, and what I could gleam from what I'd read. I worried, stupidly, that the grade would reflect the memories I had...or even worse, the kind of mother she'd been.

Somehow, I managed to get through the entire lecture not hearing a word of it. The notes I'd taken didn't make a hill of beans worth of sense. The bell rang and like the others, I filed out, slipping the essay into my book face down, my grade still unknown.

Walking to my next class, I noticed our truck outside. What was Darry doing here? I detoured and headed to the office, wondering what I'd done this time that Darry had to be called in. He was leaving the office just as I made it around the corner, the two of us nearly colliding.

"What's going on?" I asked, picking up my books that had fallen.

"Jeeze, Pony, watch where you're going! And there ain't nothing going on - I was just coming to see about the graduation, if you needed any special clothes or stuff."

"You coulda just asked me," I reminded him.

"It doesn't help to get the information the night before," he answered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I ain't _that_ bad."

"Whatever. I got to get back to work. See ya at home later."

"Bye, Dar." I watched as he slipped out the door, then saw Mrs. Darcet heading my way and took off in the other direction.

XXX

Darkness was falling as I put the last of the repairs on Mrs. Benton's car. She was right, their garage was well stocked with everything. I'd heard of _Benton's Fix-Its_, but never paid them much attention. They were a small single shop compared to the DX chain, and didn't sell gas either. Strictly auto repair, and slow at it from what the gossip on the street was. Now I knew why. It would take one mechanic forever getting a big job done, which meant all the work-orders behind that one would get pushed back. Still, they had a following of faithful customers, customers who now had to take their cars elsewhere.

"Is it fixed?" A gruff voice echoed loudly behind me. I started, not expecting anyone. And being here alone where the half-owner was killed for the few bucks in the till wasn't comforting at all. I squinted, getting a better look.

"Evening, Mr. Benton. Yes sir, it's all done." I patted it as if it were a baby then started to close the hood.

"Wait. I want to see what you did. See if it was worth whatever Maureen's paying you."

I stepped back as he came closer. He inspected the engine, noticing the new parts from the old. It wasn't hard to tell, since the old were dulled from age and the new were shiny.

"Does it start?" he asked. I held the keys out to him.

"Would you like me to start it, or would you like to do the honors, sir?"

"Go on, I want to see if the engine rumbles and stalls like it usually does."

I started it, the motor turning over easily and purring like a new kitten. The look on his face didn't make sense; he seemed upset.

"I don't think Mrs. Benton will have any trouble with it now. But if she does, I'll be happy to..."

"How old are you, kid?" he cut me off, asking roughly.

"Eighteen, sir."

"Eighteen, huh? And you just _happen_ to have a knack for cars, do ya?"

"I've been taking apart stuff and putting it back together for as long as I remember."

"One of them smart types I take it?"

"Come again?" I asked as nicely as I could. Why the man was so upset that I'd fixed his car, I had no idea.

"I meant, what are you gonna do after graduation? You're eighteen. A senior, right?"

"Um, no sir. Not really."

He just looked at me. I got busy, wiping my hands on the rag I had.

"Not graduating? You graduated last year then?"

"No sir. I didn't graduate last year, and I'm not graduating this year. And before you ask, I'm not graduating next year either. But your car will work, without problems, or you can..."

"A dropout. I knew it. Go away, kid. Go back to school. Do something good in your life, something that'll make a difference..."

"Frank!" Mrs. Benton was in the doorway, looking chagrined. "How dare you!"

"Maureen, this is between me and..."

"Stop it, Frank. Not here, not now. Mr. Curtis," she said, turning to me. "Thank you so much for all your help. Here," she handed me a check and obviously wanted me out. "I can't thank you enough for getting my car back in shape. I'll call you tomorrow, let you know if I need anything else. If you'll excuse us..."

"Certainly. Evening, Mr. Benton; Mrs. Benton. Thanks." I left, knowing there was going to be a war of words in my absence. Still, I started my car and headed home, tired from a full day of car work.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	27. Haircut

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 27

**Haircut**

XXX

"Ponyboy," Darry called to me as he was getting his stuff to head out, "...after school tomorrow, you and Sodapop go downtown and get a haircut." We knew he was working at the warehouse tonight, but judging by the bag slung on his shoulder, I doubted he was coming back home tonight. Sodapop and I both knew the score.

"Darry? Why? I like my hair the way it is," I complained.

He came over and tugged it flat against my neck. "Because it's getting shaggy, and if it gets any longer, you'll have to put it up in a rubber band like a girl. Now get a haircut."

"Why do I have to go?" Soda mused, looking up from an old sports magazine he'd swiped from the DX.

"To make sure he actually gets it cut and cut right," he answered before turning back to me. "Off your neck, little man. If it ain't, then I'm gonna do it myself, and you know how that always turns out."

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me." Darry had tried cutting my hair once before to save money, and it took a quick trip to the barber to fix it.

"Do I have to get sheered too?" Soda wondered as he flipped the page.

"It wouldn't hurt."

Soda rolled his eyes but didn't complain.

XXX

"When are you going to tell him?" Michelle asked as we walked along, her hand in mine as the stars shimmered above. The night was cooler than it had been in a while, making these midnight strolls around her neighborhood more enjoyable. I held her close, amazed at the tenderness in her touch and the silkiness of her skin as her arms brushed against my own. I knew that later, when our walk was over, I'd take her into her bedroom and make love to her again, then spoon her body to mine until dawn gave light to a new day. I kissed the ring on her finger and smiled at her.

"Later. I want it to be a surprise."

XXX

Sodapop was waiting for me after school, hanging out with Steve and Two-Bit in the parking lot. I didn't know what Steve's problem was lately, seeing as how he'd been avoiding me for a while now. Two-Bit was up to something; animating something while the guys laughed at him.

"Hey kid," Two-Bit jabbed at me as I came over, connecting a few times until I blocked his swing and landed my own. "Getting better... but not there... _yet!" _he yelped as he suddenly moved and had me in a head lock. Sodapop and Steve – ever the concerned duo – just smirked at my loss. "You give up?" he asked.

"Never!" I squeaked, my air getting blocked. About ten seconds later, even if I'd wanted to say 'Uncle,' I couldn't.

"Let him go, he's turning purple," Sodapop insisted, and I could finally suck in air.

I rubbed my neck, smiling at a chuckling Two-Bit.

"One day..." I gasped.

"That day ain't anytime soon, kid," Steve said dryly, tossing away the toothpick he'd been sucking on. "Well guys, time's a wasting and I gotta get. See y'all later." He hopped into his car and left while Two-Bit fished the keys from his pockets and headed out too. Sodapop reached over and unlocked his door, letting me in.

"What's up with him?" I asked as Sodapop drove off campus.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Steve. He ain't acting like he usually does."

Soda scrunched his face, like the sun was in his eyes but it wasn't. "He's just working through a lot of stuff. Don't sweat it."

Our regular barber was packed, seems everyone wanted to get buzzed today. Soda turned on his turn signal and went across two lanes without looking. "I ain't waiting around. Come on, I know of another barber shop across town." It was a bit of a drive, but once there, the place only had three guys waiting. Didn't even need a number, the barber looked at me and nodded with a smile as I took a seat. I guess he'd remember who was next.

"I'm gonna go across the street, get something to drink," Sodapop said, not even bothering to sit down.

"But I thought you were gonna get …."

"I will. I won't be long. Just... stay here and wait for me."

Like I had a choice?

XXX

I was sort of glad the barbershop closer to the house was busy, since I needed a good excuse to come back out here. I looked down the road, the closed sign on_ Benton's Fix-Its_ still tacked to the boarded up windows. However, the Rivera was sitting in the diner's parking lot and I knew Mrs. Benton was here. I just hoped Mr. Benton wasn't.

"Well, hello Sodapop!" she said with a hearty smile. She was wearing an apron but no name tag and slicing up some pies that were on the counter to sell. Along the wall were fanciful decorations; footballs, baseball bats and on opposite walls near the ceiling, a basketball hoop. I smiled, thinking – a sports bar with family appeal. Cute. "What brings you to this part of town?"

I jerked my thumb back behind me. "Brought my kid brother for a haircut and thought I'd stop in to see you, ask how the car was working. Any problems?"

She looked over to her left at some guy in a booth. Her glance was odd, then she looked back at me again. "No, it's been working fine. You did great work. And," she said looking a little embarrassed, "I'm very sorry about Frank. I don't know what got into him... oh," she sighed, waving her hand as if a mosquito was buzzing her, "I think I do, but it isn't important. Was the check enough? I was sort of rushed when I wrote it and I certainly don't want to cheat you out of your earnings."

I smiled and shook my head. "It was fine. Plenty enough. Well, I guess I'd better get back across the street. If he doesn't get a cut like our other brother wants him to, I'll just have to drag him back out here. He hates having a cut worse than going to the dentist!" Not exactly true, but eh, who cares? "Oh, can I get a Pepsi? Make it a large, he'll end up drinking it before I get any if I get a regular."

"Sure hon. Hold on." She poured me a Pepsi and took my quarter, then I headed back across the street.

"Took you long enough. They have a line?" Pony asked, taking the drink and slurping it down.

"Just one guy, but I know the waitress. Did some work on her car and wanted to check on it, make sure it was still okay."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Then I realized what he thought I meant, making me smile too.

"She's Mom's age, Pony. Not some skirt from the DX. A good lady."

"Oh," he said with a let down look.

"Okay son, your turn." The barber was calling Ponyboy over.

"Just a trim. A very, _very_ small trim. Maybe just even it up a little, don't cut much."

"Make that a decent trim off his neck and around his ears," I added, giving the barber a look that said _do it my way_. He gave me an understanding nod. Pony scowled but sat in the chair anyway. I had a feeling Darry was wanting it cut so he'd look decent at the graduation, I just didn't get why he wanted it cut today. I figured I'd get mine done too, seeing as how we were here and the barber wasn't busy. I sipped on the Pepsi, waiting my turn.

"Don't drink all of it, Soda!" Pony grumbled, and just to piss him off, I sucked it dry, making that ear-scraping sucking noise. "Sodapop!"

"Cool your jets, Pony. I'll get more when we leave." I looked out the window, noticing the _Closed_ sign was up. _Huh. Strange._ "What time does the diner close, sir?" I asked the barber, who glanced over.

"Around seven. They make the best pot-roast in town. You should get your folks out and try it."

"Yeah, right," I mumbled, not going there. I got up and went to the window, wondering what was going on. The Rivera was still there, but the curtains were closed. Then I remembered that guy in the booth and had a sinking feeling. "Ponyboy, I'm gonna go get a refill now," I called over my shoulder. "Be right back."

"Less ice, that way we get more Pepsi."

I went across the street then dodged around to the back door. It was locked, but I popped out my blade and jimmied it as quietly as I could. It opened easily, being old and rusted.

"Please... just take what you want," I heard Mrs. Benton cry.

"Shut up and open the register!" He slammed a baseball bat from the wall onto the counter, knocking over all the pies. "That'll be your head if you don't do what I say!"

"I will... I will, just, don't hurt me... take what you want... just... don't hurt me!"

She was shaking as she reached for the register, punching in something but the drawer didn't open.

"Bitch! Open the register!" he screamed.

I crept along, praying the robber didn't have a gun. I found a tire iron under a shelf and slid it out, holding it tight as I felt the perspiration streaming down my backside. How the heck Pony did this a few months ago, I'll never know.

It was perfect. The guys back was turned, he never saw me. One thwack against his back and he was down, out cold.

"Oh God... Oh God!..." Mrs. Benton cried out as she moved away. I looked at her, tears flowed and she shook bad, but as far as I could tell, she was okay.

"Call the police, Mrs. Benton!" She still didn't move, shaking hard. "Mrs. Benton, Ma'am, call the police!"

She nodded, making her way to the wall where the phone was. While she phoned for help, I found some twine and tied the guys hands just in case he woke up.

"Is he dead?" She asked, looking over.

I checked him. "No, just a cut from the tire iron. He'll be fine. You okay?"

She nodded, slowly at first, then a bit stronger. "How did you know?"

"I told you, my brother drinks Pepsi like it's the only drink out there. I saw the closed sign up, thought it looked fishy. You might want to call your boss, tell them you were nearly robbed."

"Sodapop, honey, I _am_ the boss."

Sirens sounded down the street, coming closer. The guy started to moan, waking from his little nap.

Just as the cop pulled up, the robber lifted his head, and looked around, dazed. On the counter right where I could get it if I needed it again was the tire iron. I held it up so he could see it.

"Stay down. If you have half a brain in your skull, you'll just lay there and be a lump." He wisely laid his head down, having realized he was done. Just then, the cops poured in.

"What happened ma'am?" a cop asked Mrs. Benton as another asked me the same. I answered them and Mrs. Benton verified what I'd said. A few other officers came in, leaving the door open for a second too long letting me glimpse the small crowd that had gathered outside. In the forefront of the group was Ponyboy, being restrained by a cop. To anyone else, he resembled a furious kid thrashing against the officer who held him back. But I saw the terror behind the fury, and that scared me worse than the douche-bag robber now in handcuffs.

"Uh, I gotta go." I didn't give anyone a chance to stop me as I headed out the door. As soon as I came outside where he could see me, Pony settled down.

"You know this kid?" the cop asked me as came over, still holding Ponyboy tightly by his upper arm.

"Yes sir, he's my brother," I told the cop. He let go and Pony rubbed his arm where the fuzz had held him. Judging by the deep redness of it, he'd have a bruise there tomorrow. The look on his face told me I needed to get him out of here. "Can we go, sir?"

"Hey Jim, you done with these kids?" the cop yelled to an officer in the doorway. That cop nodded, waving us on. I didn't wait to be called back.

"C'mon, Pony. Let's get outta here." The barber was standing on the sidewalk watching the show and I shoved a few dollars in his hand for Pony's cut. Half way home, Pony still hadn't said anything. I looked over at him, watching as he gnawed at an already bloodied hangnail.

"Hey, I'm fine, Ponyboy." I said as I elbowed him, hoping to see something besides fear in his eyes.

"I know."

Great. He couldn't even look me in the eye. "Your haircut looks tuff. He did a good job."

His hand went to the back of his neck, the hair gone. "It's too short."

"Nah, it's just right. Really kiddo, it looks good."

He smirked, saying nothing. His forehead was furrowed with worry lines and I knew he was thinking back to last winter at the Pizza Place; sometimes I wished his memory wasn't so sharp. "Ponyboy, come on, buddy. I'm fine. I ain't hurt or nothing. The guy didn't have no gun, he had a baseball bat for pitty sake. He just chose to play ball with the wrong person. Okay?"

He nodded his head. "What didja take him out with?"

I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows. "A tire iron. A _true_ mechanic's weapon of choice!"

He choked back a laugh then shook his head, looking somewhat relieved. "For once, _you_ get to explain this to Darry. I was just getting a haircut. Remember that."

I tousled his hair, making him grin as he tried to smooth it back down. "Not a problem. I doubt Darry will even find out."

Yeah, like I'd be able to keep something like _this_ from Darry.

XXX

His truck wasn't outside so he wasn't home yet. I flipped on the radio and searched the icebox for something to cook. "Whacha want, Ponyboy?"

He looked over my shoulder. "Burgers."

"Grilled or on the stove?"

He smiled. "Grilled. We ain't done that in forever."

"Go get the grill ready, and I'll get the meat defrosted."

"You think Darry's even coming home today?"

I smiled, knowing exactly where Darry was yesterday – and glad for him at the same time. "Yeah, he'll be home. Go on, get the grill going."

He headed outside and I filled a bowl with hot water, sticking the frozen block of hamburger in it to thaw while I got the rest of the stuff out. Looking out the window, Pony had the coals in a heap and was nursing a small flame. A little later, he came back inside to help with the fixings. In no time, we had the meat shaped into extra-large patties and was heading outside to toss on the flame.

"Turn the radio up so we can hear it, Pone."

He did, and while the burgers were cooking, I found our football and tossed him some throws. Some time later, the radio volume was cut in half as Darry came out on the back steps, grinning at us.

"Here you guys are. Grilling, huh? Smells good," he said as he came over.

"Head's up!" Ponyboy shouted as the ball zipped by my head. Darry reached up and caught it with ease, showing he hadn't lost his touch.

"Not bad, Ponyboy," Darry smiled as Pony hustled over. "Looks like you're finally getting an arm. Your cut looks good, too. Bout time you had a decent length on your head."

"It's too short," he grumbled.

"Well, one thing about you, it'll always grow back. Sodapop, I'll get a plate, I think they're done... unless you plan on turning them into briquettes."

"Har har. Funny, Dar."

"What's this?" Pony asked when we came inside. A bag from Dillard's was on the table, unusual since we rarely shop there seeing as how their stuff costs so much. Even I was curious.

"Just something I got for you." Pony started to look but Darry snatched the bag away. "Nuh uh... first you gotta wash up, then you can see."

"You're killing me here, Darry," Pony said dryly but Darry simply smiled. We made our burgers and went to eat in the living room, turning on the tube to watch the evening news. I sat on the couch while Pony sat on the floor and Darry munched away in the armchair. Lots of boring stuff, a bit about the war that no one wanted to watch, the weather, then...

"_And a robbery attempt at The Busy Bee's Diner was thwarted this afternoon. Police on the scene say 27 year old Timothy Hayes had locked the doors and threatened the restaurant's proprietress – a Mrs. Maureen Benton, with an unknown weapon, when another customer was able to access the building and stop the robbery in progress. No one was hurt in the scuffle and Mr. Hayes is now in custody. Mrs. Benton, who wasn't hurt in the robbery, says the diner will be closed for a few days and will re-open next week."_

The newscast went on to some story in Houston, but I didn't hear any of it. I sat frozen, the story stuck in my head.

"What's gotten into the two of you?" Darry asked.

I blinked, looking at Ponyboy. He, too, was statue-still, hamburger held in his hand as the juice dripped onto his plate. He turned to me, eyes wide.

"Guys?" Darry asked again.

"We were ... sort of... there ... when that happened."

Darry stopped eating. "Say what?" he asked seriously.

"I stopped the robbery," I said, taking another bite as if it were no big deal. "The guy had a bat and was robbing the place, scaring the wits out of Mrs. Benton. I had to do_ something,_ so I whacked him with a tire iron. That knocked him out cold and no one else got hurt. It was over, lickity split." I finished with a mock swing and a smile, but Darry wasn't going to be humored.

"Ponyboy, were you there?"

"Nup. I was across the street, having all my hair hacked off at your command."

Darry looked at him then back at me, then back at Pony again. Finally, he took another bite and rolled his eyes. "I send you out to get a haircut," he said incredulously between bites, "and somehow, you manage to find danger even in that."

XXX

"Now can I see?" Dinner was over, everything cleaned up... and that bag had sat untouched, teasing Ponyboy to no end. I delighted in the little tortures I could come up with.

"Fine, Ponyboy... here."

He took the bag and opened it, a confused look on his face. "What's this?" he asked as he pulled out a new suit.

"I thought it'd be nice if you looked your best at the graduation. Go try it on but don't tear any tags off, just in case it doesn't fit and I need to exchange something."

He took the clothes into his room. While he was gone, I turned to Soda. "Now, seriously, what happened at that diner?"

"Nothing, Darry, I swear. I looked and something didn't seem right, since the closed sign had suddenly appeared and all the curtains in the windows were down. I'd just been in there, buying me and Pony a drink. I had to check it out. You know me, always a snoop."

"Did you even think of the danger you were putting Pony in? What if that guy'd had a gun?"

"Pony was fine, getting his hair cut with the slowest barber in town. And the guy _didn't_ have a gun, he had a baseball bat. And if I hadn't done what I did, Mrs. Benton would have been seriously hurt."

"Where have I heard that name before?"

"I did some work on her car. She called here a while back, stuck with a dead car."

"Darry," Pony came down the hall, dressed in a really sharp suit. "I look like an idiot in this get-up."

"You look fine. It's time you had something decent to wear, and I ain't about to let you go play for the graduation ceremony in that old suit you were borrowing and never gave back."

"Tony's suit was fine," he protested.

"Yes, it was. But you've grown and it won't fit you now anyway. Stop you're bellyaching. Do the shoes fit?"

He looked at his feet. "They're a little loose."

I looked closer. "You ain't wearing sock, numb-nuts. Go put on some socks and then try on the shoes."

He shook his head and turned back to his room.

"That's a lot of money to spend on a suit he's gonna wear maybe one time," Sodapop murmured at me. I shook it off.

"I have my reasons."

"I hope they're good ones."

_They are._ I thought to myself.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	28. Surprise!

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 28

**Surprise!**

XXX

"Whacha looking at there, Dar?" Sodapop came into the kitchen for something as Two-Bit hopped on the counter nearby.

I turned my head and shrugged, unable to hide my grin in time. "Pony. He's back in the tree again."

Soda came to look. "One day that branch is gonna give out if he ain't careful."

"Now_ that _would be funny," Two-Bit grinned.

My smile continued, but not over that mental picture. I scooped another dish out of the suds.

"Okay, enough's enough. What's going on?" Sodapop asked, hanging on my shoulder as he looked at me curiously.

"What makes you think something's going on?"

"Cause I know you. For the last few days, you've been acting like the cat that ate the canary. Something's up, now spill it."

I shook my head, trying to lie. "Ain't nothing going on."

"Bullshit," Two-Bit said before belching. I gave him a reproachful look, but he just shrugged.

"Darry, c'mon man, give it up."

I sighed, Sodapop's persistence winning out. Besides, this was just too much fun to keep to myself. I shut the water off, then kept an eye on Pony; wanting to make sure he didn't hear or come in and ruin it.

"Fine, but you two have got to keep it to yourselves."

"Ohh, this should be good," Two-Bit said as he hopped down and came closer.

"Pony said he wasn't going to his Spring Dance... and I think he should. We went to ours, and I don't want him regretting missing the dance in ten years."

"But Darry," Sodapop said, frowning as he popped open a drink, "if he doesn't _want_ to go... I mean, sure, you can _take_ him, but that don't mean he'll..."

"He said he didn't have a _date_," I interrupted, "and_ that _was why he didn't want to go."

"You got him a hooker?" Two-Bit asked, laughing at the shock. I batted him hard with my wet fist. "Owww," he mocked, rubbing his arm.

"No, dip-shit, I didn't get him a hooker. I did, however, get him a date. And I'm pretty sure once he see's her, he'll go."

"Okay, _you_ as a matchmaker... this is scary. Who'd you get?"

I smiled, picking up another dish to wash. "Linda."

He nearly choked on the drink he was gulping. "Linda? As in Hollis's, Linda?"

"Yep. She'll be here tomorrow."

"Now_ that's_ ingenious," Two-Bit said appreciatively, chucking my back as he returned to the counter. I had to admit, I thought so too.

"How'd you pull that off?" Soda asked, smiling as he looked out at Ponyboy, still laying obliviously in the tree.

"A few phone calls to Mr. McDougal. Her and her mom are coming tomorrow afternoon and promised to be here in plenty of time for the dance. But don't you two go ruining it. I mean it, Two-Bit... this goes way beyond storing your beer here."

"No problems, big guy. I won't say a word... to _him_."

"No," I corrected, "you don't say a word to nobody. Period."

"You going?" Soda asked him, grabbing a cookie from the box. "It's your dance too."

"Nah," he said waving it off. "At least not to the school. I've got my own party planned."

"See,_ that's_ where the hookers will be. All tied up with you," I teased, earning a flick of the bird back.

"I thought you and Kathy broke up?" Sodapop asked. This was news to me.

"We did. I'm going out with Cynthia tomorrow."

"Just like Two-Bit, always has one waiting in the wings!" I shook my head, wondering how many entries he had in his little black book. That thing had to be thick by now. I looked out the window. Pony was walking this way, brushing the seat of his pants as he traversed the yard. "Hush, here he comes." We got silent as the door opened and he came in, stopping abruptly when he saw us.

"What?" he asked, looking down and checking the fly on his pants. "What're you guys staring at?"

"Nothing, kid," Two-Bit said, hopping off the counter. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Night, Two-Bit," I called.

"Well, I'm game for some TV. Whaddya want to watch?" Sodapop asked.

"_Many Loves Of Dobie Gillis_," Pony answered.

I winced. "That's in reruns, and it's all bunk anyway. What else is on?"

"Some western," Soda called out as he flipped the channels.

I shook my head, bored already. "Watch what you want, I'm going to the garage for a while."

"Don't hurt yourself," Sodapop called out as the theme to Dobie began playing.

XXX

"I'm home," I called out, exhausted after walking back from school.

"Bout time. Where ya been?" Darry asked.

"Walked. It ain't like the school is a block over, ya know. You going out?" He was dressed in his good jeans and a button shirt, and looking around, even the house looked picked up.

"Later, maybe. Go take a shower, you stink."

"Nah, that's just my old track clothes. Coach had everyone clean out the gym lockers today, the heat in the locker room was making the funk worse, gagging the janitor. He threatened to quit unless something was done. I'll go shove 'em in the laundry room."

"He home yet?" I heard Sodapop ask - followed by the screen door shutting hard with a loud whap against the frame.

"Yeah, I'm home!" I called over my shoulder.

"He know?" I heard Two-Bit ask.

"Shut up, you maggot," Darry hissed, the sound of a scuffle starting then stopping abruptly.

"He know... what?" I asked, coming back.

"Pony, go take a shower," Darry said again, sounding miffed.

"I told you, it was the _gym_ clothes," I repeated as I went to the kitchen, scanning the fridge for something to drink.

"I don't care, go shower anyway."

I looked at him, annoyed. I wasn't planning on taking a shower until later, before bed. It was Friday, for gosh sakes. The weather was warm but nice, and I was planning on either walking up to the ribbon just to see what's up or laying out in the tree with one of my books again. "What's going on?" I asked harshly.

"Look, I got company coming over, and I'd like it if you didn't look so... slovenly."

"What's the big deal? Michelle's seen us wearing_ less _than slovenly," I drolled.

"It. Ain't. Michelle." he retorted.

I rolled my eyes but turned for the bathroom. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" I muttered.

"And use twice as much soap!" he called after me as I shut the door.

XXX

"You're going to give him a complex," I stifled a laugh, knowing he could still hear us if he listened hard enough.

"He'll forget as soon as he see's why."

I looked at the clock. "What time is she coming over?"

"Soon," Darry answered, also checking the time.

"Hey, the festivities begun yet?" Steve asked, popping his head inside. Two-Bit was there too, both grinning, knowing they were gonna be front and center to see Pony squirm.

"You guys had better not ruin this for him." Darry said harshly.

"Him? Heck, like you ain't gonna get a laugh outa this too!" Two-Bit stifled a chuckle.

"Oh _really_... boys, grow up!" Michelle hissed as she followed everyone inside, the house filling up fast. "I doubt you had to endure an audience when you were going out on your first dance date."

"We all did, if you want to know the truth," Darry corrected her, greeting her with a kiss as his arms encircled her.

"She here yet?" Michelle asked. Darry shook his head just as an unfamiliar car pulled up and Linda got out, dressed simply in street clothes and carrying a bag.

"Hey Linda. How was the trip?" I asked softly, opening the door for her.

"Long. Mom was wanting Darry to go talk to her for a minute," she said, jerking her thumb back at the waiting car. "You know, the whole 'you're not going to butcher my daughter' routine. Sorry, Darry..."

He headed for the door. "That's okay. I wouldn't expect any less." He walked around the car just as the water shut off down the hallway.

"Shoot!" I ran to his room and got his robe, then dashed back to the bathroom, knocking twice before cracking the door open. He was toweling off when I handed him the flannel. "Hey Ponyboy, when you come out, wear your robe, not the towel."

"Sure, whatever."

"He still doesn't know I'm here?" she whispered, her eyes bright.

I put my finger to my lips. "No. C'mon, get your things." Michelle touched her shoulder and I led the two of them to Darry's room just in time.

"Hey guys," Pony said, rubbing a towel over his head as he came out, his dark ginger locks going in every direction. "You guys going to the races tonight?"

"Maybe. Thought we'd hang out here, see what comes up first." Two-Bit answered. I couldn't help it, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Steve nearly spewed his drink, since Two-Bit said that just as he was chugging a Coke down. Pony looked at him, confused.

"You spill that on my carpet," Darry threatened as he came back inside, "and you'll be cleaning it with your own toothbrush." Still, he'd heard the comment, his laughter concealed by force. "Ponyboy, go get dressed."

"And you guys think_ I'm _the nutty one," he muttered as he went to his room, shutting the door. Darry went over to Two-Bit, raising his hand like he was going to backhand him, but stopped short of the down-swing. Still, Two-Bit ducked in fear.

"Enough. Remember, she's not from around here."

Two-Bit nodded, settling down. "Yeah, sorry Dar. Just … couldn't resist it."

A few minutes later, Pony came out, sliding his comb in his back jeans pocket as he went to the kitchen. "Who's cooking and what's for dinner?"

"I think we're all on our own tonight, bud." Darry said, leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"You going out with Michelle?" he asked as Linda silently crept up the hallway, all fancied up in a blue dress that showed off her figure without it being overkill.

"Probably. And I think Sodapop's got plans of his own, doncha Sodapop?" Darry asked, carefully stepping back. The anticipation was killing me.

"Yup. The races should be good tonight. Martin's got that new engine... Steve and me wanna see how fast it can go. You got any plans, Pone?"

He'd pulled the chocolate ice-cream from the freezer and scooped some into a cup – totally oblivious to Linda who was now standing alone in the kitchen doorway behind him, patiently waiting. I watched her a second; awed at the expression on her face and the way her eyes smiled as she watched him. No doubt about it - those two have a thing for each other. Neither time nor distance apart had weakened it.

Pony shrugged. "Nah. I'll think of something to do, maybe go to the movies later if that's okay." At that point he turned around and stood wide eyed, the surprise genuine.

"Linda?" He still hadn't moved. "Linda, what're you..." he muttered, taking a step toward her then stopping abruptly. I'd have laughed if the whole thing wasn't so damned cute.

"I was wondering about that Spring Dance you mentioned ... you said you needed a date."

"The Dance? Is that..." he stuttered, his voice an octave off. I wished I could read his mind, since while the tips of his ears were pink, his face had gone blank.

"Tonight... yeah. Or, I _could _just go on back home..." she gave a small shrug and started to turn, as if it didn't matter to her one way or the other.

"No! ... I mean, don't leave," he insisted as he broke out of his daze, putting the cup down as he finally remembered he could walk and erased the space between them. His eyes went up and down as if he'd just noticed the dress. Maybe he had. "You look great," he said softly, the corners of his mouth turning into a smile.

"And you look severely_ under-_dressed," Darry said, breaking the mood. Steve and Two-Bit bopped knuckles and had cheesy grins on their faces. Michelle was smiling in an adoring way, and Darry looked rather smug that he'd managed to pull off his surprise. "Come on, time to get you suited up."

"You too, I still want to work on your hair." Michelle and Linda went back to Darry's room while Darry and Pony headed to his room.

"Well, that was entertaining," Steve said as he got up. "We really going to the races?"

"Sure, if you want to. I take it you're not going to the dance?"

His face twisted a second, then he shook his head. "Nah. I went last year and the year before that. You ain't gonna be there, Evie ain't gonna be there - at least not with me, so no... I don't think so. How bout you, Two-Bit?"

"Nup. I have my own party happening later. Cynthia... ahh Cynthia."

"Who the heck is Cynthia?" Steve asked.

"That waitress at Rosewoods. Met her when the kid was playing. We've uh..." he smiled with clear meaning, "sort of kept in touch."

"You're sick, Two-Bit." Steve said. I had to admit, even though I thought he played the field too much, at times I was envious.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	29. Triangles

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 29

**Triangles**

**XXX**

"You set me up!" Pony's face was incredulous; beet red but smiling ear to ear once we were in his room.

"Yep. Sure did. You didn't think I'm all dull and boring, now did ya? Now, where's the suit I bought you?"

He went to his closet and pulled it out, laying it on his bed then stripped off his shirt and jeans. I sat on a chair by his desk, looking at the mess he had there.

"How you make sense of this is beyond me," I muttered, lifting up some papers only to see more papers buried beneath.

"I have a system. Don't touch anything or it'll all be messed up," he mumbled back as he slid on his clothes.

I took out my wallet and pulled out a ten. "Here, just in case you two get hungry."

"You sure?" he asked, taking the money.

"Yeah," I said, my eyes fixed on something else in my wallet. A small battle of common sense versus instinct waged in me. _Better to be safe than sorry,_ rallied the final battle cry.

"Look, Pone," I said quietly. "I want you to go and have a good time. But..." I took a deep breath and let it out, unsure how to say this. "I'm not stupid or out of touch. I know what sometimes happens at these dances. I'm not giving you permission to..."

He stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Look," I simplified. "Just go to the dance, have fun, but keep it clean. Okay?"

"What else did you think I'd do?" he asked innocently.

"I'm just covering the ground rules here. You going to a dance is one thing. You taking your girlfriend is another. Do I... do I need to give you anything else?"

"_Huh?_"

I rubbed my forehead hard. "Look, I didn't come back from my first high school dance exactly the same way I went to it," I cringed inwardly at that memory, "… and Soda sure as heck didn't listen to Dad when he took Sandy to their dances either … and I just want to make sure that if you ain't gonna listen, you're at least prepared. Now, do I need to give you something?"

"Darry, I'm almost insulted. No, I don't need anything."

The silence made me sick. "Okay. Sorry."

I watched as he tucked in his shirt without saying anything more. I got up, tapping the chair a few times while thinking of something to say. Honestly, there wasn't anything I could think of to salvage this. "I'll give you a ride there and put a bug in Soda's ear to pick you both up when the dance is over. Her mother said she'd be here to get her no later than midnight, so don't be late."

"Thanks. We will."

The mood had definitely changed. I slipped my wallet back in my pocket and headed out. Soda was coming down the hall, his face going from happy to serious the instant he saw me. I guess the look on my face spoke volumes.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked in a very quiet whisper.

"Nothing. Where's..."

"Living room, with Michelle. You okay?"

I nodded and went to see how everyone else was doing while Soda did what he does best – goes to fix my screw up with Pony.

**XXX**

"You look good." Soda said as he shut the door behind him.

"Thanks." I pulled the shoes out from the box and put them on. "Wish I'd have had time to break these in first."

"Eh, blisters are all part of the fun. You okay? You look just as bugged as Darry. What happened?"

"It ain't important."

Soda just watched me, I could tell trying to read me. As usual, he was pretty good at it. "Hey, whatever happened, try to remember... he's the one who made all this possible. I actually had nothing to do with it. He's the one who made the arrangements to get her here, and he_ did_ fork out the dough for the suit and all. He just wants you to be happy. For one night, can't you give him that?"

I nodded, feeling like a heel. Soda was right, he did do all this for me.

"Ready?"

I gave a sheepish smile and got up. "Yep."

"Hey," Linda said as she sidled up next to me in the crowded living room. "So you_ do _have something besides jeans to wear."

I smiled, feeling my face get hot. "There _are _a few other things in my wardrobe. Ready?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Darry fiddling with the camera, but I hate posing for pictures – especially in front of a crowd. If he insisted with the guys around, I'd never recover. I mean, if it were Mom it'd be one thing. But_ Darry?_ Sheesh! I took Linda's hand and headed outside, glad to be out of the house as the walls seemed to be crashing in from all the people in it right then. Outside, there was room to breath and I felt better. There was even a faint breeze blowing. Glancing up into the darkening sky, the stars were already out.

"Look," I said, pointing into the darkness as I stood behind her. "Gemini. See it?"

"Uh, no."

"Look for the bright stars right next to each other, maybe three fingers up from the roof of that house across the street."

She leaned back into my chest, looking up. "Oh yeah.. got it." I could tell by the way she was looking that she really did see it.

"Those stars are Castor and Pollux - the heads, basically, of the Gemini constellation. They're there until late June, when Summer starts." My hand that wasn't pointing slipped around her waist, her other hand clasped with mine. Her presence felt comfortable and right in my arms. I'd missed that.

"Where'd you learn that?" she softly asked, turning some to look at me.

I shrugged. "Just boring trivia, I guess. Got into stars a few years ago. Now I just try to remember them. Point is, you can see them too, out in Hollis, as long as you know where to look."

She sighed, laying her head back and looking up at the stars again. I reveled in the feeling until the click of a camera shutter broke the silence. We both turned our heads. Darry and Sodapop were in the doorway; the camera in Darry's hand and an amused look on both their faces. I was sure the others were gawking at us from the living room windows too.

"Sorry bout that, they have no life," I whispered with an embarrassed roll of my eyes. "I seem to be their only form of entertainment." She grinned but said nothing.

"Ready to go?" Darry asked, stepping onto the porch.

"Sure, just waiting on whomever's driving," Linda answered, letting go of me as we headed to the truck. The ride was mostly silent as Darry drove along, pulling up in the school driveway then getting out too.

"I think I can manage from here, Dar." I said, a little unnerved to be driven by my brother. Granted, it was better than walking, but everyone else seemed to have wheels already. A little drawback to being bumped up a grade... I still wasn't allowed to legally drive. Darry held the tickets out and I reached for them, but he snatched his hand back.

"Nuh uh. You two get close... and Pony, smile for once."

Uhhhhh! Him and that damned camera! "Darry!"

Linda laughed, but smiled at me and winked. "Be happy. It's just a picture, not a lecture."

"You got a lecture?"

"A three hour lecture, just like Gilligan ... all the way from home." That thought got a chuckle out of me just as ... _Snap!_

Darry put the camera away and grinned, finally handing me the tickets. "You guys have fun. Your mom said she'd be back to get you by midnight, so Pony... don't make her mother worry. Sodapop said he'd be near the parking lot around eleven to pick you two up. You got that money?"

I nodded, patting my pocket. "Thanks Darry. Now... would you please_ go_?"

He grinned and climbed back in the truck; and Linda and I were finally free to head inside.

**XXX**

The engines were loud; I could hardly hear myself think let alone talk. Steve and me were shouting at each other pointlessly, neither of us hearing a word the other said. This... was pure bliss!

"Man, did you see that Shelby?" Steve gushed. "Hotter'en hell and twice as tuff!"

"Yeah, no kidding. I'd love to get behind that wheel. Think we'll ever get to work on one?"

"Shoot... that'd be the day." He rubbed his stomach. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I could go for something." I looked around. "Whacha want?"

The look he had was the same one I had. Sure, lots of burgers and hot-dog stands ... all overpriced with bland, overcooked food.

"Nothing around here. Wanna head over to the ribbon?"

I shook my head. "Nope. C'mon, let's go to this place I know. It usually ain't crowded and I hear the food's pretty good."

"What is it?" he asked skeptically.

I grinned. "Trust me, I know the owner... it'll be good enough."

**XXX**

"Grilled chicken, salad – hold the dressing, and rice."

"Very good, madam. And for you sir?"

I close the menu, handing it back. "Steak - medium, baked potato-loaded, and the vegetable medley."

"Excellent. I'll have that put in for you."

The waiter left, Michelle and I were alone again. "They make a cute couple, Ponyboy and Linda," she mused.

I smirked, shaking my head. "They have potential, but it's hard to see it working for the long haul."

"Why?" she asked, her index finger trailing around the rim of her wine glass.

"Oh... because. She lives so far away; they don't get to see each other but a few times a year, and face it... they're still young. Love for them comes and goes like the tide. Maybe if her family lived closer... but I doubt it'll last too long."

"Darry," she asked in a matter-of-fact voice, bending lower over the table, "... just how long have they known each other already?"

"Almost a year; when he was sent to Hollis due to the tornado last June."

"Uh huh. And you don't think it'll -quote- last too long?" She wiggled her fingers for emphasis, grinning at me at the same time.

"Okay fine. They made it a year. But they're still kids. How do they know what they want?"

"Maybe," she said while sipping her wine, "they just know."

That came out like a double edged sword, making me pause.

"Madam, your salad," the waiter interrupted, bringing over part of her dinner and me another Coke.

"Sodapop thought he knew what he wanted. That came to a disastrous end," I said, playing with the ring on her finger.

"Oh?" she said, twining my fingers with hers. "I didn't know Sodapop had a lady. Who was he in love with?"

I shook my head. "Just a girl he'd been going with for a few years."

"What happened?" she asked when I didn't say more.

"She cheated on him. Ended up in trouble and split out of town. He hasn't dated much since then." My finger play with her stalled as my hand dropped and was still; the memories painful, knowing how hurt he was.

"Poor guy! He seems happy now."

"Staying busy is a far cry from being happy. But... he's usually the happiest one out of the three of us."

"Oh? What word would they use to describe you?" she asked, smiling devilishly.

I sighed, chuckling some while twining my fingers back in with hers. "That depends on which brother you ask."

She laughed, covering her mouth with her other hand to muffle the sound. The waiter arrived next, placing our meals before us. I let go of her hand, the both of us pausing conversation to enjoy dinner.

**XXX**

"This place? You gotta be kidding me?"

I grinned. "It's rustic, but the service is good."

"Rustic my ass! It's run down! Sodapop, the only thing holding it up are the termites! Get real man!"

"Shut up and come on." I hopped out and headed inside, Steve following along still grumbling under his breath.

"Sodapop! Honey, it's good to see you again!" Mrs. Benton said as soon as we came in.

"Lordy, Soda, what have you been up to?" Steve whispered under his breath as he looked around. I elbowed him subtly; Mrs. Benton not noticing.

"Hey ma'am. Thought I'd bring a friend over, see what's on the menu. How've you been since... well, since then?"

She waved her hand, scattering unseen thoughts from above her head. "It took a few days to get over it, but I'm all better now. I'm just grateful no one was hurt. I don't think I'd be able to go on here if something had happened. Is this okay?" She'd led us to a table where Steve and I sat down.

"Yes ma'am. It's fine. Thanks."

"Now you let me know when you're ready. I'll go get your drinks while you boys look over the menu. What'll it be?"

"Coke." Steve answered.

"Make it two, please," I said, smiling at her. She patted my back and nodded, then disappeared behind the counter.

"What the hell?" Steve asked, gripping my wrist tightly.

"It's just a place I found one day. There's a story behind it, but I'll fill you in later."

"_You,_ Sodapop, have gone off the deep end."

"Maureen, is Frank in?" Some older man came in, holding his weathered hat between his gnarled hands. The geezer had to be at least sixty years old.

"No, Jasper, he's not," she answered, coming out from the back carrying our drinks. "What's the problem?"

"Oh, it's that motor again. He done looked at it last week, but 'tain't no better. I's hoping he'd be 'valable, but I guess it'd have to wait. You tell Frank I'll see him in the morning."

I looked at Steve, the both of us overhearing the conversation. And if Frank had looked at it, I knew there'd be no wonder why the guys motor wasn't working, considering the mess I'd found under Mrs. Benton's hood.

"Mrs. Benton... sorry for the interruption, but if you'll make me some of that stew, I'll see what I can do for your friend here."

"Oh, Sodapop, are you sure honey?"

I got up. "It's no problem." I gave Steve a_ get up and follow me_ look, which he did. "Where's your car, sir?"

"You's mechanic's?"

"Yes sir. I can't promise anything, but we'll see what we can do."

He led us out to what had to a classic. "Is this a 1950 International?" Steve asked.

"No sonny. It's a '54."

Steve and I exchanged glances.

The old man reached in and popped the hood, lifting it up. As I suspected, the engine had a touch of Frank's handiwork everywhere.

"We ain't gonna be able to fix this here," Steve said in a low voice to me, shaking his head. I had that same thought.

"Hold on." I went inside. "Mrs. Benton, you still got that key?"

"Are you sure? Frank can..."

"Mrs. Benton, you said so yourself. He's not a mechanic. Now, I am. And my buddy out there is probably the best mechanic in Tulsa. We'll get it going, but not here, not in your parking lot. It's going to take a garage."

She crinkled her forehead, but nodded. "Hold on, it's in the office."

Ten minutes later, Steve and me'd managed to get it inside _Benton's Fix Its_; while Jasper was having pie over at the _Busy Bee_.

As we started taking the broken parts out, Steve looked at me. "Ya know, number one - we ain't getting paid for this. Number two – I still ain't had no dinner. And number three – I'm ruining one of the few good shirts I have left."

"Shut up," I said smiling. "You know we live for this. Between the two of us, we can get it done quick."

"So, what's the deal?"

"Huh?" I asked as I pulled out the cracked fan belt.

"You said there was a story. We've got the time, thanks to you and your brilliant idea here," he said, tapping the engine with a wrench. "Fill me in."

So, over the next hour as we worked, I told him about meeting Mrs. Benton, fixing her car, the death of her brother-in-law, and the robbery. Intermittently, Mrs. Benton showed up with sandwiches, stew, drinks, and of course... pie.

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

A/N I actually got to see a '54 International truck... it was left on a For Sale lot on a local military base. Pretty neat!

Meaningful reviews are appreciated. Thanks! Calla


	30. Dance Night

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 30

**Dance Night**

A/N: This chapter pushes the limits of T... but I tried my best to keep it from going M. Lots of kissing going on. Keep in mind, Pony's nearly 16 in this story, not the 14 year old he is in _The Outsiders._

**XXX**

I held her hand as we walked along the pier, the fountain in the lake spouting a light spray over the water.

"Darry," she murmured, "what are your plans for the future?"

I shrugged some. "College, eventually. Not for a while though; still too much to do at home."

I could tell by the expression on her face that she was thinking about something important. That tense look in her eyes and the furrows on her forehead gave it away. We stopped walking and I pulled her to me, kissing those lines. She smiled instantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my fingers trailed the length of her hair.

Her eyes went back and forth as she searched mine, then she shook her head. "It's nothing," she said with fake cheerfulness.

"C'mon. I know you too well. What is it?"

She wrapped her arm around mine as we started walking again. "Ponyboy mentioned something the other week, when I was taking care of him in the hospital."

God, that could be anything. "That's not exactly giving me comfort," I teased. She smiled but shook her head.

"No, it wasn't anything bad. In fact, I don't think he even knew what he was saying. I'd given him a half dose of sulesticin to settle his cough, and it... seemed to make him prattle on, more than he realized. That wasn't the usual results we see from that medicine."

"The private thoughts of my brother... this could be scary. So what did he say?"

She looked at me then looked away. "He... asked if we... were going to get married."

_Oh dear Lord in heaven._ "He didn't."

She nodded with a grin. "He did, but like I said, he didn't know what he was saying. Don't hold it against him, please. Some medicines have a different reaction in people, and that.. was one I didn't expect."

"But he planted that seed of thought, didn't he?" I asked, letting go and looking toward the fountain, not really seeing it.

"Not consciously. Damn, I never should have said anything. I'm sorry, Darry." She looped her arm around mine, laying her cheek against my bicep. Instinctively, I pulled her to my chest, kissing her softly as I rubbed her arms before she wrapped them around me. For a moment, that's how we stood. Our arms encircling each other as our breath came and went.

"I _do_ love you, Michelle," I said, smelling the shampoo in her hair. "But right now... I've got so much responsibility that at times, I feel like I'm drowning from it." She looked at me, her eyes soft. "I wouldn't want to burden you with my … family issues. You deserve better than that."

"I love you too, Darry. I've told you that, with my body and my words."

"You have, I know. But my brothers aren't pets. I can't just drop kibble in a bowl and ignore them while we build a life. When my parents died... that was it. I gave up my chance at a better future, one I'd be having right now if not for my parent's deaths. But I love my brothers, and I'd never put them in foster care. The results of that would have been disasterous.

"Sodapop would've quit school and run off long ago, regardless of being in State's custody. He'd be living at the Y or in a half-way house, maybe on drugs since that mess seems so easy to get these days. Ponyboy..." I shook my head thinking of what would've happened to him. "Pony'd probably be a shell of the kid he is. I doubt there'd have been any Mrs. Nixon's to come along and save him back then.

"You didn't see him then, the way he was. Thirteen years old and forced to watch our parents being lowered into the ground. Night after night, nightmare after nightmare; hardly eating and rarely sleeping. Even doctors didn't know what to do. Only Sodapop could calm him; but they both needed me. Needed me then, and in some ways they still do. Maybe not as much, but ... they still do. I can't divide myself but so many ways, and I'd never be the husband you deserve while their welfare is on the line."

She nodded, saying nothing. Her hands still pressed into my back, holding me close.

"But if I _didn't_ have to worry about them all the time, if they were on their own and not so dependent on me, then I'd do it." I pulled her away, making her look at me straight on so she'd know I was serious. "I'd drop on my knee right this minute and ask you to marry me. Then, if you said yes... I'd take you home – yours or mine, doesn't matter – and make love to you over and over again. I'd work night and day to make you happy, because you are the_ only_ woman that I see myself being with for the rest of my life. I love you, Michelle. I really do."

I held her and felt her trembling against me. She reached up, sealing her mouth over mine. I was suddenly hungry again, but not for food. "Take me home," she breathed, her intent clear. Considering how I felt, I doubted we'd make it that far.

**XXX**

I started off by giving her an inside tour of the place, since the last time she was here the building had been locked up. To me, it was just a giant building, but she seemed entranced by the whole thing. Then, I led her back to the auditorium where music seemed to be coming right through the walls.

Everybody seemed to notice her. Funny, in a school this big, where people literally got lost in the crowd, she stood out. All night I'd noticed the guys checking her out - their dates seething in jealousy. Even Tony came up to me.

"Hey Ponyboy, who's that chick in the blue you came with? Don't nobody seem to know her."

"No one should. She's my girlfriend."

"Holy shit! Since when did you get a girl?"

I smirked. "A year ago. Talk to you later, T." I started to walk off but he caught my arm, nearly making me spill the drinks I was holding.

"Wait man, you can't leave me hanging like this!"

"Sure I can. I can see you in class anytime, but I only get to be with her tonight. Now let up!"

He gave me a wide grin as he let me go, perhaps misinterpreting my meaning... but at the time, I let it slide.

"Here, I tested it... it ain't spiked. Yet."

She grinned and swallowed some. "Is it hot in here to you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but we've been dancing for nearly two hours straight."

"That long?"

I nodded, downing my drink faster than I should have. "You wanna go again?" I asked, but the song ended before we could get up, and a new one came on. _Unchained Melody_. I wasn't exactly prepared for slow dancing, but I went along anyway. It wasn't long before she and I were arm in arm, slowly moving to the sultry rhythm of the Righteous Brothers.

It ended too soon. I didn't want her to leave my arms for more than one reason and I was afraid it was beginning to show. "You wanna go outside for a bit of cool air?" I asked, glad for the crowded dance floor and the dimmed lights.

"Sure."

I held her hand as we headed outside, through a throng of soc's who were oddly enough leaving me alone. Outside, I took a deep breath and stretched, glad to not be so cooped up.

"Are your school dances always like this?"

I shrugged. "This is the first school dance I've been to. Freshmen aren't allowed in unless they're with an upper-classman. I heard, though, that they can get a little wild. How is it at your school?"

"Oh," she said, taking my hand, "like this, but with air conditioning inside. This is just a little too warm for my liking."

I looked around, checking the time. "We don't have to go back in if you don't want to."

"I was hoping you'd say that. But uh, where do you want to go?"

I smiled. "Home. I gotta get out of these shoes before I get too many more blisters and won't be able to walk."

She laughed. "Lead on..."

"So how's Mrs. Nixon and Alex?"

"They're good. Mrs. Nixon's been busy with the mares. Two foaled early this month, and they're so cute. The colt is chocolate with a white nose, the other is a filly. Black as night. Ivory is doing well, seems the union took. I wish you'd come to Hollis to see them."

"That'd be great if I could, but I wouldn't hold out hope. Maybe if I beg enough, I can go back for my birthday in July."

I held her hand as we walked, the sky above lit up with stars. Inside, I felt the familiar stirrings that I got when I thought of her. I had no idea if her feelings for me were as deep.

"Do you walk home a lot?" she asked when we were a block away from home.

"Sometimes. Usually the guys give me a ride, but sometime I lone it. This time of the year, I lone it a lot. Everyone's working these days, and Steve's got a lot of Senior stuff he has to do after school."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. He's graduating? Wow."

No one was home, so I reached over and opened the door for her, letting her in first. "Yeah. Sodapop would be graduating this year too, but... well, not everything always works out the way you plan. Ya dig?"

She nodded. "I do. You've told me about his... school issues. I understand."

I flipped on the hall light. "If you want to go change in Darry's room, go ahead. I'm gonna get out of this get-up and put on something cooler."

"Pony," she said, stopping me. I looked. "C'mere." She pulled me closer by my shirt until we were nose to nose, her eyes staring hazily into my own. Another second passed and my head dipped, feeling her connect with me. As we kissed, her hand let go of my shirt, her fingers trailing along to the small of my back. I stepped closer, _wanting_ her hands on me. In return, my own hands weren't behaving either. The smoothness of her skin was too tempting. I caressed her arms, my fingers snaking down her dress and around to her back to pull her that much closer, wanting to feel her body. Our kiss deepened and nothing seemed enough. Then I realized I needed to breathe.

I let go, panting. "Sorry," I said, taking my hands away and placing them on either side of her so that I wasn't touching anything. My heart pumped hard in my chest, making sparks fly in my eyesight with every beat. She didn't move.

"I'm not."

I didn't answer, I couldn't move. She'd notice if I did. Shoot, she'd probably notice even if I didn't. I was sure it was that obvious. I didn't have to look, I could feel it. She reached to kiss me again, but this time it was softer, less needy. "I'll uh, go change." She ducked under my arms that were still planted on the hallway wall and went to Darry's room, pulling the door but – I noticed, not closing it. I shut my eyes tight, feeling the perspiration bead on my forehead, then reached for the knob to my bedroom door and went to change.

**XXX**

"How's it going in here?" Mrs. Benton's voice called out. I rolled out from under the truck and Steve looked up too.

"Not bad. We've managed to change the fanbelt and the oil, adjust the battery cables and tighten up just about everything. If it was rusted, we just changed it. It should hold for a good while."

"Yeah, and after all that, let's see if it'll start," Steve laughed. I washed my hands while he turned it over, the truck cranking easily and sounding a whole lot better. He eased it off the platform and idled it out into the street while I flipped off the lights and followed him along. The breeze felt good. Everything was just great - until I saw Jasper walking over... with Mr. Benton at his side.

"Oh fudge," I said. Steve looked over.

"Whassup?" he asked.

I slightly shook my head. "It's her other half."

I watched silently as they came over, taking longer since Jasper was past the age where getting anywhere fast was possible. Mr. Benton looked at me, a slight nod of his head in greeting. Progress of sorts, I guess. At least he wasn't cussing me out.

"Jasper here tells me you boys were doing some work on his truck."

"Yes sir. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience; us using your garage. This is my buddy Steve. He's a top notch mechanic too, my partner at the DX. Your truck should run good for a while, Mr. Jasper, but you're going to need new brakes before July gets here and probably a transmission flush before August."

"Thankya, sonny. Mrs. Maureen tells me you's a right good mechanic. Where bouts you boys work at?"

Steve smiled. "The DX gas station by the overpass."

"Hmm,' he said, scratching his stubbly beard. "You's got anything closer to here? Them road runners likes to scare the wits outa me every time I's got to go into town."

Steve shook his head. "No sir. There's plenty of DX stations, but that's the one we work at. For now, anyway."

The meaning behind what Steve said hurt. I looked at my watch, doing a double take. "Holy heck. Mrs. Benton, ma'am I'm sorry, but we've got to go."

Steve looked at me, his eyes questioning. I tapped my watch. It was nearing ten thirty and I had to get back to my house to get Pony and Linda soon. Steve nodded, understanding.

"Boys, I'd like to..." Mr. Benton started, but I had no time. Getting Pony late was one thing, but getting Linda home late would land me deep in shit creek.

"Sorry, sir. I really have to go."

Steve and I high-tailed it back to the diner where my car was parked, and in no time we were headed back to our neighborhood.

**XXX**

I'd managed to cool off after I put on my regular clothes, and Linda brought her dress in to my room to hang from my door so it wouldn't get so wrinkly. I searched the fridge for some Pepsi's, then took her hand and headed outside.

"Where're we going?" she asked.

I winked. "I thought some fresh air would be better than staying at the house." If I'd have been honest with her, I'd have told her I didn't trust myself with her alone behind closed doors. She looked at me in disbelief but I kissed her hand. "Trust me, it isn't far. My blistered feet hurt too much for that."

"You should talk, you weren't wearing heals!"

"And I thank God for that!"

I took her to the lot and sat down, leaning back against a tree stump to look up. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"This is that lot place you told me about the last time I was here, right?"

"Mm hmm," I murmured, gulping some Pepsi. "They couldn't sell it. It's zoned residential but no one will build on it, so it just sits, vacant. Worked out good considering we've used it as a hang-out ever since I can remember."

She looked around, noticing the strewn litter here and there around the place. "Yeah, I can tell," she teased.

"I never said we were neat freaks," I said, grinning.

Lose strands of her hair fluttered across her face and I combed them back with my finger. Once again, I felt the softness of her skin. Her eyes glowed in the darkness.

"I'm going to miss you when I leave tomorrow," she said as she lay her head on my shoulder and her hand against my stomach. The sadness in her voice was palpable.

"Don't think about tomorrow," I said, wrapping both arms around her. "Not yet."

"What are your summer plans?"

I took a breath, thinking about it. "I dunno yet. I'm trying to get Darry to let me go work at the pet store again, but he's balking for some reason. If he won't let me do that, than maybe I'll ask about playing at Rosewoods again. Afterall, I have the outfit for it. Might get his money's worth out of it."

"I'm glad you kept up with your music. You have a lot of talent, Ponyboy. How about your writing?"

I rubbed her arms softly. "I've not done much with it. The only thing I've written with any seriousness is an English assignment about my mom."

"Oh?" she asked, looking up at me. "How'd you do?"

I grinned halfheartedly. "To be honest, I don't even know."

"Haven't gotten it back yet?"

"No, it's back. I stuck it in my English book and left it there. It's one of those things like ... if I didn't do well, than what does that mean? That I don't remember much about my mother? That my memories are all warped and wrong because she's gone? Or maybe I'm just fooling myself in thinking I have a knack for writing. I want to know, but at the same time... I don't. Stupid, huh?"

"No, I don't think so. Can I read it?"

"My report?"

She nodded. I shrugged. "I guess so, but don't laugh. Some of that stuff's really personal."

"Oooh, and you're willing to share it with me? Honored!"

I grinned. "You're my girl, I guess I can share that with you. But don't tease me about the personal stuff. My memories are about all I have left of her, and yeah, some of them might be warped from time. Darry'd probably tell me the whole thing's bunk. He hates personal stuff anyway."

"Nah, I'm sure it's all good. And I _know_ you're talented. In writing and music, you're very talented. In _cleaning _however..." she said, a laugh hidden in her throat as she picked up my empty overturned Pepsi bottle, "... you're a complete failure."

"I never said I was perfect," I said, taking the bottle and setting it aside.

"Well that's good. I don't want perfect," she murmured.

"Oh?"

"Nah," she said, scowling and shaking her head. "I'd rather have you."

I grinned. She pushed herself up to meet me as I kissed her again. It started out gentle, but neither of us wanted it to end. I pulled her up to me, kissing her repeatedly. Her hands wandered my chest while mine felt along her bra strap, caressing her breast right through the material of her shirt. I'd wondered for so long what her breasts felt like, and now I knew - sort of. Feeling her through material wasn't enough.

"Pony," she breathed.

"What?" I murmured as I kissed her neck.

"Time? What … aww God that's good," she muttered as she leaned into me, "...what time is it?"

Shit! I looked at my watch. "Damn. Damn it all!" I choked as she sat up. I got up and held my hand out.

"Are we late?" she asked, alarmed, as she got to her feet.

I shook my head. "No. But you're mom will be at the house soon. C'mon, you might want to clean up a bit before she gets there."

"Clean up?" she asked, a worried and confused look on her face.

"Yeah. Your hair's a mess. Looks like you've been rolling around in the dirt."

"Oh shut up!" she said, hitting me in my chest. I laughed, kissing her knuckles as we ran home.

**XXX**

"You see him anywhere?" I hollered at Steve. There weren't that many kids still here. Granted, as we drove up the street toward the school, it seemed there were more than enough cars having their shocks worn out with backseat passengers having their own two-person party of sorts. I knew better than to think Pony'd be off doing something like that.

"Heck no," he hollered back, taking a cup of punch without paying the pimply kid behind the bowl. I looked everywhere, even the john. Finally I spotted someone who might have seen him.

"Hey Tony!"

The guy who I knew shared a couple of classes with Ponyboy turned around. "Oh hey, Sodapop. Haven't seen you around here in ages! How's it hanging?"

"Huh?"

"Punch is spiked," Steve explained as he came over, finishing his cup and tossing it away. I should have figured.

"Tony, you seen my kid brother around?"

"Who?"

"Ponyboy. Seen him?"

"Uhhh yeah. Said he had to go bang his girl."

My eyes went wide. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"Say again?" I demanded, trying to make sense of this.

"Ponyboy! Your brother! Yeah, said he only gets one night to bang her, and he'd tell me Monday how it went. Man, I can't wait till Monday. You tell him he needs to... uhh... oh man.. where's...?"

"That way, Tony," Steve said, turning and shoving him toward the men's restroom.

I looked at Steve. "You don't think..."

"Hell no, Sodapop. Tony's so drunk he probably don't even remember who he showed up with. Let's go. The kid ain't here."

I looked at my watch. "Man, Darry's gonna shoot me, then Linda's mother's going to tar and feather me..."

"In that case, buddy - O, I guess your goose is cooked!" he said, laughing.

"Not funny, Steve. Not funny at all."

**XXX**

"This look better?"

I gave her a good look and nodded. "Yeah." The dust was off her face and her hands were cleaner, and she'd managed to brush her hair again. It was almost midnight. Time for reality to come back and the ball to be over. Outside, a car pulled up and a woman got out. Mrs. McDougal.

"Hey Mom," Linda said as we went on the porch to greet her.

"Honey, how was the dance? Did you have a good time?"

"It was great. His school is huge compared to mine. They have a pool even!"

"Wow, that is big. Ponyboy, how are you honey?"

She opened her arms and I gave her a hug, remembering that's what Hollis folks do – even when they're not in Hollis. "I'm fine, Mrs. McDougal. I appreciate your bringing Linda all the way out. I know that's one really long drive. Want to come inside?" I held the door open as everyone came in.

"It's long, yes.. but worth it. I had a few things to do here in Tulsa anyway. Aww, I didn't get any pictures of you and Linda..." she said regretfully. "Guess that will have to wait. So, Ponyboy, where's your family?"

That... I didn't know. "Darry's out for the evening, and Sodapop's..." just as I spoke, Soda swerved into the yard, nearly taking out the fencing. "... just showing up now."

"Pony... you'd better.. oh, hey Ma'am," he said as he stormed inside. He kept glaring at me and I couldn't figure out why. Steve had a cheesy grin, like he knew something I didn't. At this point, I was too tired to worry about it.

"Well, it's way past our usual bedtime, so I'd better get us to the hotel. Linda honey, where's your dress?"

"Ponyboy's bedroom. I'll go get it." As she turned, I noticed Sodapop's eyes nearly bug out while Steve looked like he's swallowed his tongue. He turned away, not even able to look my way. What was up with them anyway?

Linda came back out, loaded down with her dress over one arm and her bag on the other. I took the bag and held the door open again as she went past me to the car.

"You coming over for breakfast?" I asked as she stored the stuff in the backseat.

"I don't think so. Mom's planning on hitting the road early."

There was nothing to say and everything to say. I didn't know when I'd see her again. Looking at her, I saw tears in her eyes. She brushed them away hurriedly.

"Great. I so didn't want to do this," she mumbled.

"Come here." I pulled her to me. "Don't go getting all bawly on me. That's just way too girly."

She let out a laugh as she took a swipe at my back. I grinned as I let her go. "That's more like it."

"Write me?" she asked as her mother came and started the car.

I nodded. "You bet." _I love you_, I mouthed as she settled in the front seat by her mother.

I read her lips and smiled.

"Bye, Ponyboy!" her mother called as she pulled away. I waved, since they were out of earshot already. She turned at the corner and was gone. I stood there for a minute, then Sodapop came over.

"Have fun?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said as I looked at him. "I did."

"Great. That's great, Pone." He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but hesitated.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I turned to the house. It was after midnight and I was tired.

"No. Well..." he started, then shook his head. "We'll talk about it later. Steve's staying over. Let's get inside. I'm beat. It's a good thing I'm working the mid-shift tomorrow. Ain't no way I'd make it if I had to get up at six."

Steve was already on the couch. He glanced at me and smirked. "Night, kid."

"Night Steve." I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then went to my room to crawl in bed. My English book was out of place - on my pillow with a note sticking out of it.

_You said I could read it, so I took it without asking. I know it's good, and your teacher thought so too. You made an A on it. I'll send it back later. Love ya! Linda._

I smiled. I put her note on my desk and slid under the covers, thinking of her until I finally fell asleep.

**XXX**

Calla Lily Rose

A/N The medicine listed is fictitious, so don't bother trying to look it up.


	31. A New Opportunity

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 31

**A New Opportunity**

XXX

"You still haven't asked him?" Steve asked the Monday after the dance.

"Nope," I answered, tugging on the stuck bolt.

"And he hasn't said squat about it?"

"Nope," I repeated, straining against that damned bolt. "God _bless _the asshole who stripped the threads! If he were here I'd..." I huffed, straining against the stubborn bolt while jerking it free. "-kick his sorry ass!" The bolt popped off, landing on the concrete floor with a thud. "Murray," I said, picking it up to look at it before tossing it in the trash. "Had to be Murray."

Steve laughed. "Probably. Murray's always fucking something up. Anyway, you're making too much of this. If the kid _did_ bang her..."

"Steve, do you_ have _to say that?" I cringed as I next set to loosen the connecting wires. He ignored me and kept on with what he was saying.

"...then at least it's over and done with," he surmised as he pulled the new part from the box. "It was gonna happen one day. Lord knows the kid turns enough heads at school already, not that he seems to notice. Why don't you just ask him?"

"Yeah, that's a conversation I really want to have. 'So Pony, you get laid yet?'" I mocked.

He chuckled. "I know Muscles is out of the question. How about getting Two-Bit to ask him?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll handle this my own way, thanks."

"Just trying to help..." he muttered.

"'Scuse me, gentlemen," a voice sounded. I turned, wondering_ first _where the guy had come from since I didn't hear the bell ding outside, and _second_, prayed that our conversation hadn't been overheard.

"Yes sir? What can I get you?" As soon as I saw him, I felt the hair prickle on my neck. It was Mr. Benton. What the heck did he want?

"I never paid you boys for the work you did on Jasper's car." He looked uncomfortable as he pulled an envelope from his shirt pocket.

Steve looked at me, his uneasy stance visible.

"That's okay, Mr. Benton. Working on his truck was a treat. We uh, don't see too many of those International's around here."

He sat the envelope down on the counter anyway then looked around the place. "I also didn't get to thank you … for what you did for Maureen … that night. I could have lost her. She's all I got left. I'm indebted..."

"Really, it's okay Mr. Benton," I insisted.

"You boys have a real nice set-up here," he said, not looking either of us in the eye. "You uh, you boys plan on making cars your life's work, do ya?"

"It's what we do, sir. What we're good at," Steve answered simply.

He nodded without saying anything. "Well, it's in your blood, that much I can tell. Sam was the same way."

Steve glanced at me, trying to figure out what Mr. Benton was getting at. I had no idea either.

"I uh, see boys... I've got, _hmmph_" he coughed, choking over his words. "I've got some customers of my own... Sam took care of them mostly... but, well, he was better with cars than I am."

This much I already knew. But what was he getting at?

"Anyway... I've uh, not really been able to handle their … work requests. See, the thing is … my shop's going belly-up unless I get some skilled hands under those hoods. You've already shown you can do the work..."

"Are you offering us jobs?" Steve asked, cutting to the chase.

He nodded before he spoke. And when he spoke, it was in a defeated tone. "Yes sonny, I guess I am. I can't pay much, I don't run no big chain like this. I've already been to three DX's out here looking for you boys before I stumbled on this one. But you can set your own hours as long as the cars get done and done right. If things work out, then later on we'll see what happens."

"What do you mean, 'what happens?'' I asked.

"Partnership. But it's up to you." He sighed deep, looking around again. "Seems you boys have it pretty good here as it is, why you'd want to bother with an old curmudgeon like me... I don't know. But the offer is there. Think it over. If you're interested, well... you know where to find me." He turned to leave, but stopped again.

"Oh, and one more thing. Maureen said to invite you boys to eat at the diner. Bring your families... it's on us, no charge. She's a sentimental old fool at times, but that's her restaurant. Come anytime you boys want."

I looked at Steve again as the old man walked toward his car. Neither of us had a chance to say anything however, as some customers pulled up to the pumps.

XXX

"Students..._ please! _We only have another week to get this right. Now, take your seats!"

I shook my head hiding a grin. Mrs. Hobshire was gonna stroke out if she wasn't careful. I really didn't see what the problem was. After all, all the seniors had to do was march in, sit, wait until their name was called, walk across the stage without tripping and sit back down. No sweat. Oh yeah, not start the biggest rumble in town in the process since soc and grease were all mashed together in matching caps and gowns.

I had to wear a graduation gown too, since they had decided it was best if I blended in with the rest of the class. Still, I had my own seat at the piano bench. I was thankful for that too. It was gonna be a long evening, mired down with one long speech after another that no one would really want to listen to or would even remember an hour after it was over. But, this was – as Mrs. Hobshire said – the biggest night of their young lives (which wasn't exactly true considering what I'd heard at various bull sessions) and something they'd remember from that night on (but not if the alcohol consumed later would have anything to do with it).

The practice went on for the better part of the hour, finalized with everyone getting their caps and gowns handed to them with explicit instructions to A- not lose them and B- iron them ahead of time. When the last bell rang, we were finally free again.

"Hey Ponyboy, want a ride?"

"Hey Two-Bit. Sure, it beats walking in this heat." I hopped in, settling back against the leather. "So you finally got the Nash, huh?"

He smiled with pride. "Yep," he said as he ran his hand over the dash. "Feels good to have some wheels again. Course, having to work for them bites, but … some sacrifices are worth it."

I grinned at him. "So you admit that working isn't the end of the universe?"

"It has its perks, I'll admit to that much," he answered reluctantly. "You gonna find a job this summer, or you planning on hanging out and taking it easy?"

"If Darry'll let me work, then I want to work. Max might take me, but Darry hasn't given his blessing on it yet."

Two-Bit pulled up and idled. "He's just wanting you to enjoy being a kid, while you still can."

"I ain't ten, Two-Bit."

He nodded. "No, you ain't. But you still have time. Enjoy it while you can."

"Thanks for the ride. You off to bum around?"

"Nope," he said, gripping the steering wheel. "I've got to get to work. Now that I have the car, I got to put gas into it. Seems it's a never ending cycle – get the job to get the car, then need the car to get to the job. What a rut! Anyway, I'll see ya later kid." he said as he revved the motor. I waved as he pulled away.

It dawned on me then that he'd changed. Even though report cards weren't finalized yet, (one more week wouldn't matter), he'd finally passed eleventh grade. I also wasn't seeing much of him around anymore. Oh sure, he came by enough during the week to fill us in on his comings and goings, but we really didn't hang out all that often. I shook my head, realizing I missed that. Seems we were all moving on. Steve was enrolled in that mechanics class and Sodapop was picking up every hour he could at the DX. Darry was busy hanging out with Michelle every chance their schedules allowed it. But, I still had no idea which direction _I _was moving in; and that left me feeling … left out somehow. I shook my head and went inside, wishing I could look into the future and have the answers already. Then I grinned, remembering there was someone around who was probably in the same predicament I was, and reached for the phone.

_"Yeah?"_ Tim's thick voice said.

"Hey Tim. Is Curly home?"

_"Who's this?"_

"Ponyboy. I was just wondering..."

_"Ponyboy?" _Tim repeated. I guess it had been a while since I'd spoken to him._ "What's up, kid?"_

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if Curly was home." I hadn't seen him at school in a good while, not that that was unusual since he skipped a lot and we weren't in any classes together.

_"No, Ponyboy. He ain't. He's been sent up again. I wouldn't be looking to see him for a while. A long while."_

"Oh." I answered stupidly. I hadn't heard what mischief he'd gotten into lately, but I knew he'd already been dangling at the limits of the judicial rope. "I guess I'll let you go then."

_"Behave yourself, kid. Bye." _The line went silent as he hung up. I looked around the place, feeling out of sorts. I belonged... but I didn't. I tried to shake the feeling as I dug a book from under my bed and headed out to the tree. Still, even as I read the words, my mind continued to dwell on everything else.

XXX

"What do you think?" I managed to ask Steve after the rush was over. It'd been the first chance we'd had to talk since Mr. Benton left.

"I dunno. I mean, you're the one who knows him. Is he serious or what?"

I looked around at the cars going to and from the direction of the ribbon as the sun started to dip below the houses, drivers absorbed in their own little worlds as occasional headlights flipped on. "I don't know him that well. Like I told you, I helped out his wife getting her car started - "

"-Not to mention stopping a robbery in progress. Cut to the chase, Sodapop. You told me already," he interjected.

"I wasn't trying to be no hero, I was just, you know, helping out where I could. But what do ya think?"

"It's an opportunity, that's for sure."

"His shop's got everything," I remembered.

"It doesn't have pumps, Soda. You know that's a big seller. No pumps often mean no sales. You've got to have something to pull the customers in first."

I nodded. "That can always be changed."

"I do like the 'set our own hours' part," Steve said, hope in his tone.

"It's closer to the airport; you'd be fifteen minutes away," I reminded him.

"I dunno. It's a small garage, with old customers. I'll have to think on it."

I shrugged, nodding. "Ain't like we have to decide right now."

He jutted out his chin. "Here come the night guys. You ready to head out?"

I tossed my oil stained rag in the dumpster. "You bet. Let's go."

XXX

"So how was your day?" I nudged Pony's elbow as he picked at his dinner beside me. He'd looked bothered all evening since I'd come home, finding him asleep in the tree. "You only have a few more days left, things should be winding down."

"Good, I guess. Mrs. Hobshire gave me a graduation gown she wants me to wear for the ceremony, but I think it's just a loaner. My classes are basically over, since there's no time to test on anything new. We're just spending time going over stuff. You know, busy work, that sort of thing."

"Finals?"

He squeezed his eyes tight. This was one of those moments when I knew I was bugging him.

"Took two today. I think I did okay. But … keep in mind, I was out sick recently, and I probably won't be making the A's like you like. I'm doing my best..."

"That's all I ask. So, Sodapop, you do any better?"

He'd also been especially quiet. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"That's not encouraging. What happened?"

"Nothing bad. Me and Steve got offered a new job, but … I don't know about taking it."

That surprised me. "A new job? Doing what and where?"

"Taking the mechanics spot over at_ Benton's Fix Its._ Since the previous mechanic, Mr. Benton's brother, uh, got shot, he's not really had any business. Ain't because..."

"Hold on. You said the previous mechanic got shot? And now you're thinking of taking that job? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I haven't. And we haven't said we'd take the job either. But Mr. Benton said we could set our own hours, which is what Steve was looking for so he could attend that school."

"Soda, I know staying with Steve is important to you, but face it... at some point you two might have to go your separate ways. You can still be friends, but..."

"The job was offered to both of us. With a possible partnership in the business later."

That made me pause - until I remembered that the last guy had been shot. "I don't like it."

"Like I said, we haven't said anything to Mr. Benton. Yet."

That didn't give me comfort.

"What happened to Curly?" Pony suddenly asked, coming back to life.

I chewed my food and swallowed. "Why?"

"I tried to call him today. Tim said he was sent up again. I was just wondering what he'd done this time."

Soda and I exchanged glances. We both knew, but had kept it from Ponyboy as long as we could. Stupid really, since information flows like water as long as you turn the tap. "He upped the ante from petty larceny to messing with dope," I explained.

"No!" Pony said in stark disbelief, his fork clanging on his plate.

"He was high as a kite when he tried to rob the dime store a month ago," Sodapop said carefully. "Judge didn't show any leniency, he'll be gone for at least a year."

Pony's eyes went from Soda to me and back again. "Drugs?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Yeah Pone. I heard about it right after he was picked up. Tim didn't even fight it, figuring this might be what that kid needs to shape up once and for all. And I don't ever want to hear about you messing around with that stuff. You hear me? None of..."

"I won't, Darry!" he said, his face lined with what I could only speculate was anger. "I won't. I ain't gonna go messing with that." He leaned his head into his palm, his elbow bent on the table. I didn't exactly like Curly, but before all this I didn't exactly see him as a threat to my family either. Now, even locked up, his influence was a very real threat and that worried me. I glanced at Pony's finger and cringed, remembering. Soda and I exchanged another glance but left it alone.

"So," I said, just to break the silence. "Have you found any jobs yet? Any besides the pet store?"

He shook his head before getting up, taking his plate in to scrape into the trash. "Nope. Maybe I'll call Rosewoods, see if they can use a pianist for the summer, if that's okay?"

"We'll see, Pone. We'll see."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	32. Graduation

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 32

**Graduation**

XXX

"Stop tugging, Darry, you're gonna choke me!" Pony hissed.

"I ain't gonna choke you, so just hush it." He scowled, but I finally got his tie right.

"It's _too tight_," he grumbled as he zipped up the graduation gown.

"Ponyboy, it's time," called Mrs. Hobshire, looking out from the far curtain.

Pony was still tugging on his collar but there was no time to loosen it any. "Look, if you have enough air to breathe and complain, it's fine. Now go on, Mrs. Hobshire's calling you. And Pony … you look good, kiddo."

He grumbled some more but slid out behind the stage door over to the piano. I lingered only a moment to watch as he started playing, taking a quick picture of him as he worked the piano. I doubt he noticed. As the interlude continued, I exited out the side door and made my way around the building then back through the main entrance and down the aisle to where Soda and Michelle were sitting. Two-Bit, I noticed, was conspicuously absent.

"You get him fixed up?" Soda asked.

I nodded. "He don't like ties, though. That's for sure."

"Who does?" Sodapop chuckled as we settled down, listening to Pony play some classical pieces before the processional began. A few stragglers were still coming in, filling the auditorium to capacity.

Michelle wrapped her arm around mine as I pulled a worn envelope simply marked "Darry" from my pocket, thinking about the offer again. It was tempting and probably the best thing, but the separation it would cause was already leaving me with a deep pit in my stomach. I'd done all I could to hide it, and thus far I'd been successful. Only Michelle knew about the offer but she was giving me the space to decide on my own.

"What's that?" Soda asked, noticing the worn, tri-folded envelope.

"Nothing. Just something about work." I slid the envelope back in my pocket, but the contents stayed on my mind.

It wasn't long before the familiar notes of Sir Edward Elgar sounded, filling the auditorium. The rear doors opened and the senior class filed in. Steve saw us and gave us a thumbs up, a proud smirk on his face. I was happy for him, he'd managed to do something a lot of kids around our side of town didn't. He was graduating. Which reminded me...

"You know," I mumbled, leaning closer to Sodapop, "this could've been your night too."

He didn't have to be looking at me for me to see his eyes rolling under his lids.

"Enough already, okay? It's Steve's night, now let it go."

"I was just saying..." I focused the camera and took a picture of Steve just as he stuck his tongue out, thinking_ that_ would be the one to enlarge and frame. I also tried to get another shot of Pony playing, but doubted my camera was good enough for that distant a shot. Still, I tried. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew if Mom had been here, she'd be front row with the camera, embarrassing the heck out of Pony in front of the entire school.

"What're you grinning about?" Two-Bit asked as he shoved his way through the aisle to a seat behind us and leaned in.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Where you been?"

"Cynthia."

The music ended as the last of the students filed in the reserved rows. One by one, speakers came to say their piece, each sending the same message that every graduate hears, _go and do something useful with your life._ I thought it was bunk, since while most of the upper income kids were going off to colleges all over the country, probably half of the lower income guys would never be privileged enough to even mow a college campus's grass.

They'd make up the minimum wage manual labor force of society; slaving away in refineries, industrial plants and taking positions as night-shift stockmen all over Tulsa. Some would try to find a way out of here via military service and I shuddered to think how many would be returning in bags and boxes later on. I couldn't help but look over at Sodapop then, grateful that he wouldn't be one of them. Neither would Steve, thanks to the injuries they sustained in that explosion last autumn.

"What?" Soda whispered, catching my prolonged glance.

"Nothing," I said, trying to stretch in these cramped seats. Pony may not like having to wear the tie, but at least he had a good seat by the piano. Everyone else here - from the graduating seniors to audience spectators - was crammed in the school's stadium seats. _He_ got a chair off to himself when he wasn't playing. I put my camera away for now, since it would be a while before the fun got going again and the seniors marched. Michelle clasped her hand to mine, my thumb rolling over her grandmother's ring that she still wore.

I remembered when I met her, when she was Sodapop's nurse. She'd worn it then to keep guys from pestering her. She still wore it – oddly enough for the same reason.

"_I'm with you now. And I'll be with you for as long as you'll have me,"_ she'd said after we'd made love the night Pony'd had his school dance. _"Married or not, I'll wait."_

I hoped so. One day, if all went well, I'd replace it with a diamond of my own.

XXX

I sat back in my seat, the words of the speakers bouncing off my skull like a reflection. Why I was even going through with the ceremony was beyond me, since I could be out partying with Sodapop instead of listening to … who is this guy anyway? I scanned the program in my hands... oh, the school board commissioner. Yawn.

Since I had nothing else to do and no way to sneak out of here, I mulled the job offer in my head. It was a good offer, I just wished the station had more to it. If we were gonna make it work, Mr. Benton would have to put in pumps. I didn't see any other way to make the place profitable. Pumps bring customers in, and old timers like Jasper weren't gonna increase profits.

I had another reason to consider the offer. I'd read the small print in the company newsletter. The folks that oversaw our company, Sunray DX, had started merger talks with Sun Oil. The news left a bitter taste in my mouth. I had a feeling change was coming whether I liked it or not; and change often wasn't a good thing. Layoffs... transfers …. station closure... to quote Ray Bradbury, "something wicked this way comes." Besides, I was tired of being someone else's monkey. I wanted to be my own boss for a change, or at least have better leverage with whomever was my boss. Being just one of the mechanics wasn't enough for me anymore.

"_We will now confer the diploma's to the graduating class,"_ said Principal Lane as he took to the podium. The front row stood and headed to the stage. _"Amanda Aaronson..."_

I sat up, paying more attention now that the boredom was coming to an end. Eventually my row stood and we headed to the stage steps.

"_Steven Randle..._"

The whole thing felt surreal, dressed in a graduation gown and marching across stage. Four years ago I never would have thought this would happen. Two years ago when Sodapop quit... I never thought this would happen. Over a year ago when Dallas was shot to death, I never thought this would happen. Eight months ago as I lay in a hospital bed, my spleen cut from my body, I never thought this would happen. But the smirk on the kids face as he watched me descend the steps, gesturing with his hand to turn my tassel (I'd forgotten, stupid me) was enough to know - _This Was Happening_!

A few bulbs flashed at me from two directions. One I knew to be Darry and the guys, but the other took a moment to register. I looked over as I headed back to my seat and saw my dad there, a vague smile of approval on his face. I held my hand up slightly, palm out as if gesturing a wave, and was shocked to see him give me a faint thumbs up in return. It wasn't much, but it was more than I'd expected. Sure, he'd known about my graduation but hadn't said if he'd be here or not. This morning when I found twenty bucks on my dresser, I thought that'd be the only recognition for my twelve years of education. But he was here – at least for now. Later, when the ceremony was all over, I looked around for him; but he'd already split.

XXX

"Beer!"

"Beer."

"White wine."

"Coffee."

"Aww Darry, live a little big guy!" Two-Bit teased. Darry just gave him that shut-it look of his.

"You, sir?" The waitress asked me next.

"Pepsi."

"Bor... ring..." Steve teased. I kicked him under the table, getting his and Two-Bit's ankles in the process.

"Hey!" Two-Bit squelched, giving me a look. I shrugged all innocent-like and he left it alone.

"And you, son?"

I saw Pony's eyes roll – he hates being called _son_ by most everyone. "Beer." Ballsy, I had to admit, especially right in front of Darry. However, Darry _was _paying attention.

"Not on your life," he answered, not missing a beat.

Pony crinkled his nose at the catch. "Pepsi." I tried to hide my laughter. _Nice try,_ I thought. _But way too obvious._

"Okay, be right out with all that." The waitress turned and headed to the bar. We'd gone to Cattleman's, a steak house that was pricier than our usual fare; bordering on what Rosewood charges. However, while Rosewood's had ambiance, this place was the opposite. Loud music blared from speakers in every corner and weathered steer skulls decorated the walls. The steaks, however, were the best in town. Soc or grease.. if you could afford it, it was worth it.

"Well, you're finally a free man!" I shouted over the music at Steve.

"Free my ass! Now the hard part begins!" he shouted back with a grin.

"When does your class start?" Michelle asked.

"In two weeks. I'm not gonna wait until the fall. Sooner I start, the sooner I'll finish."

"Good luck!" Darry said and it seemed genuine. His disappointment in having to drop out to take care of me and Pony was well hidden, but I knew it was there. I was sure he'd always regret having to leave college, but not regret the reason why. He'd made it clear he'd do the same thing over if the decision was his to make again. I also knew if something happened to Darry, I'd step in and do all I could for Ponyboy too.

"Thanks, Dar. But you might be seeing a bit more of me, if Pop throws me out."

"My couch is yours if you need it," he answered, sipping his coffee.

"And if the springs bust your back, you can always come hang at my pad." Two-Bit offered, nudging his beer closer to Pony's hand without trying to be seen.

"Great. I wonder what would be worse, the kids' insomnia or your sister's curlers." Steve teased.

"I don't have insomnia," Pony insisted flatly, pushing the beer back.

"Whatever."

"I called Rosewood's," Pony said after dinner had been ordered and a lul had developed. Darry looked at him. "Manager said they could sure use me. I can start next week too."

"I dunno, Pone. Don't you want to take some time off? Relax a bit?"

"What for? It ain't like playing the piano is work."

"You gonna pursue music for a career, kid?" Two-Bit asked.

Pony shrugged. "Haven't thought about it like that. It's just something to do... something to make a little money."

"Maybe you should," Michelle suggested. "You've got the talent."

"Nah, it's just a hobby. Darry, if not Rosewood's, you know Max will still take me."

"Not the pet store idea again," Darry grumbled.

"Just get the kid a dog so he'll leave you alone already!" Two-Bit answered.

"I'm not getting a dog, Two-Bit. That goes for you too, Ponyboy."

"Soda... outside," Steve interjected, jutting his chin toward the door.

"Be back, don't switch our drinks." I said as I got up to follow. "I don't like beer backwash against my Pepsi." A minute later after we'd tunneled through the crowd and through the door, he lit a smoke and leaned against the railing. "Whassup?"

"You given any more thought about that job offer?"

I shrugged. "Some. Darry ain't all for it, given the fate of their last mechanic. But … I ain't planning on staying at the DX if you split."

He made a face, pulling deep on his smoke and letting it out slow. "Soda, don't quit a good job just because I'm setting my sights elsewhere. You got too much still riding on your shoulders. I ain't got nobody but me to look after, you don't. Don't be stupid."

"I ain't being stupid. But I also ain't taking Murray as my new partner either. He'll end up screwing something up and I'll be the one blamed. Besides, the job was offered to both of us. We take it or leave it together."

Steve looked out into the distance, a troubled look on his face.

"You've been thinking of it though, haven't you?" I asked, but he ignored my question.

"You heard about the takeover negotiations?"

I shook my head. "What takeover?"

"Sunray and Sun Oil have been talking. It's been in the newsletter – you know, the one you always make into airplanes then shoot into the garbage? I think we're gonna be bought out. Maybe not now, but eventually. It's coming, I can smell it."

That struck me. Steve's hard eyes and set jaw told me he was convinced of what he'd read, and rarely was he wrong. He had a better head for business than me, and knew what he was talking about.

"And when it does, I want nothing to do with it. So yeah, I've been thinking about it. But that small-time station ain't gonna make it like it is. He might have the tools, but he doesn't have the draw. Pumps. He's gonna need pumps. Without pumps, I ain't messing with it."

"I'll talk to Benton, see what he plans to do. With that certificate program you're in, you'll have the draw, especially with the freeway so close. Big engine repair is always a money-maker, what with those semi's always breaking down on the road. I've been thinking about that, maybe we can equip a truck, you know – with enough stuff to do minor repairs right on the highway without needing a tow. No one else is doing it."

Steve grinned. "Good idea. But I have to finish this program first, then we can do that. But I like it. I like it a lot."

"It's sure to bring in customers. And customers means money."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know. And money, my friend," he threw an arm over my shoulder, "is what I plan on having in the bank. You get him to put in some pumps, and by the time I finish this course, we'll be working for ourselves."

"Yeah, great," I teased. _Benton's Fix Its _will be booming!"

"Oh hell no," he laughed, tossing his butt away. "By then, it'll be S&S Garage."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose


	33. Back Alley Offerings

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 33

**Back Alley Offerings**

XXX

A week had gone by, Steve and me mulling over the offer while watching the DX's future wobble like a desert heat mirage. Time had come to put in a counter-offer. This would have been more fun if it weren't for it being our futures on the line.

"See, Steve and me have given the offer a lot of thought, and there are some things we'd like to discuss before we do this."

Mr. Benton gave us a wary eye. "Like what?" he asked, not sounding at all interested in hearing us out.

"I realize this is your station," Steve said, sounding more the salesman than me. "- but in order to increase your customer base, I –_ we_ think you need to install gas pumps. The closest full service station is a few miles out, and it would definitely bring more business."

"I have customers. They just need a mechanic to do the work," he grumbled. Steve gave me a knowing look. He'd already told me he didn't think Mr. Benton would be willing to change.

"Part of having a successful station is having everything the customer needs in one stop," Steve persisted. "Gasoline is a major draw."

"If gas pumps were available," I said, trying my turn at this, "you'd be more marketable. You'd have the only pumps in the area. Folks wouldn't have to go out to main street just to fill up. And if they happened to need an oil check, maybe patch a tire or two... your station would be able to offer those services as well. Little by little, business would increase. Otherwise, the stations out by the overpass will eventually pull your customers away. We'd have nothing to work with even if we did come here."

He looked at us, his eyes narrowed. "Boys, you might be right good mechanics, but you have no business sense. Pumps cost money to put in. Then they cost in maintenance. That's money that's required up front. Money I ain't got. So no, I can't put down no pumps. If you can't come work for me because of that, then I understand." He got up, nodding at us in good-bye. "You boys have a good day now."

We watched him head off to his shop. I sighed deep while Steve pulled a smoke from his pack.

"Well, that went about as well as I expected it," Steve said, the cigarette dangling from his lips. I reached over and took one myself.

"Yeah. Now what?"

He shook his head slightly and glanced at his watch. "Damned if I know, but I gotta head to class," he said getting up and stretching. "If you think of any other idea's, let me know."

He got in his car and headed off toward the airport while I headed off toward home. I still had an hour before I had to be at the DX. I looked at the envelope in the passenger seat and shook my head. It was my notice, but I guess I didn't have to submit it now after all. Steve was right about one thing – I had responsibilities at home, and I couldn't just quit one job without having another one waiting in the wings. I shoved the envelope in the glove box and tried to get it out of my mind.

XXX

The sun was an hour from setting, judging by the way it hovered in the sky. I slurped at my not-so-frozen Icee and wandered around. Of course, most of the guys out here were doing the same thing as me. Being out of school and broke meant all I really could do was meander around until it was time to go home.

"Hey Curtis, wassup?" a voice called to me. I looked over. The guy was standing at the edge of the alley, just within its shadows.

"Mitch, how ya doing?" I said, recognizing the guy from school. I didn't hang with him, though. Knowing somebody and hanging with them were two different things; and frankly, I never was real sociable with a lot of people. Mitch especially – something about him always seemed off.

"Heard you're friends with Curly."

The way he asked made the hair on my neck stand.

"Yeah, I know him. What about it?"

"It's too bad … what happened to him, huh?"

The expression on his face didn't seem to say he was all that sorry. I was still shocked that Curly had been messing with dope. I mean, he never was one to follow rules, but drugs were beyond rule bending. Sort of like a fight; skin on skin blows off steam. Bring weapons into it, and it's more than a release - you're there to do damage. _Major_ damage. Drugs do the same thing – kill you from the inside. How Curly got involved in that was still beyond me.

"Yeah... I uh, gotta go," I said, turning to leave.

"I heard that about you," he said, drawling some.

"You heard what?" I asked defensively.

"That you're too lily white. Are ya?"

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"You live on the east side, but you're playing like a west-sider. Too clean. You ain't clean, are ya? Nah, no one's _that_ clean. Not even west-siders. You got secrets, doncha? I bet so. Whatever you got, I bet I got better stuff. Cheap too. Tell ya what, tonight... it's on me. Lose that pussy rep you have. I know just the thing - take a trip without the airfare." He grinned and held out his hand, some pills in his palm. "I got the boarding pass. Go on, have some."

"No way." I started to walk off, but he wouldn't let it alone.

"No? How bout some smack? It's an even better ride, just give it a try..."

He took a step and pulled on my arm but I turned and sent my fist into his jaw with everything I had. He spiraled and hit the brick building behind him, the pills falling into the gravel at his feet.

"Keep away from me! You got that? Was that clear enough?"

That's when I noticed he wasn't exactly alone. Shadows moved in the alley as two guys started toward me but I pulled my blade and they stopped. I could tell they were eying me, sizing me up. I didn't give them time to find out how serious I was; I turned and headed back into the crowded street, getting lost in the throngs of people going in every direction.

Somehow I made it to the theater and paid for a ticket... not even knowing what was playing. It didn't matter, I just wanted to get off the street for a while, sit down and cool off. I bought a Coke but before I could drink more than a swallow, I remembered what Mitch was selling and ran into the men's room, dropping the cup into the closest urinal before bringing what I'd swallowed back up in a toilet.

Hands shaking, I went to sit down in the dark theater, feeling sweat slide down my back as I cooled off. I wondered which part Curly had played... dealer or buyer? Was he hooked too? And what had happened to get him into that in the first place? What would possess someone to screw their future up when society was already against us from the get-go? Why make it harder on yourself than it had to be? I shook my head as none of it made sense.

It took a while for the shaking to subside and the sweat to stop running down my back, but when it did I left the theater and headed away from the ribbon's bright lights. Somehow, it wasn't what it used to be just a short year ago. I doubted I'd ever think of it the same anymore.

XXX

"Hey Darry. You still up?"

I looked over my shoulder as Soda came in. He looked worn out, the spark wasn't in his eyes like usual. "Yep. I made you a plate. It's in the oven, want me to warm it up for you?"

He shook his head, reaching into the oven for the covered plate. "Don't bother. I'm hungry enough to eat it cold. Pony home?"

"Nope. It's going on eleven, so he should be home soon. How'd it go with Mr. Benton? He like the idea?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. He ain't gonna put in pumps. Said it'd cost too much and he already had customers. Geezers like Jasper won't keep that garage in business though, that's for sure."

"Can't win them all, little buddy. You uh, you didn't put in your notice, did you?"

"No. Don't worry, I won't leave the DX until I get something else first. I may not be smart, but I'm not stupid either."

I sighed, hating it when he puts himself down like that. "I never said you were stupid."

"I know."

The door opened and Pony came in, shutting the main door behind him. I'd been leaving it open until bedtime, allowing for a breeze to cool the house. He looked – _off _-somehow.

"Hey Pone. How was the library?"

"Huh?" he answered, looking up.

"I said, how was the library? You said you were gonna go over there this morning."

"Oh. It was okay. Martha's got some new novels. I got one, it's um... in my room."

"You mean you haven't read it cover to cover yet?" Soda teased.

"No... maybe I'll get it read tomorrow," he said, watching a moth flutter around the lamp. I guess the window screen had another hole in it. I'd have to fix it later.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded, but I could tell something wasn't right.

"Pone?" Soda asked carefully, noticing it too. Pony's face scrunched as he put a hand on his hip, slouching.

"I had to pull my blade," he said.

That gave me a start. "What happened?"

He shook his head, waving my question off with his hand as he collapsed on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. Soda came and stood by my side. "Ponyboy? Tell us. What happened?" he insisted.

"I was hanging out on the ribbon when this guy I sort of recognized from school called me over." Pony explained as he laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. "He was handing out free samples and offered me some."

"Samples of what?" I asked, feeling the apprehension in the pit of my stomach.

"LSD and heroin, if I have my drug lingo right."

My blood could literally boil in the fury I felt right then. "You didn't..." I demanded as I stepped closer. Soda stopped me, his arm pelting across my chest.

Pony looked at me, his face drawn. "You have to ask? No, I punched the guy instead. Then his henchmen in the shadows made a move toward me and that's when I pulled my blade."

"You didn't have to..." Soda asked, stormy darkness in his eyes. He was just as furious as I was.

"No," Pony shook his head. "I didn't use it. I disappeared in the crowd instead, like a damned coward. I hid out in the theater for a while, then split. I've been walking around ever since."

"That wasn't cowardice, Ponyboy." Sodapop said, sliding next to him on the couch. "That would have been three on one, and if they were high on something, it might have been like ten on one. You did the smart thing."

"Or you could have called us," I pointed out. "I'd have come to get you." _And while you're safe in the truck, I could've smashed the guy's skull in with my fist._

"I know, but I'm fine," he said weakly. I gave him a scrutinizing look but he smiled tiredly, as if knowing my intentions. "Really! I'm fine. I can't have you rescuing me every minute of my life. I've got feet, I can stand on them."

The knot in my stomach loosened. "You also have a brain. Use it." He looked okay and I backed off. I thought about reporting that kid to the cops, but decided against it. Last thing I needed was having Pony's name associated with someone handing out dope and then having that information landing with Social Services. Besides, there were other ways around this.

"Well, I'm beat. You sure you're okay Pony?" Soda asked, chucking Ponyboy's shoulder. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honest."

Sodapop got up and held out a hand, Pony took it and Soda hauled him to his feet. "Bedtime. You look worn out."

Pony smiled. "Shoot, you're the one that looks worn out. What did you have today? A couple transmissions to fix?" he asked as they headed down the hall. I heard them still chattering as they got ready for bed. I reached for the phone and dialed, trying to stay out of earshot of the guys. It rang twice before the someone on the other end picked up.

"Yeah … hi, it's Darry. About that offer ... I think ..." I looked down the hall, making sure. "I think so."

A few details were ironed out and I hung up, then I called another number. "Tim? It's Darry..."

XXX

Calla Lily Rose

Spring is almost over. Meaningful reviews are greatly appreciated.


	34. And All Good Things Must Come To An End

**Spring's Resurgence**

Chapter 34

**And All Good Things Must Come To An End**

XXX

"Man, it's gonna be another hot one. Pone, whacha gonna get?" I looked over at him as he sat in the passenger seat. Ever since Pony'd had to pull his blade to defend himself, he'd been staying close to home, venturing no further than the library. It'd rattled him, but wouldn't let on to it. It bugged me and Darry both, since we knew he wasn't the type to just hang out at the house. I'd decided to take him out for lunch and Two-Bit chose to tag along, both of us knowing our time to hang out together was getting short, while also hoping to put a little cheer back in him too.

"I dunno. Probably just a burger."

I pulled into the Busy Bee's parking lot and we headed inside.

"Welcome," said a young feminine voice as the bell over the door dinged our arrival. "Go ahead and sit where you like. I'll be right out with the menu's." It wasn't a voice I recognized, but we found a table and had a seat.

"How far you driving now, Two-Bit?" I asked.

"Nearly six hours a day. Got me running all over the place. I've even been sent out to Catoosa a few times. Scenic, but a long drive. Glad they're paying for the gas!"

I happened to notice the grill while he was talking, since whatever was on it was wafting smoke. I hoped that wasn't indicative of the food, since the only other meal I'd had here was brought to me and Steve while working on Jasper's car. Pony had gone to check out the juke box while Two-Bit went on about his job. There were a few other customers in the place, but they were in booths and not paying attention to anything up front either. I watched it intermittently between glances toward the back where whomever was running the show had to be. The toothpick I held between my teeth flicked uneasily like a conductor's baton. When I saw the flicker of flame appear, I got up.

"... Soda?" Two-Bit questioned, not noticing the flame.

I went behind the counter, grabbed a pot lid and snuffed out the flame just as someone from the back came around the corner. I flashed a smile, but it didn't work.

"Uh, unless you can show me some employee badge, you ain't supposed to be back here," the lady said hotly. Her sarcastic tone wasn't what I was expecting either.

"Sorry. If you'd rather the place burn down, be my guest." I took the lid off the burned... whatever that was... and headed back to my seat.

"What was that all about?" Two-Bit asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing much." I watched the lady, intrigued. She had long blond hair that gave off a faint red tint depending on how you looked at it. Strawberry blond, I think is the term. But it was natural, that much I was sure about.

"Hey, blink man, before your eyes dry up." Two-Bit punched my shoulder, and I gave him a backhanded slap on his chest in return. He laughed.

"Sodapop? Honey, how are you?" Mrs. Benton's voice came from behind. I turned.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Benton. I'm good, thanks. This is my buddy, Two-Bit." She gave him an unsure look but I shrugged it off. "It's a nickname. His real one was forgotten long ago. I think it's even on his drivers license. How are you?"

She pulled up a seat to sit with us. "The same. None the worse for wear, thanks to you. Good to be back in business again. Customers are coming back, too. It's slow, but word's getting around." She looked at the table. "Have you ordered?"

"Not yet," Two-Bit said. "Menu's would be nice."

She looked shocked. "I'm sorry, I thought Amy was taking care of you. Let me get them..." She got up and went to the counter, saying something to the blond with the attitude. She looked at me again, then nodded to Mrs. Benton who then came back over – menu's in hand.

"Here you go. She's new. After the robbery attempt, my other waitress quit. Amy will get the hang of it in time. What would you boys like to drink?"

"Pepsi – uh, make that two of them," I said, looking over at Ponyboy as he scanned the songs.

"Tea," Two-Bit said. She wrote it down and went to hand it to the waitress, then came back.

"Pony," I called. He turned and I waggled the menu in the air. He understood and came back to the table.

"Have you talked to Frank yet?" she asked. That surprised me.

"I did. He, uh... didn't seem to like our idea."

"Your idea?"

"Steve and me have been doing this a long time," I sighed. "We don't think the garage will survive over the long haul without gasoline pumps, making the station full service. Face it, there are no other stations around this area, and gas would be a big draw. It'd bring in more customers – and without customers you can't stay in business. We told this to your husband, but he balked. And as good as his garage is, without new business coming in, eventually there won't be any business at all."

"And he said no?"

I nodded. "He said no."

She set her mouth into a line. "You boys order what you'd like. Amy," she called sharply as she got up. "Watch the shop. I'll be back."

"Yes ma'am," she called as she brought the drinks over. Then, she shifted her weight and eyed me uncomfortably; holding out a pad. "So, what'll it be?"

"Burger," Two-Bit said, tossing the menu to the center of the table.

"Same, no onions," Pony copied.

"Philly cheese steak. Hold the char."

"The what?" she asked, looking confused.

"I meant, don't burn it." I liked her eyes. Light brown, with a dark outer ring around the iris. Even though they were scowling at me right then, I still thought they were interesting.

"Anything else?" she asked curtly.

"A basket of onion rings."

She wrote it down and waited, but I said nothing else.

"Two burgers, one no onions, one philly and some O-rings. Got it."

She turned and went back. I thought it was interesting how the bow on her apron strings laid against her butt as she walked away.

"I take it you like the menu?" Two-Bit teased again, this time in a low voice.

"It has potential, that's for sure." She put some burger patties on the grill and laid out the steak meat, giving a few glances my way as I watched her. She tried to keep a bored expression but I saw through it. Her face was tinted red when she pulled the rings from the fryer, and it wasn't just from the heat.

"Soda... quit staring," Pony murmured as he fiddled with a napkin.

"Shush it, Pone," I answered, paying him no mind as I played with the straw in my drink.

"See kid, this is what's called 'the hunt'," Two-Bit said leaning over the table toward him. "Like a lion in the Sahara, he's spotted his..."

"Can it, Two-Bit. I'm fully aware of what he's doing."

"I figured you would by now," he answered, flicking both thumbs up with a gleam in his eye as he sat back in his seat.

She brought the food over, repeating the order again as she sat it down. "Two burgers - one no onions; a Philly Steak, and a basket of rings. Anything else?"

"Your phone number."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she walked off.

"Ouch," Pony muttered under his breath, picking up the ketchup.

"You give up too easily," I answered in a low tone, watching and smiling at her every move. She gave me another look then ducked behind the doorway into the back. By then, Mrs. Benton was coming back in.

"Sodapop, if you could give us a few weeks, we'll have the pumps in and working," she simply said.

"But how...?" I started, surprised at the change of events.

She smiled. "Sometimes, you just have to know how to … um... _put_ things with Frank. I've been married to him long enough. He usually see's things my way." She headed to the back, leaving the three of us to eat.

"Now that was scary." Two-Bit surmised.

"Yeah, no kidding," Pony said through a full mouth.

The waitress came over, a fresh drink in her hand. "You uh, didn't tell Maureen about...?" she jerked her thumb behind her, towards the grill.

"What? The coal you were making? Nah. No harm, no fowl. Thanks for the refill."

"My pleasure," she said, grinning a little.

_Yeah, baby._ The rest of lunch was spent with the two of us casting glances at each other while Two-Bit told Pony about the various things he got to see along his route.

"I'd love to get out of town for a day. You need some help? I could help unload the stuff with you."

"Fine by me, kid. But you'd better get Darry's okay on it first."

"You think Darry will let me?" he asked me as he ate.

"Doubt it," I answered.

"Man!" he groaned, getting a frustrated look on his face. "What's up with him? He won't let me work at Max's, he's dragging his feet on letting me work at Rosewood's. I thought he'd be happy that I could help you guys out with the bills this summer!"

"Shoot Pone, summer's just starting!" I tried to placate him as I tossed my napkin into my plate. "And the bills are our business to cover, not yours."

"But I ain't doing a dang thing to help out, neither!" he answered testily.

Two-Bit gave me a look, but I shook my head slightly. Amy came over with the check. Two-Bit pulled a few dollars out and handed it to me and I added a five to it, handing it over. She gave me a curious look as she went to ring us out. When she came over, she handed me the change and a slip of paper. Her phone number.

"Come on, time to go," I said as I got up. Pony and Two-Bit followed me to the door but before I left, I gave another look at Amy. She was smiling, and I was smiling too.

XXX

"Really? He's gonna put in the pumps?" Steve asked Soda as they sat on my porch steps.

He nodded. "Yep. Then, after they're in, we can start. I don't know what she said to him, but whatever it was convinced him."

"This garage, it's good?" I asked from my perch in the rusting chair behind them.

"It's good," they both nodded. "And it's in a great location. With the DX's going out, they're gonna be shutting down some of the stations. People are gonna have to get their gas and car work done somewhere. And... in a few years, it'll be _our _station. Right Steve?" he asked, shoving Steve's shoulder nearly out of socket.

"You bet. Don't worry Dar. We've got some plans. It'll work."

I sipped my coffee. "I hope so. So the DX takeover is official?" I'd read something brief about it in the newspaper but Steve seemed to know more about it. Sodapop should've too, but he never paid attention to details like that.

Steve nodded. "It'll take a while for the restructuring to work out the kinks, but in time, DX will be no more. Sad ain't it, Sodapop?"

"Yep," he said, looking nostalgic. "They've been a good station. Those fools don't know what they're screwing with."

"Change happens, buddy." I simply pointed out. Change, it seemed, was something we should be used to. I changed the subject, asking instead about this girl Two-Bit had gone on about. "When are you and Amy going out?"

"Tomorrow. Thought I'd take her to ..."

"Hold it, I don't want to know. Just have fun, okay?" This was his first date since Sandy and I was happy for him. He'd weathered a long dry spell - and as flirtatious as he is, it'd been years since he'd bitten the bullet and asked for a phone number. From the bits and pieces of what Two-Bit and Pony'd said, she seemed a good match for him, but only time would tell.

"I plan to," he said with a classically Sodapopish smile.

A car spun around a corner a little faster than necessary, but it was just a familiar Nash, nothing else. Two-Bit parked next door in the neighbor's yard and loped over.

"Did I miss it?"

"No." Soda answered as he joined us on the porch.

"He doesn't know?"

"Not if you don't spoil it for him," I chastised.

"Man, this is great," he said excitedly. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought _he_ was the one leaving. "I'm gonna miss him though. You too, won't you Stevie?"'

Steve looked up at him as if Two-Bit was off his rocker. "He'll be back in the fall, dip-shit. It's only ten weeks."

"Cut it out, you guys." I insisted, checking my watch again. They'd be here any minute if they kept to their word.

"Darry," Pony called from inside the house, his footsteps getting closer. "I looked all over, but I can't find that box of shingles you said you'd stored in the basement."

I smiled, there were no shingles in the basement. "That's okay Pone. I'll find it later."

"We going to play ball or something?" Pony asked as he stepped outside.

"Nup. Why?" I looked up at him, realizing how much I'd miss having him around. The pit in my stomach was uncomfortable, but I knew this to be for the best. I wasn't going to have him hanging out alone all over Tulsa with nothing but a minimum-wage part time job to keep him busy; not when there were drug dealers peddling their wares on nearby street corners. Just because one was gone didn't mean they all were. They were like roaches, infesting a place until there was a reason to leave.

I'd read a small paragraph in the morning paper a few days ago about some guy being found beaten and unconscious in an alley on the ribbon, and that drug paraphernalia was present in his pockets. His ID said his name was Mitch Cavenough, and if anyone had any information as to what had happened, to please contact the authorities. Oddly enough, they didn't provide a phone number for anyone to _do_ that. I guessed they didn't expect anyone to actually come forward – which I knew no one would.

I, however, had been told that this Mitch Cavenough guy had been beaten so badly that he was barely recognizable. Even one of his eyes had been punctured in the melee. Seems the guy's head had been hit so many times with a piece of pipe that his skull wasn't even round anymore, and he'd probably never have a lucid thought again. His henchmen, too, were in bad shape. Their identities and locations unknown to me. Funny what you hear about on the grapevine.

"Nobody's at work and everyone's here. I just thought we were going to toss the ball around the lot some."

"Pone," Sodapop called, getting up and tossing his arm around Ponyboy, ducking his head on Pony's shoulder. I knew why. Everyone but Pony'd seen the truck appear on the corner just then. Sodapop hates goodbyes, even if they're only temporary.

"Soda?" Pony questioned, trying to wrangle his way out of Soda's hold.

"You'd better behave yourself. And stay out from under tree's." Sodapop choked back a garbled laugh. I knew better than to think he found this funny. When I'd told him a week ago what I was planning and why, he simply nodded. Pain had reflected in his eyes, but he knew this was all for the best. If Pony hung out around here, he'd be fodder for every scumbag who popped up. Eventually, he'd succumb to temptation - just as Curly had. None of us, not even Steve, wanted that.

"What's...?" Pony asked as Soda broke away and wiped his eyes. Mrs. Nixon had pulled up across the street, Linda hopping out of the passenger door. Even from this distance, I could see they were smiling.

"I didn't want you getting a job around here." I explained as I got up and pulled him to face me. "Mrs. Nixon'd sent a letter with Mrs. McDougal asking if you could come back for the summer to help her out on the farm. Room and board included, along with pay. I just thought you'd like that more than being here all summer." I turned him, letting him glimpse the ladies standing by their truck across the street.

"Linda? Mrs. Nixon? But..."

"Kid, don't be a moron by screwing this up for yourself." Steve insisted as he got up; clapping Pony's shoulder before knuckling Sodapop on the back, then perched himself on my porch railing.

"Go have some fun, Ponyboy." Two-Bit insisted, pulling him into a quick one-armed embrace while smiling at him. "Ain't like you're gonna miss nothing around here."

"We'll be coming to visit when we can get a day or two off. And there's also your birthday next month too. We ain't gonna miss it," I assured him.

His eyes glowed, registering what I was saying. "You mean it? Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean it, but you'd better behave." I pulled him close, nose to nose. "-and you _understand_ what I mean by that, don't you?"

An embarrassed grin flashed. "Yeah, I do." The guys behind me snickered.

"Then go pack. You're leaving as soon as you're done."

Pony looked at me then at Soda, then scampered off inside to pack. I waved the ladies over. Linda had grown since the dance, filling out in ways that now made me nervous about sending Ponyboy away. Still, I had to trust him. I'd taught him as well as I could.

"Can I...?" Linda asked, pointing at the door. I smiled and moved out of the way.

"Sure, go on."

"I take it you just told him?" Mrs. Nixon smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise. Seems I can still do that every now and then. How was the ride over?"

"Good. Long and boring, but uneventful. I really appreciate you letting him come over. My hired hands don't seem to like the heat and always take off. Plus I have a few more mares due to foal soon and that's going to require a lot of work. Alex is anxious to see him again too."

"If he gives you any trouble, feel free to call us. We can come get him any time."

"Oh," she waved her hand dismissing the thought. "Ponyboy's no trouble. He's a blessing to me. I've been looking forward to this for a while. He'll stay plenty busy enough, don't you worry. If the farm work won't wear him out, there's always the jamboree to attend, some horse shows, swimming in the Red River, and some camping we might do."

I nodded. "Camping under the stars – knowing him, he'll love it. How's the, uh, 'Linda factor'?"

She grinned, looking away and shaking her head. "The 'Linda factor' is under control. I'll keep my eyes on them."

"Okay, I think we're ready!" Linda said with exuberance as they came outside. She had his guitar case slung over her back and one of his travel bags in her hands, heading for Mrs. Nixon's truck. Pony followed her with another travel bag, sides bulging with whatever he'd crammed inside it. I wasn't worried, figuring if I knew Mrs. Nixon like I did, they'd all be over at the shopping center in the morning buying him a new wardrobe anyway. He sat the bag with the others in the truck then came back to us on the porch.

"You're really gonna let me go away for the summer?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, looking into his eyes, proud of the man he was growing into. It was time he shouldered more responsibility, and I think he was ready for it. And... even if he wasn't, Mrs. Nixon would keep an eye out. "Come with me first though, I've got something for you."

We left the others on the porch and I took him back to my room, pulling a bag from my closet. "Here, just some things I thought you could use while you're away."

"What's this?" he asked, taking the bag and looking inside it. There were several packages, each wrapped in gift paper.

Sodapop and me had gone shopping, each buying him things we thought he'd either need or want while he was away. Soda'd picked out a small frame to put his favorite picture of the three of us in and a new pair of leather work gloves to keep the blisters at bay. I'd gotten him a camera and a photo album, some socks - since all his already had holes in them, thirty bucks in cash for emergencies, some replacement blades for his razor and - another package that I'd marked for him to unwrap alone. He'd understand why when he opened it. I wasn't stupid, and it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Just some stuff so you won't forget us while you're out having fun."

He gave a one-sided grin. "I ain't gonna forget you," he mumbled sarcastically.

"I know," I said, pulling him to me, thankful we were alone so no one saw. "You call us, you hear? At least once a week. We'll be out for the Fourth of July and again for your birthday. And if you need us ... for any reason... you call. Okay?" I said, letting go to look at him. He nodded.

"I will. I promise Darry, I will."

I let go and wiped my eyes, feeling the ball in my stomach enlarge and tighten. He followed me outside where the gang was milling around.

"See ya, kid." Two-Bit called, bear hugging him from behind before letting go quickly.

"Don't go wandering off into the desert this time, Ponyboy." Steve groused. "Have fun, kid," he said carefully, looking into the overgrown bushes surrounding my porch. Odd, he couldn't watch Pony leave.

"Love ya, little bro," Soda mumbled, giving Pony another hug. This was hitting Sodapop harder than I thought, but I felt it too. I'd miss him just as much, even if I had to fight not to show it.

Pony looked at me, then grinned. "See ya soon, Dar?"

I nodded, chucking his shoulder. "See ya soon, Pone."

Pony headed off to the truck where the women were waiting, climbing in the bed of the truck to lean against the cab. Linda, of course, followed him and sat next to him. They were already yammering on, lost in conversation. Mrs. Nixon started the truck and pulled away, pausing only to stop before making a left at the end of our street. In that split second of time just before the truck disappeared behind some houses, Pony glanced our direction and raised his hand to wave bye to us. The twisting, turning ball in my stomach jumped, and I wiped my eyes quickly so as to be unnoticed. We stood there listening as the truck's engine faded away into the distance. All too quickly, they were gone.

"Well, I guess that's that. See ya'll later." Two-Bit said, hopping off the porch to hide his eyes. I'd already seen that they were red.

"See ya, Two-Bit," I called after him. He tossed a hand over his head in a mock wave and headed off toward his house.

"I'd better go too," Steve said, patting Soda's back as he went around us for the steps. "Soda – I'll see you over at Benton's in the morning, start hashing out our new work schedules."

"Sounds good. Bye Steve," he called to his buddy.

"You okay?" I asked when the guys were gone. Neither of us had yet to move, our feet still rooted in place. Soda nodded.

"Still think we're doing the right thing?" he asked with his hands shoved in his back pockets; a distant, uncertain look on his face.

"Yeah, I do." I said carefully, moving at last. I hooked his neck and pulled him to me. He allowed it. "He'll be fine. It's better for him to get away from here for now." I told myself that I was convincing Soda... but maybe I was still convincing myself too. A year ago, he'd been forced to leave and I fought tooth and nail to get him back. Now it seemed the opposite, but also the right thing. The _best_ thing for him. His destiny, after all, was not to be found here – it was out there. I grinned. "One thing's for sure..." Soda turned and looked at me, hope in his eyes, "he's gonna have one heck of a summer adventure story to tell later on."

Soda nodded and opened the door. "C'mon," he said, jerking his head inward. "I picked up some ice-cream. I'll make us both a bowl while we figure out what's next."

XXX

A/N:

Yes, this concludes the series. I never intended for this year-long, four season series to be a series in the first place. I'd just wanted to write a story where Pony gets taken into State's care with a caring, loving guardian to watch him. Then, when Summer ended, I already had the characters in place to write a story of Sodapop getting drafted. But after Autumn, the natural progression was for a winter story and then a spring one. I thank those of you who have been gracious enough to read them, and want to especially thank all the readers who took your time to pass along a review. As always, I write for you, the readers. Thanks!

Calla Lily Rose


End file.
